The Most Random One-Shots You Will Ever Read
by LustForTheLetters
Summary: In an island where boys become barbaric, sentimental, and practically insane, there lies...oneshots. Oneshots of every kind, from the slashy, gory, and just plain RANDOM. These are the oneshots that have changed their lives...some for the good, and some just for...I don't know? Amusement? Lord of the Flies Oneshots. Some contain slash. Ranges from K -T. All characters included.
1. Surprises, Surprises

Piggy normally wasn't the type to get too suspicious.

Actually, he wasn't the type to get suspicious at all. True, there was the other members of the tribe, but Piggy already knew they were destined for no good far before they broke away. An idea that the island would surely destruct was always there in Piggy's mind, but for the other boys, they didn't even think about it as quickly as he had, maybe with the exception of Simon, and for more than many reasons, the overweight boy was always...on top of everything.

However, nothing, absolutely nothing, could prepare him for this.

He was carrying firewood up to the mountain, not really having an inking that anything could happen, and out of spec that wasn't broken he could already tell the fire was going to give out, due to the lack of smoke. Piggy was grateful that he could get up there then, and since he was the only one that could really handle with creating the fire, he figured he might as well do it himself. Reaching up to the very top, right before he could see the stack of wood, he could actually hear noises from a while away, laughter of the sort, and the fat boy could tell that it was probably other boys playing around, pushing each other and doing immature, little boy play fighting. It was the littuns' sort of thing, he knew that as much, so he reached the fire finally and could only see the scene a little bit before dropping any amount of fire he was carrying.

It was different than what he had expected. Completely, utterly different.

It was Ralph and Jack, and they were the ones that were laughing. Or at least, that was what it seemed to Piggy. However, Ralph and Jack weren't really laughing now. Rather, one of the boys was crouched over the other one, close enough perimeter wise for the overweight boy to expect the worse. It could have easily passed as an assault more than anything, so Piggy was obviously worried. Was Ralph getting hurt?

_Oh no, Ralph! _Piggy thought to himself, running towards the scene and completely discarding all of the wood, not bothering to go back and retrieve it. He managed to get close enough up to see this for himself...and he honestly wished to himself that he hadn't.

What he saw before him was not only Jack was on top, but Jack was...

Kissing him?

Ralph looked up from where he was, noticing Piggy's piercing stare and instantly breaking it off. A blush covered his entire face, more so than it was before, and he quickly waved his hands, defensively.

"P-Piggy! Um, it wasn't what it looked like!"

Jack staggered up, also shocked but not nearly as embarrassed from it. All that Piggy could do was try to think as to why this could have possibly happened.

"Of all the things that I could think of..."

"I know, Piggy. I know this is...weird and everythnig, but trust me when I say that...Jack tripped me!" Ralph nervously laughed, placing his hands on his hips and pointing towards the other boy. "Jack tripped me and he fell down and..."

_Does he really think I am going to believe that?_

It seemed as though Jack felt exactly the same way, because he looked towards the blonde boy with a look that seemed to ask why even bother? However, Ralph wasn't though.

"Yeah and well, you see, it was because there was this HUGE stick on the ground, and um..."

"Ralph." Jack said, and the boy shut himself up. The redhead looked towards Piggy and sighed.

"If you tell _anybody_ about this, fatass, consider yourself dead."

Piggy was pretty sure he already was.

* * *

Simon wasn't really up to anything in particular, just looking up at the trees and wondering how far up he could climb them. He noticed the crawling lizards and the beautiful flowers growing off of the stems, and he seemed rather in peace with everything around him. There was nothing that could possibly be wrong, and once he thought this to himself, he noticed a running boy coming through the trees. He looked red in the face, and due to the breathing, Simon didn't even have to guess who it was.

"Hello, Piggy." The boy smiled from ear to ear, watching the fatter boy stop and grab his knees.

"Simon," Piggy started, looking and straightening his glasses before standing back up. He had to wait a little bit before saying anything, and Simon comfortingly put his hand on his friend's back to help him control his asthma. "You will never believe...what I just saw."

"Huh?" Simon asked, and Piggy simply raised his hands.

"Ralph and Jack...they were, they were...well, you know, they were..."

Piggy made gestures with his fingertips touching each other, trying to get his point across. Unfortunately, he knew that Simon really wasn't the type to get things...the first time around. This time wasn't an exception, and Simon was just as confused as he was before.

"They were...fighting?"

"No, no, they weren't fighting, they were...erm.."

"They were...swimming? Arguing, what?"

"No! Simon, they were...they were..."

At this point, the fat boy's face was completely red. He couldn't even come to grips about the entire situation altogether.

"_Kissing_! Okay, they were kissing, smooching, whatever you want to call it!" Piggy yelled loudly, breathing loudly and watching as the silence soon overtook them. At first, Simon looked incredibly shocked, before simply smiling and laughing.

"Oh Piggy...you're awfully funny."

"What? I'm not kidding, though! I really did see them...and Jack was on top, and they looked like they were enjoying themselves and...come on Simon you've got to believe me!"

Simon could do nothing but laugh and clutch at his stomach. It was obvious that he didn't think of that being the truth, but Piggy was determined.

"Simon!"

"...I'm sorry, Piggy...I really am," Simon muttered, wiping away from the tears coming from his eyes of the happiness. "I just can't picture Ralph and Jack..."

"The hell are you guys talking about..?"

Simon and Piggy turned to find another person hiding himself away, with black hair and threatening brown eyes. It was none other than Roger, and he seemed genuinely interested in this conversation, for once. He leaned against the side of a huge evergreen tree, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl present on his face. Piggy sighed, turning to Simon and whispering.

"I don't think we should tell him. It might be too, well...uncomfortable."

"Piggy, I really don't think that you should be making such awkward jokes."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am being serious?"

Simon sighed, brushing his hand through his hair as Roger came up to them. He was now more impatient than curious, and he leaned down to where Piggy was.

"What are we whispering about?"

"Let's just say that maybe you should confront your chief about...well, certain _things_." Piggy responded, trying not to meet Roger in the eyes. Roger looked towards Simon, who just shrugged and whistled as though nothing was going on.

"What...things?"

"Well, let's just say that maybe, in a weird and kind of odd sense, I took notice of two boys...er-."

"Piggy thinks that Ralph and Jack kissed." Simon instantly said, noticing that Roger was starting to give off his death stare. Piggy looked back towards his friend and stood, shocked at the outburst at itself. Roger could only laugh.

"Is this a joke or something? Pretty damn funny."

"That's...that's what I said!" Simon responded, and the fat boy watched as they both started laughing. Piggy rolled his eyes, not really caring to whether they believed it, knowing that he saw it perfectly. He walked away from the two and started moving towards the beach.

* * *

Sam and Eric were building sandcastles whenever Piggy came up to where they were. They looked like they were enjoying themselves, and once Piggy got their attention, Sam looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Piggy. Beautiful afternoon, isn't it?"

"Yes, isn't it?" Eric continued. Piggy smiled and nodded in response, laughing and looking back towards the mountain top.

"Yes I guess you can call it that. If anything else, it's moreover an...interesting day."

"Interesting?" The two twins questioned, looking at each other and smiling.

"Yes...Sam and Eric, I have a question. If you two saw something completely out of the ordinary...something you couldn't explain, that you didn't want to understand, but it was still there...what would you do?"

For a minute, the twins didn't say anything, but Eric couldn't help but have the question slip from his mouth.

"Does this have anything to do with Ralph and Jack?"

"Huh?" Piggy exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Simon told us," Sam answered, placing some shells onto the castle. "He told us you were going around telling a brilliant joke."

"Of all people that I have told, I would have thought Simon would understand..." Piggy whispered, looking down and blushing. "Well, you guys believe me, don't you?"

"Welllll," Eric said, "We would but-"

"-but Ralph and Jack hate each other! They can't like each other like Mum and Dad do!"

The twins laughed, agreeing, and leaving Piggy be the odd man out once again. The boy with the spectacles simply sighed, not sure of where to turn now, since his friends seemed to all disagree with him. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, Piggy. You were probably just dreaming."

"Yes, this island sure can bring some nasty hallucinations." Eric finished, and Piggy shook his head.

"I don't think so. It's fine, I just have to take a walk...get this off of my mind."

* * *

It was around sunset time whenever Piggy sat down by the fire. He had a look of sheer disbelief on his face, the fact that nobody else seemed to really understand him. He heard someone walking towards him, and as he turned to figure out who it was, he could see that it was none other than Maurice.

"Hullo, Piggy!"

"Hi, Maurice," the fat boy muttered back, not really giving much effort to look enthusiastic about it. The light-haired boy sat down right beside his friend, watching the ocean coming down on the shore before them, before bringing up the subject Piggy didn't really want brought up.

"So...Roger told me about the rumor and everything."

"What. You come here to tell me how batty I am?"

"No," Maurice replied, picking up a stick and throwing it into the water. "I believe you. I've been noticing Jack show much more, er, vulnerability towards Ralph than anybody else."

Piggy was relieved that Maurice believed him. At least it was somebody compared to nobody.

"But...why do you think that they-?"

"Who knows?" Maurice said. "People don't really find other people attractive on gender, but on that person in general. I guess Ralph and Jack have that spark."

"Maurice...Ralph and Jack hate each other, though! I cannot find any logical reason as to why they would be interested in each other _that_ way if they cannot stand each other in the first place."

"Piggy, you might just have to accept it for what it is rather than what you want it to be." Maurice said, raising himself from the spot he was sitting in. Piggy watched as the other boy started to walk away, before looking towards the ocean and sighing once again. Maybe Maurice was right?

* * *

"You alright?"

Ralph looked like a wreck. He was sitting by the signal fire the following morning, feeling low and his face looking like he ignored the proper amount of sleep he needed. His blonde hair covered his eyes, and more than anything, he looked incredibly, extremely pissed.

"Nothing, just Jack went off to go hunt with the others and he left the fire. _Again_." Ralph threw a stick into the fire, and Piggy watched as the flames went upwards. Yes, that tinge of bitterness was evident in the blonde's voice more than anything, and the second in command just stood by the boy and shook his head.

"I have a feeling it's more than him simply leaving the fire, hm?"

Ralph blushed, turning away and ignoring Piggy's stare. The fat boy was sure that he was right.

"Piggy...you really don't think what you saw yesterday was true, right?"

_I guess I will have to be honest now, huh?_

"Let's just say that, regardless of what kind of relationship you and..._him_ have, no matter how odd I think it is, someone told me I should just accept it and not question it. So, you have my support. But Ralph, don't be surprised if something terrible happens in the outcome."

Ralph looked up, surprised, and smiled lightly. He was pleased that Piggy seemed to allow the idea to bloom, but the four-eyed boy simply looked back and curiously brought up something else.

"Ralph...nobody else on the island feels this way...right?"

Ralph bit his lower lip, not really sure of where to go with that.

"You would be surprised."

Piggy sighed. "Of course I would."

* * *

"So...you and Ralph?"

Jack looked up and glared.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Roger?"

"Piggy told us something very interesting yesterday. Didn't know you had a thing for blondes."

Jack looked as though he could turn into a tomato at any second, but a smirk crept onto his face at remembering something.

"Well...what about you and Maur-."

"Shut up."

**Just something I wrote. Sorry for the lack of updates, I promise that will change! I hope you guys liked this chapter, reviews and such are greatly appreciated.**

**I wrote this mainly because I have always pictured what Piggy would do if he caught some Jalph action...lol this is what he got. **

**Reviews, please? They make me so happy:)**


	2. Natural Instinct

**Warning: Ralph may be OOC in this one-shot. I tried to make him as less OOC as possible...if I did, please let me know haha. I hate writing characters OOC. **

**This is also by far the creepiest of all my one-shots, and the LONGEST TOO. So, yeah, haha.**

**Suggestion for one-shot by: 100reasons why.**

**Reviews and reading are hugs to me...I thoroughly enjoy hugs :) **

**Rated T for this particular one-shot, OH, and this is my 30th one-shot! Yay~ :)  
**

**Alright I will shut up now, lmao  
**

**_Natural Instinct_**

The natural thing would have been to run, but his feet was stuck to the undergrowth beneath him, and the sweat was dripping from his brows. He had been running through the trees for what had seemed like forever, his paint wet and sticky, and his heart thumping madly in his chest. The smell of pig was stuck in his nostrils, and the scent was driving him hysterically into hunger, along with the metronome ticks in his mind and dark blue eyes searching the land for even the slightest glimpse of pink flesh.

One with the forest, he was almost like a panther, with his teeth showing and his skin scratched from the creepers. He had to have gotten used to it by now, not really sure as to when he knew a life outside of the rising sun and bug-bitten nights, outside of the survival games and the knowledge of knowing that the only thing that was bordering your life ending and you continuing to live was a spear in your hand. Only, this time, the boy didn't take his spear, but he instead took the knife that glimmered from another boy's pocket and ran off with it, not really sure what the other boy would do to him if he knew. Ideally, the thoughts of stealing the chief's knife was something the other hunters didn't dare think of, or even suggest, but the hungry boy knew that he felt more powerful with the new weapon in hand. He really did feel such as a predator, unable to be tracked within the forest by the likes of man, but only by the scent of the animals.

He growled, something he would have never done earlier on in his life, and the smell was starting to stick in a certain direction. There was a blood bath, the sticky, gorgeous red liquid leaving a trail for the hungry blue eyes. Finally, the boy had found his prey, but wasn't sure if it was only his, and the boy ran quickly to follow the blood and to catch the sight of the pig. Naked in appearance and agility getting only better and better, the boy could hear the pig with his ears, only acutely recognizing the grunts and the snarls, before seeing a brownish thing through the leaves and noticing the hog. He licked his lips, knowing that after running for so long and trying so hard to catch up with it, it was finally his. However, sensing the prey and catching it were two completely different things in the wild, so the boy would have to be sneaky.

He crouched low with a bush not too far away and grasped the knife firmly within his palm, the sweat continuing to trickle down his forehead and his breathing getting faster and faster from the exhilaration. The taste of the meat was practically on his own tongue, and just seeing the pig was so arousing for the boy that he leaned forward and watched more of the blood seep out. Weakly, the pig was lying on its side, its breathing getting slower and slower, and the flies already coming for it. The boy wasn't sure, but it seemed somebody else came before he did, and anger swept inside of him at just the thought of someone coming after his prey. It was the perfect chance to strike, once the pig's grunts ceased and the silence of the wood around him was overtaking, so he took the chance and bolted from behind the green, running off with his knife and seeing his target either dead or extremely wounded. The hog didn't even fight back, for the painted savage thrust his knife into the skin and couldn't hear a snarl of discomfort or even a blink of the eyes. Certainly dead, and with the blood gushing out like a river, the boy was satisfied that the meat was his now, but the lack of actual violence and killing was incredibly disappointing. What mattered now, however, was that the chief would soon be pleased, and the tribe would be holding another feast that night. The vision of the flames and of the nightly sky filled the boy's mind, and he smiled down at the blood-stained handle of the knife. That was right, the chief would be pleased, for there was no other purpose but to be accepted by the chief and to maintain his order. His words were law.

Fingers were quick to dig into the cut, the swine's organs soft and mushy to the touch. The red color made the boy drool, and a soft chuckling would be heard from the other side of where the boy sat. Eyes darting to the noise, the boy crouched over the pig, as though an animal was protecting its own kill from the other hunters out in the forest, and he hissed at knowing that another painted figure stepped out from behind the trees, his eyes grazing over the boy and the pig as though it was mere child's play. He inspected the pig further before his dark chocolate eyes glared onto the fairer of the two, hungry and angry as well. The two stared at each other, daring the other to strike first, and the temptation to rip the other boy heightened within the boys. It was almost as though the Beast was calling them to hurt and kill each other.

The glimmer of the sharpened knife reflected the sun's rays to the other boy, and once those dark eyes of his found it, a smirk played along his red and green face. To find the familiar knife in the posession of someone else would make the chief very, very upset indeed. The thought of the punishment coming afterwards made him incredibly happy, with all the blood and the screaming, and the sound of the whipping.

"The chief's knife," he muttered, and the sweating boy beneath him quickly moved the knife out of the other boy's sight. Fear eclipsed in his eyes, and there was nothing sweeter to the other masked boy than the scent of fear. The standing boy now moved around the other one to get a closer look of the dead pig before smirking wider down at the kill.

"Nice to see that you found my pig, runt." The boy glared in the direction of the hunter before leaning down and touching the front of the hog as though it was fragile to him, and then gripping the neck forcefully and inspecting the sight. Pleasurable to see the dead thing before him, he dropped the head and flung his spear over his shoulder, with the blood dripping down from the tip and showing the other boy that it was really him that killed the pig. The messy, tangled brunette hair came over his eyes and he walked over to the other hunter and snarled from above him.

"Touch my pig again, and guarantee that your head will be the _next_ on a stick."

"But it was mine!" The other of the two interjected, but with a swift movement of the foot, he found himself lying on the ground the with pressure of the masked boy's foot making it hard for him to breathe. It was almost like a cockroach being helpless to the wrath of a shoe, being crushed and squashed. The dark, comedic chuckled reverberated from the higher of the boys as he playfully pointed the spear towards the fair boy. Eyes were locked enough to send a chilling suggestion to speak no more.

"Oh _Ralph_...you would think by now that you have enough common sense to stay off another boy's food...but I suppose hunting hasn't gotten under your skin yet. That's alright though, because nobody really wanted you here to begin with...so maybe you should stop stealing other people's weapons and just go join your fat friend in the ocean."

The blonde boy, with the green paint complimenting the anger within his eyes, simply spat in the other boy's direction, before pulling the bloodied knife from beneath him and pointing it towards his foe.

"Get off me, Roger...you wouldn't want to mess with me"

"Is that so?" Roger asked, simply stepping off Ralph and laughed loudly, in the most obnoxious way he could muster. Apparently the attempt of Ralph striking fear into the sadistic boy didn't seem to go very far, and the brunette turned around and started to walk back through the forest. Ralph watched him go before stepping up from the ground and could sense the blood from the pig getting to his head. Hallucinations weren't uncommon for days such as this, and the pounding of his heart from the chase was still there, with the colors of the forest blurring around him. The sadist turned around before leaving in the shadows and smirked, as though he was the devil himself.

"Oh...thought you should know, I did my part in killing the pig. You might as well make yourself useful and take the pig back to camp...otherwise the chief would be upset, hm?"

The boy chuckled again before leaving for good, and the blonde could feel his blood boil at the words that came from the boy's mouth. He took the knife and tried to throw the weapon to the shadows, as though the other boy was still there, but it simply fell onto the ground and no longer glimmered in the decreasing sunlight.

* * *

The walk back to Castle Rock was tedious. Back tired and arms sore, the hunter wanted so desperately to lie down and rest, but he wasn't going to prove himself weak to the others. If the other boys were going to accept him as the upcoming hunter he was, he would have to show how strong he was, physically and mentally. The paint itself wasn't going to prove everything it would have needed to. Sunlight became less and less appealing, for the night was starting to come before him, and his stomach ached with the lack of food. This pig was awfully big compared to the others they had hunted, and while Ralph knew the camp wasn't far away, it was still at least a quarter of a mile to go. The full moon helped illuminate the path for the blonde, and the smell of the pork was strongly teasing him. Damn the other boys for making him go alone, especially since the chief had no problem with assigning the worst of responsibilities upon him, but the fact that they were probably starving right where they were was enough for the blonde to smirk to himself. For all that he cared, all of those boys could go to Hell, but he didn't dare say that out loud.

The nasally laughter that could still be heard showed Ralph that he was nearing the rocky castle, and the boy sighed of relief while using his last big of strength to finish his trek through the forest. Knowing that the taste of the pig he spent all day trying to find was going to be in his mouth any second now made it all the more worth it, and he found the two twins guarding the entrance of the pathway with the least of expressions. Ralph was relieved that these were the two boys guarding the area, for any other of the savages would make him all the more uncomfortable. Samneric noticed the boy coming up with the pig, and hungry looks came into their eyes.

"'Bout time, Ralph! You know how the chief feels about his dinner coming late!" Sam shouted, and Ralph had to roll his eyes at the statement. It was always about the damn chief wasn't it? He certainly wasn't getting any appreciation for getting the meat, and yet Jack got appreciation for doing nothing?

_'What a load of bullshit.'_

He said nothing as he crossed the entrance, earning the predatory and cautious looks come from the other boys around him. It was almost as though the Beast had come from the wild and wanted little boys to eat, but once they realized it was the blonde hunter, even from behind his mask, they pretended it was nothing. The boy walked up to the pile of wood used for roasting the pig before throwing the piece of meat off his back and seeing the head gaze at it with the eyes of a slaughtering victory. It stared at him, almost taunting him to eat the one thing he had promised himself he would never succumb to, but Ralph turned his head to ignore it. Guilt was something he told himself to forget a long time ago.

The chief, who was sitting on his throne with the most impatient of faces, noticed the boy returning and scowling at just the messy appearance of him. The empty stomach of his was not going to forgive him so easily, and he reluctantly stood from his heightened sense of authority to walk over to where the hunter was.

Roger, standing beside him, watching as the redheaded boy summoned the other hunters to where they were, and they all crowded around the pig with savage, lustful eyes. The thirst for the bloodied meat was almost too much to contain themselves, and Ralph watched in disgust as Jack drew some of the blood onto his fingertip and licked it clean off. It seemed to bloom into those icy blue eyes of his, for satisfaction consumed him, and the chief crouched down to where the exhausted boy was and smirked deviously, not caring for the glare coming off of the other one.

"You think you're awfully smart, don't you? Too bad Roger had to do the job for you...pitiful, isn't it?"

The hot whisper from the freckled boy made Ralph angry. Furious, even, and both of the painted boys stared at each other with obvious hatred in their eyes. Ralph really wanted to simply take the knife out and strike the other boy with it, a temptation that usually came into the blonde boy, but he didn't dare do that to the chief. He wanted to be a good hunter, didn't he? The praise would most certainly shun him if he dared so such a thing as harm the _almighty_, _powerful_, _excellent_ chief.

Jack raised himself from the ground and pointed to the pile of wood, his eyes returning from the look of hatred back to the gluttonous hunger.

"Well? Start the fire."

The chief didn't hesitate to throw down the broken and dirty spectacles towards the ground in front of the other boy, and the chuckles around them seemed to tease inside his ears. The hunters watched as Ralph picked up the glasses and inspected them quickly, feeling the presence of his fat friend still there, and he reluctantly started the fire, watching the flames go up and down. While the pig began to roast, Ralph had to stop himself from reaching out and touching the seductive meat. It was calling him to take a bite, to not wait for the others but to just take it and leave with it, but that wouldn't earn Ralph the respect he needed. No, he believed nothing really would stop him from being the one boy they couldn't trust, but he yearned to change that. Yes...he longed for it.

It was after a little while before the pig was finally ready, and at the call that it was edible, Ralph reached out for the piece of meat he had jabbed earlier, but out of the corner of his eye he noticed a spear approaching him. With his instincts taking control of him, the boy spun around just in time for the spear to miss him, and the blonde boy looked with a startled gaze towards the boy who held the spear. The chief smirked, sending his worst regards already to the other boy, and Ralph gritted his teeth in anger and fright.

"What the hell was that for?"

"It looked as though you wanted something to eat. I know you didn't do shit for the pig, so I wondered why you would even have the thought of getting something for yourself."

Incredulous, Ralph stood aghast at the statement. He didn't do _shit_ for the pig? What the hell was carrying the pig from one side of the island to the other for, then? The other hunters...the savages, they laughed at their chief in a crude way of approval, and the second in command stood by Jack with a disgustingly prideful look on his face. He leaned towards the chief with a smirk playing on his lips, and his whispered something with Jack's ear before separating and watching the look of playfulness of their leader to a look of deep anger.

The chief now struck the boy with his spear more fiercely, and Ralph watched as a greedy look overcame the taller of the two. The pain from the spear that was digging more and more into Ralph's skin was incredibly painful, so the boy had to defend himself, somehow. A thought came to him, and the boy quickly retrieved the knife by his side and flicked the blade out, watching as the other boys gasped in shock at the threatening look towards their chief. Ralph stood, confident with the glimmering appearance of the knife, and Jack growled, even more angry than before.

"You took my hunting knife?" There was never a moment for the other hunters to remember that could have shown Jack even the slightest bit more furious. The blood on the tip of the knife was enough proof for the blood of the pig to be spread around, and it was the true marking of the hunter, but the possession seemed to be doubting Ralph's potential as one of the tribe. Icy blue eyes scorched fiery looks of madness and battiness towards the other boy as a low growl went from his chest to out in the air.

"Give it back...now."

For some odd reason, the feeling of pleasure came within Ralph. It was almost as though he enjoyed breaking the rules, to cause the chaos already happening within the tribe, and he smirked widely at the face Jack was making. To see their precious chief so angered at something so trivial...oh yes, he enjoyed it very much. The boy licked his lips and chuckled darkly, not really caring if the glares from the others were piercing through him like knives of their own, and the dark pair of eyes met the icy blue ones challengingly.

"Why don't you kiss my ass?"

Jack's eyes widened in absolute shock at the boy's uncharacteristic statement, and the shouting completely overtook the scene as Roger growled in response. The boy ran, spear in hand, towards Ralph with a predatory hunger feasting his eyes, and Ralph instinctively fled away and ran away from the others, his back turned and Jack overtaken by the anger at someone, especially with boy he hated the most, daring to speak to him in such a way. The redhead turned to the others with his face completely red underneath his paint, and his blue eyes threatened the other boys with ease.

"After him! Don't stop until he's dead!"

The boys ran, chasing after the blonde as thought it was the same as before, and even during the darkness of the night taking complete control, Ralph ran past the trees at the familiarity of the setting around him and didn't dare stop running for a second breath. Everything was a blur around him, with the trees coming and going, and the full moon chasing after him with every second passing and with the time buzzing by. Ralph felt his feet become more and more numb against the dirty, soiled ground beneath him, and after running for what has seemed an eternity, the boy eventually fell against a tree and tried very hard to maintain his breathing, but not even thinking for a second of catching any sleep.

* * *

It must have been quite some time since the boy fell, and the boy was still wide awake. His stomach was growling harshly, and the temperature in the night sky was chilling to the bone. Ralph tried everything for even the speck of warmth to come, but it never came to him, so he remained shivering and making sure none of the other boys came for him. He remembered the knife was now dangling in his fingertips, and Ralph gripped it, now in focus, while inspecting the edges and the physical appearance of the blade. Blood was splattered all over the tip, and the red liquid caused a lustful urge to come from the blonde boy, but he dared not think of what the outcome would be if he tried to taste it. The pig's scent was still on it, and Ralph turned even more hungry at just the simple thought, so he moved closer to the knife and his tongue gingerly touched the edge of the blade.

The blood, while a little bit dry, gave a taste for the other boy that was satisfying for the starving boy, so he didn't hesitate to consume the rest of it without a second's hesitation. It made Ralph want more, and his stomach growled harshly at the mere reminder of how hungry Ralph really was. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually eaten anything, and this was proof enough. With the knife cleaned off, Ralph twisted the beautiful weapon in his fingers and was silently nourished for the sense of security he held. He was using the chief's weapon against his followers, something he thought he would never do, and it felt good. However, there was still the idea of the Beast following him, making sure he didn't go too far. The Beast scared him, even though there was a time where Ralph was sure it didn't exist, but nowadays it was hard to ignore it. It lived in the trees, in the ocean, and even in the shadows. There was no escaping from it, it kept trying to overtake you and consume you from the inside out, so Ralph was pleased with the knife being with him. He was well prepared, just in case.

There was a sudden rustling in the bushes not too far away from where Ralph was, and the boy gripped his knife in his palm and rested on all fours, almost like an animal and ready for anything. Beast or not, whatever it was, it could be something against him and Ralph gritted his teeth. The rustling would stop and continue again, and the boy heard the grunting from the other side. It was certainly a hunter, he was sure, but it could the Beast in disguise as one of the hunters. Ralph wasn't sure, and he sure as hell wasn't going to wait around and make sure what it was. The boy waited until his moment to strike, such as he did with the pig earlier, and the shadow of the figure was reflected from the full moon onto the ground, showing Ralph that it was getting closer and closer. Without anymore waiting, and with his heart pounding like mad, the blonde boy became hysterical as he felt a something touch from behind him.

He spun around and struck whatever it was, using the knife as protection and could hear the frantic screams come from the prey, almost like the grunts he heard from the swine earlier. The mental image of that pig's decapitated stare grazed within the boy's memory as the blood was lashed out, and the need to be more and more violent was completely overtaking the savage. It felt so damn good for Ralph to hurt this figure, to kill it with all his might, and soon the screaming ceased. The blood was covering the ground around Ralph's feet, and the body fell unconscious to the ground. Ralph took deep breaths, still scared from the shock of it all, and the body teased him in the darkness. The blonde boy stood as the silence came in, and the boy did not hesitate to push the unmoving body within the moonlight's rays to see what it was.

His heart could have stopped at seeing the body's face, and the boy moved back in shock with the blood being splotted all over the boy's face. It was none other than one of the savages...it was none other than...

"Johnny...?"

His voice stiffened in his throat at the simple fact that he murdered one of the very people he tried to be side by side with, that he murdered one of the littler boys on the island. The feeling of being a monster brewed in the pit of his stomach, and he tried not to vomit all over the scene.

"But...but it wasn't my fault. Damn it, it wasn't!"

Ralph could feel the tears coming, he could feel the guilt that he tried to bottle up so long ago start to come back up again, and he covered his face in the shame. He tried not to look down at those closed, tired-looking eyes of the boy's face, and the blood covering them and Ralph tried to get the dead scent of the boy out from his nose. He threw down the knife in disgust, not daring to look at it any further, and found himself backing up into a tree and squeezing his eyes to remove the idea of what he had done. He knew that, like Simon's death, it would never escape him. It would always be there...the fact that he had murdered once again would always be there.

There was an applause session, with the hands clapping slowly and inharmonious, which caused the dark blue eyes to open and notice another figure within the darkness. It didn't move out into the moonlight, Ralph noticed, and it was bad enough for the scene he had just committed to be visible, but the dark chocolate eyes that met his startled gaze caused the boy to be much, much more frightened than he should have been.

It was Roger, once again, who saw his startled gaze, and the dark chuckle was much more demonic than it had ever been before as the slim boy removed himself from the shadows and revealed himself fully in the light of the moon. Ralph couldn't even begin to express the rush of feelings overcoming him as Roger noticed the dead body before him and smiled wider, seeing all the blood and the blonde boy shaking as a result. His eyes flecked back up to meet the scared look of the other boy's eyes before a sadistic reflection came before him. The night had never felt more haunting than that one moment.

"Well, well, well..."

Ralph quickly straightened himself off the tree, fearing Roger more than he feared anything in his entire life.

"I...I can explain, this isn't what it looks like."

The brunette looked doubtful, not really sure if Ralph was playing a crude joke on him or just spelling out his own batty behavior, and the boy cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? There certainly seems to be a lot of blood here...and what's this?"

Roger noticed the speck of reflection coming off of the bloodied knife and picked it up curiously. The red liquid covered his hand, like fingerpaint, and Roger licked his lips at the mere sight of such a beautiful thing. The thought to run back to Jack to tell him was truly overpowering, but he knew he wanted to have a little bit of fun before anything else happened. However, Ralph was sure that the faithful boy, second in command, would do something, so he became frantically hysterical at the thought of what would happen to him.

"The blood's still wet...," Roger muttered, reaching down and feeling Johnny's cheeks with his newly red fingers," ...and he's still warm to the touch."

The boy behind the green facepaint was becoming impatient, now.

"Don't tell Jack."

It was a simple statement, like a child wishing not to be punished by his own parents, and this made the brunette more and more intrigued. Roger neared Ralph, watching the boy starting to back up, away from the tree he was leaning on earlier, and neared him so much it was hard to escape. Roger backed Ralph all the way to a wall of trees stacked against each other, and the two boys shared a conflicting gaze. Roger smirked down towards the other boy, seeing how completely vulnerable he looked and absolutely loving it.

"Don't tell Jack, he says..."

Roger used the knife that was still in his hand and used Johnny's blood to paint Ralph's face, covering the dried green that was on there and seeing the mixture of green and red before his eyes. The cringe that Ralph made satisfied the other boy's secretive cravings for discomfort. He licked his lips once again, watching his masterpiece unfold before him.

"He can explain, he says...well, Ralph, judging by your sense of character and your uncomfortable behavior, I could only guess that you _can't_ explain this, and I am sure the chief knows best. Your sick fantasies of hurting others are starting to show...perhaps we really are alike, after all."

The blonde's eyes widened in shock. They were nothing alike, him and Roger. Roger did this...he tortured other people for fun, for his own damn enjoyment and satisfaction. What Ralph did was completely different than what the brunette did, so much so that it was vulgar even to think of it. Ralph hissed as the other boy pressed his breath to where one of his ears were, and whispered in a low and tempting voice.

"However, if we were alike," Roger began, dragging the knife gracefully along Ralph's tanned thigh, "then explain why I want you dead so badly?"

Ralph didn't give the boy a second chance to say anything else. Like a flexible creature in the night, one of Ralph's calves wrapped itself around Roger's leg and shifted it off the sand, causing the brunette to fall on his back and look back at the blonde. Both boys hissed at each other as the fighting commenced, with Ralph digging his fear-bitten fingernails into Roger's flesh and with the other boy attempting to fight with the knife. Ralph dodged all of the hits, only being struck a couple of times where it didn't hurt very badly, and found both of his grasping the boy's neck. Fury was consuming him, really showing in the way that Roger had stopped fighting due to the lack of oxygen traveling up his pipes and going through, and Ralph was actually starting to smirk at Roger's pain. Usually, Roger treated him soullessly, without a single care, as though he wasn't meant to exist. He never supported him, he never cared for him, and the idea of seriously harming Roger was amusing to the hunter.

Roger coughed and gasped as the strength of Ralph's hands squeezed his throat tighter and tighter, and the paleness was starting to show. Ralph snickered and snatched the knife away from Roger's limp hand, leaning down from his dominant position to where he could whisper something with the other boy's ear.

"Consider this a thank you from Piggy himself."

Ralph wasn't thinking straight as he drove the knife hysterically into Roger's chest, with the new blood mixing into Johnny's on the ground and the boy's life ending before him.

Ralph took another deep breath as the boy's head rolled off into the side, his eyes wide open still and his body unmoving beneath him. The knife, dropped to the ground and completely red without the slightest bit of gray to be seen, was not to be seen by Ralph. Instead, the boy simply looked from Johnny back to Roger and saw his doing.

The dead bodies before him should have made him insanely mad, making him cry of hysteria and scream to the heavens above for forgiveness. However, as batty as it may sound, Ralph was happy. He was so incredibly happy that the vermin that was Roger was finally erased from the world, and that nobody had to witness his pesky little remarks anymore. He was happy that his heart was filled with so much utter joy...all the blood, all the dead flesh was finally his, and he knew he had succeded as a hunter, as a creature of the woods.

Ralph laughed, low at first and then louder and louder as the realization came to him that he could kill anything he really wanted to, and it boomed through the forest. Hysterical, batty, uncertain laughter came from the blonde boy, no, the blonde savage as it shook all throughout the forest and throughout the clearing, and the blonde boy picked up the knife again and smelled the scent of human death. This blood was proof that the island changed him, that the island was truly evil in its own way, and that Ralph was surprisingly not ashamed of what he had done.

The boy picked himself off the ground and walked slowly away from the two unconscious bodies, knowing what he must do now, and he hurried off into the black of the forest, as the Beast himself.

* * *

The silence of the camp was reassuring the chief that nobody but him was there, but it didn't seem too safe. There was the feeling in the pit of his stomach that chewed him out, warning him to be careful of anything suspicious, but Jack didn't listen. He simply sighed as he continued to rest on his throne, watching the fire slowly die out and the glasses beside it simply fade into the backround. The night was still young, he knew, and he sincerely hoped that his hunters managed to catch the traitor in time. Leftover remains of the pig laid scattered on the ground, hopefully well enough for the Beast to take without complaint, and Jack himself was satisfied. His stomach was full, and he knew he was doing something productive. He knew he should probably enjoy chasing after Ralph himself, but he decided against it. He knew his hunters could handle something as trivial as that.

A bird hawked at a sudden figure moving through the campsite, and while Jack was worried at first, it was probably just a shadow or another animal. Normally birds decided to make noise against anything, and the redhead simply stood to inspect what was going on. He moved towards the area where the figure was and noticed, as he expected, for there to be nothing. He sighed, knowing he didn't have to get up for something such as this.

"Wasting my own damn time." He muttered, but a cold feeling rushed through him as a dark chuckle came from behind him. His eyes widened at the sudden rush of pain coursing through him, and he slowly looked down to find a spearhead going from his back all through his stomach, with a huge hole in the middle. Before he fell unconscious, a warm familiar voice buzzed into his ear, something the boy found himself cursing over before closing his eyes and turning into the unconsciousness.

"_After all, we're not savages. We're British...and the British are best at everything."_

Jack closed his eyes and fell, only catching the shape of Ralph out of the corner of his eye before drifting off. However, only instead of Ralph being himself, a darkness was in his eyes, and a smirk played on his lips. Ralph could only mouth a few words before Jack fell completely dead.

_Maybe it's only us._

**(A/N) - Whoa...okay, this was certainly interesting haha. Sorry if you guys are mad I killed Roger, Johnny AND Jack off...this is Ralph on acid, I am sure.**

**Review Responses: **

**100reasonswhy: Thank you for the review, and all your other reviews make me so happy! I am glad you like these so much, haha. And YES, I agree with the different decade thing! I wish I born in a different decade, too, where music wasn't just autotune and getting naked for no damn reason, haha. **

**erihan: Delightfully creepy last chapter was, huh? God only knows what this was is then lmfao  
. Thanks for reviewing by the way :)**

**So, I suck at writing fighting scenes...sorry about that haha. Please read and reviews bring me love and joy the most, so thanks for much for your support of this series of one-shots!**


	3. An Unwelcome Reunion

**(A/N): Thanks for all your support, reviewers and followers! I couldn't ask for better people to share my stories with, thank you so much! :) Read and review, and thanks again! :D  
**

**An Unwelcome Reunion (Weirdest One-Shots Ever)**

_"Dear Passengers, we will be leaving the cabin in approximately half an hour to begin our journey to Germany. The plane flight will be 45 minutes in length, so please, stay comfortable, and thank you again for flying British Airlines!"_

A man relaxed in his chair, his eyelids becoming exhausted with all these work-related plane flights. He knew this was the last one he need to take in a while, but still, the constant feeling of going from one place to another really rubbed on someone after a while. The plane itself was comfortable enough, since he was in first class due to his company's discounts and special traveling treatment, but it was already eight at night, and he honestly couldn't wait to be in a comfortable with hotel service...yes, the thought of it all was very tempting, and the blonde scratched an irritable itch below his chin. He was thirty-five years of age, with a nice family living in London, one beautiful wife and two young, healthy boys, and he had a very nice place to live in. It wasn't incredibly luxurious, but it was heart-warming, and that was all the man had to have to be satisfied. During these hard times, you could only get what you really give, and that was what the man had done, worked hard to support his family with his mechanical job, and in return had gotten a very good life. The man checked around his seat, and had noticed that not a lot of people had gotten on this flight, which was actually quite odd considering how populated Germany was.

Shrugging, he pulled out his phone to check the weather of Germany, when another man came walking down the plane aisle. This other, who was extremely tall and sturdy, had curly red hair underneath a black cap, and had on a buttoned black jacket. His icy blue eyes flashed back to the flight attendant, who was walking right behind him, and a smile emerged on his face.

"Thank you so much for letting them open the cabin doors, again. I am not usually late for plane flights, but my wife was nagging at me for what seemed like forever, so I guess this time was an exception." The ginger laughed, his freckles bringing out the emotion within his eyes. The blonde found this man very interesting, and the flight attendant could only nod absentmindedly before leaving to go speak with the pilot. Sitting down, the redhead noticed the man he was sitting with, and gave off a friendly grin.

"Hello there. Business, I suppose?" The stranger asked, pointing at the suitcase that was underneath the blonde's seat. The blonde laughed and nodded.

"Yes, third flight today, unfortunately.. What do they expect me to be, a man on wheels?" Both men laughed at this, and the blonde opened the window to see that the stars had started coming out. The night was beautiful that night, and hopefully, the mechanical man's family was having a peaceful night at home.

"I noticed that you have a pair of glasses hanging out of your pocket. Are they for reading?" The blonde pulled out the specs from his front denim jeans pocket and smiled while looking down at the old, ancient glasses. One of the lenses were cracked, and the other one had fallen out.

"These glasses used to belong to a friend of mine. I keep them to help me think whenever I'm troubled."  
"Used to?"  
"Yes, unfortunately. He passed away a very long time ago, when we were children."

The eyes of the redheaded stranger grew into bright balls of interest, and the stranger smiled softly. "Yes, I remember when I was a child, there was a boy who died that wore glasses...just like those, actually. Coincidental, isn't it?" Laughing and opening a rather large book, the stranger stopped talking to the blonde as his attention drew itself to reading.

The glasses reflected off the ceiling lights of the plane, and they also reflected poor memories of the obese boy that wore them all the time, whenever the blonde was a child. The man remembered that the boy had been treated differently than the other boys, he was humiliated due to his weight, and although his intelligence was beyond theirs, his physical appearance still made room for mocking. None of the other boys liked him, and while the blonde was, at first, the same way, they later became good friends.

"Piggy was always smart to everyone, even smarter than myself," the blonde man whispered, not noticing the man sitting next to him hear that and becoming wide-eyed behind the book. Putting the glasses away and remembering his friend, the blonde sighed contentedly, and waited patiently for the plane to take off.

The plane had taken off with a delayed start, with wasn't too surprising for London weather, but once they were off, everything else became smooth sailing. The flight attendant came around, offering drink requests, and while the redhead didn't drink anything, the blonde wanted a cup of water. With drink in hand, the two men actually socialized on the place, talking about their jobs, where they lived, the weather, the economy, things like that. The blonde had come to realize that, such as he, the ginger had the personality of a leader, talking with a responsible way of putting things and recognizing people for their accomplishments. With the conversation continuing, the redhead had also come to terms that the blonde seemed very familiar, and the blonde would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way. The glint of the blue eyes, the resembling smirk, and the way of talking. All of these things made the blonde feel as though they had met before...but where?

The man had finished his cup of icy cool water before the plane had eventually landed, since the flight was short in itself, and let all the passengers grab their stuff and leave. The redhead smiled and thanked the blonde for the enjoyable conversation, before taking his suitcases and answering his phone, who apparently was his wife. However, as the blonde was standing up, a business card fell from the other man's suitcase, and the first man had to step down to get it. He pulled it up and read it, only finding his eyes getting wide from the suspense of it all.

_ Jack Merridew._

The blonde, his blue eyes shining with both hatred and wonder, watched the other man blue with the crowds of people getting off the plane, and it was then that Ralph had never seen the ginger again.


	4. The Confrontation

The presence of the fat boy had constantly been on the ginger's shoulders, but now that he was finally dead...

A mischievous smirk had made its way across Jack's face. The people that had sided with Ralph...all gone. Piggy and Simon, both were dead. It was only his side, now. He knew all along that he would win, that he would win the approval of the other boys, the littluns, everyone. The redhead knew that Ralph's side was going to fail anyway, the only way to really have absolute control was by the use of fear, something Jack was fairly good at believing.

He looked out of his cavern onto the blooming sunset, and the face paint Jack wore seemed to shine out his best features. The boy was wondering why he hadn't taken over a long time ago, why he actually wanted to try civilization and order. What was he, stupid? Hunting was practically in his genes, his DNA. There was no way to escape it, the lust for the blood running down his fingertips, the glorious feeling of the rise of the chase, the terror of the sow during the final moments of the kill...

"Sometimes I wonder what exactly is in that freckled head of yours," a voice interrupted Jack's memories of the beautiful hunts he had been through. It was the voice of his second-in-command, the mysterious and intriguing Roger.  
Jack smirked at the boy's appearance, for the other boy was also wearing face paint, and had leaves trail up and down his chest. Truly savage.

"We're almost there, Roger. Tomorrow morning is coming faster than I expected. When we awake, I will sound the hunting cry, we will find him..." Jack said greedily. The chief could feel Ralph's cries echoing in his ears, the fear in his eyes. If only the morning could come faster, though.

Roger nodded, leaning back onto one of the wet walls and looking at the dirt that had formed within his chewed fingernails. His darkened eyes held many secrets from Jack, secrets that the chief wanted to know, but of course, they would be kept hidden. Roger wasn't the type to be confrontational, especially when it came to more..unfortunate accidents on the island.

Jack wondered where Ralph was now. He was probably still trying to build a fire, knowing him, or trying to figure another way to be rescued. It was always like that with him, rescue, rescue, rescue. Couldn't the previous chief have any...fun? It was work all day, no fun, no play, nothing to be excited about. That attitude disgusted the new chief, but what did it matter now? The blonde probably knew that he couldn't do it by himself?, so what was the point of trying? The redhead smirked at just the thought of his defeat...

"You can't be distracted tomorrow, I figured I should tell you that," Roger said, watching as Jack turned from the sunset to see him in a dark part of the cave, within the shadows. Usually, Roger was so quiet, so much that it actually freaked out the other choir boys a lot, but Jack was different. Jack understood Roger's behavior, and didn't think it sick at at all. That is why Roger preferred Jack to anyone else on the island, because he was the only one that really understood him.  
Jack, having a confused expression on his face and his icy blue eyes glistening with interest, looked deep into the blackened eyes of Roger and smiled a familiar, horrific smile.  
"Why would you say that?"  
Roger sighed and straightened himself, walking around in a circular motion around Jack and smirking.  
"Well...I know for starters that, when we first arrived on the island, you always tried to get Ralph's approval, it seemed..."  
"Did not!"  
Roger laughed at the childishness from Jack. "Did so. Ask anyone."  
Jack glared, his face paint now bring out the temper from the redhead. When he thought of his relationship with Ralph, it always confused him. It seemed that, before anything really happened between then, that he really did want to be friends with the...the traitor. But now? It was utter nonsense to even believe such a thing.  
"What do you know about my opinion of him? You don't know anything that happened between us."  
"I know well enough that you two would always compete for each other's affection. That much is obvious. I see you when Ralph talks to Piggy, also. The looks of envy you'd give him. Or at least, talked to Piggy." The black-haired boy devilishly smirked remembering the boulder hitting the fatty and knocking him off the cliff, and the reaction Ralph made afterwards. "I would watch you and Ralph laugh together, sharing in the common rays of friendship, and it disgusted me to see you having so much joy..."  
"I had no joy with him whatsoever! He was a nuisance, a controller! He pissed me off, he still does, his name makes me want to vomit, his existence was troublesome, his leadership skills and rules, oh damn those rules! If I had the chance to go down and hunt him right now, you can bet to the breathing devil of Hell that I would!"  
"Then why don't you, Ralph?" Roger watched as Jack's angry, annoyed face turned into a softer exterior, showing all the emotions the noirette needed to see. He smirked once again, knowing that Jack would never be able to ever hold true to his words. He merely says things on instinct, rather through knowledge, but what did Roger know about knowledge? They were both blood-thirsty savages, and any speck of knowledge or reasoning had been buried within the ocean long ago. Jack looked down to the ground, the aura of anger completely around him, and surprisingly had nothing to say.  
"I will let you sleep now, Jack. Get some rest for the morning, I will wake the hunters in the early morning. Sleep tight...chief." Roger concluded, turning around and slowing leaving the cavern, leaving Jack to his thoughts and moments of peace. But how could Jack feel peace within himself now, now that he knew he could never truly kill Ralph, to have his character leave his mind.  
"Damn you Roger. Damn you for your insightful analysis of me, and damn you for being you." The redhead whispered to himself, before going into the shadows and cursing himself to sleep.


	5. Betrayal of the Fittest

**Betrayal of the Fittest.**

There was almost nothing to say as the auburn-haired boy looked out from the jungle trees and laid his eyes on the glorious, powerful Castle Rock. His lips shivered as the cool breeze brushed against them, and he was fighting awfully hard to keep the tears from coming out. He knew that it was risky going into into the tribe's quarter of the island, only for the fact that his brother was there, completely unresponsive to him and his civilized ways, but the connection of the twins were too great to just simply surpass. Civilization...a word that the boy had heard his teachers repeat very often, yet he never really tried to comprehend the word's meaning.

What was civilization? The way of doing things correctly, the passionate feeling of letting the people come together to build a community and keep peace and happiness? Whatever it was, it didn't matter now. The island that had once been a good solid base for civilization had emerged into chaos and savagery. Two people were dead now, and some people's hearts had been taken over and converted.

'Eric,' the boy thought, as he remembered the first few days of the island with his twin brother. The twins, as it had been before, were inseparable, and only really conversed between themselves. They had discovered the beast together, while they were watching the fire, and they had fun together up until that point. Eric had gone to join Jack's tribe. He didn't even explain why, he just...left. Ralph had asked Sam where his brother had gone, and the other brother could only shrug. He didn't understand why...  
They were the only two left, now.  
"Do you suppose they'd try to find us as soon as they wake up?" Sam asked as Ralph yawned and relaxed within the thicket they were hiding in. It was true that it was uncomfortable to rest it, but it was the one place they knew of where they would be safe. Ralph wet his dehydrated lips and sighed.  
"I don't know. Maybe."  
Sam's nervous look of discomfort grew more and more impatient, and Ralph laid down on his back, watching as the rays of sunlight went through the thicket and blinding him in the eyes. It would soon be sunset, yet the presence of complete darkness would soon overshadow the island and all the rest of the boys. It reminded him of the one night where all the boys had been around the fire...the flames had grown and grown more deadly...the Beast had ran towards them...

Sam squealed sharply before covering his eyes from the image, but the Beast was still there. It would always be there.

Night came too soon, in Sam's eyes, but the boy did not become too scared to not want to confront his brother. He wanted to see if he could somehow convert him into being at his side again, and while the chances were definitely slim, it wasn't impossible. The little boy waited until his companion fell asleep before leaving the thicket to try to find Eric.

As he got closer and closer to Castle Rock, which honestly wasn't that far away from where the thicket was, he noticed a fume of smoke arising into the air. Fire. It seemed as though Jack had used Piggy's glasses once again to create a cooking fire, so it must have been recently that they tribe went for a good hunting session. There were people talking, rather loudly and without care, and boys wearing masks of paint seemed to be securing the area, making sure nobody would try to get in. Sam knew it would be somewhat difficult to get in, but he also knew that he had to see his brother, to make sure that the other twin still had some sanity left.

Taking little steps carefully, and trying to stay hidden within the shadows of the moon, the boy camouflaged within the bushes and the trees, feeling as though he were one with the jungle. The voices were getting louder and louder as the boy became closer and closer, and he finally reached the side of the entrance, hiding to not be seen.

Two boys walked out from the entrance, supposedly Jack and Roger, considering that it sounded like their voices, and laughter erupted from them as they left the area, probably to do some late-night hunting, or something. Why they would hunt at night, Sam didn't know, but he couldn't guess as to why they would leave other than that reason. Knowing that Jack and Roger were the two biggest boys in their tribe, Sam knew that the rest of the boys, except for maybe Maurice and Robert, weren't going to be too intimidating, so he quietly started walking up the side of the entrance.

The aroma of pig filled the air, and Sam grabbed his stomach in hunger. It had been a while since the boy tasted pork, and while he wasn't too hungry or anything, it would be nice to at least get meat for him and Ralph. Everyone was eating, including the littleuns', and Maurice and Robert were throwing meat at each other and horse playing. Sam gasped as he saw who he was looking for laugh besides them, on the other side of the fire with a green painted mask covering his face. His baby blue eyes couldn't escape the mask, and Sam could recognize his brother even if he was blindfolded. Sam, knowing that they wouldn't simply let him in, ran out from the cavern and ran around it, finding a crack within the rock that showed enough of the boys to be convincing. Also, it was helpful since Eric was right next to it, so Sam grabbed a nearby tree log and stood on the wobbly thing, trying to balance himself so his mouth and face was near the crack. He whispered quietly, trying to get his brother's attention.

"Psst. Eric, over here." The whispers didn't seem to be working, so the boy tried another idea. He picked up a tiny little rock off of the ground and threw it lightly to the boy's leg. Eric, whose attention was now taken, glanced at the direction from which the rock was thrown and noticed his brother.

"Sam, is that you?" Eric questioned, and the other twin nodded happily. It was so nice to see that painted boy could identify him, which showed that he hadn't forgotten all along. It made Sam very pleased, however, Eric looked very nervous as he crouched down to one knee and looked around to make sure nobody was watching.  
"You better be grateful that Jack and Roger aren't here. If they caught me talking to you, they'd-"  
"- kill me? Yes I already know. Listen, Eric...you have to get out of there."  
The other twin's face turned from happiness to confusion.  
"Why, Sam? I have everything I could have ever wished for here. There's good, shelter, and a lot more fun than there ever was in Ralph's tribe. I still wonder why you hang out with him. Jack says that Ralph was nothing but a user, a user to get more power."  
Sam couldn't believe his ears. This was his brother talking? It was so uncharacteristic of him to be speaking his way, to be opposing him. What was he thinking?  
"Ralph? A user? I think you have the two leaders mixed up there, Eric. They're going to hurt you Eric, they will, and don't say they won't. You already know why I want you to come with me, and it'll be okay. We can get food in Ralph's tribe, and we can have fun! Please, Eric, the one thing I want is to know that you will be safe and not with these, these...savages!"  
Eric looked angrily at the fact that his brother was no longer whispering, but talking very loudly. One of the other boy's flaws, he knew. He pressed his hand quickly onto Sam's, to keep him from speaking, and suddenly his eyes widened at what he listened to. It was Jack and Roger, and they had come back from doing whatever they were doing. They walked inside the entrance, and Jack suggested that they do their annual fire dancing, and once the other boys started cheering and yelling, Eric knew he must join them. He looked at this brother sorrowfully and with panic.  
"You have to go. Jack and Roger...they're back, obviously. They were surveying the island to where we should begin our hunt, tomorrow. You need to go, now."  
Sam, confused, sent his brother a look of bafflement.  
"Hunt? Didn't you guys just hunt today?"  
Eric sighed before the other twin noticed that tears had started forming in his eyes slightly. Sam still didn't understand what hunt he was referring to, but he froze as Eric's next statement came out of his mouth.  
"Roger's got a stick sharpened at both ends."

Not understanding, the other twin fell off the log and crashed on the ground, before noticing the painted boy look at him with a longing for being with him, however he knew his duty was to Jack's tribe. Nothing could change that, and while Sam knew that as well, he still hated it fiercely. Sam looked around to see if anyone was around him, and seeing that nobody was there, the twin ran off back to the thicket, to escape his brother's betrayal, and to survive alongside Ralph, being the fittest.


	6. The Pig Against The Hunter

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews and the followers. Thank you for your support :) I always wanted to do a rant about Jack in Piggy's own way, and now that I wrote it down? Haha. Anyways, thanks AGAIN for all the support (I really do appreciate it) and read on :) Reviews are appreciated! :D**

He really couldn't stand him.  
Maybe it was the way that all the other boys thought of him. Maybe it was the way that Ralph had preferred him, with this cocky attitude and hunting skills. Maybe it was the fact that the intelligent boy would try to hard to impress the chief, and all that had to happen was for the ginger to show up to sweep the blonde off his feet.  
It wasn't rocket science. Piggy hated Jack Merridew with a passion.  
He always had, ever since the blasted airplane landed on the blasted island, and ever since he saw the choir boy walk up with a long black cloak on and a hat covering his messy, fiery red hair. Honestly, he didn't understand why Ralph liked him so much. In all common sense, there would be not one realistic reason to find the redhead to be a good friend, especially since the boy doesn't help the campsite at all (like Piggy did), didn't respect Ralph and his commands (like Piggy did), or even watch over the fire (which Piggy did, every day). So, what was it about the boy that caused all these friendly vibes from the chief, anyway?  
Now, the fat boy had to admit, the hunting skills that came from Jack were far superior than anyone else on the island, and his survival skills weren't too shabby. Piggy knew that eating the pigs on the island were good and everything, and he'd rather somebody be good at getting them than having nobody to get them at all. However, that didn't really mean that hunting every day, all the time was necessary. Piggy spent his day doing what he had been assigned to do, but all Jack ever does is hunt, hunt, HUNT. Nothing else seems to matter to the choir boy than catching and eating and pooping all day. And that's exactly what Jack Merridew did, so the fat boy was not exaggerating.  
So when the fat boy watched Jack Merridew pass him on the way to his hunting trail, it was only fair for Piggy to act like he didn't see him. Once again, the redhead threatened with an overweight insult, but Piggy acted like he didn't care, so when the redhead looked back in confusion as to why the other boy didn't respond, a smirk passed his face.  
"What's wrong, porky? Cat got your tongue?" Jack teased, walking up to fatty and swiping the glasses off of the poor boy. Piggy angrily sighed and tried to move around to retrieve his glasses, but unfortunately, he fell down. Jack could only laugh at him.  
"I think I want to keep these for a while. After all, they make my eyes pop out in color, you know? I wonder why it's not the same for you," Jack grinned from ear to ear and he danced around playfully with the specs. Piggy's eyes, if he could see properly, would be a mixture in between angry and just plain annoyance, and when a certain someone came on the scene, Jack automatically stopped making fun of the boy and remained quiet. Piggy couldn't tell who it was, since everything he saw was a blur, but a cough from the new arrival made Jack take off the glasses embarrassingly.  
"Jack...what are you doing with Piggy's glasses?" Ralph asked curiously, and the redhead's now reddish face could only show signs of nervousness as the freckled boy waved his hands around, as if to show some sort of explanation.  
"It was nothing, really. I just wondered what they'd look like if I saw through them...right, Piggy?" The redhead gave the boy back his glasses, and the fat boy put them back on before sending the ginger a violent glare.  
"If you mean causing me to be blind for a few minutes, then sure. No trouble." Piggy watched as the blonde crossed his arms now in an upset manner, and Jack sighed before rolling his eyes and running off. Ralph looked back at Piggy and shrugged hopelessly.  
"He's never going to learn, is he?"  
"Probably not." Piggy responded, smiling as the blonde held up the conch for the start of a meeting. It was true that there were rare occasions where the pig overcame its hunter, but when it did, it did it with pride.


	7. The Sadist With a Secret (Pt 1)

I know I shouldn't be too disgusted, but when I look in the water, and see my reflection of a wild, ruthless savage inside me, I get very uncomfortable.  
This face paint of mine only really brings out the wild boy within myself, and I have to admit, I look like a demon itself, only without the horns and the scaly skin, like my mum tells me they look like.

I was tired. Hunting all day, hunting all evening, barely any sleep. Jack was working us terribly, our bones were exhausted, mine especially. Roger, being second-in-command, violated against the other boys and provoked everyone with his constant violence, and the other boys enjoyed it. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy Robert getting whipped every now and then, because deep down, I really did. Lucky for me, I followed orders...most of the time, so Jack never felt as though I needed to be punished. That didn't really mean he gave me any special treatment, however. I was still inferior to Roger.

Roger was something different, that was definitely noticeable at first glance. The way his black hair gently fell before his eyes, his chocolate brown eyes could be mistaken for a rich, icky black color at times when he was angry, which was all the time, and his sarcasm was a different form of humor that a lot of the boys left on the island didn't understand. However, me and him both knew that he really hated being with people most of the time. Actually, forget the most of the time part. It was all the time he hated people, and with all honesty, I can see why. I mean, people are assholes a whole lot of the time, and trust me, it took a lot of courage to admit that, considering that I am the person saying that. The world is a hell of a place to find friends, considering that a majority of them either backstab you or betray you one way or another.

The black-haired boy watched me as I returned from the roaming around the island with nothing to really do but explore, and his smirk sent shivers up my spine. I always wondered how he could always do that...

"Maurice. 'Bout time you came back, Jack was starting to get angry."  
I sent a confused look toward the other boy. Jack? Angry? Why was I not surprised?  
"And you're telling me this because...?"

Roger's smirk could only continue to grow as the taller boy shrugged at his friend. "Probably because he knows you didn't hunt with us earlier. You were too busy frolicking around the jungle with you and your girly self." Roger laughed teasingly as I rolled my eyes in annoyance and walked into the tribe's residence. The fire was burning to let the pig on it roast, and the water practically fell from my mouth as my hunger grew. Normally, I didn't really feel as though I could starve to death, but ever since we came on the island, my stomach had been on a nonstop rampage for food. I felt it was only necessary for me to reach out for my portion, but before I could do anything, a certain redhead shot a spear in my direction that landed only a few mere inches from my hand. My eyes widened in fear as I looked up at the thrower. Jack's face, angry and clearly pissed off, almost challenged me to come closer to the delicious meat, and his blue eyes could never just be avoided.

"Oh, I'm sorry. For a moment there, I actually thought you were going to get some of the pig." The redhead's sarcasm annoyed me so much, especially when he used it a lot more than usual.

"Jack, come on...I'm hungry."  
"You don't say? Let me ask you a question here, Maurice. Where were you during the hunt this morning?"  
"I was just looking around for more wood for the fire."  
"_Liar_." Jack gritted his teeth, and with this face paint on, he looked more like an animal than ever before.

Jack and I have never been that good of friends. Or, rather, not as good of friends as he and Roger. Which is fine, I wouldn't really want to be friends with anyone besides the twins, honestly, even though Roger does keep me company whenever I see him.  
Roger came out and walked besides Jack, his smirk still apparent. Why did the black-haired boy always make me feel smaller when compared to him? He was probably doing it on purpose. Jack glanced from me to his friend and smiled widely, while Roger picked up the spear that landed close me to and picked some pig off to eat it. He slobbered all over it, disgustingly, and I watched with repulsion as the savage completely devoured the pig. Jack looked at me once again.

"Anyways, don't eat anything. Roger will hurt you if you do. I am off to get more face paint material." Jack walked away while Roger leaned against the wall of a cavern and shot me a smile, as though he knew I would try to grab some of the food.

"Wouldn't want to hurt you Maurice." Well that was a lie. Hurting people was one of Roger's specialties, did he really think he could pass that to me and expect me to believe it? I rolled my eyes again and sighed.

"Of course you wouldn't Roger, so just let me take some pig and let's just not do anything about it, okay?" I reached out again before Roger actually walked up to me and slapped my outreaching hand. Roger had the tendency to slap people very hard, regardless of where it was, so I gasped at the pain and shot my hand back. Roger, who was smiling before, was now sharing the same challenging glare that Jack made earlier. What was with these guys and challenging looks, anyways?

Roger didn't seem pleased. "No, Maurice. You know what Jack said."

"You always follow his order. How can I say I am not surprised?" I mumbled, and Roger's eyes seemed to burn with fury after I made that comment. There was no harm in it, so what was the big deal?

"What was that supposed to mean? Are you trying to get me angry?"  
"What if I am?" I responded, sending a smirk towards the other boy. Roger, surprised and eyes widened, actually looked pretty cute when he was flabbergasted, but of course I would never tell him that. It would break his pathetic excuse for a pride.

The boy walked closer to me, and surprisingly enough, I didn't back away from the boy's terrifying looks of anger and rage.

"If you were challenging me, then I would tell you that had no chance. I would beat you in an instant."  
"And then you'd go back to Jack and talk about how amazing you are, right? How it should be obvious that Jack would be so proud of his second-in-command? Jack, Jack, Jack, that's all I hear, Roger. You're starting to sound like a certain fatty when he talked about Ralph all the time -"  
"You know their names are not to be said here!" Roger's face flamed up once I said Ralph's name. It was true that, as a law instructed by Jack, that the people from his tribe were not allowed to say his name, but there was honsetly no harm made by Ralph. Too bad that we killed him anyways, since Jack's anger got the best of him. I sighed before placing my hand over my eyes.

"Yeah, but since Ralph left-"  
"Shut up."  
"...you've been always trying to-"  
Roger looked even angrier that I kept talking. "I said, shut up!"  
"...get his attention."

He reached his breaking point with his patience, and the boy finally walked to me in close diameter and hissed in my face. I smiled knowing that he was in pain because of me, but did I really care about what Roger thought?  
_'Yes you do,_' a sharp voice went inside my head, but I didn't pay it any attention.

"Face it Roger, the only person you would ever really care about is Jack, since you talk to him all the time and clearly care more about him than anyone else. You don't fool me, so why can't you just -"

My eyes widened and my heart practically stopped as the boy fiercely cut me off from talking to place his lips onto mine. He made it too fierce, as though it was going to be painful in the first place, and I moaned in surprise.

Roger...liked other boys? How could this be, and with roger, especially? I didn't even know that Roger reached that point to where he even thought of girls, but..  
This really surprised me. His lips tasted like pig, and the kiss was very short. It didn't get any point across, so what was the point? I looked at Roger, expressionless, and the taller boy blushed slightly before looking at the ground in embarrassment. Anger still was found in his face.

"I...I only did that to cut you off from talking, because you wouldn't shut the fuck up!" Roger looked at me, his blush deepening, and his eyes looking like the statement he made wasn't true. I really did try to sink in everything, even though it was awfully hard, but the blush that formed on my face could only show that I enjoyed it. Did I enjoy it? No, no I couldn't have, not with Roger.

The boy ran away from me to do whatever the hell he wanted to do, and he left me expressionless and out of breath, with my heart still feeling like it would break, it was beating so hard. In a sick, demented way, the kiss didn't really disgust me, and in a deeper demented way, I wanted more of it. Did this mean that, in a way, I had feelings for Roger?

I glanced at the part of the woods where Roger had left Castle Rock to go run off, and I couldn't believe it as I, too, ran off to go find him. I wanted answers, and damn it, I was going to get them.

**To be Continued...**


	8. The Sadist With a Secret (Pt 2)

**Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys! I always jump up and down with joy when I see them :D Enjoy :)**

The day was slowly turning from day to night as I searched the island to find him. I had no idea where he could have gone, and considering that I looked pretty much everywhere, it was safe to say that he was nowhere to be seen.

I sighed before relaxing against a nearby tree to catch my breath as my mind wandered back to the kiss. It was so random, and it was totally not within Roger's character to be random. I knew that he preferred things to be straight down to the point, and nothing less. So then, why did he go and...  
My fingers touched my lips as the scent of pig still lingered on them. As much as I didn't really want to admit it, I had to confess that the kiss wasn't all that bad. I mean, at least it was with him and not with somebody else...  
My eyes widened. What in the world was I thinking? Accepting the kiss...and with Roger too? Was I turning batty?  
I slowly walked to a nearby pool and dunked my head in cool water to relieve me from these thoughts. Thoughts of the sadistic boy...thoughts of him touching me, kissing me..  
'_No_.' My thoughts hissed as I mentally forced myself to dunk my head once again. I can't think of him, anymore. I mean, it wouldn't be that hard..would it?

My entire body shuddered with fear as my head came out of the water and I saw someone standing in the pool. His black hair was wet, and it was sticking to his forehead and neck. His hair had gotten longer since the plane landed, and his dark eyes looked back in my direction, his eyes wide and startled. He quickly started to swim in an opposite direction.  
_ 'Oh no you don't'_ I thought as I dived into the pool and swam quickly to Roger, who scowled at me as I broke through the surface and grabbed his arm. He never really could swim all too well.

"Just leave me alone." Roger growled as I shook my head strongly. After looking for him for what seemed like forever? There was no way I would do that.  
"No, Roger. You have to explain to me what happened earlier."  
"Why should I have to do anything for you?" The black-haired boy broke the grasp between me and him and rubbed his arm.  
"Because...because...," my thoughts scattered around my brain, trying to find a proper answer to what Roger wanted. However, it was so hard, since Roger's chocolate eyes searched mine as though he were looking for a specific answer. The boy rolled his eyes and started walking away.

"Roger! No!" I yelled, running up to him and watching as he turned his head angrily.

"Just shut up Maurice! Damn it, you annoy me. Just quit following me around, leave me alone, and -."

"Then why did you kiss me, Roger? What did you expect me to do, just forget it ever happened?"

Eyes widened and blushing like mad, Roger stopped trying to run away and looked at me sincerely. His eyes held many different emotions, it was hard for me to simply stare at them and not feel anything. The boy himself had a strong pride, but if you pushed certain buttons of his, it would crumble quickly and quickly until it had finally fallen. I gulped and watched as the other boy slowly blinked and no longer looked angry, but...exposed?  
"..._yes,_" the boy whispered, before his face turned completely turned into a tomato. It took all my strength to not think him cute. I grabbed both of him arms and watched him turn completely limp in my arms. He was adorable.

"Well, I didn't, Roger. In fact, I thought about it all day. I didn't really consider what it would be like if you...you know." I blushed then, and Roger smirked back.

"Really? You're such an idiot, Maurice."  
"I must be." I smiled and laughed before looking in Roger's eyes again slowly tangled my fingers in his wet hair. His eyes widened, but he made no move to turn away. I smiled more as an instinct of mine told me to do something I should have never thought, and I leaned in and pressed my lips against his pale, cold cheek. It was night now, so the water felt extremely cold as he simply stood in the water, and he shuddered underneath my touch. I maneuvered to his earlobe and bit it slightly, watching as Roger grabbed my head violently and hissed.  
"Stop." He said, anger lacing his voice. I smirked.  
"I don't think you want me to stop," I replied before quickly moving my lips onto his and covering him with kisses. He didn't deny the kisses, in fact I think he even kissed me back, and we slowly moved deeper and deeper into the pool, until the water completely reached our necks. His groans and moans, they sounded like he wanted this more than anything, but at the same time, he wanted to grab me and beat me into submission. Of course, I didn't even realize that I could feel this way about anybody, especially Roger. Our hands trailed down our bodies, and we gave into each other while the full moon caressed us with its moonlight.

"I wonder if we should tell the others," I whispered as we laid down on the ground, breathing heavily from the passion of it all, and Roger glared back fiercely.  
"If you do, I will kill you. Literally."  
That was all I needed to shut up, but when Roger slowly and discreetly grabbed my hand and laced my fingers with his, I sighed happily and smiled at him.  
"So...that's a no then?"  
"Just shut up, Maurice."

**End of Act.**


	9. Thoughts and Circumstances

**(A/N): Hey guys! So, this one-shot is just me trying to use my first-person techniques and working on them, since the majority of my fics are third-person and I really like using both but I wanted to work on the first one so...yeah. Turns out, this is going to be the longest of the one-shots, because I just started writing and honestly didn't know where to stop lol. So, please read and review, and enjoy :)**

**Simon** ~

It was obvious that the devil wanted me before I could even grasp the idea of Hell.  
I laid in the beach sand, my body covered in blood and my nose probably broken. The pain was excruciating, my eyesight was blurry, and my mentality was obviously slurred. The constant thunder of the voices as the sharp spears stabbed me repeatedly, over and over again..was there no mercy here? Their eyes were like eyes belonging to the beings of demons, with no love and no hope. I laid there and watched as my old friends never really loved me. They just wanted me for dead.  
The night sky felt still as my body was lifted by the high tide. I was losing consciousness, I knew I would be falling asleep permanently soon. I didn't want to lose my life yet, though. There was still so much that I wanted to know, so much I wanted to live through before my life was over. Obviously, the other boys didn't care. They misunderstood my presence for something that didn't even exist, something that only appeared in their minds. Pitiful fools, although they meant a lot to me, they were still fools by nature.  
People never understood why I was different than the others. I preferred my space, my time to think. I enjoyed my own company, company without heartbreak or rejection because of the things I would think. I thought about many different things, such as the possibility of someone above the Earth, watching us, caring about us. My parents thought I was batty, so they would ignore me quite often. The other little children I would meet would think me batty, also, before running away in fear at the other little boy who was just too weird to hang out with.  
I know it wasn't true, but during those days, a part of me wondered if it was actually my fault that I thought these things, that I didn't quite fit in with the others. When I joined choir, I realized that, although the boys didn't think of me too well due to my fainting and my awkwardness, that each boy was different in his own way. They were each unique, such as I was, so I was connected to them in the same way that I wasn't. In a way that would never be figured out until this very moment.  
Lightning strikes and silent moments of thunderstorms later, I closed my eyes slowly while taking in everything around me. This would be the last moment of my life, my last moment of my life with a bunch of British boys like myself who would slowly but surely descend into the horrific and scary moments of savagery. I could only pray that my friends, the wise chief with the heart of pure civilization, and the rather fat boy with the sense of intelligence, would be alright while I was gone.  
Hopefully everyone will be alright...once I have gone.  
So I drifted away in the ocean, my eyes closing permanently and my sense of judgement ceased. I heard a holy whisper not that far away, beckoning me to His castle.  
And to His castle I went.

**Ralph** ~

The sun could have blinded my eyes with its constant annoying ray of sunshine, and I sat down with my eyes tired and my back sore. Being chief was tough, to give orders for civilization and sanity, to make sure everyone was mentally suitable, to watch over the littleun's without feeling discouraged at the fact that no ship had came that day.  
Of course, why should I be pestering over the things such as the ship? At least I know my priorities to helping out the tribe, unlike a certain someone I can think of who does nothing to hunt and complain all day. Nevertheless, getting worked up over someone like him was just going to get me headaches. The tribe needed me, and I was well confident that my leadership qualities were the best I could offer. None of the younger boys seemed to be too upset with my rulings, and I made it fair to everyone that everybody got their fair share of work done, before they could go off and do whatever they wanted to do. Laziness was something that I most certainly did not tolerate, and while the hunters don't seem to agree with that philosophy of mine, I couldn't really care too much the lot of them, anyway. They disrespect me, I will do the same to them.  
It had been God knows how long since we got here. A month, maybe? The days went by fast, almost like a nonstop summer vacation, only without the sad truth of knowing that you might never be rescued. I had to work hard, not only for myself, but for the people around me, and isn't self-sacrifice a good trait that a leader must have?  
The boys did as I told them to do, and while the feeling of having power may completely consume some, I was never one of those people. I really loved the feeling of getting work done to its fullest, even if you have to step out of your comfort zone to do it. Sure, being leader has its perks, but there's also the downfalls. I would always have to calm everyone down whenever something has happened, such as when the Beast was first talked about. These little boys, they get easily scared, you see. It's my responsibility, as a leader, to make sure they stay calm and don't go all hysteric. It would be really bad if they did.  
Some of the boys didn't agree with my ways at leading. Jack and Roger, they always try to persuade the other boys to go the way they shouldn't go, while I make sure they stay on the right path. When the fire goes out, I punish the ones who were responsible for the fire at that time. When the shelters don't get done, I hold a meeting and discuss why it's important to build the shelters. When night comes, I expect everyone to go to sleep at the proper time, no exceptions, considering that I want everyone to have the right amount of rest to be able to contribute to the group tomorrow. Why do the two hunters always try to be savage and go against my plans? Do they not realize that we might never be rescued if this kind of act continues? Slowly and slowly, people have been denying the fact that they need civilization. They believe, from Jack and Roger of course, that hunting and playing around all day is considered to be okay. It disgusts me that they even would attempt to think this way, do they not miss their homes?  
Oh well. At least I have some sense, and that sense I will most certainly keep. If the other boys want to be animals and kill pigs and be dirty and swear all the time, let them, but I will not be there for when they change their minds.

**Piggy** ~

I always consider things as only to be rational, with anything of the opposite being pointless. Unfortunately, the rational thing now was that the other boys on the island with me are slowly turning evil, little by little. I can only see them with a look of confusion as they follow what that...blasted redhead says and those silly doodles he does on his face. Ralph doesn't think about this as much as I do, I am sure, but just the fact that there was a time were they were to be considered...friends?  
Disgusting.  
The other boys will constantly make fun of me and me being overweight, but don't they realize they have their own flaws? Pathetic excuse for contribution, the hunters watching over the fire. They don't watch the stinking fire, they'd rather run off and stick a spear into the soft underbelly of a fattened pig. Now, pig is delicious, but it is not necessary to compromise hunting with rescue. They were two completely different topics, and it was unsafe to think of them in the same thought. Of course, along with Ralph, I believed that fire was most important, why wouldn't it be? The one chance at rescue, to go back home...and hunting is more special within their eyes? How blind could you possibly be to have no common sense and to think of hunting as a necessity rather than a mere game?  
They'd always take my glasses, too. It would make me feel awfully uncomfortable, but do you think they would mind? Of course not. They still would do it, regardless of how I felt about the whole thing in general, and Jack would smirk his annoying little smirk before starting a fire. Most of it, of course, was for roasting the pig rather than the signal fire, and that is what made me mad the most. Was this not the boy who said that we were going to be civilized, since we were all British? What a bunch of lies.  
What made it so sickening to me is the fact that Ralph had once enjoyed his company. Ralph didn't mind the fact that the boys hunted pigs, he didn't mind that they abused the tribe's right - no, absolute need - to create a fire and maintain the civility of the island. Them with their savage minds and their savage hearts, Ralph enjoyed it, to a certain degree of course, but he still did anyway.  
As for me, I believe that if we do not do anything about it soon, the island will eventually crumble into nothing. Nothing but what could have been a good place to stay until we were rescued. A place where there used to be civilization, peace, happiness, but sooner or later gave into the temptations where pleasure rose above what needed to be done. A greed for hunting, for the face paint that marked all of the boys and gave them an identity that was just for the sake of playing a game. A sickening, disturbing game.  
I still have nightmares. When I go to sleep, I can still picture that mental image of a Beast, grabbing me with its long fingers and pulling me into a shadow that had no inking of light within it. It was completely desolated from other people, from the world. My glasses would shatter, but it would be so dark that even with my glasses I wouldn't be able to see. Screams, howls, they would vibrate against my ears, and I would feel a heated temperature go through the air, wherever it was, and start to scorch my skin. Of course, I would wake up to me sweating and deep breathing. Sometimes Ralph would wake up, not that far away from where I was, and ask me if I was alright, and I would lie and say yes, even though the idea of a place such as that would still fog my memory.  
All I can say is that, in order for these nightmares to go away, if they ever did, I would have to keep hoping, keep praying that civilization and good-nature will overpower all that is bad and evil. Or else, so be it, the Beast might get us all.

** Jack** ~

To me, the island was absolute paradise. The carefree life of it all, the life where I didn't have to go to school everyday, where parents couldn't boss you around, where choir practice was something that wasn't a mandatory thing. It pleased me to know that I could actually take a breather and let the island become my own...domain.  
You might be wondering why would I say something like that, and I would simply answer by saying that me and my hunters rule over the island with iron fists. We hunt in order to get the food for the other boys, we paint our faces to make ourselves blend within the forest and camouflage ourselves from the pigs so we wouldn't scare them, we sharpened our spears to not only assist us in hunting, but to create a strong sense of fear among the people who saw them...  
Ah, the fear. It was absolutely beautiful for my hunters to be see fear within my eyes at just the thought of their betrayal, and with that fear came anger, and rage. I was temperamental, that much they understood quite perfectly, and I always enjoyed getting things done my way. I tend to get a big antsy when things don't, and with that sense of impatience came punishment by my part.  
Sure, the other boys consider Ralph to be a good leader, but don't those little idiots realize that I am so much..._more_ than the blonde is? To be a good leader, you must use fear against them so they wouldn't dare defy you, wouldn't dare run away and join someone else, such as the stupid boy with that pathetic conch he always uses. Can Ralph sing, can he hunt, can he paint his face? Of course not, hell, I bet he wouldn't even pick up a spear and actually throw it, the little weasel. The boys made a bad decision by choosing him to be chief, because of the lack of things the boy could actually do, and when you actually compare my abilities to his? They simply do not even compare, I would always come out superior.  
As for the idea of a Beast...of course, the one thing I actually agreed with the chief was the fact that it didn't exist. The other boys were stupid enough to actually believe there was one. However, I did know that the strength of my hunters were enough to kill the Beast, wherever it may be, if there was one. But that was just hypothetically, of course. A beast, being on the island? The little children just must be batty.  
I guarantee that there will be a day where the boys will regret not voting me as chief that first day. They will cry to me, beg me for my amazing sense of leadership, want me to come and set things right once again. Will I accept their pleads, of course I will. But, I am getting closer and closer to completely stealing the power away from the stupid excuse of a chief we have, and once I become chief? Only then will things be interesting, since this is _my_ paradise, after all.

**Roger** ~

This island got on my last nerve. There was nothing magical about it, nothing special, it was just an ordinary island, with water around it, huge palm trees that don't even really block out the sun, and fat pigs that ran around oinking all the freaking time and causing messes for everyone, and no, I was not just talking about Piggy. The only thing I could think of about this island that was different was the fact that it made me feel much more...intrigued then when I was living in England. There were so many things to hurt...yes, I said hurt. My sadistic nature, which I still have slight discomfort in admitting it out loud, was revealed to myself on this island. I actually couldn't believe that I enjoyed the feeling of watching someone or something scream out in pain, the feeling of warm, gooey blood running through my hands. It felt so pleasurable, to know that someone's torment could bring me so much happiness. You must think I am batty, but would you think I even cared? I don't, so don't even bother to ask.  
The thing that annoyed me the most on the island was the fact that there were people trying to ruin my fun and actually prohibiting rules. The one moment where I could be myself and just have fun for a change, and then as I soon as it seems I have left the cage, another soon cages me in afterwards. It was frustrating, to know that I could have the time of my life by hunting alongside Jack, the true and rightful chief, to be throwing rocks and sharpened sticks at Maurice or Robert, and to be wearing face paint all day and not really caring to bathe, but instead, what do I get? _Roger, go watch the fire. Roger, go make sure the littluns are asleep. Roger, go fetch some more water for the coconut shells._ God, these commands pissed me off. What was I, their fucking maid? Why can't they do it themselves, they've got arms and legs, don't they?  
Well, in all honesty, I could less care if the fire was lit. I could care less if a ship came, my parents probably wouldn't want me back, anyways. Nobody really knew this, but my parents didn't send me off because of the war, they sent me because they just wanted me gone. Well, now that I am, I was going to have some fun on his island, by burning things, kicking sandcastles, throwing random rocks at anyone I pleased, yup! Fun, fun, fun!  
It feels like I have gone from completely shitting all over the island to actually praising it, so I guess there are good and bad things about it. But I mean, just don't try to make me love all over it, otherwise that would be a death wish on your part. This island isn't too great, but I am not going to say it's useless. I mean, hell, at least something really brought out the side of me that had been hidden away for so long, just waiting for an excuse to come out and become existent. If only I would have known sooner...  
I have to go now, Jack's taking us hunting again. Hopefully this time I get to a chance to really stick a spear up a sow's ass all the the way.

**Maurice** ~

Interesting. That was the only word I could describe the island by, and honestly, there would be nothing else I would have called it. For my adventurous nature, this place was heaven on Earth, and it really satisfied the explorative cravings I got. Of course, all my friends were here too, so it only made me all the more happier, even though I was always happy, regardless. I didn't really complain about all the rules on the island that Ralph made us follow, since they were only made for the sake of rescue, but I knew a lot of the hunters didn't appreciate it. They preferred their fun and games instead of rescue, and they were little boys, so of course they couldn't really comprehend it. But, then again, Roger was slightly older than me and he didn't give a crap about the rules, so that seems completely contrastive, doesn't it? Too bad he is shorter than me, the little midget.  
I had no clue how long we had been here. It seems like forever, I was sure, but then again I am not normally right, so it would be weird to ask me a question about. It wasn't to say that I wasn't bright, I was one of the brightest of my class at the time, it was just to say that all the common things seemed foreign to me. My common sense was a bit blurry, one of my main flaws, but what I lacked in that I made up for in fun-loving adventurous spirit...but then again, I am probably the only one that thinks that. Anyways, back to the subject of how long we have been here...I would probably guess up to a month or so, I could be wrong of course, either that or two months. We've been here for a while, basically, so long that it seemed ordinary to annoy Roger every day. Ah, poor Roger and his sadistic mood swings.  
Jack was the leader of the choir and the leader of the hunters. He wanted to be chief so badly, you could see it in his eyes, but I doubt it will ever come to that. That's not to say that I didn't believe my leader, I just...didn't believe my leader? I have no clue, I just don't really want Jack to be chief more than Ralph. Ralph just had the positive charisma that could run a group of people, a strong personality, and what did Jack have? Mad series of freckles and icy blue eyes that practically screamed ginger. Yeah, yeah, he is a ginger, I just honestly have no clue what to say anymore.  
So, yeah. I have to hunt everyday, it's really tiring, especially when Jack tells me I have to keep up or sacrifice myself to the Beast. Well, I am pretty sure the Beast would be so interested in my appearance to really care to eat me, since I am such a beautiful creature myself. Unfortunately, though, I think I am the only one that thinks that. Again. Oh, well.  
Shoot, I am hungry again and Jack just called us to hunt...again. I forgot to sharpen my spear last night, but don't tell anyone, okay?

**Which one did you like the best? Hit me up with reviews, and thanks again for reading :D**


	10. Nightmares and Pleasures (Slash) (Pt 1)

**(A/N): So, I decided to get all funky and write a romantic pair of fics. There will be many surprises for these pairs of fics, but please know that if you don't support a certain couple in these next few fics, please still read the others I post anyways, because I will be doing different stuff for different chapters of this one-shot series. Anyway, I really like this one, and hopefully you like it, too! Enjoy :)**

For a reason that none of the boys could explain, none of them could sleep that night. Thoughts of Beasts and scary things came within their minds, and they secretly wished for the protection of their mothers and fathers to guard them from these horrific things. The island was cold, with a harsh wind blowing onto them and taking their warmth away from them, while a young blonde boy curled up into a ball and tried to stay comfortable. It wasn't too late at night, and Ralph looked around to find the other boys the same way, wiggling around and trying to not be too cold, and while some of the boys looked like they were already asleep, they made faces that could only show signs of them not having the most pleasant of dreams. The blonde boy sighed quietly before closing his eyes again and actually, for the first time that night, drift off into a deep slumber.

_It was mid-afternoon on the island, with the sun being incredibly intolerable and the sand feeling like molten lava. The crystal blue ocean grabbed the boy who was standing alone on the white, pearly beach with his beloved conch shell into its beautiful appearance. The boy smiled and sighed in the heavenly scent of the saltwater and heard footsteps slowly but surely walk up behind him. He turned quickly around to find a familiar figure standing behind him, his red hair blowing gently in the breeze and his icy blue eyes giving off a warm friendliness that usually wasn't within his character. The other boy bit his lower lip in surprise and tried with all his might not to gasp in surprise._

_"__Jack?" The boy muttered slowly, and the redhead chuckled slowly._

_"__Yes?" Jack seemed to be smirking at the boy's obvious surprise, and a light blush appeared on the blonde boy's face. He clutched the conch shell tighter to his chest before looking away from Jack's strong stare. _

_"__I thought you and the other hunters were hunting right now." Jack walked up to Ralph and rolled his eyes playfully._

_"__As if I would rather hunt then spend time with you, Ralph. Stop being so silly." The blonde boy watched as the redhead leaned in and tickled his ear with his warm, minty breath._

_"__Besides, we both know that you could never resist me for too long." Ralph's eyes widened at the other boy's uncharacteristic statement, and he started to back away slowly. His heart was thumping madly, and seeing the other boy still smirking made him upset. What if anyone else saw them? _

_"__Jack, what are you doing? We're...we can't be doing things like this." The strong smirk of the redhead quickly turned into a look mixed between desire and determination as he reached out and grabbed the blonde's arm in desperation. His blue eyes made the blonde's heart turn from thumping to melting in the matter of seconds, as he wet his chapped lips and searched Ralph's, as if to find something. The light blush that was on Ralph's face could only turn darker as he found himself to not be backing away any longer from the freckled boy, and that he found himself actually wanting Jack to whisper in his ear again, to hear those words come from this choir voice of his. It was almost too much to bear. Jack looked him up and down and loosened his grip slightly, to not make the blonde too uncomfortable._

_"__Ralph, I know I haven't been the greatest hunter to you, and I know I let the fire go out that one time, but the only thing I could think of was to win your forgiveness, to hear you praise me and to hear your voice, in general. I will try harder to contribute to the tribe, I really will, so if you'll have me, I will not let you down this time." The sentimental look from the boy practically melted the chief's heart, and to see this confession come so...sincerely from the redhead? If Ralph's heart was beating too fast back then, then right now it was impossibly faster. _

_'Too fast, I think I will faint.' Ralph thought as he cleared his mind and looked at Jack with a look that didn't say he would give in so easily. The boy was still annoyed with the lack of care that the hunter had for his friends, and if the redhead could think that he could gain Ralph's trust again so easily, he clearly had another think coming. Ralph glanced down at this blue eyes again, and watched as Jack cocked his heart to the side again and smiled lightly. God, his smile could make anybody's soul sing C sharp, and both the blonde and the redhead were surprised at the unpredictable statement that came from Ralph. _

_"__Prove it, then." Ralph shut his mouth quickly, giving off a challenging stare towards Jack, and the redhead smirked before leaning from the blonde's ear and trailing his breath down the boy's neck and catching the chief by surprise.  
_

_"__Gladly." Ralph gasped as the feeling of a wet tongue trailed designs on the blonde's neck all the way up to his jawline. The blonde fought off the moans that came up his body, and he shuddered as the redhead left the neck and began to suckle the earlobe tenderly. Several different emotions bottled up within the blonde that were frantically trying to escape, and Ralph found that it was harder and harder to keep them secluded. Jack's teasing made Ralph breathless as the redhead bit fiercely on the skin, causing a red mark to appear. A hunter's mark, one that would be shown to everyone. This prey was only to belong to Jack, and Jack alone. _

_Jack gradually moved from the ear on down towards the blonde's collarbone before biting it and making another mark. Ralph groaned in pain before the redhead moved away and started pulling his grey, overly-stretched shirt over his bony, pale shoulders, showing his chest to Ralph who was still shocked from the redhead's sudden 'appreciation' tactics. Jack smirked before wetting his lips and cupping the blonde's face with his hands and kissing his cheeks lightly. The blonde squeezed his eyes tightly while slowly and slowly giving in to the boy's touches, and could sigh pleasurably as the boy moved from his cheeks to his lips, letting the taste of pig and berries overcome him and anything he thought. This was all too much for Ralph to take in, and the pleasure of it all was so consuming, it was hard to deny that Ralph enjoyed this, he enjoyed it very, very much._

_"__We're both boys, Jack. This...this can't be happening." Ralph whispered as Jack took a break from the passionate kiss to take a breath. The redhead's eyes looked deep within Ralph's before leaning in and taking another kiss, letting his lips linger on the blonde's and his tongue tease the other boy's entrance. Ralph, who was uncertain at first, eventually let the boy's tongue enter his mouth and deepened the kiss, while his fingers roamed the soft, silky hair of the ginger predator. They remained like that for a while, letting themselves be completely dissolved in one another, and let their hands roam wherever they fingers completely tangled themselves into the other boy's hair and, the ginger dug his fingernails greedily into the blonde's skin. Ralph broke away from the kiss in the lack of oxygen, as Jack did before, and his dark blue eyes shone with pleasure._

_"__Ralph, we shouldn't have to worry about what gender really makes love 'appropriate.' Love comes regardless of gender, all you have to do," the redhead whispered before starting to his work his hands up underneath the blonde's shirt lustfully, "...is accept it."_

_ Ralph could no longer contain the noises of want, the noises of need the boy was feeling. Whimpering and craving more and more of the boy's touch, the blonde gripped the red hair even tighter and groaned as Jack pulled Ralph's shirt off effortlessly and licked every part of the chief's chest tenderly. There was never a moment where Ralph wanted anything so much as this, with another boy too, and he pulled Jack's head up from the licks and the teasing and kissed him slowly and passionately, their mouths starting to get soar and pink from all the touching and pleasing. Ralph couldn't even think about what would happen if someone were to walk in on them. At this point, he couldn't even care._

_'Let them see.' Ralph thought as Jack pulled the other boy down to the ground and continued to lay kisses all over his chest and licked his nipples teasingly. Ralph moaned and held his lip tightly underneath his front teeth to keep from letting all the pleasure escape, while Jack climbed over the chief and pinched the blonde's lower lip teasingly, grinding pleasurably and watching the blonde gasp in sudden shock from how good it redhead leaned down and whispered softly into the other boy's ear._

_"__Tell me you want this, Ralph. Tell me you want this more than anything." Ralph stared up into the icy blue eyes, full of lust, full of need and want, and the blonde answered by leaning in and kissing the redhead passionately, letting his lips be controlled by Jack's movements, and two boys continued to love each other as the night came upon them, the moonlight being the only light they needed, while the rest of the exploring was left to the needy hands and tongues of the two boys. They gave in to each other as the full moon made its highest appearance the waves continued to clash behind them, leaving them to their pleasure and desperation for each other's touch..._

The blonde stirred as he was shaken somewhat harshly, but not too harsh, and his eyes opened slowly as he recognized a small figure leaning over him and his eyes full of fear.

"...Simon?" Ralph muttered, and the boy nodded quickly. The blonde boy sat up slowly, and noticed that the temperature wasn't as cold as when he feel asleep, and he looked at Simon with question. The littler boy looked at the other boy with concern in his eyes.

"I woke you up because you kept talking in your sleep and moaning and stuff. I didn't know if you were having a bad dream." Simon whispered, and Ralph looked back with confusion.

"I was talking in my sleep? Oh, what was I saying?" Simon looked around to make sure nobody else was awake, and leaned in to whisper.

"It sounded like you were saying Jack's name a lot, and you looked like you felt awfully good by the way you were shaking everywhere, I just didn't know if I needed to wake you up or not."

Ralph's eyes widened before his face became as red as a tomato. The boy looked away from Simon, his heart still thumping at the memories of the dream, before placing his hand near his heart to feel the quick and hard heartbeats.

"It's fine, Simon. Just...go back to sleep." Ralph whispered, and Simon looked doubtful, but nodded before curling back into the position he laid in before and fell back asleep. Ralph glanced from Simon to where his mind was, completely unable to forget the dream, or...

Ralph shook his head madly, trying to get the images from his mind. The dream...it was only a dream. Nothing more.

"Right..._nothing_ more." Ralph whispered before closing his eyes and trying to think of other thoughts. What the boy didn't realize was, it was awfully hard trying to think of anything else, and it was harder to think that there wasn't anything else he would have rather dreamed about than that. Ralph had turned around all night long, only secretly wishing to himself that Simon wouldn't have woken him up...


	11. Nightmares and Pleasures (Slash) (Pt 2)

**(A/N): I LOVED making this one! I don't know why, but my adrenaline was up the entire time I was writing this, I couldn't stop! Hehe. BTW - I will probably update The Switch tomorrow, sorry that I haven't since like last Sunday, I have been busy with STUPID SCHOOL *brings out flamethrower* Oh well. If you have COUPLE REQUESTS for Nightmares and Pleasures (someone I haven't used yet, like Jack or Simon, hell even Piggy) hit me up and I will consider it! ALSO, this one is rated T...at least, more T than the other ones O/O lawl, I have been rambling for too long, read and review, and enjoy (Oh yeah, if you guys don't really like the nightmares and pleasures, tell me and I will just use them as a different story and write different one-shots. Only if you guys feel uncomfortable with it, though!) Enjoy, again, lol I will shut up now :D**

The dampness of the cavern made the sadist very, very uncomfortable as the drips of cold rainwater fell on his forehead and ran down his face. Everyone looked awfully comfortable, just lying there and being asleep, but if anyone couldn't catch any sleep that deep within the night, it was Roger. Usually, sleeping wasn't something that Roger didn't fight against, but tonight was a completely new scenario. His energy level had been up a lot that day, so the boy really didn't want to sleep. Another drip, and another twitch came from the black-haired boy as he rolled to the side to pick up tiny rocks and flick them to the wall facing him. They rebounded from the wall quietly, and the boy stood still to listen to a certain boy groaning not that far away from him. His darkened eyes looked back to find Ralph moving around a lot in his sleep, with a pathetic little grin on his face. He couldn't look happier, and the other boy was very disgusted at this. Oh, how he hated happiness and fun.

Roger's eyes rolled as he noticed another boy with a familiar face such as Ralph's. His hair was swept over his closed eyes, but the characteristic grin showed who he was. Roger knew it wasn't as much as a surprise for Maurice rather than Ralph to look like this, since he looked like that everyday, every minute. Roger scowled at the memories, and he wondered why Maurice even bothered to be happy. There was nothing to be happy while on this island, only boredom and being surrounded by idiotic people with their idiotic attempts for survival. The noirette could honestly care less about rescue, as long as he got to have fun.

Maurice moved his hand unconsciously, trying to swat something out of the air, and his smile widened as a chuckle came though. Roger, his eyebrow raised and his scowl now turning to confusion, could only sigh before rolling his eyes again and turning away. The silence of the cave made the thoughts the boy was thinking to stop for the time being, and Roger decided to try once again to sleep. He closed his eyes lightly before finally falling asleep.

_ The air was dark around him, and the black-haired boy glanced around to see if there was anything to aid in for sight. Nothing but the flicking ceiling lights guided the boy through a narrow hallway with locked and beaten doors, with their bronze doorknobs and bleach white coloring. Roger attempted to open the doors that were closed, all of them being locked, and opened the final door at the end of the hallway to find that, instead of being locked, opened creakily and presented him with a dark room. Roger lightly stepped into the room, looking back over his shoulder cautiously to make sure there wasn't an alternate way, before swallowing his fear and entering the room. The door violently shut behind him, almost magically, and Roger's eyes widened..._

_"Where the hell am I..." the boy whispered as another light flashed on, blinding the boy and causing him to raise his hand over his eyes. There was nothing in the room, except for a wooden chair, and someone sitting within it. There also appeared to be...a whip? Roger confusedly looked around the room to find it nearly barren except for these things, and started to walk towards the chair in interest. There was a boy completely trapped in the chair, a rope tied around him and duck tape covering his mouth. His eyes pleaded to be free, and Roger smirked as he recognized the quivering boy. It was none other than..._

_"Maurice," Roger said, pulling a piece of tape that wasn't on the boy's skin and quickly pulled the tape off of the boy's mouth, causing a loud scream to be made. Maurice glared up at his friend, his characteristic grin completely being replaced by something more angry._

_ "Hey! That really hurt, meanie." A pout came from Maurice as Roger threw the tape on the ground._

_"What are you doing here?" Maurice simply sighed and shrugged, even though it was kind of hard to tell since his arms were tied together._  
_ "I don't know. I was just minding my own business, and then some older people...I forgot what they looked like, but they had very hoarse voices...they pulled me into this room and told me to wait for...him." Maurice looked up at Roger with a confused look in his eyes, and Roger questioningly looked back down at the whip and pointed. Maurice followed his look and gave the boy another simple shrug in response._  
_ "These people sure are weird...um, Roger, what are you doing?" The brown-haired boy asked as Roger picked up the whip and examined it carefully, feeling out all of its leathery features and raised his intrigued eyes back up to the now quivering boy who was still trapped in the chair._

_"Aren't you going to untie me, Roger?" Roger finally let a smirk overtake him before a look of greed came upon him._

_ "No, I don't think so. Wouldn't be much fun to just let you free, would it?" Maurice's eyes widened frighteningly as Roger let the whip unravel and grabbed an end while giving the younger boy a look that sent chills down his body. Roger wanted to have fun, now that the annoying little twerp was going to know how it felt to be up his butt all the time. With his annoying smiles, and his annoying pitchy voice, with those eyes that showed all the happiness of the world...Roger couldn't take anymore. _  
_ As Roger prepared the whip, a part of him desperately wanted him enjoy it, to devour the cravings, but another part begged him not to do anything to the poor boy. It wanted Roger to drop the whip, and instead of torturing him..._

_Roger shook his head madly before throwing the back of the whip over his shoulder, and looks of madness flooded over him. Maurice squirmed more into his chair, his eyes pleading for mercy, and the noirette chuckled evilly as the first hit was struck. A dark red line marked over Maurice's right leg, and the scream that erupted from the boy ran through the sadist's veins pleasurably. It felt very good, knowing that the usually happy boy was now overtaken by the pain, but the presence of the hunter made Roger's blood boil. He wanted him completely fulfilled in his own shame, in his own sinful regret. Roger pulled it back again and, instead of striking the legs, struck the arms that clawed onto the arms of the chair. Maurice pulled his head back, and for a moment, Roger actually thought the boy moaned. Moaning, at this torment? Could it be that Maurice was somewhat masochistic? No, Roger thought, that would be incredibly wrong, Maurice wasn't into that. Or was he...?_

_ "I bet you're starting to want to leave now, aren't you?" Roger whispered, his smirk only growing and growing. Maurice looked up, tears starting to form slightly, and biting his lower lip. Roger's heart thumped madly against his chest at the boy's hopeless and merciless face, but the boy refused to give into those big brown eyes of his. Maurice looked uncertain in the decision he wanted, and when he started to nod slowly, Roger laughed hysterically before whipping the boy again, this time on the chest that had no shirt on it. _  
_ "Well, that's too bad, isn't it? You should have thought twice before coming here, huh? You probably knew I was coming, you wanted me to torture you, you little piece of shit!" _

_Roger's hysterical laughs frightened Maurice, and the littler boy desperately wanted to run away, to go somewhere safer. He had only heard the rumors from the other hunters that Roger was awfully batty, that he enjoyed the feeling of suffering caused by other people, but Maurice never believed. Maurice always thought that Roger had good intent within him, that there was always some sort of positive nature that lived inside him. He shivered before looking into Roger's big, darkened pupils and tried to maintain his breathing._

_"R-Roger...do whatever you want, just please...untie me."_  
_ Roger looked down at the boy in complete doubt, so Maurice attempted once again._  
_ "I..I won't go away. I will stay here, just please...untie me, I swear to God I will do whatever you want!"_  
_ The darkened eyes of Roger's still looked doubtful, but the sincere expression coming off of Maurice's face made the other boy mentally sick. It disgusted Roger that all this boy had to do was look at him like that, and the boy would crack open like a shell. Roger glared down, grasping his whip tighter._  
_ "No tricks, then?"_

_Maurice nodded and let Roger walk to the back of the chair and untied the rope from where he was. The rope fell to the ground, wrapping itself around the back legs of the chair, and Maurice sighed in relief. Roger, however, quickly came around and got back into the stance from where he was before, only this time leaning dangerously close to the other boy. He whipped the boy again around the shoulder area, and the whimper Maurice made only Roger smile and laugh as he continued to make marks all along the boy's body. Hearing the noises coming from him caused Roger's adrenaline to constantly speed up, like an animal, so savage. Maurice, now having the tears held before start to roll down his cheeks, watched as Roger lightly came in closer, as in to come for the kill. Roger's hot breath tickled Maurice's skin as the sadistic boy began to mutter._

_"Look at you, you're so pathetic, you are. You would crawl back to me regardless of what I do to you. I wonder why you even dare to be around me, you know that I would hurt you whenever I would get the chance." He leaned closer and closer to Maurice, and smirked triumphantly. The kill was as good as his._  
_ "You're an idiot just for hanging around me. Suicidal, is what you are." _

_Maurice couldn't take the words anymore, all the horrific words that came from his friend's mouth, so the boy leaned in and pressed his lips bravely onto the other boy's. Roger's eyes widened, and before Maurice could even deepen the kiss, the sadist shot up quickly with repulsion covering his face. His hand rose to cover his mouth, and his eyes stared at Maurice as though he were a disease. _

_"What...why the hell did you do that?" The voice from Roger came out as a whisper, even though he wanted it to be somewhat threatening. Maurice started to stand up and walk towards the boy, his brown eyes covered by his hair, and Roger backed away while whipping the boy. Maurice grimaced at the annoyances of pain, but did not stop walking. What was he, insane? Roger snarled as he finally backed up a concrete, brick wall where Maurice's space made it impossible to whip him again, and the brown-haired boy rubbed his scar-covered hand onto the hand where Roger held the whip. The noirette was breathing heavily, scared to what Maurice was going to do, as the whip lightly fell from his fingertips. Maurice intertwined the boys hands together and let his fingers squeeze lightly, smiling as Roger's eyes looked confusingly into Maurice's._

_"Maurice...what are you doing? Let go of me!" Roger hissed, moving aggressively in the other boy's grasp. Maurice simply closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. _

_"No, I don't think so. Wouldn't be much fun to just let you free, would it?" Maurice whispered, completely mimicking the sadist from earlier, and Roger gasped lightly as Maurice leaned in again and kissed Roger lightly. Roger squirmed, he tried to refuse the hungry lips, but try as he might, he forgot the amount of strength that Maurice actually had, so he couldn't go through with his attempts. Maurice dug his long fingers into Roger's hair, consuming him with passionate kisses and bites to the lower lip. _

_Roger knew that he wouldn't be able to make the other boy stop, so he instead tried to play this into his advantage by digging his rather sharp fingernails into Maurice's hot, warm back. Maurice only chuckled at this as his mouth separated and he leaned back, moaning and pressing thighs against Roger's body and starting to grind. Roger gasped at how good the feeling was, and closed his eyes while a deep red blush covered his cheeks. _

_Both of the boys enjoyed touching each other and giving each other pleasure before Maurice smiled wider and picked up the whip from the ground. He pushed into the other boy's hand before pulling him down on the ground and lustfully glanced from the whip to the other boy. Roger watched as Maurice crawled on top of him, leaving as little space as possible, and drew in closer to Roger's lips._

_"I told you that I would let you do whatever you wanted, yeah?" Maurice said, kissing the other boy who was still remotely in shock before leaning back and pulling Roger on top of him. Roger glanced curiously from the whip to Maurice's helpless body being sprawled on the ground, looking up at him with so much want and need, and Roger pulled the whip back before striking Maurice's chest. The boy moaned and raised his tannish hips as another red mark was created. Just to see Maurice in such a sexual state fascinated Roger, so without hesitation, he whipped the boy's thigh playfully. Maurice grunted and raised himself up to feel the amazing taste of Roger's now swollen lips and grabbed Roger's hands, teasing him to pull down his shorts. _

_ "Don't let me leave anything to the imagination," Maurice muttered, before seeing Roger drop the whip and running his fingers through the brown, shaggy hair. Blood eventually trickled from Maurice's whippings, and Roger ran his other unoccupied fingers over the blood, before licking them hungrily. Maurice groaned with pleasure before standing up and smirking while taking off his shorts, the color of his underwear being stained within the black-haired boy's thoughts. Roger raised himself off to tug at the underwear, desperately wanting it off, and as he eventually slid them off and flung them to the side of the room, Maurice leaned down again and pushed the boy against the wall, lustfully. Both boys, being consumed with the tension of it all, no longer cared where they were, why they were there. The only thing that mattered to them was the feeling of the other boy, the rush of pleasure, and the intimacy of it all..._

Another drip of cold water fell onto Roger, and the dark eyes shot open. Roger's breath was quick, and sweat was starting to form all over his body. He placed his hand on his face before sitting up and glancing around the cave.

_'Thank God...I am the only one up.'_ The noirette thought as he looked around at all the other sleeping boys. He noticed that the one boy he dreamed about was still smiling, but at the noise of Roger waking up, his eyes slowly started to flutter open. His brown eyes glanced up at where Roger sat, shocked and his cheeks blushing like mad, and he smiled wider.

"Oh...h-hey, Roger. You alright? You look sick...," Maurice yawned, keeping his voice low to not wake anyone else. Roger gritted his teeth and glared while letting his fingers touch his cheeks, as if to try to remove the redness.

"I'm _fine_, Maurice. Go back to sleep." The noirette hissed before lying back down and closing his eyes, trying to stop his raging heartbeat. He could hear his friend yawn again before going back to sleep, too.

"G'night, Roger. Sweet dream," Maurice whispered once again before permanently going back to sleep for that night. Roger glanced back at the boy after a while, his eyes seeing the small, smiling boy and making the other boy actually want to smile.

"Yeah...sweet dreams."


	12. Beautiful, Unexpected Places and Things

**(A/N): *yawns* This one-shot took FOREVER to write, this is as long as I usually make my STORY chapters...whoa. Lol. Hey guys, what's up? So, before you read, this A/N is actually PRETTY DANG IMPORTANT, so please read before moving on. In the previous N&P (short for Nightmares and Pleasures, if you couldn't tell), I posted it and then deleted it. For those interested in why it was deleted, it was deleted because of the fact that I didn't want to write a full-out story in the one-shot fic. Also, the difference between my one-shots like The Sadist with A Secret, which is in two separate parts, to the last N&P is that it was more than likely going to have more than two parts, so I didn't want to finish it ON HERE. That doesn't mean I won't upload it again, if you're interested in the chapter itself, send me your e-mail and I will send it to you. I honestly don't know if I am going to finish it, but you guys want me to, I will. Sorry for the confusion and crap . but yeah :P silly me. Okay the important part is over.**

**Another thing I want to talk about is that there was something I noticed within the LoTF archive and its members. Now, I am only asking my readers this question because of the fact that I just REALLY wanna know the answer, lol, but this question ONLY GOES FOR PEOPLE THAT ENJOY SLASH. If you didn't, then I don't know why you're reading this, but I still love you :3. So, the question is, and I really would like feedback on this: Do you guys like Jalph or not? The reason I am asking this is because I just really want to know, since there's a lot of Rogice and Ralph with Simon (Rimon? What do you CALL that anyway? Salph?...that sounds weird, haha, like you're saying south...idk o.o). The thing is, I like ALL slash pairings, so I am not trying to ask just because I like it. I just want to know what you guys think, because I really enjoy hearing other peoples' opinions 333  
**

**Yeah, sorry for rambling and wasting your time . but thank you for reading through all that crap, and in exchange, you get a nice, mushy story I came up with THAT'S REALLY LONG FOR A ONE-SHOT I MEAN DANG. FEEDBACK IS HIGHLY ENCOURAGED, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVA IF YOU COMMENT AND REVIEW AND LOVE IT! THANKS :D  
**

He knew that staring was something he probably shouldn't do, but he really couldn't help himself.

The chief was discussing things with another choir member, and while Simon was content with just looking at the blonde, he couldn't help but desperately want to run up to him and tell him how much he enjoyed the other boy's company.

_'What am I, stupid? As if Ralph would want to hang out with someone like myself,_' Simon thought to himself as chief finished talking with the littler boy and started walking toward the part of the jungle where Simon was hiding.

The boy's green eyes widened as Ralph neared and, like usual, not pay him any attention as he bent over to pick up a coconut shell which was filled with the water that Simon had filled earlier. He watched as the water started to drip down from the boy's chin and run down his bare chest which was completely exposed within the sun. The sun blessed the boy with tan skin, and as Ralph wiped the leftover water from his lips and drop the empty shell. The boy hid himself well within the bushes to where Ralph couldn't see him, but secretly, Simon wished he didn't do that, so Ralph would notice him, and smile that brilliant smile of his again and again.

Ever since they had came to the island, Simon was never allowed to think of anything else but Ralph. The boy had made such an impact within the littler boy, and Simon knew that Ralph was a much better chief than Jack was. You could see the compassion and the energy bloom with the blonde's eyes, and Simon only wished he could stand by his side and helped him, regardless of what he did. It was true that he helped with the shelters, but even then Ralph didn't care too much to socialize with him, and it was very obvious how much Ralph seemed to prefer Jack to him. The brunette boy looked down as he drew in his knees and stared down at his feet, trying hard not to be lost in his thoughts, as he usually was.

_'He made you this way. Boys aren't supposed to feel this way about other boys. Haven''t you been paying attention in Sunday School'?_

Simon's raging conscious bugged him, and he placed his small hands over his ears to stop the thoughts. He knew it was wrong, the Bible was clearly against it. God would not be pleased with the boy, but Simon couldn't help the warming feeling of his flesh whenever Ralph walked near him, or talked to him. He most certainly couldn't ignore the constant acceleration of his heartbeat at knowing that Ralph was nearby, and even the thought of those beautiful dark blue orbs that are too majestic to even call eyes seem to pierce through Simon's skin, through his mind, through his entire body. Just the mere thoughts of these things made Simon want to smile, and he wanted the older boy even more.

Footsteps were audible to Simon, and the littler boy glanced back to find another boy stand above him with a smile on his face. Maurice.

"Um...hullo, Maurice. How are you?"

The other boy could only smile bigger and brighter before crouching down and running his hand through Simon's brown curly locks. The boy blushed at the sudden contact made by the other choir boy, and Maurice looked at him with a brotherly expression.

"You seemed lonely, so I came over here to hang out with you. It seems like you've been looking in that direction for quite some time."

Simon blushed even deeper at what his friend said, knowing that the direction he was referring to was towards a certain someone. He could only hope that Maurice didn't assume who it was, but it seemed that Maurice didn't really have a clue, so it relieved Simon a bit.

The older boy sat next to Simon and removed his hand before noticing that Simon actually looked a tad bit uncomfortable.

"I heard that Jack is going to have us hunt again tomorrow. Isn't that exciting?" Maurice's excited smile brought out happiness for Simon, but unfortunately, Simon knew that hunting wasn't something he was really interested in. Too much blood. As to help remove the awkwardness between the two and to keep the boy from knowing his true intentions about hunting, he merely smiled slightly before nodding in approval, and Maurice's once happy smile could only grow. The light brown eyes of the other boy had this ability to make other people, Simon knew.

Maurice watched as Simon straightened himself up and caught a glimpse of the heavenly green eyes. The older boy only saw the beautiful colors that showed within them, and his heart beat heavily against his own chest. Nobody on the island had been kinder to him than Simon had, since the little boy was very kind in personality and because he just seemed like the type of person anybody could be friends with. Maurice wet his lips in a shy manner before smiling again and looking Simon in the eyes.

"Simon...why is it that you haven't been that happy since we landed on the island?"

Simon, surprised by the random question Maurice brought up, only brought out a confused expression and cocked his head to the side.

"Unhappy? Maurice, who made you think that I was-."

"You just seem unhappy, 's all. I mean, I know that the other choir boys haven't been paying much mind to you, but I want you too know that I still...er, I still care about you and stuff. I just..want you to be happy on this island, even if you're homesick and well, anything in particular."

The little boy was shocked at this random confession. What was he supposed to think of it? Maurice was one of the boys who was actually his friend, and the fact that he said he wanted Simon to be happy...it made Simon very happy, truthfully.

"Maurice...thank you very much for your kind words...they mean a lot to me. I guess I have just been homesick...but since you and me are together, our friendship will help me get through it, right?"

Maurice looked back with a light-hearted smile and placed his hands on Simon's shoulders gingerly and placed his lips lightly on the shocked boy. Simon gaped at the sudden move by Maurice, but pulled away quickly and breathed in heavily, watching the expression on Maurice's face turn from happiness of heartbroken in the matter of seconds. Simon's eyes widened, instantly regretting doing this to his friend, to make him feel this way.

_'Don't feel silly. You're not in love with him, you love someone else.'_

Maurice looked away, not really caring to meet the look on Simon's face.

"Maurice..."

"What is it? Are you so disgusted at my sexuality?"

Simon's eyes could only widen as the venomous tone escaped from the choir boy's lips, and he stood up quickly.

"O-of course not, Maurice! I would never...I am not like the people that make fun of you because of that. I just...I just can't feel the same way you feel about me."

Maurice now glanced up at the other boy, tears brimming on the bottom of his eyes.

"But why Simon..? Why?"

The little boy watched his friend with a softened expression before leaning over and brushing his thumb to catch the tears that started to fall. Maurice watched as Simon smiled lightly and blush even deeper.

"Because I already have that special someone I like to think about, but don't worry, Maurice, you will find the one who will treat you the way you deserve to be treated, believe me. You're a diamond in the rough, and you don't deserve someone like me. You will find love someday."

Simon smiled at his friend again before turning around and rushing to the jungle. Maurice watched his friend leave before wiping the tears onto his arm and started to walk back towards Castle Rock to join the others, not forgetting the lingering feeling on his lips.

* * *

Simon didn't know exactly where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to think and clear his head. It was such a random thing for Maurice to kiss him, especially since Maurice and him weren't even that close to each other in terms of their friendship.

_'But then again, neither are you and Ralph.'_

Simon stopped in his tracks and remembered the other boy. He pulled his fingertips to where his lips were and tried to picture what it would have been like if it was Ralph instead of Maurice who had kissed him.

His blush was almost the exact color of red, and the little boy tried to get the chief's picture out of his mind. He knew there was no use trying, though. It would never work to his advantage.

He wasn't paying attention as he walked through the jungle and accidentally bumped into another shadowy figured. He heard the other figure scamper up quicker than he could, and a hand was outstretched to help him, but Simon's vision became blurry, so he couldn't tell who it was. However, the voice of the stranger was all the other boy had to hear to know who it was.

"Simon, are you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you. Blasted vines, these things are."

Simon glanced up at Ralph and felt his face turn into different shades of red before he could even tell what was going on. He noticed the hand that Ralph was lending, and Simon shyly took it as his friend helped him off the ground. Ralph smiled down at his friend and removed the vine that was tangled around his ankle before giving the other boy a curious look.

"Where are you off to, Simon? Knowing you, you would be in the jungle." Simon smiled at the other boy, trying not to make a complete fool out of himself, before simply shrugging.

"I wasn't r-really sure where I wanted to go, b-but I suppose I was going to go to my secret place." Simon remembered that beautiful part of the island he found earlier on, a place where only he knew about, and he saw the intrigued expression that came upon the golden boy's face.

"Hm? Secret place?" Simon instantly regretted telling him that there even was a secret place, and watching the face of the older boy turn from interest to excitement made the boy both want to do a back-flip off a cliff and kiss him at the same time.

"Um...yes, if you don't mind, I should probably go now," Simon started, but he could only so far a distance away before Ralph grabbed the younger boy's arm gingerly. Simon's heart thudded against his chest at the warm interaction, and he turned to find an adventurous gleam within Ralph's dark blue eyes. Was this boy _trying_ to make Simon melt with every cute thing he did?

"Would you show me? I know it wouldn't be much of a secret anymore, but maybe it could be _our_ secret?"

Simon didn't even hesitate to nod, before fainting in his own mind.

* * *

Ralph was, nevertheless, shocked at how utterly the place was.

Butterflies flew from branch to branch, and the sun made everything seem completely beautiful. Birds chirped their peaceful melodies, and Simon could only stare in wonder at how this place made the other boy look even more handsome than he already was. Ralph looked excitedly from the beautiful flowers to just lingering in the harmonious atmosphere, and he turned to his friend and smiled from ear to ear.

"This place is beautiful, Simon! How did you find it?"

Simon could only smile lightly before blushing a crimson color of red and watched as his friend relaxed against a fresh bed of grass. Ralph patted the area next to him for Simon to sit, and Simon practically floated in happiness over to where he was. The two boys enjoyed the secret place, and they enjoyed each other's company, so as the moon started to rise up, Ralph noticed and smiled.

"Wow. Look, the moon is already coming up, I didn't realize we would be here for this long!"

Simon glanced at his friend shyly and nodded, the blush remaining where it was. Ralph's smile turned from happiness to a look of concern as he noticed the state his friend was in. He placed his hand on top of the boy's forehead and looked deep in thought as Simon passed a confused expression.

"Simon, are you alright? You look kinda sick," Ralph whispered, and Simon gulped slightly as Ralph was so close to his face.

"O-of course. Just a little flustered, is all." Simon watched as Ralph's eyes trailed from the younger boy's forehead to where his eyes were, and the dark blue completely devoured the lightest of the green. Simon could only try his hardest not to lean in and feel the tempting pair of lips, and the smile that bloomed onto Ralph's face could only make his heart beat faster.

"Well...to make sure you aren't sick, let's check your heart rate," Ralph whispered, almost with a sense of longing, before placing his fingers on the side of Simon's neck. Simon did admit that the fingers felt very cool on his skin, and the blonde immediately nodded while taking them off.

"Just as I expected, your heart rate is quicker than the normal speed, you're obviously sick. Let's take you back to the shelters..." Ralph began to stand back up and head towards the opening of the secret place, and Simon watched as his friend started to leave, fear creeping into him.

_'No, not yet. Not when I have come so far.'_

Simon honestly what sparked within him, but he suddenly grabbed Ralph's arm and started to shake his head stubbornly. The chief glanced down towards his friend and watched as the blush became so crimson it almost had purple tints within it. He looked, confused.

"Simon?"

_'He'll be sickened. Don't tell him, keep it to yourself. He already thinks you're batty, don't do anything to encourage that fact. Stop. Stop.'_

"Please stay."

Ralph watched as Simon tugged his arm lightly, his eyes looking up at the darker ones with a desperation, a need for the other boy to keep him company.

"I want you to stay, please. I want you to...I want you to," Simon muttered, and Ralph smiled before sitting back down and leaning in towards his friend, placing his hands on the other boy's wrists and squeezing lightly to get his attention.

"What do you want, Simon?"

The littler boy kept his eyes straight on the blonde's, before he decided to be selfish for once and get what he wanted instead of what other people wanted. He leaned in and pressed his lips sweetly against the blonde's, and while Simon knew it was probable that Ralph would break away due to not feeling the same, he was shocked to know that Ralph encouraged the kiss rather than fight against it. The leader deepened the kiss with dominance, and before too long, crawled lovingly over Simon, pressing his body down onto the younger boy's. The moon had came, finally, and the night could not have gotten more better for the brunette boy as they finally broke off the kiss and as Ralph intertwined their fingers.

"Ralph...I am not trying to be too curious, but...why didn't you break it off earlier?" Simon asked curiously, and he watched as his blonde friend kissed him on the forehead and smiled down at him.

"It's because I think you're cute, you little goober." Simon could only smile and sigh comfortably against Ralph's shoulder while glancing at the beautiful appearance of the moon.

* * *

Maurice had eventually gotten to the Castle Rock before seeing someone guard the rock with an angered expression on his face. He didn't even have to guess twice to figure out who it was, and he sighed as the figure smirked towards him.

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect you to be coming back so late, and look, it's turning pretty late outside."

Maurice rolled his eyes at the snarly voice that come out of Roger's mouth before meeting him at the entrance. However, Roger didn't seem too complied to move out of the way for him.

"Maurice, hasn't anyone told you it's rude to ignore the people talking to you?"

"Roger, move. I am not in the mood." This response caused the black-haired boy to throw himself into a fit of laughter, and Maurice waited until he was finished before trying to the shorter boy out of the way, but Roger stopped him.

"Seriously, though. Where were you earlier?" Maurice changed looks from frustration to a look of curiosity within the matter of a few seconds.

"Since _when_ do you care where I am? You never care where anybody is, especially me." Maurice tried to move past the sadist again, but Roger simply shrugged and laughed again, only more disgustingly than before, with a certain venom in his voice.

"Am I not allowed to ask the hunters where they've been all day?"

"It's just …not _you_, Roger. Usually you don't even care!"

Maurice watched shockingly as Roger grabbed a nearby spear that was by him and pointed it towards the other boy and gritted his teeth challengingly. The two boys glared at each other with frustration in both of them, almost completely savage, and Roger finally decided to speak.

"Tell me where you were, or else you will not be allowed to come in for the night."

Maurice only growled impatiently before shaking his head and running one of his hands through his light brown hair.

"I was just talking to Simon and..." Maurice stopped mid-sentence, remembering how Simon let him down, in that adorably sad way, and tears started to come from the hunter's eyes. Roger watched, shocked, as the other boy wiped the tears that were starting to form and gave the other boy a look of rare sympathy.

"...Maurice."

"What?!" The boy yelled, glaring angrily at the boy who was known for causing the most trouble on the island, whose purpose was to solely make his life a living hell. The noirette slowly to lower his spear and put it away before coughing into his fist and saying something that Maurice couldn't exactly hear. The boy sniffed before trying to look Roger in the eyes.

"...what did you say?"

"I said I am sorry, dammit!" Roger responded, his voice echoing within Maurice's eardrums, The two boys looked at each other in a new sort of light, with Maurice being shocked at such an uncharacteristic move made by Roger, and with Roger not exactly sure why his own heart was racing so damn fast.

Maurice was not sure what kinds of drugs he had taken, but he smiled lightly before coming near the other boy and giving him a slight hug before letting him go and walking into the Castle Rock territory.

Roger could only hold his breath as Maurice left him standing there, being completely blown away, and not understanding why, but swearing to himself that during that small moment of time, his heart could have stopped.


	13. Unconditioned Love Lusts As Fire Burns

**(A/N): HEY THERE :D SO I AM REALLY HYPER. Not really, just wanted to show you guys I can act hyper...or, whatever :) So, this is by far the longest thing I have ever written. If you thought the last one-shot was long, then good luck with this one (not really, it's only a thousand more words, no biggie for you guys, right? :3) So, I wanted to say that from now on, I will recognizing the reviews you guys write and respond to them, since you guys make me feel so happy and everything :D So, this is from Ch. 12 and up, so if you review after that I will be doing this. ALSO, to those people who reviewed before Ch. 12 was posted, THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEW I LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**Reviews:**

**-Moofy-Fan: Thanks for the review :). Yeah, I was kinda surprised at how the Maurice and Simon thing went, too, but but I love, love, love Rogice too so I guess I did a good choice to bring that in haha. Thank you for answering my question! Yeah, Jalph is pretty popular, and I like Jack and Roger too! (as you can kinda tell a little from this one-shot lol). Anyways, Ralmon's the name? Interesting, so does that mean I can't use Salph? (still sounds like south...lol oh well :-D) Thank you very kindly for the review, and your other reviews! Mean a lot :D**

**-100reasonswhy: You know, I think that if a writer can help a reader enjoy a particular couple more than they used to, that's a great feat, so that really means a lot to me 3. Your stories, they always make me smile and laugh. Just ask my parents, they think I am crazy for laughing so much at my iPod, but whatever haha. Thanks for the kind words and everything, your reviews make me smile from ear to ear and FILL ME WITH JOY...LIKE A BALLOON...idk lawl. Keep updating your stories if you want me to be a happy fangirl :D**

**Anyways, here's the one-shot! PWEASE, read and review, your reviews make me SO UNBEARABLY HAPPY NO JOKE, so...yeah, and THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.**

**Also, I haven't done this in a while, but...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Freakin' Flies, but if I did, I would have there be pairings and chocolate cake :-D. William Golding (or how you spell his last name, haha) owns it, and he is FLIPPIN' AWESOME FOR BRINGING THESE CHARACTERS TO US OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**Anyways, enjoy :D**

His fingernails scratched the hard solid rock, and usual scowl that the boy had planted on his face could only thicken as he endured the sight in front of him.

They disgusted him, their laughter flowing through them like the flowing of a mighty waterfall. They enjoyed each others' company, it was already quite obvious, and they eyes never left the other's. They were discussing rescue, and while they were only talking about business, it was clear the sadist that there was more between them then just business-like manners. The presence around them...as sickening as it was, it was apparent, nonetheless. The redhead felt easy-going and relaxed around the blonde, and the chief himself found the taller boy quite amusing, and their social interactions were bashful and awkward in the blissful state of them being in...

The black-haired boy shook his head heavily, trying to not use the poisoned word in his thoughts. There was no proof that they were, and even.._if_ they where...

Roger sighed while inspecting the bitten and torn nails that were scratching the surface of the rock. They were even more torn up now, but the boy was being distracted, so he wouldn't have noticed even if he tried. It made him mad to know something as trivial and stupid caused him to be upset, the mere idea that two different boys took a liking to each other...especially one that Roger would like to call off-limits.

_'He's mine.'_

Blinking and glancing around the morbid parts of the cavern, his eyes could only reflect pain as he could think about the thing he didn't want to think about most, the idea, no, even the temptation of the tall freckled boy being with someone other than him.

_'Impossible. It's simply..impossible. I know him more than anyone. I know his strengths, his weaknesses. I have been loyal to him this entire time, so why is it that...'_

He honestly didn't know what to believe. There were times he actually considered the feelings that the hunter might have for him, but then he would doubt himself and beat himself for even thinking such...useless thoughts. They were meaningless, he knew, because of the fact that there was another. Another boy took the redhead's liking, another boy seemed completely superior compared to the sadist.

"But why him?" Roger often contemplated. The blonde himself wasn't too useful for hunting, for getting meat for the boys. All he cared for was his stupid, blasted fire. Yet, why did...why did he?

Roger grabbed his head within his hands before slowly sliding down the side of the wall and trying not to think too much. His brain was probably already mentally strained from trying to get the _rightful_ chief out of his mind, and the headache that crept on him left enough proof to show it. The night was starting to come upon them, showing it's lushious moon peaking through the darkened sky, with clouds covering the view to the stars. Of course, Roger wasn't really interested in that sort of thing, such as looking up at the sky and trying to ponder about things. As if anyone really did that, anyways.

He was bored, honestly. He was bored of trying...well, more like putting up with the rules rather than trying, and all he wanted to know that the sign of rescue was long gone. Roger didn't know how long they had been stranded on the island, but what he did know was that based off of what it felt like, people probably forgot about the rescue mission trying to find them. It had been too long for them to try to remember the boys. Maybe they will assume that the boys had drowned in the ocean, call the thing off, and simply leave them alone. That thought made the dark boy smile, and his lips curled into a nasty snarl as picked merely picked up small pebbles from the ground and started to fling them across the way. The minutes flew by so quickly he didn't even realize that someone had felt a pebble hit against their leg and let out a short gasp of pain. Roger watched as the boy uncomfortably walked within the cave and noticed the boy who was alone, before smiling slightly.

"Roger! What are you doing here in the dark, by yourself?"

Of all the boys Roger could think of that was stranded on this island with him, he was honestly sure to say that Maurice was the one person he couldn't stand the most, besides the chief. His smile annoyed his darkened personality, and just the aura of the taller boy made him want to vomit. He watched as the boy walked briskly to where he was and sat right down besides him. Roger gritted his teeth, not meeting Maurice's eyes contact, before turning again and throwing pebbles as he was before.

"Maurice, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching the littleuns? Tonight is your shift."

"I got the twins to do it. I persuaded them," Maurice smirked before watching as the pebbles Roger was throwing rebounded against the other side of the cave, and in pure boredom, picked up some besides him and repeated what his friend was doing. Roger noticed this and looked at the other boy stranglely.

"Um...Maurice?"

"Yes?" The smile that came across the brunette's face was almost like a slap in the face for Roger, and the noirette simply sighed while dropping the rest of the pebbles in his hand. He wasn't trying to rude...aw, fuck it, yes he was, he simply wanted peace and quiet. Without Maurice, that was, which would definitely be quiet enough.

"You know, I actually think I forgot my spear, somewhere near the edge of the forest or somewhere along there. Would you...?" Roger hissed beneath his breath as the word bubbled through his vocal chords, "..._please _get it for me?"

Maurice smiled even wider before smiling and standing back up.

"Of course, Roger! That's what friends are for, right?"

Roger sighed and nodded lightly, watching as Maurice happily jogged outside and went into the darkened parts of the forest. It only made Roger happy to know that his spear wasn't really at the edge of the forest, and that playing Maurice was only his own fault because he was stupid enough to fall for it.

"The idiot." Roger whispered, before picking up another pebble and throwing it against the wall again. The softened sound of the rock hitting against the wall entertained the boy as night officially came onto him, and he was doing pretty much nothing in particular as footsteps neared him. He heard the quiet noises of feet crunching as the moistened grass, and he defensively stood up with his body prepared to strike, such as a cobra. However, once he noticed the familiar sight of the freckled boy, he sighed in relief.

Jack walked into the cave and stretched, his chest expanding and showing off the newly tightened muscles the hunter had from the hunting on the island. Roger knew it would be a lie to say he wasn't even the tiniest bit impressed, and his eyes left themselves to wonder. The redhead glanced at his friend, who he could barely recognize due to the stealth of the shadows, and smirked casually.

"Roger, you look half dead being by yourself like that." The redhead watched as Roger scoffed and threw a pebble towards his friend,aiming to miss, before standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

The company that came from Jack was comforting to him, simply because of the fact that the two boys were so close in common with another. They almost had the same personalities, being completely comfortable with the idea of savagery and the idea that a ship might never come, and they never questioned the fun and excitement that came from hunting down and pig and enjoying the taste of the wild flesh. They were true animals by nature, and Roger expected the other boy to feel the same way he did, although it scared him to know that something that was tearing them apart, for some reason. The boy couldn't figure it out.

Roger simply shrugged, watching as Jack threw his bloodied spear on the ground and wiped the wall of sweat brimming his face. The black-haired boy could only compliment to himself about Jack's most...interesting physical features, whether it be the hair which had grown since they landed, or the icy blue eyes that seemed to be threatening you inside and out. It fascinated Roger to know that Jack had this body, with his pale skin and the abundant amount of freckles dancing along his bony-shaped face. Roger wanted to take in everything, he wanted the savage to be completely and utterly drenched in his skin. The hands, huge and gaping, trailed their way into the sadist's imagination, leaving their own printings within the boy's mind.

God, how he wanted him.

The redhead noticed the stare illuminating off of the other boy's face, and a confused look came onto his face.

"Roger?"

The boy snapped out of his imagination, his eyes widening slightly as he witnessed Jack looking at him as though he was batty. He didn't want his feelings to be known, as least not even considered by the hunter, so it would be best, Roger knew, if he remained as secretive as possible. He felt utterly exposed, so he crossed his arms and looked away slightly.

"It's nothing."

Jack, still confused, simply shrugged to himself before reaching for his choir robe to keep him warm, and started to glance outside at the moon-stuck trees. The silence between then was almost deafening, and Roger had to stop his temptation to grab the choir robe out of the other boy's hands and tell him he didn't want him to put it back on. Lustful and bitter, he bit his lower lip to keep the command from escaping his lips.

Jack only felt it was necessary to keep the conversation flowing.

"So...I tried to convince him to join the tribe again earlier. He refused...again."

Roger glanced to the other boy, still remaining in the position he was in. He had a feeling of who Jack was referring to, and he knew that asking would bring the answer he didn't want, but he couldn't help the question escaping within him.

"Who?"

"Ralph."

_Ralph_.

Even the name felt like poison in Roger's mind. The darkened eyes of the boy met the contact of the blue ones, and he tried desperately to maintain his pride even when it seemed as though his entire body wanted nothing more than to scream in anger. Hell, even Jack looked slightly discouraged when he said this. Did he want Ralph to actually _join_?

_'Yes, don't be an idiot. Ralph is obviously more important in his eyes than you are.'_

Jack saw the conflict appear with his friend's eyes, and his usual smirk was replaced by a bitter frown.

"Roger, are you alright? You seem to be acting very strangely...I mean, I guess you already are slightly weird, but..."

Roger averted his sight of vision to where Jack was standing, trying to maintain his raging heartbeat. How could the other boy not see the pain going through him, to see that his own damn heartbeat was audible to his own damn ears?

"I'm fine."

_'You diry fucking liar. Even Jack will see through this charade.'_

His own thoughts deceived him, however, as Jack looked away and leaned casually against the side of the cave. His blue eyes held the emotional distress of knowing that, whatever he tried, he just couldn't convince Ralph to join their tribe.

"I really don't understand. I mean, is it because of the fact that I am the one that's leading it? Ralph was never a good chief, to be honest. Too many rules, that's what it was. Too many rules, and too many regulations."

Jack sighed and laughed slightly before taking his eyes off of Roger's and glancing towards the ground. The smile on his face was still there.

"Such a shame too...he would have made an excellent hunter, with his physique and all. But that stupid fatass has to get in the way of everything. If it wasn't for him, Ralph would already be on our side. He would be with us, hunting at our side and becoming part of the tribe. Who knows, he could even be one of the greatest hunters on island, but not as good as me, of course." Jack smirked and watched glanced out of the cave.

"If it wasn't for the fire, Ralph would be coming to our side. He would, and even if he didn't, I would eventually make him. One day, he'll come, I am sure of it."

The hopeful voice coming from Jack sent urges of murder to run down Roger's spine. The noirette found nothing more disturbing than to watch the one he wanted the most to be talking about the person he most hated, in that desperate way and in that longing voice. If there was ever a time that the boy found himself pissed of at his loyal commander, it was certainly now.

"If only I could persuade him...God, he is so thick-skinned."

_'Shut up.'_

_"_Maybe we could raid him and his group to threaten him to join us...but threatening doesn't seem like something that might help the situation."

'_Dammit, shut up! Quit talking about him!'_

"Roger...you're starting to look dizzy again."

The black-haired boy gritted his teeth as the thoughts passed through his mind. Dammit, how he wanted to run to Jack and show him who loved him the most, who lusted for the redhead more than anyone else, especially the chief. He wanted to let Jack feel his quickening heartbeat, for the other boy to know that he was the only one who could make Roger feel Goddamn vulnerable. All these thoughts and all these wants made Roger feel sick to the stomach, it made the sadist want to run far away to curl in the corpse of the feelings that would never be returned. The darkened brown eyes of the savage slowly met Jack's, and he couldn't help but start to shiver at the redhead's gaze on him. There was concern, no doubt, but also impatience. He knew the other boy wasn't sure what was going on inside Roger's head, and Roger knew that this shouldn't be happening. He shouldn't feel this way about the other boy, and he knew that if he tried to explain the situation, it wouldn't end the way he wanted it to.

Roger's eyes widened in absolute shock as a cold, watery feeling met in his foot that fell from his cheek. He raised his hand slowly, gingerly as the remains of a tear had passed from his eyes, and his heart could have stopped. His pride would be completely shattered if the other boy even guessed what was happening, so Roger turned and slightly wiped his arm over his eyes to cover the marks that were left. Roger rarely cried, and this was only exceptional due to the fact that his thoughts and his conscious were playing games with him, but he knew that he would be laughed at by the redhead if he knew, and dammit, he didn't want that. Already knowing that Jack was never going to feel the same way was already enough to deal with, and now that he was crying without knowing _why_? He could sense Jack grab his shoulder and shake it lightly.

"Roger? What's going on, and don't say it's nothing!" Jack hissed through his teeth as the boy abruptly turned back around and smacked the hand off of his shoulder.

"_**Don't fucking touch me." **_Roger was now knowing that his tears were showing themselves to the other boy, and Roger tried desperately to hide them, but his conscious screamed constantly within him to let the other boy see. This is what the other boy did to him, it would say. It's his fault, he's to blame for messing with your heart, for leading you on this way, to make you believe you could be the one he wanted most. You're the fool, it would say.

The tears were now falling, letting the now sobbing boy ignore the burning gaze coming off the redhead, even though it felt like a sharpened knife cutting into his skin.

"It's...it's always _him_. You can never have enough of him, when you should not have enough of _me_ instead. That traitor, he should mean nothing to you, but what do you do? You treat him as though he means everything you to you, but who has been standing by your side the entire time? Me, that's who!" Roger tried to not choke with the sobs breaking out, but he realized that he didn't even care if he choked or not, his inner voice was letting itself out.

"Damn you, Jack. God..._damn_ you! Damn the way you make me feel, the way your voice can make me happy yet want me to throw myself off a damn cliff at the same fucking time. For as long as I have known you, you always seemed to impress me, to make me want to be stronger, but the way you would rather have that stupid excuse for a chief rather than your own friend? You...you don't know what you do to me, Merridew. You make me want to scream, to hurt you and feeling you weeping underneath my fingers, to feel you beg for mercy. You always leave that impression, dammit, and you never leave me alone, even in my thoughts. Dammit, why won't you ever leave me alone?"

Roger placed his face into his hands and tried to breathe in deeply, but knew that it would be impossible. His heart was beating a million miles an hour, and a clap of thunder from outside made his heart leap even more. He dared not look at Jack, the person he wanted almost nothing to do with anymore, and the blue eyes from the other boy would be too much to bear. Silence overcame them as Jack stood with a look of utter shock. There was nothing else on the boy's face, this was all so sudden, and coming from _Roger_? The redhead was simply at a loss of words, seeing his companion crying and leaning onto the wall of the cave for support..

He looked completely shattered, his emotions breaking through the wall he worked so long on keeping to himself. Rain was slowly starting to drizzle outside, and the thunder did not cease. Not even once.

Jack reached out for his friend, to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be alright, but he stopped himself as he heard another pair of footsteps coming from behind him. Both boys watched as a shadowy figure walked into the cave, and Roger watched as a dirtied and rather tired looking boy came into vision.

The first thing that Maurice noticed about his friend was that he was crying, his face having runny stains of tears and his body looking like it might break any minute. Jack was also there, having the look like he was going to reach out for Roger, and the sadistic boy knew that Maurice was completely letting everything give him the wrong idea before he even had a chance to breathe. Maurice growled and neared Jack, like a predator would do in the middle of a chase, before grabbed the redhead's neck and attempting to bring pain to the hunter.

Roger couldn't even say anything in shock as Maurice and Jack brawled, the brunette not hesitating to give the other boy marks with his fingernails and punches onto the face. He kicked, bit, stomped, punched, pushed, and spit at the other boy, such as a crazy animal would do, and Jack only stared up at the younger boy with a look of bafflement and anger mixed into one. Roger wiped his face once more to remove the remaining tears before grabbing the angry boy and trying to make him move.

"My God, Maurice, stop! _Stop_, dammit!" He had to use all his strength to pull the other boy off of Jack, who was bloodied in the face and who might have even had a broken nose. Maurice gritted his teeth fiercely, looking at Roger and looking him over with a concerned look on his face.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Huh?" Roger was surprised at how deadly Maurice seemed, his expression looking like he wanted to kill and his eyes not holding that characteristic gleam of happiness Roger had expected from him. No, Maurice seemed almost like an entirely new person now, a person with hatred running through him and anger filling his voice. Roger was honestly scared a little bit.

"I said, did he hurt you?" Maurice walked around him to make sure there were no wounds, and Roger could only shift uncomfortably where he stood.

"No, he didn't. There was absolutely no reason for you to-."

"He looked like he was hurting you, Roger. I won't let anything or anyone get away with hurting you."

Roger's eyes widened as the boy snarled down at Jack, who seemed blacked out from all the fighting, before grabbing Roger's arm and running with him out of the cavern.

* * *

The rain was now pouring heavily as the two boys stopped running to take a breath, their bodies starting to get exhausted from the constant running. They didn't run very far away from the cavern, but they did stop underneath a canopy of trees while the rain was dripping off the leaves heavily. Once they stopped, Roger bitterly grabbed his arm from Maurice's grasp and let it free, looking at the other boy in pure frustration.

"Do...you have any idea...what you did?" Roger venomously roared, his face breaking into a look of complete rage.

"I am pretty sure I saved you from any more humiliation, didn't I? He hurt you, I know he did, why else would you have been crying?" Maurice responded, nearing Roger with almost a look of desperation. As for why he would be desperate, Roger had no clue, and the noirette bitterly turned away.

"Jack didn't hurt me, we were only discussing..certain matters, and besides, you shouldn't have done anything to Jack. Now both me and you are going to get it for sure for when he wakes up!"

The brunette could only look at Roger with a look of apologetic underlining, but his persistency still remained.

"I would have done anything to make you stop crying."

The two boys looked at each other with looks of different meaning. Roger honestly had no idea what triggered Maurice to go as far as to beat Jack up, just because he found his friend crying in the cave. Roger did not feel comfortable at being so damn vulnerable, and he hated himself for going as far as crying simply because of the fact that he confessed his feelings, but now that Maurice knew? It was enough to make Roger feel incredibly exposed, more so than earlier.

"Maurice...why do you say something...like-."

"I love you, Roger."

The sadist watched with widened eyes before simply smirking and laughing. If this was a joke, then damn, Maurice should be a comedian. Firstly, Roger's day had just turned from bad to absolutely worst beyond compare, and then this boy wanted to _confess_ to him? Was he a complete idiot?

"Maurice, you know, you can awfully batty when the times call for it. First, you ruin any chance I had with someone like Jack, and then you tell me you love me? You are very funny, you know."

Maurice glared at the other boy, his face reddening and his eyes cutting through the gaze coming off of the other boy.

"Roger. I am being serious."

"If you were being serious, then you should know that there should be no reason to actually love me. I mean, I have done absolutely nothing to you to make you _want_ to like me."

The brown-haired boy smiled lightly, looking down towards the ground.

"I love you because I know there is more to you than fear and intimidation. You put up a fight, you know. You want to fight for other people to think of you as a threat, as somebody big and bad, but deep down, you're just as vulnerable. Deep down, you're scared, because you know that Jack only sees you as a friend..."

"Shut up," Roger hissed, but Maurice did not hesitate to keep continuing.

"You're unique, Roger, but what good would Jack have done for you that I couldn't do? Jack is a good leader and everything, but you deserve so much more than that. I would be completely willing to give you anything you would need, whether it be something you actually needed, or something you just want for pleasure. I would always listen to you, to comfort you when you felt down, to be there for you, everyday and anywhere."

Maurice glanced back upwards to the other boy who was still in shock, before he neared the other boy and leaned in towards him. Roger couldn't help but noticed his heartbeat, or whatever was left of it, was beating loud and hard, and it echoed throughout the boy's body. It vibrated through his skin, and the boy actually blushed lightly once the presense of Maurice was close enough to him for to touch. Roger's smirk was still dancing on his face, and the boy looked Maurice dead in the eyes, serious.

"You know I would hurt you...I would enjoy hearing you scream, I have...particular needs."

"I think I would be willing, for you anyway. I will help you forget all about Jack. Fall in love with me instead, give yourself to me, and I will never have you feel heartbroken or jaded."

Maurice smiled before leaning in and pushing his lips onto Roger's, creating a slow kiss that resonated through Roger's veins. His heart was beating madly, and as much as the sadist didn't want to admit it, feeling Maurice touch him this way was actually very soothing. He didn't realize that Maurice held these feelings for him, and before too long, the sadist felt limp within Maurice's grasp and slowly began to give into the kisses. Silence was between them, rain was still pouring out of the sky, and while both of the boys were soaked to the bone, they paid the rain no mind. They were busy figuring each other out, feeling the warmth of their skin and the texture of their bones, to really care whether it be rain, snow, hail, or sun.

The boys stopped kissing just in time for the rain to actually settle down a bit, and Maurice laughed while pressing his forehead against the other boy's, who seemed faint-headed and who was blushing lightly.

"I love you Roger."

"Oh, shut up, Maurice." Roger growled before smirking and leaning in for another kiss.

**(A/N): Please read and review 3 I will love you forever! :-D, also, if there's a specific couple you would want me to write, just leave the couple in my PM and I will consider it ;-D See ya!**


	14. The Party in His Pants

**(A/N): Made COMPLETELY out of boredom. I realize I haven't really made a comedy one-shot in some time, since all I have been doing is slash, and while that is AWESOME I LURVE WRITING SLASH, I was really bored and I recently watched some of the movie, "Anchorman." with my sissy :-3 You can probably guess where this is going, huh? Haha. Anyways,**

**Reviews Responses: **

** -imamonster1221: Thanks for your kind words. I love Rogice so, glad to see someone enjoyed it :D**

** -Cocolada: Thanks for the review! I have also noticed that somebody took advantage of my question for slash-pairing requests, thanks for doing so, in exchange the next one-shot will be one of the two couples you have requested. Since I have already one, you can probably guess which one I am going to do :D Hehe.**

** Because Cocolada did this, I am going to remind everyone that I AM TAKING SLASH COUPLE REQUESTS. If there is a particular couple you want, PM me and tell me! Please, don't be shy, I won't bite! :) At least, I don't bite so hard that some of my poison gets into your system...that'd probably be really bad, wouldn't it? Haha.  
**

"Would you like to go to a party in my pants?"

The question, completely random in itself, broke through the attention of the chief as he was clearly busy getting wood for the fire, and his dark blue eyes met the icy blues one in bafflement. There were some things that were weird to say, the blonde knew, but from Jack, he honestly wasn't _too_ surprised.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you, being Ralph, would like to go to my, as in Jack, party which is being hosted in Jack's pants." His sarcasm made the other boy feel awfully uncomfortable, as though his disgust that was apparent in his face was going to completely break through. Was Jack turning batty? No, no, Ralph thought, he's always been batty. There wasn't a realistic explanation for this, other than Jack perhaps being bored for some reason. What an odd way to show it.

"...no?" Ralph muttered, as he shrugged his way past Jack and started climbing into the forest, towards the direction of the mountain where they kept the fire, but the redhead was awfully persistent. He followed the other boy quite close behind.

"Aw, c'mon, Ralph. I know it's awfully hard to resist going to one of my parties...as you already know from previous experiences, so if you gave in, it's really understandable, it is. Who wouldn't want to come to one of my pant parties?"

Ralph hissed annoyingly at the voice behind him, but with all the irks, Jack was right about the party they had previously gone to. However, certain circumstances caused Ralph to feel uncomfortable...no, just plain disturbed at the idea of going to another one. True, Jack was a persuasive one, but Ralph was not going to fall for it this time. Jack noticed the silence coming off of the other boy and smirked childishly.

"You seem pretty quiet, considering that you are, maybe, thinking about going?" Jack watched as his plans assumed he would as the chief turned abruptly back on his heels and faced the other boy, a threatening scowl on his face. Just as the redhead suspected, Ralph was pissed off. Mission completed.

"Who the hell do you think you're fooling? Is this some sort of, er, nasty joke to you? If so, then get over yourself and stop it already!" Ralph's face blushed almost as hard as rose petals would bloom red, and Jack started laughing to himself mentally. Oh, the boy was quite a charmer when he was embarrassed.

"You know, you are quite cute when you are upset." Jack mischievously had his hand start to wander up the blonde's thigh without him being suspected of it, and the blonde blushed harder before smacking the hand away.

"You idiotic, self-centered, cocky piece of-."

Ralph was abruptly cut off by Jack placing his finger on Ralph's lips and smirking, his blue eyes clearly wanting something that the chief could not even guess to what it would be. Ralph couldn't help but feel his beat thousands of beats per minute, and Jack watched as Ralph glared like his life depended on it. Absolutely, irresistibly cute.

"I must go, now. But if you keep this a secret, I was actually quite happy that you were the first invitation."

Jack removed the finger, walking out of that part of the forest and leaving Ralph with an expressionless gaze. He remained standing there, blushing, as he placed his fingertips where Jack's was, on his lips, before sighing and starting to walk back up the mountain.

* * *

Now, the hunter was walking briskly through the forest, to meet up with another one of his hunters to invite him, also, to the party. He noticed Roger in the corner of his eyes, and he smirked as he neared the black-haired sadist, who was annoyingly poking a cockroach with a stick. The cockroach looked as though it was in extreme pain, but since this was Roger and not somebody else, Jack was not surprised.

"Roger! There you are, I have something I must speak about you with."

The second-in-command did not take his eyes off of his prey, but the silence practically begged the redhead to continue the conversation, so he did.

"I wanted to invite you to the party that I am hosting." Roger once again did not take his eyes off of the cockroach, but this time, a voice made of interest broke through.

"What kind of party? Another bonfire?"

"No. This time, this will be a party...somewhere a little more fiery than a bonfire."

Roger's eyes widened, and he turned slightly to meet the hunter's gaze, although his grip on the bug was still there.

"You mean we're going to _Hell_?"

Jack looked at his friend with the most oddly shaped expression he could muster, and the other boy saw by his face that the answer was obvious. He sighed and turned around, back to the cockroach, before Jack continued.

"I am talking about the party in my pants. You are V.I.P, completely exclusive. You're the only one that will be able to come."

The silence hung over them again, as the confusion and disgust ran through Roger like a fire. He finished off the cockroach, leaving it dead with the stick, before turning slowly and looking at Jack as though he had officially lost his marbles. The two boys let the only sound between them be the annoying noises of the squealing pigs and the birds above them. Roger picked up his stick with sudden fascination and turned it over and over in hand, obviously trying to not make eye contact with the other boy. It was working, or at least, to him it was.

"Well?" Jack asked, impatient, and Roger did not look up from the stick. A silly grin, however, did come across him, and the black-haired boy laughed.

"Never knew you were the hysterical type, Jack."

"But I am not!"

"Seems like it," Roger responded, and the redhead pouted.

"But...but you would be the only one that would be allowed to come! Doesn't that make you feel special?"

"It makes me feel awkward, really. However, since I am actually in a decent mood, I won't humiliate you in front of the rest of the tribe." Roger stood, throwing his stick on the ground in boredom and started to walk away. The redhead watched his friend start to leave before slowly jogging up to him and walking beside him, clearly wanting at least one person to accept the invitation. However, Jack knew that convincing someone like Roger was practically impossible, but Jack honestly didn't really care.

"As if you would do that anyway, Roger. Please, just consider the party," Jack smirked as Roger stopped walked and glanced at his friend with pure amusement. Seeing the boy as batty as he was...it was sure interesting, since Jack was the absolute last person the noirette would have thought to turn out this way. The boy sighed, placing his shoulders on the freckled ones of the other by, before glancing upwards and smiling, but not a smile that was warm and sweet, but rather, a smile full of sympathy and...humor? Jack didn't know what to make of it.

"Jack, I understand that you are feeling awfully, well, you know. But, as a friend, I really must be honest with you. You have turned completely crazy, and maybe, just maybe, once we get back to London, if we ever do, hopefully your parents will still take you in."

The redhead, speechless and offended, watched as his friend slowly start to disappear within the dark parts of the woods. Roger was certainly an odd one, he was.

However, Jack knew that he wasn't going to give up.

'One more person,' he thought to himself. 'One more person to try to invite into my pants,' Jack thought, and a victim's face popped into his head. The boy smirked his characteristic smirk before running off into the woods for his last victim.

* * *

"Would you like to go to the party in my pants?"

Maurice didn't know what to say. Completely flabbergasted, the boy turned in every direction to make sure nobody else was there, before looking back at his leader and smiling playfully.

"So...you're inviting me to... the party in your pants?"

"Yes. The other people I have invited...they were extremely tempted, you could tell, but they didn't really feel capable of going to one of _Merridew's_ pant parties, you see. I tried to convince them, I really did, but they wouldn't approve."

Maurice looked at the taller boy with a relaxed expression on his face. Jack noticed he didn't look nearly as creeped out as the other two boys did, and Maurice smiled from ear to ear, placing his hands on his hips and biting his lower lip in deep thought. Seconds seemed to last forever before the boy responded.

"Depends. Will there be fun at this party?"

"Loads of fun. I have balloons, there will be a clown there, and also...I have ice cream." Jack smirked as the younger boy's eyes lit up at the thought of delicious ice cream."

"Really? What flavor?"

"Vanilla, obviously. Since it's so much better than chocolate."

Maurice sighed before looking across the jungle and trying to concentrate on something else, it seemed. He wasn't nearly as interested now, considering that chocolate was his favorite flavor of ice cream.

"Sucks to your party."

"Is that a no, then?" Jack questioned, and Maurice smiled again.

"No, it isn't. I will go."

Jack laughed and started to slap his knee in amusement before turning around and smiling.

"Alright then, I will leave you then. Why does everybody always say they won'-."

Jack's eyes widened as he realized what his friend said. He didn't say no, he said _yes_. Jack was honestly quite surprised, but then again, Maurice wasn't all too bright in the noggin. He already knew this information, so because of the fact that Maurice had approved of going to the party, Jack knew he had to do something that would make Maurice forget about it. Besides, this was nothing but a joke, after all. The redhead smirked before an idea came to his mind, an idea that was sure to work. But then again, all of his ideas worked out pretty good anyway. Most of them, that is.

"Alright Maurice, we will have the party, but before we do, we must get prepared. I will, er, get the ice cream ready to go, and you go fetch the balloons. I am sure there must be some lurking somewhere."

"But Jack, I thought this was going to be a party inside your pants, so wouldn't the balloons have to be in your..."

"Yes, I know this! However, the balloons will not be in my pants until I put them there, but until then, go find them around the island. Go now, or no pig for an entire week!"

Maurice grumbled as he reluctantly ran off through the trees to find the balloons, and once the coast was clear that he was gone, Jack ran off in the opposite direction.

* * *

The fat boy with the glasses was looking over some of the littluns' as a rather tall looking brunette boy came galloping through the trees with an excited look upon his face. Piggy could recognize him as Maurice, and the young boy ran over to where he was and excitedly started to jump up and down.

"Oh, Piggy! I am going to the party in Jack's pants, I am terribly excited. I don't suppose you would know where I could find the balloons?"

The speckled boy gave off the most bizarre look that any boy could give off before simply shaking his head and watching the face of the boy turn from happiness to devastation. Piggy knew that hurting other people's feelings made him feel uncomfortable, so he turned slightly to not make eye contact and staring off into the sky.

"So...you're going...to a party in Jack's..._pants_?"

Maurice nodded at remembering, and the smile that crossed his face at just the thought scared Piggy half to death. The fat boy simply sighed before removing his glasses and starting to clean them. The sky looked awfully interesting to him.

"Maurice," Piggy began, wanting to explain that there really weren't any balloons on the island, but he realized that Maurice was awfully dumb to even think about there being balloons in the first place, so the fat boy smirked and put his glasses back on.

"I do believe the balloons went...er, that way." Piggy finished, as Ralph came up to them and watched the other boy excitedly smile in appreciation and ran off in the direction of which the fat boy pointed to. Ralph, confused, glanced towards Piggy for an answer of what was going on, but the shorter boy simply looked at his chief in honesty.

"Please don't look at me like that, because I don't have a clue, either."

Both boys simply exchanged looks before laughing hysterically.

**Thanks for the reviews, guys, and please leave some feedback, I enjoyed hearing what you guys think :)**


	15. Things Change

**(A/N): Read and review :D **

**Review Responses: **

** Cocolada - Haha I am guessing you think's it's funny? That was the purpose, thanks for the review :)**

**Like I said before, read and review please. I would REALLY LIKE FEEDBACK FOR THIS PARTICULAR CHAPTER. I actually had a genuine idea that I wanted to follow through with, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading this, and thanks for enjoying :-D**

The air was awfully chilly, and the fat boy couldn't sleep. There were the nightmares again, the nightmares where it seemed that he would run on and on forever, never-ending. His glasses, they were broken like they were in real life, and he wouldn't be able to see anything. Such demonic forces, they would hold him back and then they would tear at his flesh. He would scream, he would cry, he would try to call for help. No help came. The only thing that came was torture and suffering, nothing else, and Piggy would never be able to be thankful for the remainder of his life, Always, the fire would engulf him.

Normally, he'd wake up, sweating and trembling from the nightmare. His body would shake, his mind would try to calm down, but Piggy would never forget. On the regular occasion, he would even try to stay awake to avoid the demons, to avoid any pain that might come. However, he would always fall back asleep due to exhaustion, and they would come again. He never understood why this would be happening to him, since he knew that out of all the boys of the island he was the most civilized. Could it be that...that was the reason? Perhaps the Devil knew that Piggy was different than the other, the savages, so he played tricks on him while he slept. For whatever reason, Piggy simply couldn't guess.

That was when he normally woke up, for tonight was different. Piggy woke up, but he couldn't guess where he was. He wasn't on the island anymore, the area around him was pitch black. There were no noises, no pitches or sounds, and there was no source of light, anywhere. The fat boy pulled off his glasses, only to find that he couldn't see them once he pulled them off. However, he could still feel his specs, so he knew that he could at least use his sense of touch.

He was frightened, for at least the scent of the island gave him the island he was somewhat safe. This place offered no sort of solitude anywhere, no peace and no guarantee that the fat boy would be getting home. It was like that one night, with the fire so high and boy chanting and blood being spilled and Simon..._Simon_...

Piggy shook his head, attempting to stand up, but feeling that he was being sucked into something. He looked down to realize that half of his body was gone, and it felt like quicksand. The boy frantically tried to climb out, but he couldn't grab onto anything to pull him out, and before long, he was engulfed within the darkness.

The fat boy opened his eyes once again to realize that he was, in fact, no longer within the blackened area, but he was back on the island. However, it was completely different than it was before. The entire place looked burnt to a crisp, and there weren't as many trees as the boy remembered. Smoke was rising, plenty of it, and he didn't hear the normal squeal of a sow within the jungle. Piggy automatically assumed the worst, and the boy ran off quickly into the jungle, or whatever remained from it, to find answers.

Everything looked dead. The jungle, the trees, the flowers, the animals even. There was no life, anymore, and everything seemed like a blur within the boy's eyes. The beauty of the island...it had vanished, and Piggy couldn't even guess where it went to.

"What _happened_ to this place?"

Piggy whispered to himself, the heat of the island causing his glasses to fog up. A familiar feeling came to him once a hand was lightly touching on his shoulder, and the boy fearfully looked back, expecting the beast to come out and finish him, as it did with the island. A sigh of relief came when the face of Simon was apparent, but Piggy;s fear began to creep in again at realizing that Simon was actually still alive...or was he? It certainly looked like Simon, but the fat boy was not so sure. He leaned his hand in to touch the other boy, but his hand went completely through him, and he jerked his hand back in astonishment and fear. Simon smiled lightly.

"Hello again, Piggy. It's nice to see you." Piggy was officially scared, but something about Simon's face made the fat boy not want to run and hide. It seemed somewhat peaceful, being with him, and Piggy's confused expression gave Simon all the information he needed.

"S-Simon? How can you...but you're-."

"Yes, I know I am dead, but then again, so are you. We are both ghosts here until our judgement day has been ready for us. It seems as though heaven's gates have not yet opened for us yet. Also, there are things I wanted to show you."

Piggy was practically speechless. He was...dead? But how? It didn't make any sense! Also, a judgement day? What was going on? What happened to the island, and why is it burnt to a flaming crisp? These questions swarmed around Piggy's head, and the boy really wanted...no, needed to take a breather and lay down. Maybe the smoke was getting into Piggy's noggin, and he was simply hallucinating. He prayed that he was hallucinating.

He watched as the other boy started to walk in the direction towards the beach area, and Simon smiled while turning around and gesturing for the fat boy to follow him, but Piggy madly shook his head. He didn't believe this, he _couldn't_ believe, so he fled away from Simon in the opposite direction. Thoughts ran through his mind quickly and without a break, so Piggy had no idea what to think. This place, how the island was now...it was unbelievable. Whatever happened to it, Piggy was sure that it was something that the savages...the hunters did. They always had a tendency to cause mayhem, and that they finally got their way...

_Ralph_. Piggy remembered the blonde boy, and immediately thought of rescue and the fire. He knew that if anyone could explain what was going on, it would definitely be him. Since the island was burnt, Piggy hadn't the faintest idea of where everybody went off to, but he did remember the horrid Castle Rock that the hunters always went off to. The fat boy knew he much search there, and while he was sure that Ralph probably wasn't there, he decided to head off towards that direction.

* * *

Piggy ran up towards the Castle Rock is hear chanting and laughing. Of course, as he had presumed, the hunters were here, with their blasted face-paint and their useless, threatening spears. He could see and recognize some faces before he walked up to the entrance, considering that they were the same boys in terms of physical features, they only had paint on to hide their identities. Except, Piggy knew better than to not guess who they were, than to not know who they really were, just because of the paint. Piggy knew, for instance, that Roger had this particular threatening look upon him, regardless of whether he wore paint or not, and that was exactly how the fat boy knew that Roger was one of the two boys guarding the rock. Roger sickened Piggy, not only because of the fact that his mystery was baffling to him, but also because he seemed so loyal to the redheaded leader of the savages. It was almost sickening how loyal he was, what he would do for Jack...

Piggy tried hard to not think about that now. What mattered was finding answers, whether they be from Ralph or the hunters, or anybody really. Piggy began to walk to the entrance, even though he was awfully scared to be taunted by Roger or...was the other boy besides him...Maurice? What exactly were they planning? The look of evil was planted on their faces, and they looked like they were forming a dangerous plan. Piggy was scared, he was, but regardless of whatever they were planning or discussing, Piggy knew that he had to figure out what was going on.

"Roger!" Piggy hissed, coming up to the other boy and not receiving a response in return. Roger didn't even turn to look at him, and Piggy impatiently glared at the hunter. Wasn't he ever taught to not ignore people when they were talking to him?

"Roger, aren't you listening? I am talking to you!" Piggy said again, reaching out his hand to touch Roger, but the scary thing was, just like Simon, his hand went through the other boy as though he did not exist. Piggy was frightened, and in a desperate move, tried to do the same to Maurice. However, the effect was the same, and Piggy stepped back in fear. Was he not allowed to be heard from anybody, not even the hunters?

"Nobody can hear you, nobody but I can sense you. You are invisible to everyone, Piggy...even the people you wouldn't want to be."

Simon's voice cut through Piggy's fear, and the boy turned quickly with widened eyes towards the other boy. Fear and desperation filled him, and he fell to his knees with the overwhelming amount of sadness that came to him. He didn't want to be shunned, he wanted to be heard. Dammit, he wanted to acknowledged. That was all he wanted, and as the tears wanted to come, he did not let them. Since he was a ghost now, anyway, he could not cry physical tears, but his soul still felt as though crying wouldn't be enough. Simon sympathetically leaned down and touched his friend soothingly, and while Piggy couldn't feel, he could sense it, such as he did earlier. It felt nice to know that at least one person felt this way, and as Piggy stood up from where he fell, he and Simon could still hear the conversation flow from Roger and Maurice.

"..but Roger, if we kill him now, won't Jack be upset? I mean, he just joined the tribe too..."

"Yes, but we don't how long we can trust him. He did try to escape earlier, remember that, or do you actually assume that he could be one of us already?"

"O-of course not, Roger. It's just that-"

"Then remember that he tried to bring us back home! Remember that, remember what he tried to do, remember how he treated our chief!"

Maurice could only nod reluctantly as his friend nudged him and walked up the entrance of the rock, leaving the boy to stand alone and feel confused. Piggy, baffled, glanced at his shorter friend and gave the expression that he didn't know what was going on, and Simon sensed this without even looking and sighed.

"Who are they talking about, Simon?" Piggy began, but a feeling in his gut already had a clear idea of who it was, and Simon looked at Piggy without giving an answer. Instead, he began to walk up the entrance to the Castle Rock without Maurice noticing, and without hesitation, the fat boy followed after him. The two boys walked all the way up the steep rock, and while Piggy normally would have been concerned with this asthma, knowing that he was dead made it clear that he didn't have to worry about that anymore. The chanting that Piggy heard before was now almost unbearably loud, but Piggy did not dare cover his ears as they finally witnessed the scene in front of them.

The boys themselves were celebrating the killing of yet another pig, rejoicing by eating the meat carelessly and dancing around the fire. Piggy was surprised that the pigs were still able to live in such an environment as a burnt island, as the boys chanted and sang, could feel his anger boiling. He watched as these savages completely ignored the civilized part of themselves, as they feasted with their inner demons, as they couldn't care less if a ship arrived. Simon noticed the sickening glance from Piggy and, in a melancholy way, stared outwards towards the fire and watched the flames flicker against themselves, with the smoke progressively rising higher and higher. The boy were screaming their lungs out now, letting the air be filled with their hysterical greed towards the pig, towards acknowledging the beast, towards everything they were against to be started with.

"Simon," Piggy muttered, and the littler ghost boy glanced towards his friend with interest. "Why did this happen? Why is the island burned down, and where is...?" Piggy stopped as he recognized someone within the crowd of boys, someone who was yelling and screaming more than all the others. His dark blue eyes were hidden by a dark red liquid, and whether or not it was blood or face-paint was unknown to the fat boy, but he did notice the strong build of the boy, and the blonde hair that had grown longer than he remembered. He stepped forward, slowly, towards the boy, watching as he and Jack snarled aggressively towards the littler hunters that were apparently stealing the meat off of the pig, and Piggy came to the realization that this was not the same boy that he used to know.

Ralph. Ralph was a savage? But...but how could this..? Piggy was baffled. After knowing his friend for so long, and coming to realize that Ralph had transformed from a civilized leader to one of _them_? Simon walked up besides him and watched as Ralph faced in Piggy's direction and literally ran right through him, probably to chase one of the other boys or something of the sort. The quiet boy could sense that Piggy was confused, for the chubbier boy looked downward at the ground with an expression that screamed to know the answers. Simon sighed once again before following Piggy's gaze towards the ground.

"He turned into a savage...once the hunt finished. Once they had Ralph, once they captured him, they gave him a choice between life or death, life with the savages, or death. This is the outcome of his decision."

Piggy, wide-eyed, looked up and begged his friend mentally for more of the answers.

"Hunt? What hunt?"

Simon did not answer this time, only moving away and heading towards the edge of the cliff. Piggy remembered that cliff, and while he couldn't put his finger on how he knew such a thing, he followed the littler boy to where he was. What hunt was Simon talking about earlier?

"Roger had a stick sharpened at both ends." Simon stated plainly, and this alone was enough to cause the fat boy to turn hysterical. He backed away slowly, shaking his head and trying to get the thought through his mind. They wanted to...do Ralph? To end him? What had this...this sickening island come to? Piggy watched his friend point down the cliff, and the fat boy reluctantly moved in the direction to look over the cliff and find some jagged rocks at least forty feet below him, with the deep blue ocean crashing its waves along them. The boy wearing the glasses couldn't believe it, he wanted to throw up at the sight of that dreaded boulder, which was still floating measly in the sea. Simon glanced as Piggy hysterically backed away, running in the wall of rock and noticing the boys getting in a small group. Ralph smirked and held up a spear.

"Anyone up for a hunt?" He called, and all the other boys smirked and raised their spears as well. The blonde began to lead the boys for the hunt, and Piggy tried with all his might to call out for him.

_"__Ralph, Ralph! Where are you going...Ralph? Ralph!" _

The fat boy ran, trying to keep up with the others, but the previous chief did not turn back. There was a moment, however, when the silence brought a strange yet familiar look upon the hunter's face, when he turned and felt someone calling to him, but he considered himself batty at thinking over such nothingness and turning back around once another hunter poked him to continue the hunt. They left Castle Rock and they camoflauged themselves within the burnt, but not completely disfigured forest.

_"__No! Come back, come back you blasted fool! Don't you know, you are better than this! Civilization, remember? Oh God, don't you 'member Ralph? Don't give it up now, don't...give it up."_

Simon sighed, walking out from Castle Rock to meet with his friend, and watched as Piggy slowly walked to a nearby tree and glanced at the ground in bafflement and uncertainty. The littler boy knew that this was going to take some time to get used to, but Piggy was wise, he knew. He would clear up...eventually. Piggy glanced with a monotone expression towards the other ghost boy and shivered with fear at what was to come. Even though he was dead, the thought of the savages coming to kill him..coming to erase him off the island...it scared him bitterly, and while Simon was here to keep him company, it still chilled him fiercely to the bone.

"Simon...will they...will the boys, will they...?"

Sobbing ensued, although tears couldn't fall, and Piggy shuddered with the idea of the boys permanently...permanently...

"They can never kill the Beast. It is something within them, like a burning fire that refuses to go out, such as it is with many things, such as greed and anger. They can't control it, they can never tame the Beast. It's like a wild animal released from its cage, but it's fiercer and deadlier than an animal. It is something that is..only existing with the mind, within fear. It's nasty, really nasty." Piggy continued to mentally sob as these words came from the brunette's mouth, and he clutched his face within his hands, his God forsaken transparent hands, and tried not to consider the idea of the naval officer or whoever would come..not coming. For the boys to be stranded on the island forever, eventually having to die due to the lack of resources now that the fire had struck, and never again seeing their loved ones...the idea made him sick, so abnormally sick. Who deserves torment such as this?

"Ralph will never be saved from his savagery. There will no ship."

"_You're lying_!" Piggy hissed, snapping at the boy who normally didn't dare get on his bad side, but who was annoying him since the truth was obvious, but still incredibly painful.

"Do not deny it, Piggy. You know as well as I do that this is what happened, and to think...if Roger never dropped that boulder."

Piggy tried desperately to keep his ears shut off, but the truth went through him like a knife. His death was caused by the boy Roger, he knew. Accident, accident, accident. The word felt rather uncomfortable being replayed within his mind, and knowing the sadistic boy, while only slightly, it was still safe to know that was in fact not an accident. Piggy didn't want to think of it such as that, but the serious look in Simon's eyes said it was. Now Piggy had no idea where to go, what to do, since everything he had ever known about the island...about rescue.

"It's time to go, Piggy." Simon called out, turning around with a slight smile on his and walking through the jungle. Piggy watched his friend walk through and tried hard to keep up through the disturbing blur of the forest, with all of its embers and ashes, but he found himself calling out to his friend more than really following him.

"Where are we going?"

He called out, and Simon simply pointed up in the sky and smiled so wide it was heavenly. Piggy glanced upwards at the sky with its bright shade of blue before realizing that he, slowly, coming off the ground and floating through the sky. The last thing he could remember before his mind turned blank was the beautiful shade of gold and gigantic gates that completely took up his sight of vision.

**(A/N): Please read and review this, I really want to know what you guy think, especially since I consider this one of the best one-shots on here . Hehe thanks for reading this, see you next time :-D**


	16. Sister Only By Blood (Part 1)

**(A/N): Happy New Year, you guys! Only made sense to make another one-shot right? :-D Read and review please :-)**

**Review Responses:  
**

** Moofy-Fan: Thanks for the review :-D Quite honestly, my original idea was Piggy just plain turning hysterical and it blacking out, but I actually am happy you like the ending :). And I completely agree with the not many Piggy stories. That's actually the main reason I wrote Project Piggy a while back, because I knew that a lot people prefer Roger and Jack to Piggy and stuff, and in all actuality, Piggy is my favorite LoTF character, so yeah :) And yeah, you can't get enough of Simon ^-^ Thanks again for the review!  
**

** 100reasonswhy: Thank you so much for your review as well! I love getting reviews from you guys, always makes me very happy :-D. Anyways, you though savage Ralph was sexy? Hmmm *gets interesting one-shot idea* Hehe, yes I suppose he was :D and thank you for enjoying the previous "Party in My Pants" one haha. Did you like the Hobbit? I loved it, and now I really want to read the books and stuff :3 Anyways, thanks for the reviews and stuff :-D I really appreciate them!  
**

**Read and review, and enjoy :-D  
**

He looked differently than normal, and knowing my brother, it's often a dramatic change when I say that.

An understatement would have been the proper term for it, but when have I have ever been proper? Only in the kitchen for supper, when I must act ladylike and keep my posture likewise for my family to accept me, or at least seem like they did. When I go to school and see my friends, or at least the people that have yet to betray me. I have trust issues, I have been told, but how could I not when everything I have ever known seems to be completely xszbatty, the way of life, how people treat each other so cruelly without a hint of sympathy, with the world giving itself to the people that don't deserve it and give nothing to the people that need it most? Trust was something I once believed was so easy to give away, but now, the thought seems incredibly ridiculous thinking about it.

My brother doesn't feel the same, but then again, we were never alike. At least I try to gain the respect the peers around me, and what does he do? He verbally abuses the people around him, disrespects the rules, and tries to show off for the mere attention. We were never alike simply due to the fact that society paints me out more than him, since he never did care about something such as society and the people around us. He believes himself much too cool to care.

He walked off of the rescue ship with a face that could only be expressed as...reluctance. What happened that didn't make him happy to be home? It had been so long that I had seen him, that I have talked with him, and with the war going on, enough people dying around us was already enough. It wasn't enough, it was too much, and that part made me sick to my stomach. Wasn't he grateful to be off the ship and back within civilization? My family and I ran to where he stood, and I smiled, although it was probably fake or something of the sort.

"Jack!"

He noticed the happiness painted on mother's face, and he did not even smile. He simply glanced up and watched as the plumb woman grabbed him into a tight hug, and the oxygen that was one within my little brother's face seemed to go away. Yeah, mum's hugs have a tendency of do that. She let go and shook him madly, her face showing all the emotions a mother would if her child were missing for a couple months.

"My dear baby boy, we missed you terribly! You look so exhausted, you must want a bath too I suppose...and my goodness, your hair!" She took a strand of the ginger hair and twisted it lightly in her finger, but Jack grimaced and pushed her away lightly. He didn't seem in the best of moods, and it was obvious, because I knew that normally my brother wasn't this..this...

Dark? The word appeared in my mind, but I instantly regretted thinking of it. What about him made him this way, as though he didn't even want to be around us. Now, I knew that our mother tended to get a little emotionally drawn, but Jack wasn't this resistant to the words. Normally, he wouldn't mind, but now..? He seemed...he looked, almost, like an entirely new person. My face twisted into a confused look as Jack and I exchanged glances, and his eyes were filled with this mysterious aura that was almost too hard to look into. The darkness I had felt before felt ten times greater now, and he smirked characteristically.

"Abigail, you certainly look the same. Can't call it a compliment, cf course, but at least you look familiar." His voice held this raspy tone, as through he had been screaming earlier, and I scoffed towards him. True, he still had his annoyingly irritating personality, but who was to say that _that_ was going to change? Even through I was four years older than he was, he still had the tendency to assume that authority was his. Pitiful, really.

"Well, I can't call you a sight for sore eyes." I responded, and our mother whipped back, her blue eyes piercing through me as though I said something completely forbidden.

"Aibgail!"

"_What_? He knows it's true." My father grumbled something underneath his breath as Jack sent me a glare that ran through my body and shivered my senses. His eyes had this ability to make a person feel sickened, to feel dirty, but I knew that I could fight back just as easily. Mother and Father already knew that Jack and I didn't get along very well, so why was this a surprise to them?

The four of us walked back to the car that was parked right outside the dock after running into several families of the other boys, and I saw a boy that caught my eye. He looked incredibly scared, his blonde hair over his face and the sheer pain of the island being within him. The boys were on that island for around a couple months or so, so of course they must feel somewhat emotionally bonded with it. However, whether that bond brought positive of negative feelings, I would probably never know. The boy himself looked to be around Jack's age, and his family seemed to be really supportive towards him, hugging him and making sure that he felt safe with them. Even with his family, however, he looked terribly lonely, and I turned towards my brother.

"Who is that? Over there, by the dock entrance?" I pointed towards the blonde's direction, and Jack looked to where I was pointing only to turn immediately back around with an angry scowl on his face.

"It's nobody."

"He looks awful," I whispered, finally taking my eyes off of the poor lad. "Almost as though he was already dead."

"I _said_ it was nobody." I watched as my brother spit that last part, his face turning from apathy to complete disgust in the simple matter of seconds. We reached the car and got inside before Father drove us out and returned our family back to the house, which was only about twenty minutes away from the dock. All that time however, the silence was something that was familiar to us. Father and Mother...they didn't feel the same when Jack and I were little children, they had grown apart somehow, and the awkwardness of the situation made me want to drown in a nearby lake somewhere. Jack was quiet, but who wouldn't be in his situation, and he kept glancing out the window, longing for something. What could it have been that he wanted that he didn't have here?

Father finally parked the car and we headed out, while the thunder clapped within the sky above us. I glanced up to find a raindrop fall gently on my face, and Jack said nothing as he walked inside. We all went into the house, once it started to become a downpour, and we watched as my little brother didn't speak to anyone but went into his room and shut the door. The three of us stood within the living room, and my mother glared towards me.

"Could you at least _pretend_ to enjoy your brother's company?" She hissed, and I looked back with a similar glance.

"Hey, he was the one that brought this onto me, so how is it my fault?"

"You could have simply ignored it, or...or you could have just laughed it off, like a joke."

Was she batty? Did she actually acknowledge my brother's insults as _okay_? This frustrated me, how I was supposed to accept my brother's attitude towards me and Mother not doing anything about it but complaining if I resist, and I rolled my eyes as I went to the fridge and grabbed a soda. The rain was now falling incredibly quickly and powerfully onto the roof, and the pitter patter sounds made me somewhat sleep. I took another glanced towards my brother's bedroom door as my father stood by me and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"You should speak with him. He could need the comfort of his sister to help him...after all, he did get back from the island and everything."

I sighed as my father and my mother left me alone, and my eyes led back towards the door, thinking over the suggestion. If Jack didn't seem pleased to speak with me before, who said he was going to react any better this time around? Besides, did I even really _want_ to speak with him, after the way he treated me? What did my parents know about anything, anyway?

"I am going to probably regret this," I whispered to myself before I walked up to the bedroom door and lightly knocked. Nothing came in response, so I knocked again to hear a groan from the inside of the room. So, he was awake I knew, and the door opened a small bit. Jack's icy blue eyes looked to see who it was, and when he recognized it was me, he started to close it again, but I propped it open with my foot and smiled politely. Sure, if I smiled it didn't have to be genuine, right?

"Aren't you going to let me in, Jackie?" I teased, and the redhead gritted his teeth and shook his head, as though it was obvious, before attempting to close the door again. However, we both know which one of the two had the better strength, and I managed to keep my foot right where it was. It annoyed my brother how I could do that, I knew, but seeing his helpless face was too fun to give in.

"Let me in." I repeated.

"No."

"And why not?" Jack opened it a little wider before glancing towards the ground, his freckles trying not to distinguish the look of wanting to be alone in his eyes. Of course, I knew better.

"Jack, I really want to speak with you. It doesn't have to be about...," I paused, knowing that even bringing it up could cause the boy to want to be even more alone, "...you know, and besides, I haven't seen you in a couple of months. It only makes sense for a sister to want to speak with her brother, right?"

Jack laughed bitterly before opening the door to where I could see his entire body before smirking in my direction.

"I know that's not why you wanted to talk to me, and don't act stupid. As if you would want to talk to me, you don't care about me, just like you didn't before the plane crashed. What makes it any different now?"

Now I was starting to seriously get pissed off. How could automatically assume my feelings like that? He didn't even know my feelings about that, so he shouldn't speak to me like that! I bit my tongue as the words that flooded through my mind were tempted to spill, but I knew that if I let them out, I would definitely get the opposite response I was looking for. Jack watched me try to keep my words hidden, and he smirked even wider at knowing he could pull this response from me.

I looked down at the boy who was fairly tall for his age, almost around my height surprisingly, and managed to catch him loosening his grip on the door, so I opened it for him and let myself in. The other boy watched in venomous surprise as I flopped myself onto his bed and smelled in the fresh scent of clean sheets and blankets, and Jack surprisingly didn't yell at me to leave. Instead, he closed the door and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the bed, looking out the window with the dripping drops of rain and placing his head in his hands.

Silence filled the room, and the sound of the clock above his bed ticked away the seconds quite loudly in my ears. It was so loud...I was honestly surprised silence was even there, and I wondered if my brother felt the same way. Considering how Jack and I were almost such things as opposite, I doubted it of course. I watched in interest as my brother stared at me with an expression of attempting me to understand something, but me being too naive to see it, and while it is true that I was not as bright as the other girls in my school, I was still exceptionally bright.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I am just wondering why you wanted to come here in the first place, the real reason," my brother simply stated, and I glanced back up towards the ceiling and the circling fan. For some reason, the bed didn't feel as comfortable now as it did before.

"Am I not allowed to want to speak with my brother?"

"Not when I know you really don't want to." I snapped out from where I sitting and glared towards him.

"Now who gave you the impression that I didn't-"

"You did!" Jack snarled, his icy blue eyes instantly turning to anger. "Before I landed in the plane, and don't deny it, you didn't want to speak with me. Now, as for if I felt the same way, of course I did. You're annoying, and you're a girl, which makes it worse. Also, why are you trying to speak to me now? You already know that I don't really want to..."

My brother stopped talking, his eyes now facing towards the ground, as though he was at a loss of what to say. I could see the desperation within his eyes, the desperation to tell me what he meant, and I knew that I had to take a risk,but it was something I was willing to take.

"Jack...I am sorry for asking this but...what exactly _happened_ on that island? I mean...you really have changed. You seem more...more...well, you just seem very different is all."

I stopped myself before letting out my turn feelings come out. Jack was definitely different, he seemed more unsocialable than he had before, he tried not to make eye contact a lot of the time, and just overall he just seemed so much more darker than I had ever remembered him being. My brother simply sighed before looking away and not seeming like he really wanted to talk about it.

"I just didn't get my way is all." He stated simply, and a new look came upon him. A look of complete madness was what it was, and my eyes widened at the scariness of it all, with his icy blue eyes trying to scare me bitterly. Regardless of whether or not he was actually trying to scare me, it was certainly working.

I sighed before walking over to the window and opening the window, and then pulling out a cigarette from my pocket to light it. I had been smoking for the previous year, without my parents knowing, but Jack already knew a long time ago and said nothing about it, so I assumed he thought it was fine. I lighted the cigarette and sifted it softly, relaxing as I watched the smoke get higher and higher. However, whenever I saw Jack's expression at the mere flame of the cigarette, I automatically regretted it. His face turned pale, and he looked completely sickened by it. What was his problem? He had seen me smoking a billion times before, yet he acts like this was his first time.

"Fire." He said, shivering. I looked confused towards my littler brother. "Excuse me?"

"The fire, dammit! Get the fire out of here!" He cried hysterically, pulling the cigarette out of my hand and throwing it out the window. I watched as it fell down and down in the pouring rain, finally hitting the ground and with the smoke no longer present. I glared back towards the other boy and felt a little off by the new look upon his face. This time, anger was completely there, and it didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

"What is your _problem_, Jack? You see a simple fire and you automatically go crazy at the sight?"

"I just...I just really want to be alone right now, Abigail. I would prefer if you'd leave." Jack gritted through his teeth, and I simply rolled my eyes and placed my hands on his shoulders. What did the island do to the boy I used to call my brother?

"Do you really think I am going to leave now? Please, Jack...the island, it must have done something to you..what did you mean when you said you didn't get your way?" I pleaded for an answer, but Jack pushed me off and was not in the mood for my questions, or so it seemed.

"I said go away!" He screamed, pushing me out from the room and locking the door afterwards.

I watched in dismay as my mother came up to where I was and held a sympathetic look upon her face. She heard the screaming, no doubt, and she looked as though she was going to yell, but something caused her from not doing so. She simply sighed and shook her head.

"I am guessing you couldn't do anything?" I shook my head in response, and she ran her hand through her hair as through she honestly had no idea what to do about the situation. She drew something from her pocket and gave it to me, and I widened my eyes as the sight. It was a pair of specs, and one side of the specs had the glass broken. I looked back up at mother to see her face hold in tears that refused to come out.

"What are these?" I asked, and my mother simply shrugged.

"I...I have no idea, I was just washing some of Jack's clothes from the island that were dirty and I found them in there...Jack's eyesight is pretty good, so obviously these aren't his, but I wonder why he would take them if they weren't his..."

My mother left the room and she left me in the state of bafflement. I looked over the pair of glasses with interest, and placed them on my face, not expecting a feeling of someone within the air desperately wanting them back, and for a reason as to why, I most certainly didn't know.

**You know, this is the first GIRL-BASED fanfiction I have written. Please tell me what you think, alsoooo tell me if I should maybe make a second part. I will only make one if you guys want one. Review, and thanks for reading :)**


	17. Let Me Entertain You

**(A/N): January 1st. Dang, can't believe it's already the start of a new year, hehe. Anyways, I hope you guys have had a good New Years Eve, I certainly did! So this one-shot is pretty short, so sorry about that haha, but hopefully you guys still like it :-) **

**Review Responses:  
**

**Cocalada: Thanks for reviewing! I actually feel the same way, writing females is a lot easier for than writing males, but since I have started writing for LoTF I feel a lot more comfortable for writing about the opposite gender, haha. Also, about my profile picture, yesh it is from an anime :D It's from Angel Beats if you're interested (anyone else reading this should check that show out, it's flippin' awesome and crap). Thanks again for the review, Cocolada :)  
**

**Here's the one-shot. Once again, enjoy and don't forget to review! :-D  
**

"And tell me exactly..._what _are we doing again?"

The twin didn't realize that the savage would take him along for the ride such as this, and the other boy turned abruptly and placed a finger on his own mouth. It was the dark of the night, and the stars were the only source the two boys had for light to guide them through the perilous jungle. They were hiding within a berry bush, and Eric really didn't understand why Jack made him and Roger run out of Castle Rock in the middle of the night...for something such as this.

Spying on Ralph. Was Jack really that obsessed with capturing the other boy and making him suffer? Eric couldn't even understand why Ralph would appear threatening to them, anyways. Sure, Ralph was the only left that was against him now, since Piggy had that unfortunate fall earlier, but did that really mean Jack wanted complete power?

The older of the twins sighed before running his hand impatiently through his auburn hair. He didn't really blame Ralph for not joining the choir leader anyways. Ralph was against Jack, he figured, since all Jack wanted to do was hunt. Now, that didn't mean Eric didn't enjoy hunting. He did...to a certain degree, but then again, hunting every possible chance wasn't really on his list of things to do. The black-haired boy he was with was still glaring at him for speaking apparently too loud, and Eric pouted.

"But _Roger_...-"

"Shh! Are you trying to wake him up?" Roger hissed in response, simply shaking his head and returning his expression towards Ralph's direction. The blonde boy was actually asleep, but he looked awfully uncomfortable. Maybe he was having a nightmare..?

Eric couldn't understand why, but as he watched the older boy slowly move from the bush, spear in hand, and stalk the other boy, Eric couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen, so he moved over to where Roger was and grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving. The noirette whipped an angry glare back at him and raised his spear higher to show that he had the proper weapon, while Eric had, er, well nothing. Still, Eric didn't want the other boy getting hurt...after all, wasn't that going to wait for tomorrow's hunt?

"Roger, you know that Jack said we shouldn't get him until tomorrow. Once he knows you have taken his kill, what's he going to do?"

The other boy scoffed towards Eric in a humorous way, and the twin honestly didn't know what to think as a smirk passed onto his face. Truthfully, Roger's smirks are scarier than his glares were.

"Who said I was going to kill him yet? Just wanted to have some fun was all."

The spear he was holding was being waved around for some sort of effect, and the brown eyes of the twin wandered to where Ralph was sleeping. He honestly didn't want Ralph to get hurt, but knowing Roger, it was going to be awfully hard to convince him otherwise. His gaze averted to the ground as Roger turned back around and started to poke the ex-chief with his spearhead, and the twin didn't even have to look up to know what he was doing. He could hear the rustles of the leaves as Roger moved the spear back and forth, and the slight whimpers coming from Ralph weren't that much to leave any other proof. Thankfully, Ralph hadn't woken up yet, or they would both be screwed, but the littler boy felt his anger boiling slightly. It was almost as though Ralph being a traitor wasn't enough to satisfy Roger's wants, to let him enjoy a plain good sadistic time. Hearing the other boy whimper with the pain that was obviously inflicting onto him made Eric want to stand up and take the spear right out of Roger's hands, but then again, what would Roger do in response? There was the possibility of him beating him up for doing so, but was it worth his old friend's safety for him to do such a thing?

What really broke his patience was those disturbing snickers Roger would make as he watched the other boy be in pain, and suddenly, Eric just couldn't take it. He hissed and grabbed with the stick with all of his might and managed to take it out of the other hunter's grasp. He threw it onto the muddy ground, and the bloodied spearhead was now covered in dirt and mud. The twin smirked towards the spear, but instantly regretted what he had done once the sadist turned his angry face onto him. Roger gritted his teeth before grabbing Eric by the shoulders and sinking his bitten fingernails within his skin, causing Eric to make whimpers of his own. He knew Roger was going to do something if something like that happened, but he really just hoped it wouldn't. Too late, he supposed.

"Eric...what have I told you and Sam about interrupting my fun?" He snarled the last word out before the twin broke free from the grasp and started to back away into the forest, with its large trees and haunting appearance. Roger followed him after grabbing his spear, before Eric just simply started to run for his life. The scariest thing he could think of was Roger doing whatever he wanted to him, and Eric honestly didn't know what would happen if he dared stop running. The forest started to become blurry and unfamiliar as the darkness of the night reminded him that he didn't know what was out there in the night time, but Eric could honestly care less. The only thing he knew was that Roger was out to get him, and that the twin desperately needed to run before the savage could catch up to him.

There was an opening in the middle of the woods that Eric stopped for a small breather, and he his widened eyes trailed around him and the dark spaces in between the trees. There was no sign that Roger had caught up to him, and since he actually did feel as though he had been running for quite a while, he leaned back on a random tree and pulled his knees in. He felt as though Roger or something dark could pop up any minute, so he was always on the edge to be defensive. There wasn't anything to protect him but the full moon above him, but even that could be vulnerable for him, causing his points to be witnessed. He considered moving around a little more, but his feet were completely exhausted, so what good would that be? He almost felt as though he was at peace for the time being, but he stood up quickly when he heard the noise of a raspy voice behind him.

"Did you really think you could escape me, Eric?"

The twin jumped back in fear as the noise of childish laughter sounded from behind him. The disturbing laughter caused Eric to start backing away until he was forced to be trapped on the tree, with Roger towering over him with a deadly smirk placed on his face. Eric watched in disbelief as the other boy reached out and grabbed the other's face within his hand and turned it slowly, looking over his features with a form of creepy interest. The twin tried to resist, to move out of the way, but Roger wouldn't let him, and the twin felt practically useless. However, what really surprised him more than anything was how, for some reason, Roger's leg found itself pressing against something in between the twin's, and the twin moaned embarrassingly. Whatever Roger was doing, the younger boy wasn't sure as to why, but it really took some time for him to try to understand it before Roger leaned in, tickling his face with his breath.

"You know," Roger whispered, running his spear along Eric's thigh and watching the pained expressions come across the twin's now slightly blushing face, "..you can be pretty cute when you want to be."

Eric glanced at the other boy with a confused look on his face as Roger dropped the spear on the ground and grabbed the boy's shoulders again, but this time with more force, and used a hand to pull the twin's mouth open. Eric couldn't even describe the surprise he felt as the other hunter placed his hungry mouth to where the twin's was, and Eric couldn't do anything. He was still trapped, with Roger now pressing himself onto him and his tongue fighting for dominance, and the twin thought he might faint from the lack of oxygen. However, what did he know was that whatever Roger was doing to him, he honestly didn't want him to stop. The boy didn't expect the other one to be so experienced with the touches he used, and before too long, Roger broke away and noticed that Eric was subconsciously clinging onto him. The twin realized this before too long, and broke out of it as his face turned into a face of darkened red. Eric wiped his mouth from the hungry kisses and tried to fight the urge to lean in for a second one. He honestly didn't even understand why he enjoyed it so much, and with another boy as well, but his body felt as though it had been ignited throughout his bones and skin. The fire was consuming him, the..what was the word that adults use often? Lust?

Roger snickered at the boy's helpless gaze towards him and leaned in again, this time towards his ear.

"See how pitiful you are underneath me? You would do anything I wanted to you do, wouldn't you? Would you entertain my needs?" He whispered, grabbing the spear again and holding it towards the other boy and poking him lightly with it. Eric squirmed as the pain processed its way through his nerve cells, and the boy shuddered as Roger's tongue found its way down Eric's neck. The warm, wet feeling brought disgust and pleasure towards the twin, and it took all of his might to fight off the moans that wanted to escape. This was Roger, for crying out loud. Why did he feel so helpless against the things he did, and why did his heart go absolutely crazy with all of the boy's touches? Eric sighed as he leaned his head back once Roger had reached down towards his collarbone to nip it lightly. He smiled at the twin's gasp at the feeling of the bitten skin, and Roger tugged at Eric's shorts lustfully.

"Well? Would you?" Roger growled, and Eric succumbed into the other's boy bony grasp before sighing and smiling lightly.

"Yes."

* * *

"Well?"

Jack's impatient snarl broke through the attention of the two hunters as they arrived back at camp. The redhead boy had his arms crossed, obviously in an upset manner, and Roger snarled back before stepping up.

"Well what?"

"What did you two find about Ralph? Did you ever find out where he was hiding?"

Eric was going to say something, but Roger beat him to it.

"No, we couldn't find him, but I think that we should go looking out again for tonight. That way, we could have enough time today to practice for the hunt tomorrow and be prepared for tomorrow, and me and Eric can look out again tonight." For once in a rare time, Eric watched as the slightly taller boy smirked towards him in the same way he did the night before, and Eric blushed madly before Jack gave the look that he was considering the idea before slowly nodding and sighing.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, Roger. Just make sure you have his location by tomorrow, and if you don't-."

"Not to worry, Chief. Everything will turn out exactly as planned." The sadist smirked even wider once Jack nodded in agreement and walked away. Roger turned to Eric's expression before walking in his direction and leaning into his ear and nipping it lightly before walking to what seemed to the entrance of Castle Rock, and while Eric growled lightly at the pain that the nip caused, his blush never left.


	18. Wait For Me On The Other Side

**(A/N): You're probably wondering why this is the third fanfiction I have posted in less than 24 hours. It is simply due to the fact that I really have no life but writing...but I am glad I am writing for you guys if anything :3 Haha anyways, please read and review if you want, but mostly, enjoy ^-^**

Living without him was going to be harder than the boy originally thought.

At first, he wondered why he even really cared. The boy to him was nobody really, or at least, he was before. He honestly thought of him as quite batty. The way he blushed randomly for no reason, especially when the blonde was around, or whenever he would suggest the most unusual things. The other choir boys didn't enjoy his company, either. They made the younger boy feel unwelcome, like he was an outsider for his own beliefs, and for a great while, the blonde actually agreed with what they said. He never realized that the boy they considered batty was actually wiser than the whole lot of them, with his mysterious ways and his mysterious manners. He was quite nice, Ralph remembered. Something about the way he looked at him gave this warmth that the other boy couldn't really describe, like his heart was going to break from all the extra pounding it created. The innocence that shed through the boy was adorable, and the way he said things didn't really compare to what anyone else said. His words were words picked cautiously, as though one wrong move could be the death of both of them. Too bad it certainly took his life, and only because the other boys acted like such savages.

Ralph was not comfortable knowing he was gone. He couldn't explain why, considering that the two boys didn't even talk to each other often. They weren't even that good of friends. The only thing that the chief...or, previous chief, as he should say, could remember was that Simon was unusually one of a kind. He told him he was going to get back alright. He bumped his head against that tree that one time, with a blush on his face. The younger boy had a bad habit of fainting, and he was never around a lot of the time. He liked to go exploring, Ralph also knew, and a good majority of the other boys didn't know why, including himself.

The rain fell heavily. Just the right atmosphere for this sort of thing, Ralph thought. To be thinking, that was, about the...

No. Ralph shook his head. Just the simple thought of him was enough to make him painfully ill, especially with thinking of his floating body within the cold and desolated ocean. In all honesty, if Ralph knew that it was _him_ whenever the fire was going, when the sudden burst of savagery overtook him, he would have stopped immediately. He could have saved him, he knew, but the temptation to feel blood was simply too strong. The feeling of the burning flesh within his fingertips could cause him to go into insanity, and he most certainly did, for at least that night anyways, but was it worth it?

Hell no. Ralph regretted it, he really did. Especially for Simon, because if it was anybody else, would Ralph feel this...simply broken? He felt as though someone took a knife and cut him into little pieces, scattering them everywhere and leaving the circumstances of his life to put them back together. Too bad none of the pieces were put together yet, simply because of the fact that without the little choir boy, Ralph wasn't completely sure what to think of himself anymore. A chief, he used to be, but just the fact that someone's life had been taken away from them, the tribe? The blonde boy wasn't exactly sure how to cope with it, exactly.

The fire still stung within him, with the familiar scent of the bonfire still traveling in his nose. The scent of the pig roasting, the scene of the wood burning, and then there was a different scent. This scent was different than the others, it was the smell of flesh being burned. Ralph knew that he was going to think that before the thought even struck him, so he miserably shut his eyes and pretended to think of something else. There were so many things he would have wanted to say to the little boy before he left them...before he left _him_. Why was he so different than the others? What were his interests? Did he enjoy sports, maybe, or perhaps something artistic since Simon would have probably been someone into that. The green eyes beautifully left their marks within Ralph's torn memory, and he could just picture the smile.

He pulled in his knees and silently began to cry. Simon was gone. It had just really stuck to Ralph that someone he would have wanted to know more as actually...really gone. Why was this?

"Why did he leave me?" Ralph whispered, watching as the rain that was once heavy started to fall once again, only this time thicker and with a more melancholy tone. Thunder shook the island ground he boy was sitting on, and the leaves blew hard while the wind did not stop. The previous night, there was no rain, but only the bitter feeling of death rising through the air, leaving its traces on the island and the other boys. However, Ralph had a feeling that out of all the boys on the island, he was the one that truly felt the most sickened by it. Maybe Piggy felt the same, but what did he know? Piggy even said that it was Simon's own fault.

"It wasn't." Ralph mumbled, leaning his head lightly against a nearby tree that was being soaked by the rain.

The blonde boy wasn't exactly sure how the silent choir boy left this feeling within him, but being without him was incredibly hard to bear. The livelihood of the boy made it possible for rescue, Ralph knew, but now that he was gone and now that Jack and his tribe were getting their way, Ralph didn't think rescue was as much of a possibility anymore. The island was no longer a place where he felt safe, where he felt comfortable. Nightmares of the Beast still kept the boy wide awake, and while he would never tell anybody, it scared him to death. The Beast would follow him everywhere, it would never let him sleep, and Simon was honestly the only reason that Ralph could think of that made him believe that the Beast didn't exist. After all, Simon did say that the Beast was...

Eyes widening and heart racing at the sudden thought, Ralph gripped his chest as he thought of Simon's previous words echoed through his mind continually, as though in a spiral. The Beast was...inside him? The blonde boy wanted it out so badly if it was, but he wasn't sure how. The desire for savagery to consume him was as powerful as a growing fire. It was never going to stop, he knew, and he breathed out heavily as he knew what he must do.

In order for the Beast to die, he must sacrifice the one thing that he knew he must. He reached over the other sleeping boys until he noticed Jack's glimmering knife in the night sky from the reflection of the full moon, and the boy grabbed it without hesitation. He moved his fingers along the shiny and sharpened end, watching as the blood slowly started to drop down onto the ground, and he smiled madly. The color of the blood showed that he had some sort of color remaining in what seemed his blackened body, and the boy watched as the blood started to paint the grains of sand below him. The glorious blood, it wasn't as beautiful as Simon's he knew, but that didn't matter. It was blood, nonetheless, and the Beast was slowly being released from him. He could practically hear the threatening growl from it in the deep pits of his stomach, as though letting it out to the world wasn't the best idea, but Ralph didn't care. He missed his friend all too much to care what was right or wrong anymore. He placed the sharpened knife at his neck and smirked towards the moon.

"Kill the beast," he whispered, starting to run the blade across the skin on his neck and grimacing from the pain that came afterwards. He considered the pain being the same as the Beast being defeated, so he really didn't mind the shock of the blade on his sweated skin. He continued running it along there until a bright, widened line of blood was running on his neck. It couldn't have been more beautiful.

"Cut his throat." Now the boy, who was starting to get somewhat dizzy from the lack of blood, started to cut his wrists. He didn't realize that Simon's absence would cause the boy to feel pleasure from the sudden rush of pain, but Ralph didn't mind. He would soon be with the boy he missed, and dammit, he was going to see him regardless of whatever he did.

"Spill his blood." He whispered for the last time before his eyes started to finally close. The blood escaping couldn't contain the boy's consciousness anymore, and the boy closed his eyes softly before smiling and remembering the face of Simon while his mind began to close.

"Simon...I am coming for you."

Everything went black.


	19. Hungry Like the Wolf

**(A/N): WARNING. Before reading, know that this is the most sexual one-shot in the whole lot of one-shots. It isn't lemon territory, but there certainly is the boundary that isn't afraid to be crossed so to say in this one. So, I have been meaning to write a Jack/Roger one-shot in a while because I have always wanted to experiment with, and while there is the Unconditioned Love Lusts Like a Fire one, they never really get together, so yeah :P Haha. Anyways, onto the responses! **

**Review Responses: **

**Moofy-Fan: Thanks for the review :-D Yeah, that certainly was one of the darker tones I have taken with the one-shots I make, but there is always a first for everything I guess, and I will be writing more darker stories later on, buuutt yeah haha, thanks for reviewing!**

**Cocolada: Thanks for your review, also! And yay, you're watching Angel Beats! Tell me what you think when you're done, it really is a good anime in my opinion :)**

**So, I have something I feel I should say. This is going to be the 19th one-shot, and the next one I upload is going to be a SPECIAL one-shot since it's the 20th. I honestly have no clue what it is going to be about yet, but I promise that it will be totally worth it, so don't worry. Also, for those of you guys that are reading The Switch, there will be an update on that as well, but probably not until Friday or the weekend, so sorry for those late updates. Please enjoy :-D**

**Oh yeah, and the title of this one-shot is based off the song by Duran Duran, which was in my head the entire time I wrote this, lol. I love that song.  
**

Nobody had to know.

What the two boys had was something that nobody could take from them. No adults were around to forbid such a thing, and even if they could, the boys wouldn't listen anyways. They grew too strong a bond to let something such as civilization hold them back, especially when they were this...intimate with each other. They were not only intimate in the way two lovers would be, they were much more than that, considering their savage lusts and needs really couldn't them back from each other. They had been on the island for a while know, they knew, and the adults back in England were probably done looking for them anyways. No rescue, and there was no need to worry about the circumstances of their romance. Nobody was there to forbid them from seeing each other, and while the beginning of the affair brought guilt to them, the sin overtook them both and caused the guilt to slowly drift away. Such a thing shouldn't be called something as a sin...for gender really didn't matter, did it?

The redheaded boy wasn't quite sure what to think. He had always been taught in Catholic School that two men being together was "satanic," or, "unholy." It was dirty, they said, and Jack believed them for a good while. Then, the plane crashed, and everything he had ever been taught simply didn't matter to him anymore. The songs he would sing, the lyrics holding in the messages about sinless lives and trying to stay on the right path, the island itself made it so that all of the boys didn't think about that stuff anymore. What if it was never supposed to be like that anyways? What if everything he had ever known about who to love and who to respect..was a lie?

Shaking his head simply, Jack laid back on the floor of the cavern, which was wet and damp. The night sky shone through the entrance with its mesmerizing light, and the icy blue eyes that belonged on the hunter started at the full moon. Beside him, there was a lying body and a messy mop of darkened hair covering his face. His lower body was covered by Jack's choir robe that the hunter found he actually despised since the landing, considering that there was really no reason to wear it anymore. If they were going to be savages, they may as well stick to the image.

The soft breathing of the other boy caused Jack's face to blush lightly, and he turned slightly to find his friend sleeping soundly within the darkness of the cave. He longed to reach out his hand and sweep the pieces of hair sticking on the savage's face, but just the thought of disturbing his sleep would only bring more trouble than dared think of. He couldn't help but think of him as being adorable, even with his threatening personality and, rather, gruesome way of doing things. Roger was different than him, Jack knew, but he couldn't really think of why that should be a reason for them not to be together. It was rather hard on his part to figure out the feelings that they both shared for each other, and Jack was rather resistant for a good while. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy Roger's company, for that was the exact opposite, but it was the simple fact that he still considered liking another boy...abnormal. Roger stuck to him in ways that he couldn't explain, really, and the younger boy had this way with him that caused the hunter to want to be around him more than he should.

Also, there was the physical stature of the boy himself. Roger was physically fit, having lean muscles and having that slim attractiveness that brought him out during the hunt. The paint that covered his face was always unique compared to the other boys, yet Jack could recognize him more often than the other ones. Unusual, it was, and Jack found himself staring way too often. Jealousy swept through the redhead from time to time at just the glimpse of the active body in the sunlight during the hunt, the morbid faces Roger would make as he stuck a spear within the underbelly of the pig, and the enthusiasm the younger boy made once the hunt was over was fierce. A true hunter, Roger was, and Jack smirked towards the other boy before reaching out and moving his bony index finger across Roger's thigh.

His skin was soft, which was ironic considering the boy's personality, and the redhead hummed softly to himself as his finger let itself roam over the boy's exposed skin. The moonlight was showing itself through the cave, marking out Roger's features of his face and of his body, and Jack couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of him. The blush was once only slight that he had on his face earlier could only deepen as he let his eyes wander over Roger's skin and bones, and he brought his finger back to move closer to him. He picked up a piece of hair over Roger's sleeping eyes and felt the silky texture of the hair before he moved it out of his friend's face. An utter God, was what he looked like, like the kinds you would see in Greece or in an art museum. Even underneath the cloak, Jack could make out a lot of features that were supposed to be secreted, and the redhead lustfully growled as he slightly pulled the clock off of the other boy, completely exposing himself to the chief.

Jack wanted it bad, he knew, for his pulse was racing and his heart wanted to stop at the sheer sight of him. His long arms were crossed over his chest, and nothing was left to the boy's imagination. Jack couldn't help but suddenly have thoughts of waking Roger up and doing things to him that he really shouldn't, but he had to stop himself as he reached out. The barrier was there, the barrier between right and wrong, and while everything Jack wanted was so close to him, it was so far as well. This was a naughty thing to do, but was there anybody there? No. Jack would do anything he really wanted...there were no adults there, and the wanting was too strong.

Jack leaned in and growled such as a predator would before any remaining parts of the cloth on his body were quickly ripped off of his body. The cold air caused Roger to shiver in his sleep, and the leftover paint on his face that he hadn't washed off still couldn't cover his discomfort towards the temperature change. Subconsciously, he reached out for the cloak, but groaned softly when he found his hand couldn't feel, and his eyes opened softly. He noticed the redhead somewhat leaning over him, and he glared softly as he attempted to reach for the cloak again. However, Jack's reflexes were quick, so Jack threw the cloak onto the other side of the cavern and watched as his friend grit his teeth.

"Damn you for waking me up. Now what am I going to do for warmth?"

Roger leaned upwards and started to crawl in the direction towards the cloak, but Jack reached out and caught Roger by the wrist before turning him over and making him land on his back on the ground. The black-haired boy, surprised, watched as the chief started to crawl over him and smirk down at him. Jack noticed the boy was still shivering, and as Roger turned his expression so he couldn't make eye contact, Jack let go of one of Roger's wrists and let his fingers wander on his chest. The skin was extremely cold...was the cloak not enough to satisfy the other boy's warmth? Jack wanted to chuckle at Roger's sudden act of basfulness, but considering that Roger would bound to leap like a hyena and end him for doing so, all he could notice was that his fingers were starting to wander lower and lower down Roger's body, and the other boy grasped Jack's wrist before he could go any lower.

"Don't."

Jack tilted his head at the boy's comment, as though confused.

"Don't? Your body is practically begging for someone to touch you, and I wouldn't want you to catch frostbite."

"As if that would be possible on his island." Roger replied, letting his dark brown eyes trail their way into Jack's blue ones before the blush was noticeable to the boy on top of him. Surprisingly enough, he could see the red fill Roger's cheeks, even though the nighttime made it awfully hard to really see anything. Both boys started at each other with the wanting and with the lust creeping their way into them, and Jack leaned down to place his mouth near Roger's ear.

"Besides, the cloak wouldn't be enough, would it? You would still be cold, and I can help you fix that, if you would like." Jack nipped quickly at Roger's ear and watched as a look of anger flashed onto the younger boy's face.

He glared up at Jack as the redhead smirked and leaned downwards to press his lips onto Roger's chapped ones, but the other boy simply turned his face to the side and felt the hungry kiss surface on his cheek. Jack raised himself up and hissed at the boy's reaction, right before Roger grasped Jack's shoulders with his sharp nails and completely turned him over, switching their positions. If there was any time Roger wanted to laugh in the face of his chief, it was certainly now. He smirked down this time, and Jack was struggling to retain his dominance. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though Roger wanted to give it to him just yet.

"Look at the _great_ Merridew, completely helpless to my power and my cunning." The younger boy leaned down and seemed as though he was going to kiss him, but he stopped a couple of inches to his lips before chuckling a sick, disturbing laugh. His fingernails began to dig deeply into the other boy's shoulders, and Jack was trying desperately to stop himself from yelling from the pain, but he knew that it would pleasure Roger more to hear him scream. Why was Roger teasing him this way?

"Well, Jack, you may have won my attention due to your...," Roger whispered, pushing himself lightly onto Jack's chest and pressing his mouth onto Jack's chest, "...tactics, but if you really think I am just going to let you have your way-."

"You always let me have my way. Don't say that you just let me win for the sake of winning, either." Jack muttered back, and Roger glanced towards the other boy with a mixture of lust and disagreement.

The two boys let the silence overcome them before Roger slowly began to drag his teeth down Jack's chest and over the bruises from hunting that were there before. Grimacing, Jack closed his eyes and tried not to think too hard about it, but the blood that was once pounding inside him due to the heat Roger was giving off was still there, and Jack still wanted more. Much more. There were the thoughts of doing those naughty things Jack had been thinking about earlier that still managed to float around in his head, but whether or not Roger was feeling the same way particularly seemed like a completely different story.

Roger continued the act with his teeth, watching as the other boy became his own prey, so to say, and he felt so damn _powerful_ being this way. Usually, it was normal for Jack to be in charge, but Roger liked things to go the way he wanted them to go, and doing this with Jack was certainly no exception. He could feel the raging heartbeat of his friend underneath him, and he stopped using his teeth to notice the redheaded boy seeming to lean up in pleasure. Roger knew it was only the break of night...there were so many things he wanted the savage to know before the sun dared to show its appearance, and he wasn't simply going to let the redhead charge this time. Without daring to look into Jack's blue eyes, Roger leaned into the pair of achingly beautiful lips that transfixed their way into his vision, and he roughly succumbed to Jack's almost pleading needs.

The redhead gasped slightly at Roger's uncharacteristic sigh of affection, but before too long he found his fingers tangling themselves within Roger's messy hair and lifting his body higher and higher to where Roger's was. The boy left his lips there for a while before he bit Jack's bottom lip for a clear entrance for his tongue, and the disgust that used to be there was no longer there. The boys themselves have gotten used to it, to be touching like this in the dark of the night with nobody around to see them, and even if they did, screw them. The two savages couldn't care less, since they only thing they really cared about was each other, and Roger was most certainly not expecting a confident move from Jack's part as the redhead flipped them over once again and deepened the kiss. Not hesitant in getting what he wanted, Jack was set on doing those things he originally wanted to do before, and to see the younger boy feel this sexually active below him was so goddamn stimulating. The chief didn't want the night to end, honestly, and he broke the kiss with heavy breathing to watch his blushing partner smirk up towards him. He no longer felt as cold as he did before.

"Would be like you to pull something like that onto me." Jack watched as the younger pulled himself upwards to receive another kiss, but the redhead placed a determined finger where Roger's hungry mouth was.

"Ah, ah, ah. We shouldn't be too impatient with ourselves."

"Jack, dammit. Quit fucking teasing me," Roger hissed, and the chief simply leaned in and stretched his more than prepared body over the other boy's while gazing down towards his chest.

Oh, the mere appearance of it was appetizing, and Jack found his tongue trailing a wet path down Roger's collarbone and down the front side of his chest. He felt Roger move beneath him, in the way that he was clearly enjoying what Jack was doing, and Jack wasn't hesitant to bring a finger and play with Roger's more than hardened nipples. The sensation was pleasurable to them both, and as Jack enjoyed playing around, he could hear the other boy groan at the feelings. Roger's toes curled beneath his feet, as though he was trying not to enjoy it as much as he was, such as a guilty pleasure, but the skill of Jack's tongue and his mouth was overwhelming. He had to let it out, and Jack watched with much satisfaction as Roger took his hand and gripped it into the redhead's hair. He looked so willing to give in, Jack knew, so the hunter took the time to lean back and kiss Roger once again.

This time, they both knew what they wanted. The kiss became deepened by the second of contact, and both boys tried desperately to dominate. They didn't want the other boy to lead, and they didn't want to be overtaken, so as they fought with the sheer passion to not surrender, their bodies seemed to already melt from the heat, from the simple seduction. Nails were digging, skin was pressing itself onto other skin, and the heavy atmosphere from it was almost too much to bear.

Jack still continued to play with Roger's nipples as the sadist tried to not groan anymore than he already was, and the boy was underneath the predator breathed out heavily as Jack broke the kiss and moved back towards his chest and bit fiercely. The squeal that came afterwards caused Jack to look and chuckle darkly.

"Bet you like that, hm?"

Roger responded by raising his hips, showing the older boy exactly what he wanted. They were both furious in the way the wanted each other, this much was clearly apparent, and Roger was the first to tug down at Jack's pants lustfully. They were starting to sweat now, too consumed in their own sexual wants and needs to really give a shit about anything else, and the chief noticed the younger boy's pulling and placed his hands where Roger's hungry ones were. Both boys stared with sparks in their eyes as Jack leaned in once again, this time letting his skillful tongue trail up from Roger's chest all the way up his neck and to his ear, before whispering with his hot, tickling breath.

"If you really want it, why don't you come and get it?"

This enough was to cause the sadist to violently push Jack down from his high throne and kiss him while pulling down the boy's pants all the way. There was no need for unzipping, just as long as they came off, and once they did, Jack almost gasped into Roger's mouth from the sudden touching down where his pleasure zone laid. Truthfully, Jack much preferred it when Roger was below him rather than the other way around, but he knew he would just have to deal with it. Black hair sweated and clinging onto Roger's forehead, the boy let his hand wander down wherever, and the snarl of pleasure coming from the redhead was enough to set his rush of ecstasy on fire, and the pants didn't seem to make the boy want to stop at all. They influenced Roger to tease Jack's already heated body, and Jack couldn't simply take before he pushed his friend back over and let him become his prey all over again..

The boys never did stop, they didn't want to stop. If this was something that Jack learned was against the Christian way, then he most certainly didn't want to be associated with it any longer. Roger's kisses and his touches decided that they liked to imprint on Jack's body, in his mind, and in his own soul, and that was far more worth it to the redhead than what any girl or woman could bring to him. The wolf continued to pleasure in its own prey as the moonlight came down onto where they were, and Jack could only smirk as Roger constantly begged for more, for more.

"Jack," Roger whispered, and the redheaded boy leaned over to deliver a hungry kiss towards the younger boy.

He had finally gotten his prey.

**(A/N): Pardon me, but I think I am going to be writing a whole lot more one-shots such as this one LOL o.o Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought! See ya, bye bye.**


	20. The True, Wise Friend

**[A/N]: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to make this particular one-shot . anyways, before I say anything, this is my 20th one-shot! So, in celebration of the 20 one-shots I have made, I made a one-shot contributed to my favorite character from Lord of the Flies: Piggy. This is basically Chapter 11 in Piggy's point of view, up until his death, so please read and tell me what you think :) Also know that I look A LOT of reference from the Chapter into this one-shot..I wanted to try to have it match the chapter as much as possible. Enjoy :-)**

**Review Responses:**

**Cocomelonkatzelada: I had to look at that name at least five times to make sure I spelled it right, and hopefully I did . hehe, I wonder why you changed your name? But it's cool regardless :) Anyways, thank you for the review, and I completely agree with you and about the lack of Jack and Roger. I think that, if any couple were to happen in the book realistically, it would either be them or Ralph and Simon, and since I love both, it makes me happy either way :D. So, you watched Angel Beats? Awesome! And ZOMG that idea sounds so flippin' awesome, I am encouraging you to think about that idea, no joke! Your stories are so fun to read, it would be awesome for you to do that! :D Thanks for reviewing again! I always love your reviews.**

**PhoenixBlaze5: (hope I spelled that right, haha) Anyways, thanks for the review, and I am glad you like my one-shots. I really like your stories too, you characterize the characters so well. I look forward to your stuff, and I haven't reviewed that Forget Me Not story, but I was really meaning to, so I will soon after I publish this. :) Thanks again.**

**I wanted to thank everyone that reads this, regardless of if you review or not. I always appreciate people checking out my work, and if you're interested, I actually uploaded a different story on my account called The Lingering Of The Apple. Now, this is actually based off the Bible, but it's fiction so if you want to read it, please check it out! **

**I have a feeling I make these things way longer than they should be -_- Oh well! Please know that REVIEWS GIVE ME ECSTASY...Okay, they don't, but they still make me uber happy, so any kind of feedback will be greatly appreciated. ENJOY :-D (and try not to cry like I did while I was writing this lmfao).**

I suppose the entire memory of it all was entirely too sudden. I had not an inkling this would happen, I couldn't even _fathom_ that something like this would happen. My bones shook furiously at the thought of it, and my blood simply boiled. The fire, the savagery, the eclipse of the moon that fell upon us that night. All the reminders of the mere blood that fell, yet that was only the physical proof. Mentally and spiritually, I became a mess, and I am sure that Ralph felt the same also. Losing Simon...it never would have happened if he wasn't so batty. This was his fault, he chose to warn of us the thing we feared the most, the Beast. It was still on this island, I was sure, just waiting for me or somebody else to come from within the bushes and attack us, to feast on our skin and our bones. I tried desperately to remove this things from my thoughts, but how could I, when everywhere I ever knew about this damned island wanted to consume me in the idea that civilization no longer worked.

I sat down on a log and tried to get my head together. My thoughts were traveling at around a thousand miles a second, and my tongue felt flopped from using any speech. My eyes simply stayed onto the peach color of the conch shell, and the boy that carried it with in his hand, the hand that was the same exact one he used for piercing our friend's skin with a spear, to shed the blood. The innocence that came along with the shell was being held by a hypocrite, but if I were to say that I was more pure than our chief was, than it was obvious that I was being the hypocrite as well. It wasn't just his doing, it was mine as well, but like I said before, it wasn't all my fault. Simon running out to the feast, exclaiming such fantasies such as the Beast was within us all along? Ignorance is what it was.

My eyes couldn't see properly. Everything was a blur, due to the fact that my glasses had been stolen from the hunters of course, but I could still make out some forms of color. For instance, knowing that Ralph was still carrying the conch was one thing. Also another thing was the green from the trees that towered over us, the tannish skin that reflected off of the twins, and the deep blue that controlled my vision from the ocean. I didn't want to close my eyes, even though I was practically blind, because I knew if I shut my eyes, I would shut off all hope for rescue, for someone to come find us.

We were having our last meeting. Our signal fire on the beach burned out, and we had an ambush the night before. With my glasses gone and nothing else remaining, I could only hope that Ralph would know what is right, to go back to Castle Rock and demand Jack to give me back my glasses. I am only human, after all, and every human should be treated just the same.

Ralph neared me, only by a couple of feet, before a concerned look came across his face, covered in ash and having a smokey appearance from guarding the fire.

"Can you see me?"

"Just a bit," I replied.

His face looked so incredibly blurry, and I couldn't see the blue in his eyes as well as with my specs. It would be difficult to survive with my sight for very long, especially without my glasses, and Ralph sighed before turning away. An angered presence came before him, and the boy started blaming the hunters for stealing our fire. It wasn't them, or at least, as I would've thought, it was more of Jack's doing. Merridew had the tendency to cause havoc to corrupt, no surprise there, and he stole my glasses, something of which an actual civilized person would have none of. I wanted them back to badly...to see again.

I told Ralph to blow the conch for the last time, and the noise that had once filled our ears with a melodic wonder was now the last sound for hope. It roared past the trees, over the seas, and yet nobody came. No surprise, I knew, but it was worth the effort at least. Ralph sighed, miserable to say the least, before sitting down besides me and the twins and handing me the conch. I looked over to the chief, as if to give permission to speak, and once Ralph prompted me to go on and say what I needed to say, I sighed and looked around, even though I couldn't see anything.

"I believe that we should go back to Castle Rock. Merrdiew, the filthy savage, he has my glasses, and the only way I will be able to see anything is if we get 'em back."

I wet my lips before continuing, with the sun's burning rays and hot temperature.

"Ralph was the only one...he was the only one to get anything done, for sure. Awful things have been happening on this island, so we have to trust that our chief can tell us what to do...where to go from here."

Even though I couldn't trust my blinded eyes for a mere second, I glanced over to where I knew Ralph was, and the leader's eyes were one me. I felt the gaze, awkward and trying to find the words to say, but yet they never did slip. Instead, he simply took back the conch and hissed down towards the ground in sheer anger.

"A fire...you would think that we would be able to take care of that, wouldn't we? But no, those savages...those hunters, they would rather go off and play than maintain the civil way! And with Merrdiew in the lead, who knows what else they will do? The ships are probably passing by at this very second, and yet we do nothing about it!"

I felt the darkened tone the boy was trying to send, and while his words were very true, they were not the words that needed to be said. What needed to be said was what we were going to do about the situation, not how we felt about it, so I scolded Ralph afterwards for simply saying the words rather than doing anything about it. The twins shivered, before suggesting we take spears up to where Jack and the others were, but I knew better. They even suggested that I carry my own spear. What was I going to do with it, without my eyesight anyways? It was like being leading a dog on its casual walk through the park, the dog wouldn't be able to control the route and would simply be led. Nothing more.

"Don't be silly." I responded at the suggestion, and the twins laughed once I told them what I thought about it. They always laughed at the more ridiculous things, and this was certainly no different.

"I got the conch. Let's go to Castle Rock, an' I will show Jack Merridew exactly what is on my mind."

"Piggy, no. You'll get hurt!"

Ralph's words of warning didn't seem to frighten me, oddly enough as it was, but instead a new fire seemed to light from inside me. The fire to do what is right, what is right for the sake of the rest of the boys and myself.

"Jack is stronger than me, that much is understood by a long shot, but we have something that he and his hunters will never have, not in their hearts anyways."

I raised the conch shell confidently, a smirk coming across my face at the mere image of Jack's shock from the conch itself.

"We have this. Now, I will not ask back my glasses due to kindness, or being a sport, but I will do it simply because that is what is right. Doing what is right...it is most important to the island and the people that are here...and if we abuse that, then..then we're just as bad as those savages!"

My smirk started to loosen its grip, and now my face turned pale at the rememberance of the night previous to the one before. The night where the smoke was high, where the flames danced within the air, and even our chief's voice could be heard from, perhaps, a million miles away. Shrieking, I remember, and the blood thirsty savagery erupting from all the boys themselves. I remember that...too painfully well.

"Jack Merridew has to give me back my glasses...he has to."

I could hear Ralph standing beside me, and the silence after my speech was almost devouring everything else. It was unbearable until Ralph coughed slightly and breathed in the island air idly.

"Alright then. We will go to Castle Rock, for the sake of Piggy...and doing what is right. If you want to try, Piggy, we will go."

I could practically feel the excitement bouncing off of the twins at knowing what Jack would look like once we arrived. They started babbling on about the paint of the savages, about their devastating spears, and even when Ralph told them to stop, they still laughed about it. I wanted to give Ralph back the conch, but he simply pushed it back and laughed slightly.

"I believe you should carry the conch. After all, that is what you wanted, isn't it?"

I could only smile before nodding in appreciation and letting the twins, Ralph, and I go into the forest to bathe and eat before venturing to the other side of the island.

* * *

With Ralph being in lead, we all began to walk toward Castle Rock. I will admit, the anticipation of it all was starting to really get beneath my skin, but I wouldn't confess that or anything. The sun was dawning down on us, and while I knew that it was still the later part of the afternoon, it still felt as though the nightly winds would arrive at any given second. It wasn't probably from the berries I ate earlier, but my gut had this weird feeling about it, as though this entire act of going to the hunters' hideout was a very bad idea. Of course, my stomach often feels that way towards the most childish of things. I couldn't see very well, but the trailing ends of the spears the twins carried, which they drew onto the ground, allowed me to see which direction I was going.

The place where the tribal dance was held...the place where Simon...I couldn't bear to think about. Some spears still laid motionless on the ground, according to the twins that is, but I had a feeling that some of the hunters came back to retrieve some of the other ones. Why wouldn't they, with their blasted way of remaining so loyal to the blood that dried on the spearheads? I sighed at just thinking about their savage ways, and I really did wonder if we were ever going to get rescued. I was sure, however, that is things continued the way they did, with the lack of loyalty to the chief and with people trying to break apart..I doubted rescue would even be an options.

"Smoke."

Ralph's voice broke through my concentration, so I simply guessed that we had arrived at the Castle Rock. The twins said that they could guess the hunters were having a fire, and yet I knew that a bitter silence followed afterwards. Ralph questioned us, wondering why we were hiding such as this, and the leader sighed before continuing. We had finally reached the entrance, it seemed.

"You two, stay with Piggy and allow me to lead. Remember to have your spears ready."

An anxious feeling coming soaked with me. How was I to know what was in there? I had never been to the Castle Rock, and the sound of the crashing waves against the rocks on the side made it almost impossible to tell whether there's a guarantee I will come back out alive.

"Is it safe?" I asked simply, and I felt Ralph turn back with the whip of air from his face.

"You stay close to me, and it will be."

The four of us, honestly more scared now than we were before, cautiously walked up the entrance to the Castle Rock. However, a chuckling noise was apparent from above us, and I could hear a booming from a younger boy. The voice itself was awfully familiar, but as to who, I wasn't quite sure. The voice asked who was coming up the neck of the rock, and Ralph roared back that, whoever the boy was, he was being silly and that it was simply him. Afterwards, the roaring from the conch brought all the other savages together. I knew this because of their demonic laughter and the sound of spears trailing the dirty ground. It was clear that Ralph wanted to call another assembly, as he attempted before, but the muttering of the savages showed they couldn't care less. I tugged at my friend's sleeve, and I whispered to him to remind him of my safety. I was starting to feel as though I should run away, that the aura of all everyone here perhaps wouldn't be right for me. However, I quick;y remembered the reason why we came. I knew I must stay and remind Jack that I have to have my glasses back in order for me to see, and I couldn't give up quite so quickly.

"Kneel back," Ralph whispered to me, concern blooming in his voice. "Wait until I come back."

We must have been pretty far up the neck of the rock, because if there ever was a time the thundering sound of waves was more apparent, it was certainly now. It was almost as though the waves wanted me to come down and play with them, and the sickening feeling I had in my stomach before came back as quickly as it had left. I wasn't sure what was going on after that, but I knew that I heard Ralph asked Roger, who apparently was the booming voice that questioned our arrival, and the other hunters where the Jack was, and the hunter replied that their chief was out hunting at the moment and didn't want us to come in. Thinking of Jack, it was obvious that he would say something such as that, and when Ralph told Roger why we had came, the laughter coming from the savages at something from the back struck me with an idea of who was coming in. It was none other that the bony idiot himself.

"What do you want?" The voice threatened like a sharpened knife, and I could hear Ralph spin quickly on his feet of the hard, rocky ground below him. Yet I was still merely clinging onto the rock by my side where Ralph left me, trying to be mesmerized by the crashing waves. I tried not to let the tears make their way across my face, as they had earlier.

"Ralph, don't leave me!" I cried out, trying to make him remember of my safety once again. I could hear Jack and two other boys alongside him yell at Ralph to leave them alone, but Ralph and I both knew better. The blonde screamed at the redhead, reminding him of stealing my specs, and I felt the conch wobbling in my hand as I tried to cling myself closer to the rock for support. Jack laughed almost comically at what Ralph said, as though he was apathetic towards rescue now, anyways.

"Got to? Who says?"

"I say!" Ralph screamed in response to the childish remark, and while I couldn't see Ralph, the fury that was stated made me shiver almost. It was almost as though Ralph was wanting to rip Jack limb from limb, and the redhead could see it just as much as I did, for without a second's hesitation and without much more arguging, the two clashed. I could hear their spears hit against each other, and the roaring from the other boys caused me to be a stage of panic, almost. Brawling and hitting it out, Jack and Ralph didn't seem to care about who was getting hurt, as long as cuts and bruises were made. Did Ralph not mind me?

"Remember what we came for, Ralph! The fire...my specs!" I recalled, cupping my hand around my mouth and grabbing the ground to try to get his attention. Ralph backed away after the fight, keeping an eye on Jack however, and I could hear him gasp. Perhaps he could see the spectacles in Jack's hand or something, for I really couldn't guess without my sight.

"The glasses! They're Piggy's, you know! Besides, if he doesn't have them, he won't be able to see!"

The silence was bitter, although the savages couldn't stop laughing for some reason, so I whispered and reminded Ralph about the fire, who instantly brought that up as well. However, it seemed that before too long, I could hear the sound of two being tied up...who was it? Oh no, could it have been?

Ralph attempted a rescue, it was evident by the noises he was making, and Jack gritted through his teeth saying that the hunters did as was instructed by him. Fury that was once bottled within me practically begged me to let it out, but I had to stay orderly for the entire thing to work out, so I decided to make myself known as Ralph and Jack once again brawled with their measly spears.

"I have the conch, let me speak!"

I uproared, craving the attention...no, desperately needing the attention from the other boys at this one moment. I clutched the conch close to my abdomen, and while it was shaking within my palm, I was confident enough knowing I wasn't ever going to let it go. The booing that was there was dimmed at first, but it greatly picked up speed at me speaking. Ralph and Jack paid no mind, since they were fighting their blasted guts out, but I was determined to make my point be across, at any given point.

"I said I've got the conch! You listen to me, you're acting like a crowd of kids with no minds!"

The booing continued, but I decided to simply ignore it. I raised the conch with a sense of power, and the while the sound died a little, it didn't go away completely. I kept on with what I was saying before, asking the boys whether rules and discipline was important, or doing nothing but playing and lacking in the spirit to be rescued.

"Which is better, to be such as a pack of Indians, or to be sensible..such as Ralph?"

Something awfully bad trembled within the Earth, I could clearly feel it within the soles of my feet. However, I didn't realize that this feeling...this heavy blasted thing would be hurdling towards me. I could hear the shrieking from the other boys, and I didn't know where Ralph was during this, but I felt a hard object sweep me off my feet and carry me through the chilly, sea-salted air. It almost felt like slow motion, it did, and my eyes shut while my mind didn't know what to think. I couldn't grunt, I couldn't even muster a single syllable as my body, yet my heart automatically felt as though it was going to stop.

The ocean water engulfed me, with its cool surface and salty liquids pouring into my nose and filling me with the watery nausea, yet before I dared to close my eyes and drift away in unconsciousness, the scattered remains of the beautiful conch shell fell before me, in a clearing of water that was very close to where I was. Slowly, not wanting to die without the shell imprinting its way into my memory, I smiled at knowing the shell was the last thing I saw, not the bloodied end of a spear or the paint of a savage.

I finally closed my eyes and let the darkness overtake me.

**Review please? :D Hehe**


	21. Wizardry and Witchcraft

"Again?"

I had to ask this question without trying to sound too whiny about it, but I did know that Ralph made me do fire watch yesterday...with Roger of all people, and now he wanted me to do it again toady? Wasn't there like thirty others on the island that could do it, instead? What about Jack of all people, what if he stopped hunting for one blasted second and-?

"Piggy?"

Oh. I was lost in my thoughts again. I sighed and nodded, running my hand through my hair in frustration.

"Well, who was going to be the person I would have to watch it with?"

_Please let it be someone I actually can talk to without being made fun of._

"I was going to have Jack-."

"_No_." I firmly stated I did not want Jack as my fire-watching buddy. Jack himself was bad enough as it is, but knowing him, he would leave me with the responsibility within the first ten minutes of us being there. Also, he would probably hurt me, knowing him.

Ralph looked at with surprise in his eyes, but nevertheless, he still thought about who I should be assigned with. There was the twins, for starters, but they were just like Jack in the way they would leave. Simon? No, nobody even knew where he was anyway. There was Bill, Robert, Maurice, Henry...but wouldn't they be with Jack hunting? Obviously, Roger wasn't a good suggestion, as I have had personal experiences with him myself, and there weren't many other ideas for other boys considering the rest were littluns' and had the attention span of a fly on the wall. Ralph sighed before sitting down and trying to think, and I was going to laugh. Maybe he would just call the entire thing off, but before I could even start to walk away to watch the fire myself, I saw a light flash into my friend's dark blue eyes. This always happened when the older boy had an idea, so he shot up from where he was sitting and smiled.

"What about Harold? He will watch it with you!"

Harold? Who was Harold, again? Wasn't he one of the shorter of the big kids, with the sandy brown hair and the hazel eyes? The one who got the most sunburnt, besides Jack, and the one who I see hang out with Henry and Bill all the time? Did he even talk? Well, I knew anybody at this point would be better than nobody, so I sighed while reluctantly nodding at the suggestion.

Ralph nodded back approvingly before he ran off to find the boy, and I had to wait until they both returned when Harold walked over to me and looked at me, as though in disgust. Well, I never did ask for his opinion, although since I had been on the island, I guess I couldn't say I was really surprised by it. The younger boy and I walked over to the mountain once Ralph gave us permission to leave, and once we arrived by the fire, the twins left. I was actually surprised the twins watched the fire for this long, but whatever. I guess they had nothing better to do.

So, we sat down and I must admit that this time, it felt a lot better than what it would have been like due to Roger, since Roger creeped me out with that...absurd question. This kid felt a lot more easygoing, but I could sense he was far too involved in his daydreaming rather than to pay attention to the fire, so I knew I would have to snap him out of it a few times while we were here. He seemed good-natured...even though Simon obviously wins in that category, and he didn't seem as fierce as the rest of the hunters. I had a feeling I could strangely sympathize with this boy, and for whatever reason, I surely didn't know. I decided a light conversation would be most appropriate.

"So...Harold, tell me. What kind of stuff are you into?"

The other boy seemed dazed, as I had said before, so I snapped to get his attention before repeating my question. Harold simply looked at me with confusion in his eyes before responding.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Oh, I was just wondering. I wanted to get to know you better, I suppose."

The silence that came afterward made me want to barf, honestly, but I knew that I couldn't give up on the conversation. I sighed before leaning back on the log I was sitting on and trying hard to not stare too far up the sky. The sun would blind me, even though one side of my glasses were already shattered and I was already blind anyway, but I honestly couldn't care. Anything now would be better than watching the fire.

Harold was poking the fire with a nearby stick, and a instinctive part of me wanted to yell at him and tell him to stop. I mean, I wouldn't want either of us to have the fire completely collapse. However, as I was watching Harold do all these things, I couldn't help but notice he was muttering some words beneath his breath. Now, I was the type to be awfully secluded due to my...unfortunate physical problems, but I did not know that Harold talked to himself. I wasn't going to remind him of this, since there was enough nutcases on this island anyways, and reminding Harold would only make him feel uncomfortable.

"I am into reading," Harold responded, after mumbling the words to himself, and I had to practically snap myself out of the trance.

"Reading?" I questioned. Finally, somebody who seemed to have the same interests as me. "What kind of reading?"

"I like reading things...learning new things...stuff like that." Harold whispered, before using the twig he was playing with earlier and throwing it into the fire. Reading things and learning new things? Well, I suppose he was into documentary reading? Oh well. I was going to bring it back up again but Harold was mumbling those weird words again, so I sighed and continued to watch the fire, which was strangely getting higher and higher as the seconds passed by.

* * *

We had another feast tonight. It was random, of course, considering that whenever Jack and the other hunters went out they usually got the meat they wanted to get, but the feeling of the Beast was among us again. Simon and I stayed in the back, and we watched as the savages themselves grabbed any meat they could find and devour in whole, but I looked around and noticed that Harold was nowhere to be seen. I turned towards my friend and sighed as a question popped into my head.

"Simon...Harold's in the choir isn't he? Is he often secluded from the other choirsters?"

The black-haired boy looked back at me with a simple smile before shrugging, picking up a rock and analyzing it.

"I have not the faintest idea about Harold, even though we're both in choir and everything, but what I do know is that Harold has a tendency of believing he could perform certain..spells."

Spells? As in, wizardry and witchcraft? That was completely irrational, though! As if anybody could do something like that. I sent a bizarre look of confusion towards the other boy..but then again Simon was rather batty himself. He could possibly just be saying this just to say something.

"You don't mean that Harold as the ability...the magical ability of-."

The other boy nodded, almost hysterically, as I brought it back up, I glanced towards the jungle as the nearby thunderstorm was brewing, and I figured he would be somewhere in there. I also knew that we would have to go find him, considering I wouldn't another incident to happen like it did with that one boy a long time ago and the chaotic fire and the running of firewood and the...

I forced myself to not think of the mulberry-scarred boy in this kind of situation, but instead I faced towards Simon and smirked at the adventure in mind.

"Well, Simon, let's go try to find Harold and see whether or not he really does have, er, magical properties.

Simon nodded in response, and we started to walk through the forest to find Harold and figure this out once and for all.

* * *

The night was beginning to gradually peak over us, and the chill of the air made it awfully uncomfortable to be walking through these parts of the woods. However, Simon reminded me that he walks through this part of the woods all the time, so I guess I had to trust him with a certain extent. The moonlight stretched over us, and the owls hooted with a mysterious intent in mind, so I shivered as the fear traveled within me. Simon smiled at noticing and strangely enough grabbed my hand to keep me from being too fearful, and we continued to walk into the clearing.

I could sense something burning coming from not too far, and because the night wasn't fully here yet, I could see smoke from not to far away. However, we were walking from the opposite side of the bonfire that the hunters made,and the signal fire was out due to nighttime arriving, so how could there be smoke? Unless somebody wanted to make their own fire? Simon and I stopped within the clearing, behind some rather tall bushes, to find that we could hear something chanting and...singing? I exchanged a look of sheer confusion towards the slimmer boy as we opened the bushes slightly to find what we did not expect to be there.

It was none other than Harold himself, his face covered in paint and his sandy brown hair crumpled into a mess. Sweat was dripping off his face, and his arms were flying everywhere as he danced around the fire. He was speaking foreign words, it seemed, and there were strangely enough, more colors than red and blue that were engulfed within the flames. It took all I had not to gasp in surprise. Simon was right, Harold really does know how to perform magic! However, whether this magic was good or not, that was completely beyond my comprehension. The thunderstorm cracked above us again, and Simon squealed lightly at the sound, trying to curl himself into a ball to avoid the rain. I sighed before realizing I was actually with two kids that had their own set of problems, and I let my hand massage Simon's back for support.

"Simon," I whispered as the other boy seemed to relax at the sudden contact of my hand, "Harold is a wizard, it seems. However, it's only a matter of time before something dangerous happens with his crafting. We have to stop him and confront the problem."

Simon looked back, biting his lower lip, before nodding in response. We both stood to where we were before, nodding as though in cue, before running out of the bushes and grabbing Harold as our hostage. The boy noticed us arriving and screamed quite loudly, kicking his feet out and trying to escape our grasp, but Simon and I were actually pretty strong against the younger boy. As he tried to release himself, we could only watch as the rain didn't get rid of the fire, but only made it stronger. What is with all this madness?

"Do you really think you would corrupt my plan?" The savage screamed, his voice sounding completely without barrier and more-or-less of the urge of breaking our eardrums. "My plan to burn down the entire island? Well, too late! I have spent all day conjuring this spell, just for me to burn down everything and everyone off of this island, once and for all!" The boy was now screaming hysterically, and Simon and I exchanged looks of not knowing whether to take this seriously or just pretend like he really meant it. I glanced over to where Harold was before sighing and pressing my hand against my face, when an idea quickly popped into my head and I smirked.

"If you don't quit doing this, I will get Roger to give you...the proper punishment."

Now, Roger and I weren't really good friends, but it was good to scare the living crap out of boys such as him with the thought of the other boy. In this case, it was certainly no exception. Harold began shuddering at the thought of knowing what Roger could do to him, and he faced his fire and sighed before nodding. We let him go and watched as he let the fire go out with a snap of his fingers, but strangely enough, he snickered almost evilly before leaving the clearing. We sighed and walked back towards the beach.

* * *

When we arrived back on the beach, we noticed that Ralph was waiting for us by the trees, with a concerned look on his face.

"Where have you guys been? We're been looking for you two for the last thirty minutes, we thought the Beast came in!" Simon and I began to open our mouths to explain the situation, but we figured that Harold wouldn't want us to exploit his magical traits, so we figured out something else to say. However, I was opened my mouth to speak, and a rather squeaky voice came out instead of my normal voice.

"Er, we were just walking around since we didn't want to participate in the feasting."

My eyes widened as this voice came out, and I covered my mouth. Why did I sound like Simon, rather than myself? Simon and Ralph noticed this too, and Ralph gave the expression of absolute bafflement. Simon gasped as he began speaking almost crazily. "Piggy, are you okay?"

My voice came out from his body, and the black-haired boy and I watched as nearby us, a certain boy laughed with an evil smirk on his face. Well, this could be very unfortunate, wouldn't it?

**Read and review? :-D **


	22. Sister Only By Blood (Pt 2)

**{A/N} - Hey guys. Due to Cocolada's request (if you don't mind, I am going to keep calling you that, okay? Haha), I made a second part to the Sister Only By Blood. However, since the maximum amount of chapters I will do for a one-shot is two, I ended it on here. Time for review reponses, since there's actually a lot I ! **

**100reasonswhy: First off, when you said "You're a wizard...Harold." I automatically thought of Harry Potter, when Hagrid was all like, "You're a wizard, Harry." and he was like, "I'm a what?" Lol idk it just reminded me of that. I probably WILL make a second part, in case you guys were wondering, but it probably won't be for a couple of one-shots due to the fact that I already have ideas for the next two, but yeah I know what's going to happen in the next Wizardry and Witchcraft, so be prepared haha. Anyways, thanks for the review :)**

**Cocolada: YES CONTINUE YOUR THEME THINGIES PLEASE I LOVE THOSE THING. *coughs* haha :) You have to tell me when you reach the end of Angel Beats what you think about it. Sucks they only made one season, though :( Hehe thanks for the review.**

**PhoenixBlade5: Thanks for the review, and yes he was :) lol I just knew Harold wasn't really mentioned in the book, and neither was Johnny, really..hmmm...**

**Moofy-Fan: Thank you so much for the review! Your reviews always make me so happy :))**

**Thanks for all the reviews, as usual, and now here is the final part of the SOBB thing going on lol.**

**Sister Only By Blood (Pt. 2)**

The dinner table was awkward in the sense that Jack wouldn't stop glaring at me.

How was I supposed to know he would act like a little bitch simply because I lighted a cigarette? Actually, I probably shouldn't answer that. Jack acts like that all the time, of course, so I shouldn't be too surprised. As I took a bite of the porkchops we were eating, my eyes traveled towards the place that wasn't touched by my little brother. Was he really not that hungry? My mother practically took my thoughts out of my mouth, of course.

"Jack, dear...you haven't touched your chops...are you alright?"

What a dumb question to ask. Sure, I mean we totally picked you up recently from being stranded on an island for a couple of months, are you still okay? Ignorance, that is what my mother was capable of throwing at us, and Jack seemed to have the same thoughts, because he simply picked up his fork and stabbed the meat on his plate. The liquids of the pig seemed to trickle down onto his plate, and for a second, I could actually sense a feeling of fear cross within his eyes. He quickly rose from the table and excused himself, leaving the food and walking back into his room, leaving the rest of us in confusion.

My mother sighed while my father placed his hand on his face, as though to try to keep everything composed, and I could listen as a door opened and closed. My eyes averted over to the piece of meat left behind, before using my fingers and gently touching the pair of glasses in my pocket. Mom gave them to me because she found them in Jack's dirty clothes...but there had to be an explanation has to why he had them in the first place. One side of the glasses was broken, and the other part didn't have anything to see through, so these things were practically useless if someone were to use them. Why would he keep them?

"Abigail." My mother was gentle, yet her face tried to show she was going to be serious."If you and Jack are going to get along, you must promise me that you shouldn't bring up the island no matter what. I believe that something on that island really messed with my boy, and you aren't really helping the situation by making him feel uncomfortable."

Me, making him uncomfortable? What did she think he made me feel, even before he went on that plane? Did she even know what she was saying?

I simply took a bite of my asparagus and nodded, not wanting to get into an argument or anything of the sort, and I left to go to my room after finishing my dinner.

I relaxed on my bed and stared up at my ceiling, shortly before hearing screaming and yelling come from the corridor downstairs. They were obviously arguing, my mother and my father that is, and I sighed as I pressed a couple of pillows against my ears. They always argued, and divorces always seemed as though they would go through, but why would they separate now? It would only make things worse for Jack, I knew, plus it would probably bring out the worst in me as well. It wasn't even after Jack was stranded on the island that they argued, because they argued even before then. It annoyed me how often they would do stuff like that, and I have even tried to interfere with their arguments a couple of times, but no matter what I would say, nothing seemed to be resolved. I learned that it was probably better just to let them yell at each other and try hard not to get in the way. Their yelling didn't do anything but get louder, so I tried to be distracted as I felt the spectacles move around in my pocket, so I pulled them out and inspected them clearly.

They actually looked to be too big for Jack's facial size, and I slid them back on to compare, and turns out, they were too big for my face, too. So, there wouldn't really a reason why Jack would be able to wear them, if he couldn't fit them on, and the fact that they were still broken didn't seem to make it any more helpful for him. I twisted them in my hands, trying to figure out the reason they were in Jack's pocket to begin with, but I was quickly brought out of my daze when I heard the front door knock. I knew that my parents were probably too distracted to answer, and knowing Jack he wouldn't care less of who came, so I walked downstairs from my room and placed my hand on the doorknob, feeling the warm breeze of the later parts of summer as I opened it.

The person who was at the door was someone that usually came over with Jack all the time, I think his name was Roger or something like that, but since they were in the choir together they usually hung out here after practice and stuff. This meant that Jack's little friend obviously went to the island with him, but I knew I shouldn't bring anything up. This would make both him and me feel uncomfortable, and there was something about this kid that just screamed creep to me. I tried to give off a friendly smile towards the kid, but Roger seemed to actually hate my company. Not that I was complaining, or anything.

"Jack, is he here?" He said quietly, looking up at me as though he already knew the answer.

I sighed before nodding and letting Roger come inside the house, and I found my brother actually leave his room once he noticed that Roger was here. The icy blue eyes of his shot directly towards me, as though he was angry I opened the door for his friend, but I simply rolled mine and avoided the temptation to stick my tongue out. Both of the boys left and went over to Jack's room, and I simply started to walk back upstairs before an idea suddenly hit me. If I wanted to know more about what happened on the island, both of the boys would probably talk about it? I smirked at knowing that all the information about the island, the glasses, and the new personality of my brother could be explained in the simply matter of seconds.

_You know your mother said not to do anything about it. What if they figured out you were listening in on them? What would you have to say for yourself?_

I sighed, knowing that my brother probably wouldn't want me to intrude on their conversation or anything like that, but this was something that I was risking to take. I wanted to know what happened to my brother, and why everything seems so broken between us. So, without hesitation, I waited for my chance to walk down and glance towards my brother's door to make sure it was closed.

There was laughing from behind the door, the kind of nasally form of laughter that made you want to turn your head away and try not to think about it, but I was determined to know about everything. I swallowed down my inner fears and remembered that Jack wouldn't be able to really do anything if he caught me, so I walked over to where the door was and crouched by the side to where he couldn't see me if he opened the door, but close enough to where I could hear what they were saying. The laughing continued, before slowly dying down and sounding like it was being overtaken by the heavy storm outside. At first, I could only hear muttering come from the other side, and they were talking about coming back into port I figured, but something my brother was saying caught onto me and I could hear it. He was talking about someone from the island...someone who, at the port, was shivering and looking scared, or frightened.

"Did you see the way he looked when he got back on the ship? He really looked like he was really losing his marbles."

My eyes widened as my brother laughed, almost hysterically at his friend's comment.

"Yeah, he got what he deserved. To think, none of this would have happened if he just joined our bloody tribe. We wouldn't have burned down the island, and then we wouldn't have caught the attention of that naval officer. He would never have came...we would still be on the island, now."

My eyes widened continually. I remembered a boy there, at the port, who was shivering from being frightened. He looked like he was around Jack's age, I remembered, and the realization that he was the boy they were talking about came across me. Tribe? Does he mean like a tribe like..Indians? The more I knew about this situation, the more I became baffled.

I bit my lower lip as Roger chuckled, almost darkly, at my brother's sick twisted humor before a silence came before them. The thunder kept crashing in the sky above me, and the rain was getting heavier and heavier as there was nothing coming out from the other end of the door. Suddenly, just before I was starting to give up hope, I heard something Roger say that caught my attention.

"Did you see his parents?" I heard someone sitting on the creaky mattress in the room, and I could find myself leaning more and more into the space to hear more clearly. My brother answered almost _too_ quietly.

"Whose?"

"Simon's." I heard a sigh before another creaking on the bed came, and I was guessing both of the boys were sitting on the bed, now.

"No...why, what did they-?"

"They confronted me. They actually asked me what happened to their precious baby boy. What a load of bullshit. I told them that he was missing on the ship, and that stupid ass Ralph actually looked like he wanted to fight against what I said, as thought to give away our true intentions. That blonde already did enough trouble getting in the way of our fun, so imagine the bullshit we'd be in if he actually told them the truth."

"I am just surprised that Ralph didn't throw himself off the ship. I mean, his only friends are dead anyway. Maybe Piggy's body is still where we left it, with his skull cracked and all the blood soaking out."

I was sure at that very moment, all the color in my face was erased.

Piggy? _Dead_? Wait...there were deaths on the island? I backed away from the door slowly, not really sure this was the right thing to do, to eavesdrop. If I would have known this would be what I was going to hear, then I wanted it to stop. Also, why did my brother sound so smug and comfortable talking about it, as though it was nothing?

_You have already come this far. Don't blow it._

I shook off the shivering fear being in my body before returning to the place I was before, knowing it was probably only going to get worse. I heard my brother laugh behind the door, and I honestly couldn't guess who he was anymore. I clutched my wrist with my fingers and tried not to think too hard about everything, and as my parents were still screaming in the other hall, my thoughts were only on the conversation. My brother continued to speak, with a new tone in his voice, a voice that completely regretted the naval officer coming to the island. A voice filled with unspeakable darkness.

"To think, he actually came up to me, begging for the glasses...he was telling me how rotten I was for treating that fatass the way I did, and he told me I wasn't going to get away with it. Well, what exactly are we doing now, then? It doesn't seem as if anybody's at the door, the police or anyone else."

The two boys shared malicious laughter, and as they quieted down, Roger coughed into his hand. The silence that was in the room now was the silence created by two savages, I knew, and I couldn't help but be frightened as I heard a form of rustling occur in the room. It seemed as though someone was looking for something on the other side, and I heart objects moving around.

"Damn it. I can't find them."

I heard my brother starting to look through his things, and soon simply looking through them turned into knocking things over purposely and his voice rising. Roger sat up from the creaky bed, it sounded like, and it sounded he was starting to get confused.

"Jack, the hell are you..?"

"The glasses, _dammit_! Where are Piggy's fucking glasses?"

My eyes could have honestly popped from their roots, because my fingertips felt the glasses within my pocket and my breath hitched in my throat. My instincts told me to run back upstairs, due to the darkening tone of what used to be my brother, but my feet stayed put. I couldn't move them, and I pulled out the glasses and tried to run away. I could hear my brother yelling now in the room.

"I had them right with me, how could they be gone?"

I heard glass breaking on the other side, and I swiftly left the area to try to run back upstairs, but a blinding light came through the doorway and I was caught like a deer in headlights. My pulse was racing like a horse, and my heart could have probably stopped at knowing I was caught with the murderer who was once only my brother. The Merridew name was now the bloody name of his crimes and his acts, and I honestly felt ashamed to be near him. My brother and his friend noticed I was standing there, motionless and shivering, and Jack's eyes turned from surprise and confusion to absolute hate. I wasn't surprised, of course, but my feet were practically begging me to start running, and as I even considered to start moving, yet I did nothing. I was too shocked to do anything at this point. Roger glanced from me to my brother before a sickish smirk appeared on his face, but for him, this was ordinary.

"Jack, why is your sister down here?" The look on my brother's face seemed to show he was thinking the exact same thing, but his eyes averted to what was in my palm. The glasses reflected the light coming off the ceiling, and I suddenly regretted pulling them out. We were there in silence, before Jack snarled and his face became red with his bad temper.

"Abigail, what... were you doing?"

"Nothing." I said, almost in complete instinct, and the glasses started to quiver in my palm. My heart was pounding madly in my chest with the fear of the two boys, and Roger glanced from Jack to me, as though he could see right through me. He knew I was lying.

"I think your sissy was behind the door, Jack. I do believe...maybe she was listening in on us."

Jack didn't quit looking at me with that anger locked away in his eyes, so I bit my lip before my thoughts seemed to outburst.

"Who's Piggy? And...and who was that other boy you two were talking about..? S-simon...what happened to-?"

"_Shut. Up._"Jack hissed, almost automatically, as the questions seemed to completely ramble from my mouth. He looked really pissed off, and yet his eyes kept traveling from mine to the glasses in my hand.

"Abigail, I don't know how you got those, but you need to give them to me." My brother opened his hand with a disgusting look of confidence in his face, but I could only squeeze the glasses harder. Did my brother treat me like an idiot?

After knowing all this information, there was no way I was going to let the murderer hold on to the one thing he wanted more, which was a reminder of the thing he thought most proudly of. I shook my head firmly as I stepped back once again, and this took the attention of Roger as he too smirked in my apparent fear.

"Your sister is like you, Jack. Once she's got something...it's awfully hard for her to give it up."

The boy himself didn't seem to be making the situation any more comfortable, but as he neared with me with the deadly scowl on his face, it was hard to believe I didn't break running. My feet stayed planted, probably due to the shock of everything, and before I could speak or even grunt, I found the littler boy was actually starting to run towards me, as though he was the hunter and I was the prey. He almost caught up to me, but my mind finally started to grasp what was going on, and I fled from the two savages. I ran up the flight of stairs, up back to my bedroom, and the doorknob felt so close yet so far away. It took all my strength to actually make my way across the hallway towards my room, and once I got there, I slammed the door right behind me. My breathing felt almost unreal, and I had to feel my raging heartbeat to know how crazy everything just happened was. My brother and Roger caught up to me, thank God I was the better runner of the two, before knocking loudly on my door. I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing that the heavy pouring of the rain mixed in with my parents arguing and the constant pounding of fists against the door was well enough to break my eardrums off, but the tears suddenly started to fall. My brother, a murderer? How could this even be possible?

"You can't hide in there forever! I will find a way to get those glasses back, just you wait!"

My brother was no longer who I thought he was. He turned into someone nasty, someone vile. The same boy I remembered who could sing C sharp, the same boy who looked adorable in anything you put him in, for the most part, the same boy who wouldn't harm a soul, let alone another person...

I took the glasses from my pocket and looked at them once again, feeling the pain and remorse come from within. I don't know what Jack did to this boy, but I knew I would have to bring some kind of redemption. I placed the glasses in the middle of an empty space within my room before gently reaching over and grabbing my lighter. The pounding didn't cease on the door, the thunder wouldn't quit roaring, and the screaming from mom and dad were still clearly audible, but I honestly couldn't care. This boy...his name was Piggy, apparently, but who would ever name someone such as that..these glasses belonged to him, and a Merridew smirk appeared on my face as I lit my lighter and placed a growing onto the glasses, that were soon engulfed within them. The thin wire bridge soon melted as the pair of specs was completely gone, and the smell of fire rang within my nose. The deed was done, I knew, so nobody had to remember what happened on that blasted island.

While my brother screamed and cried for the glasses to be returned, I simply locked the door and used a half empty water bottle to let out the remaining bits of flames, and I smiled while the tears kept coming down. Jack was different than normal, and knowing my brother, it's often a dramatic change when I say that.

**Read and review, please? :)**


	23. Moments of Confession

**(A/N): I tried to do two one-shots in one chapter :-) Tell me what you guys think!**

**Review Responses: **

**Cocolada: Originally, I was going to have her die from Roger and Jack, but I decided against it :P Hehe. Thanks for the review!  
**

**100reasonswhy: Thanks for the review! Yes, the sequel will be coming soon, I already have a pretty good idea where I want to go with it!  
**

**So, I made more slash one-shots :P Because I love LoTF slash and it's so much fun to write. Anyways, not too explicit, but yeah :P I was originally going to as many couples as possible, but I only got to two for the daily amount, so I WILL BE POSTING TWO COUPLES FOR EACH ONE-SHOT OF MOMENTS OF CONFESSION. Make sure everybody understands haha.  
**

**This one is Jalph (Jack and Ralph) and then Rogice (Roger and Maurice). Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :-D  
**

**Moments of Confession (Most Random One-Shots) ~**

** (1) Jack/Ralph -**

My eyes glazed over his frame, almost in a sense of complete of hypocrisy. I shouldn't be enjoying this, because of the fact that I was supposed to be for the opposite side, but the flickering golden flames dared me to come out and play, and his icy blue eyes, while different to the growing fire, seemed to have this sense about him that warned me about the consequences of giving into savagery. _Damn_, this island was seriously starting to get to my head. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I was getting batty over some guy, and that stupid smirk he always had.

I ran my hand through my blonde hair, which continued to get longer and more nappy the longer we stayed in this Hell I can never escape from, and I breathed in the smoke as the redhead continued to dance. Was it my fault that the shadows of the bonfire played gracefully with his bony frame? Was it my fault that, after everything had happened and after my feelings of hatred toward him were set in stone, that I still felt obligated to care for him? Batty, I truly was, but I could never tell him that. He would think of me differently, and it was true that I wanted him to still respect me, as his leader. I had a reputation on his island I had to maintain, even if that meant I had to break some bonds along the way, and for someone such as Jack? No, I can't even think of _him_ being the exception.

We were enemies. This was evident as soon as we landed, as soon as we held the first election, and I wanted to break him. All the feelings of revenge towards me, I could sense them coming from him, but he never did anything that would really hurt me. He knew that I figured all this out, that I could see through him like a hunter stalking its prey in the forest, and it frustrated him. I like that feeling, the feeling of getting him angry like that. It excited me, to know that I was so close to bringing him down.

But then I would get the feeling that I would always stoop back down to the ground. So close, there were times his pride would almost break in front of me, but that damn awful grin he would play for me would flash onto his face and it would erase any feelings of grim I held for him. My fists would clench, my mind would replay his words like a record my grandmother would always play, and strangely enough, the flames in my heart would wave madly. Would it be too much for me to ask for a moment where I could clearly put him back in his place? Seems that way, and it never did take that long for Jack to recognize it.

My rules, he certainly takes them for granted, such as the way of rescue. He refuses to give the fire any assistance, or me for that matter.  
Wait, why should I want his help? I can do things on my own, I can certainly do without him. But that face, and his voice...it almost rips me to shreds how much I _want_ him to actually consider me important.

How should _I_ know what he thinks? He's Jack, the hunter, the boy who can sing C sharp, the boy who knows his own choir boys more than anything, the boy who can pick up a spear and force you to do...well, anything really. He has this sense of leadership in his voice, the kind that makes you want to drop everything you're doing and just follow him, no matter where he goes.

However, I knew that the sense of leadership I got from him was different than my own. While he treated his friends lower, I considered them higher. While he threatened with a sense of wanting more and more power to himself, I only considered getting things done as the main thing. While he was careless in rescue and more prone for hunting and games, I was the exact opposite. Jack and I were enemies by instinctive nature, since both of our ways were different and we wanted the 'chief' title all to ourselves, so it only made sense to hate him and wish I was as far away from him as possible.

However, as much as I really regretted it, there was a part of me that didn't want it to be like that. A part of me really liked Jack, and I honestly wanted to say we could have been friends, but that's just not the way it was supposed to be done. What has Jack done that was against our tribe in the first place? Well, he certainly has treated the other boys as though they were scum compared to him, take Piggy for example, and while Piggy and I aren't really the greatest of friends, I wouldn't give him a good ol' smack across the face for no reason and break his glasses!

Another thing, why is it that Jack always hunts when he knows the only way to get rescued is with a ship? I mean, honestly, does he have no sense? Playing around all day and being savage is no way to lead, especially when so many people here, including me, want to go home. Besides, there's the way he runs things with the other boys that really disgusts me, like who in their right minds would stick a pig head on a stick?

I sighed. I knew I was simply comparing myself to him once again. Maybe if he wouldn't make me so irritated, I wouldn't feel this way. I remember when we first arrived on the island, when an intrigued sense to know more about him always struck me. I always wondered why he did certain things the way he did, why he wanted to overpower me so badly, why he honestly even cared. What did he think about me, anyway?

The rain started to pour. I looked up and found the thunder cracking heavily in the dark depths of the sky, and the drops fell gradually onto my face. I touched my cheeks as the cool precipitation fell, and while the fire wasn't exactly going out, I cared more about the rain than anything. A heavy feeling was in my chest, as though I didn't want to leave this scene. It felt too good, for the hunters to be celebrating their recent kill while I was stuck in the pouring rain with nothing to do but feel beautifully melted within it, to let my senses lose themselves in all the beauty that was the rain. Breathtakingly surreal and completely at home, for once on this blasted island, I honestly felt somewhat safe. The fire kept me warm, for the most part, and the rain brought in the natural temperature.

I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder, and I wondered why they would interrupt me when I felt so in peace then, but a voice seemed to almost whisper in my ear, begging me to come back to the fire and dance again. His voice was like a minty breeze, and it tickled my ear as he neared it.

"Ralph, the rain is awfully chilly at night. Come by the fire and eat more meat, if you want to. Don't tell the others I let you have the last bite, though."

He pestered me. Firstly, I wasn't even doing anything but relaxing and letting myself become one with the thunderstorm, and this is how he responds? By invitingly me to be savagely mad once again? No.

"Leave me alone, Jack. I don't want more of your blasted meat."

"Then what do you want?"

His question, baffled in the tone he used, made me want to really think about who Jack was. He didn't seem to know this charade wasn't fooling me, I can see clearly past his nose and into those eyes of his to know that he already knew what I wanted. I wanted to go home, to return to my family and to live in England, again. I didn't want any of this madness to continue, with the pig killing and the face painting and the rule breaking and the...well, you know.

I was tired of it, and my eyes suggested to the other boy that that was the way I felt, but he looked...somewhat sincere during that moment. It was almost like he was seeing me for the first time, all alone in the pouring rain with my hair wet and sticking to my face. I had to tell myself it was probably nothing more than a dirty trick, so I snickered in response before pulling my hair out of my face and seeing the drops of rain hit the rocky surface below us.

"You know what I want, Jack. Since we got here, you have known what I have wanted. Don't act dumb."

The redhead smirked, damn his smirks for sending me off the edge, before laughing nonchalantly and placing his bony hands on hips freckled hips. He seemed somewhat...amused?

"I know. I wanted to see if you actually still cared about that, but since you do, I guess I can't argue against it, huh? I wouldn't be able to persuade you, otherwise."

Now it was my turn to feel the glory. I was pleased to take the redhead off of his high throne for once, but I couldn't help the feeling deep in my gut telling me that I somewhat wanted him to win, to show me what he could do as a true leader. The smirk was still on his face, for why I didn't know, and the freckled boy almost leaned in a littler closer, his paint starting to run on his face a little and his blue eyes almost begging for a connection.

Instinctively, I stepped back and raised my hands slightly in defense as he kept making his way towards me, and I felt the ocean water consuming my lower calves as I walked into cooler waters. I glanced down to find that Jack and I were actually in the ocean a little bit, a far way away from the rest of the tribe, and my eyes widened as the redheaded boy pulled out his pocketknife from his lower pocket with a fearful expression on his face. He wanted this, I knew, and I couldn't believe the seriousness his face showed. Did he turn completely batty or something? What exactly was he going to do with that knife, anyway?

Don't tell me he was going to...

I gasped as Jack lunged forward, both of our bodies crashing with the ocean waves and both of our bodies swimming afloat in the salty water. His fingers danced around my neck and firmly grasped it before chuckling, almost darkly, before placing the pocketknife a few inches away from it. A look of hysteria was on his face, it seemed, and I wanted to close my eyes and swim away, but the tide was far too strong. I looked up towards Jack and gritted my teeth.

"Are you fucking mad?!"

I reached up and tried to pull the arm that was carrying the knife away from my skin, but Jack was stronger than me since he was on top and he had the advantage in his situation, so I could only do nothing. There was a longing in his eyes, the kind of longing that really wanted to take my life for good and just get it over with, as though he had planned it all along. The chanting from the tribe, I could still hear it even though it was awfully faint, and the rain didn't cease even more a moment such as this. My strength wanted to slip, I could practically feel it falling loose from me, but Jack didn't want me to be ended just yet. His painted mask neared my face as I turned my head from one side to the other, trying desperately to get out of his grip and my eyes widened as I felt a warm, soft feeling venture around my lips.

Oh. My. God.

Was Jack Merridew...kissing me?

His lips played with mine only for a mere second as my body felt limp with the touch, but I remembered something that was certainly going to bite me in the ass later if I didn't resolve it now, and that was the simple truth of reality. I balled my hand into a fist as it swung from the ocean water and punched the occupied boy above me, causing our kiss to break off and him sputtering into the ocean. I raised my arms and wiped off the kiss, as though it was poison, which I wouldn't have been surprised if it was, and the pocketknife was flung into the ocean water. The redhead found it, unfortunately, before turning angry eyes towards me, as though I had broken something precious to him. We stared at each other, me in confusion and disgust while the other looked...unreasonable broken. Was my rejection towards the kiss really that heart-wrenching?

"Why...w-why did you do that?"

I stuttered, and my mind wanted to kill me for giving in such as that way. Any form of surprise would make him interested, and I couldn't have him have that. I wondered if he actually could hear how fast my heart was beating, and how utterly broken I felt after the kiss. It was as if it cut through my skin like a blade.

The redhead looked away and the blush on his face was seen through by the rain. His red hair, longer than the majority of the other boys', still tangled onto his forehead and shielded this powerful gaze away from me. There was blood from the punch earlier also, dripping from his chin and dissolving into the water. The silence was almost unbearable, but just as I was about to say something else, his eyes locked onto mine through his bangs and he clenched his fists.

"Don't...don't pretend you didn't see it coming!" He roared, his freckled face showing off an uncertain mixture of emotions.

"I only did it to distract, so I could...I could."

He whispered as the gleam of his knife showed, quivering in his hand as though it was going to fall from the hysteria of Jack himself. The boy looked down towards the knife, and a look of reluctance flashed over him as he looked back up and stare at me with a longing look. I couldn't tell what exactly he wanted, but the look in his eyes showed that he really wasn't going to use the knife, even if he held the power to do it. He also looked as though the kiss...actually meant something to him? But..I didn't understand.

Didn't Jack hate me, despise me, wanted me to be cut into tiny pieces and locked away from society? Why did he show such mixed feelings towards me? Besides, we're both men! How did he think this was going to go through, and what exactly would the rest of the boys think?

I shook my head, the fear still overwhelming me from the presence of the knife, and I heard a slight splashing noise as I quickly realized what Jack had done. The boy actually dropped his knife into the water, not daring to look back at it as the knife traveled with the waves away from the shoreline.

I gasped at what the other boy had actually done, not really thinking he would go as far to prove his point as to sacrifice his one thing he loved the most, but I looked from the knife and felt a pair of cold hands reach over to where I was and place themselves on my cheeks, almost lovingly. I turned to find a pair of those same icy blue eyes looking into mine, and while my instincts told me to run as far away as I could, my feet remained stuck in that cooler part of water. It was almost like a trap that Jack planned me in, and I was the pig stuck in the creepers.

He leaned in again, and I sighed before placing a finger on the pale pair of lips that neared mine. Jack looked at me in confusion, and my eyes didn't leave the lips that weren't, surprisingly, covered in paint. Instead, my voice became a slow whisper in knowing that we...that me...

"Why did you drop your knife? What about hunting?" I whispered, lifting my gaze towards the other boy, noticing that Jack actually smiled towards me and laughed softly. I could still picture the infamous smirk playing in my head, however, and the freckled boy leaned in kiss me again, only this time much deeper than the one before.

Pardon my battiness, but I surprisingly didn't want to run away this time. I felt myself starting to lean my body into the hunter's, as my fingers tangled themselves into the boy's ginger waves, and the waves kept crashing and hitting against each other. The rain couldn't even stop my continually rising temperature, and the I didn't dare open my eyes.

As we separated, with heavy breathing, I was confused at myself. Why did I let him do this to me? He threatened me with his pocketknife, but he showed me how much he actually cared by dropping it. Was there a chance he wanted to start over...?  
No. We both knew that he would always be the same boy who wouldn't care about rescue, who would always be interested in hunting and nothing else. Jack looked down at me, however, with the most lovingly look in his eyes I had ever seen before, and he cracked a cocky grin before muttering:

"Because I feel you like you're more worth it.

* * *

** (2) Roger/Maurice**

There was a sniffling sound towards the back of the choir room, and I knew from behind locked doors who it was simply due to the crying. It was none other than that stupid grinning idiot, Maurice himself. Hell, who wouldn't be able to figure it out, his laughter was so annoying that I could hear it a mile away if I needed to.

I opened the door to the choir room, expecting the boy to be an a huge crying scene, and boy was I surprised, he was. Sarcasm was always one of my more extendable traits, I guess. I walked over to where the other boy to find him curled up in a ball with a napkin in his hand and his eyes red and rosy. Tears streaked down his face, and he was really trying to stop the crying. Honestly, if it were up to me, I could care less whether he was upset or not, since if he was upset it would actually make me happy, but I would never tell him that. Wouldn't want him to start bawling, again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before kicking him a little to get his attention, and he looked up at me with the most pathetic expression he could muster. He actually looked relieved to see me, as though I was his knight in shining armor. Wait a minute, forget what I just said, that was disgusting.

"Roger, what are you doing here?"

To tell you the truth, I was only here because I actually left some of my school stuff lying in the back of the hallway after practice, but since I heard this little midget crying, I couldn't help but investigate. Maurice wasn't the type to be acting like a brat all the time...actually, I take that back, but at least he wasn't so annoying to where I hated his guts. If I had to actually say anything about him, some of his jokes were actually decently funny, and he was taller than me, so that must count for something I guess. Now, I am not at all saying he wasn't annoying, because trust me, he was, but at least he didn't annoy me as much as Goody Two-Shoes, or in the other case, Mr. Faints-A-Lot. He had somewhat of a good personality, too, and as for his voice...

You know, I can probably bet that is actually the reason why he is in here in the first place, crying up a storm. I bet that during choir practice, Maurice actually let the stuff Jack said get to his head, again. You see, there was this moment that happened earlier today where Maurice missed a note and Jack got super pissed off...

_"How do you expect for us to win any form of competition when you can't even get a normal note right?!"_

_His voice filled the entire room with its normal level of intensity, and the look of the midget's face seemed to shine out all the negative feelings he had inside. I really should have popped some popcorn, shouldn't I?_

_"J-Jack...I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anything bad to happen, I just-."_

_"You just what? Messed up? Well, Maurice, that won't be good enough! Tell me, what will happen at the concert if you stutter, or choke, or simply miss a single note? What will happen?"_

_Jack's voice resonated throughout the entire room, and along with Maurice, the other choir was filled to the brim with fear, except for me of course. I knew Jack more than I knew anyone, and I knew he only fronted Maurice because he could, not because he knew it would help anybody or anything. I wonder if Maurice knew that, too, but by the look of things, it didn't seem that way._

_"Um..." Maurice whispered something else, but it was so quiet nobody could hear it. Jack placed his hand behind his ear and cocked his head to the side, confused._

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said that it would ruin everything!" Maurice said, louder and his face all red from the embarrassment. Chuckles and smirks came from the other boys as they said this, but I honestly didn't get what was so funny. If they thought they were so much better than he was, I heard them mess up sure a hell lot of the time. _

_Idiots, the whole lot of them._

_Jack sighed angrily before nodding towards the pianist to start the hymns again, and the elder woman who was shocked before shook it off right before playing once again. Maurice started crying, and while he thought nobody could tell, he was an idiot for thinking that. I could see him crying inside, even without the damn tears, and it made me sick to my stomach to actually care._

"Was it practice earlier?" I asked, and Maurice sniffed again with his sleeve, hesitating, before nodding slowly.

I sighed and watched as the younger boy suddenly stood up, determined to defend his case.

"It's that blasted note that's keeping me from doing anything! I try, and I try, but I just can't get it, but Jack just wants to yell at me instead of actually help me learn it. Some choir leader, huh? A guy that would rather scold his friends rather than-."

"Stop." I said, and the other boy watched through lousy tears as I grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly.

He was starting to let his fears get the better of him, and while seeing him in this state usually made me very happy, I knew that I would have to help him in order to get Jack's approval, for the both of us at least.

"I will help you with the note. But, don't expect for me to do this for free."

I muttered, pushing Maurice as my hand left his shoulder, and the other boy watched with his mouth wide open. What was he expecting, me to grab his tongue and just cut it out? Actually, that thought didn't sound so mad when you think about it, but Maurice showed off his stupid, characteristic grin once again in the matter of seconds right before he ran up to me and hug the living shit out of me.

"Oh Roger, thank you, thank you,_ thank you_!"

Since he was taller than me, it literally took all of my strength to remain breathing in his grasp, before I managed to choke out a sign of approval as he let go.

"Alright, let go of me dammit!"

* * *

Normally, singing notes wasn't really that difficult, it was more child's play than anything. However, for someone like Maurice, it was almost like teaching Greek.

"No, no, no!" I screamed, rubbing my fingers into my scalp and trying hard not to be too loud. "You have to do it the exact way I tell you to."

"But Roger...-"

I growled underneath my breath. Damn, I didn't realize teaching this kid would be harder than it seemed, especially for someone who was actually in choir longer than I was and was supposed to have more experience than me. It was almost as though it wasn't natural for someone like him, like he couldn't grasp the main idea of using his inner voice to shape the notes. He was thinking too logically, and knowing Maurice, I was surprised he had any logic to begin with, actually.

"Stop complaining. You wanted to learn how to sing some notes, right? You can sing the notes if you actually don't think about it."

I tried to explain to him what I meant, but there some kind of look in his eyes that showed his true stupidity. Was he daydreaming, again? He had the tendency to do stuff like that, so I snapped my fingers to try to get him out of his own little world, and he blinked in surprise to the sound.

"_Maurice_."

"What? Huh? Oh yeah, the note, let me try again!"

Maurice exclaimed, before opening his mouth and letting the note come out. Unfortunately, everything I had just told him went through his head, because he didn't do at all what I told him to do. In fact, it was safe to say he might have done the complete opposite, and his voice seriously could have broken windows. It certainly broke my eardrums.

I covered my ears bitterly before throwing one of my hands and placing it over his mouth to where the noise could stop, and I watched as the auburn-haired boy ceased any noise. My hand was actually on his mouth for a pretty long time, around ten seconds or so, before I realized that the feeling of Maurice's skin against my hand was actually pretty soft. I wondered if he used anything to make it that way, or if it was just natural, but I felt sick to my stomach again for thinking these things. I could practically feel my face turn into a tomato as I felt a wet, slick little movement for my hand to be removed from Maurice's mouth, and disgust completely showed within me.

"Why...did you just lick...my hand?" I muttered, and the boy smiled cockily before responding.  
"

Didn't seem like you'd take your hand off, anyways, Roger! Besides, if you didn't like my singing that much, you could at least try to help me."

I watched as the little fucker actually smirked towards me, like a challenge. Please tell me he knew who he was dealing with. I hissed underneath my breath as the taller boy leaned in, as though to continue.

"You can sing, can't you Roger? Why don't you tell me some tips I can use to help me reach that note?"

I was so pissed off, not because Maurice was basically challenging me with his words, or even the fact that he couldn't get the fucking note right, but mainly because he was sending me that nasty ass smirk on his face. It made me was to cut it off with my knife, and watch the skin slowly fall off, but I decided to take up on the challenge. After all, if Maurice wanted me to get nasty, all he had to do was ask.

"Well," I started, slowly getting closer and making sure to get him as uncomfortable as possible, "I always make sure the shape of mouth is right when I sing. That way, the sound moves out of my vocal chords the way I want it to, and it sounds better the way I do it. Try singing, again."

Maurice nodded as he sang that really shitty note again, and I noticed something right off the bat: his mouth shape wasn't at all near the shape it was supposed to be. I sighed, making a gesture that showed him to stop before moving my hand and clutching his face within my hand. His skin was smoother on the cheeks than the mouth, but I mentally shook my head to not think about anything as the other boy actually blushed before me.

Probably from embarrassment, nothing more, Roger.

"Your shape of the mouth is actually ridiculous, no wonder your note sounds like a demon being frozen to death or something,"

I said, and I let go to show him what I meant. I raised my finger to let him know to wait, and I took a deep breath before singing out a note. I was typically very good at the note Maurice was having trouble with, so it wasn't really that hard to really have my voice ring out and show him how to do it. Maurice's eyes widened as my note lasted longer and longer, and as I stopped singing, he just sat there, gaped and shocked beyond compare. He looked like the little idiot he was as his blush actually got darker, and he applauded.

"Roger, that was awesome!" He exclaimed, and I sighed before nodding.

"Yeah I guess, don't waste your breath on me-."

"But I wasn't, Roger! You're really amazing!"

It was now my turn to be surprised. Normally, people didn't give me praise or anything that resembled the such word, but whenever people actually compliment me on how well I sing, it actually makes me feel a little better about myself. I knew a lot of the praises I usually get were from filthy cunts and liars who couldn't stop making lies about everyone they knew, but in Maurice's eyes, I could see he was being truthful. Plus, it also didn't help that my heart wouldn't stop its damn pounding inside my chest, and everything was actually getting a little blurry from what he said. If Maurice couldn't stop smiling, I would honestly probably die before I had the chance to kill him, and that wouldn't be at all what I wanted.

Blushing, I opened my mouth and shaped my mouth open with my finger to show him the correct formation to sing out the note correctly, and Maurice attempted to follow what I did. Knowing him, he was wrong once again, so I had to actually press my fingers against his lips to form it the way I wanted to. However, what I did notice when I was forming the formation was that his lips felt extremely dry and shriveled up, so I knew that dehydration had taken him.

A nervous smile had crossed Maurice's face.

"Why aren't you drinking any water?" I asked, and Maurice simply shrugged in a childish way before he answered.

"I guess I just wasn't that thirsty," he whispered, and I glared toward him. Was he an idiot? He did know that drinking water played a huge impact on singing in the choir, right?

"I am getting you something to drink, right now. You're obviously dehydrated, and I am honestly not surprised someone like you forgot to do something so damn essential," I muttered before getting a plastic cup from the other side of the room and walking to a nearby water fountain.

The cool, clean water came out and quickly filled the cup before I came back to find him smiling back up at me with the water in my hand. I had no idea what he was all smiling about, considering that I didn't even do anything for him but offer to teach him about singing. That stupid ass smile was still on his face as

I passed the water over to him, and he didn't even lift his eyes off of mine. What was he trying to do...was he making fun of me?

"What?" I said, irritated.

Maurice simply blushed and shook his head before taking a sip of the water and started to drink. I sat down and played around with my fingers on the tie of my uniform as my eyes somewhat glazed over the formation of the plastic cup and the way Maurice was drinking it as though it was the last water he would ever drink. Some drips actually fell from his lips and trailed down his neck, and while my heart actually pounded rather loudly in my chest, but I would rather stab myself repeatedly than repeat it out loud.

The cup lowered and the coloring being brought back to his lips, Maurice smiled at me as he rested the half-empty cup beside him and actually scooted towards me. There was this look in his eyes that really seemed to catch my attention, which was actually pretty extraordinary considering it was Maurice of all people, and he smiled as his eyes started to trail down from my eyes to my lips instead.

"Roger..I wanted to thank you for everything...for the helping with the singing, and the practice, and other stuff."

Normally, I would have told him to shove off and to just forget about it, but damn, if my heart wasn't going to stop beating this way, I would seriously have a stroke. Maurice was getting closer and closer, and my breath wasn't even hitching in my throat or anything. The older boy snickered once we recognized how red my face was getting, and he put his hand on my cheek in an instant. Concern, yet confidence, covered his _Goddamn_ face, and he snickered.

"You're awfully feverish...you're starting to sweat and you're red in the face, too." He licked his lips, almost hesitantly, before reaching and grabbing the water and taking a sip.

"No I'm not."

I fought back, turning away a little bit to not make eye contact, but Maurice actually had the fucking nerve to touch my face and turn it slightly to meet my lips. The feeling of his lips were incredibly cold from the water, but the fact that Maurice was kissing me? It was surprising. I didn't expect this to happen, even with all the weird stares he sent towards me. His lips massaged mine and before long the water he sipped went into my mouth. It was warm now, and I can't believe it, but I fucking moaned into his mouth. He chuckled into the kiss before pushing me into the ground slightly and breaking off the kiss, leaving my hair in a mess and my face in a blushing nightmare. Maurice laughed from above me.

"You know Roger...you try to put up a front, but I bet you ten bucks that deep down, you're more emotional than the whole lot of us," he whispered before kissing me again, and I hissed.

Maurice says the most retarded things at times, because he and I both knew I wasn't like that at all. Or at least, that's what I wanted to believe. Maurice pulled himself up once more to finish what he was saying, only leaving one statement.

"And that is why I love you."

**Next one will probably be Jack and Roger with Ralph and Simon! Might do something else, but until then, leave a review and tell me what you thought! :-D **


	24. I Would Go All Megan Fox On That, Man

**{A/N} ~ Really random parody of what I would probably be like if I was on the island. :P Haha, sequel to Wizard one-shot will be coming out either later tonight or definitely tomorrow. **

**This one will have a sequel if you guys thought it was funny. I honestly just wrote it down in a random fit, so yeah :P Hehe.**

**The review responses for this chapter will be on the next chapter! But feel free to review!**

**And yes, my name in real life is Brianna, so yeah :-D Haha**

**Enjoy**

So I was just minding my own business, you know, on the island where I was crashed and everything, when I suddenly hear a very suspicious noise within the backround. Now, knowing myself, I have very good hearing (since I am of the feminine breed), so as cautiously as I could (haha just kidding, I was totally making a shit ton of noise), I walked over to where the noise was being formed. It sounded quite disturbing, almost like someone was stabbing someone with a plastic fork, and trust me, I should know...based off of previous experiences, of course. That girl really did have a strong aroma about her...um, anyways, where I was I? Oh yeah, the noise.

Well, I found out that I was getting really close to where it was, and before I could sneak up to it, I found myself tripping over a large branch lying on the ground. I hurt myself really bad, and I screamed really really loud. Hopefully, nobody knew I was there, but a certain redheaded boy opened the bushes in front of me and noticed me lying on the ground. He looked awfully frustrated that I broke off his concentration.

"Oh. Hey, Jack. Beautiful weather, isn't it?"

I looked up innocently before the godlike ginger, and the hunter himself seemed amused. I didn't really understand how my pain could bring him entertainment, but I felt absolutely sickened. After all, isn't that Roger's thing? Oh well, I guess I couldn't have said anything else before the redhead pointed his spear at me and asked me for my name. I guess he didn't remember me from the meeting that first day. Huh. I wondered why, I mean, I pretty much stalked him through the trees while he was hunting the other evening...and I was sure that I was breathing loud to seduce him, but he didn't seem interested, I guess.

"Who are you? I already asked, tell me your name."

He was getting really impatient. I wonder if it would be out of line to tell him he sure as hell looked sexy when irritated? Nah, he wouldn't mind. I opened my mouth to tell him that my name was Brianna, but he didn't seem to listen but turn around and head back towards the noise. I followed him, quieter this time of course, and I noticed a very odd sight in front of me.

There was another boy on the tree, and his blonde hair was sticking to his forehead in sweat. Now, I am at least four years older then the boys, but I swear I feel like a freakin' pedophile at this moment, because the blonde boy...oh my god...

"_Damn_." I said, and I must have said it pretty loud, because the two boys looked to where I was. Ralph...that was his name wasn't it? He had scars on his face, and even then he looked so manly. Shit, it was like I was staring at some kind of godlike sky-angel or something. My face felt like a tomato, like the color of Jack's glorious, shiny hair, and the taller of the boys gritted his teeth. He looked kind of mad, but I doubt he would be mad at me. I mean, after all, it was _me_ of course.

"Brianna?" Ralph whimpered, and Jack turned back towards the blonde and hissed.

"You can't speak with her...she's almost as batty as Simon is."

Simon? Oh yeah, the most adorable of the lot of boys. Er, I still thought Jack was the most beautiful, and dang it all, I will have it with him. There was no way I was going to be lonely on this island, especially since all the boys appear as beautiful creatures themselves. Ralph glanced back towards Jack and bit his lip uncertainly, and I could not help but think..

Oh. My. God. No way, this was no happening.

I had to pull out my camera at this scene, since Jack was all over Ralph like fish to...er, fish food, and this was the moment I would finally have my wishes come true. Also, it would be blackmail...for future purposes...

I snapped a picture of the scene and ran far away, leaving Jack and Ralph to their own buisness. God, it feels good to be feminine.

* * *

"PIGGEH."

The fat boy looked up in shock as I glomped him and snuggled. He was really sweaty...ew. But then again, at least he felt like a pillow. I smirked at his look of sheer disgust, and couldn't but think prepubescent boys as the more adorable-est thing ever. Is that even a word...? Meh.

"What in the _world_ are you doing?"

"Um, I thought you were smart? I am hugging the daylights out of you, Piggy. Actually, that reminds me...what is your name?"

The boy looked at me with excitement at being acknowledged and smiled from ear to ear.

"Well, in that case...my name is-."

"_Piggy_!"

Piggy and I glanced up to find that Ralph was actually walking back towards us, obviously done being Jack's bitch, and I tried to exchanged a look to Piggy. He didn't look back, so I averted my eyes towards the blonde again and watched as he dropped in exhaustion, conch in his hands. He looked like he either fainted or he went to sleep, so while Piggy rushed over and tried to get himself back together, I could only look down and chuckle evilly. Yes, I had a plan, and the fat boy looked at with confusion in his eyes.

"Piggy...don't you know what we can do with Ralph's unmoving carcass?"

"...I thought carcasses were animals, not for-."

"You know what I meant!" I yelled, and Piggy stiffened as he pushed his dumb little glasses back. I wonder if anyone ever told him to cosplay as a librarian before..._damn_, I really need to stop looking at Google Images..

Piggy simply shook his head at my question and I smirked.

"Haven't you ever wanted to feel Ralph's skin...to know what it was like to finally have someone at the edge of your fingertips and use them to your advantage?" I whipped out my camera fashionably and the fat boy looked like all the color in his face was cleaned off. Haha, I love scaring the shit out of people.

"You're...you're simply _mad_, is what you are!"

"Don't deny how you feel, Piggy. EVERYONE ON THIS ISLAND IS MAD...with homo-feeeva.."

Piggy watched as I attempted to pull my sunglasses, which was the pair I packed for the trip, before trying to act cool and make a sizzling noise with my mouth. Too bad he wasn't into it. I honestly think Piggy wasn't into anything but eating and making a lot of noises when he sleeps. I hope he didn't know I recorded that with my camera, too.

"I am leaving. Ralph is your problem."

Piggy left into the jungle, probably to find some food or something as he usually did, which left me with a motionless body and useless hormonal impact. I swear, if Ralph wasn't so sexy, I would leave him alone, too, but for the sake of more Jalph moments, I only felt it appropiate to let him live. Sexual tenstion was certainly my fetish.

At first, I just sat down beside Ralph and watched him twitch every now and then, so I leaned over him and tapped his forehead to try to wake him up. I guess he didn't want to do anything, him and his lazy ass, so I smirked as I pulled the collar of the top of his uniform. The golden body practically wanted me to savor every ounce of this beautiful-ness, so I merely moved my finger on his collarbone. Does this boy have the makings of a professional pole-stripper, because I think his skin is so soft I would pay buckets of money (and other stuff) to see him in business. Too bad he was dying before me, so I guess I have to save him.

I took my empty backpack, filled it with ocean water, and ran back to where he was to find him breathing heavily. He was conscious again but he didn't open his eyes, so I did what was the rational thing to do and pour the water over him to wake him.

His eyes bolted open and he sat up, coughing as the cold water trickled down his skin. For some reason, this reminded me of one of those male models you see when pass by stores in the mall, you know, the one of the half-naked lifeguards and their raging muscles? Yeah, Ralph definitely reminded me of one of those. I helped my...er, _our_ chief get up before handing him my shirt and offering it to him to wipe off of the water, but his look of confusion seemed to question why I would do something such as this. I mean, he was already hot enough without a shirt on, but with _my_ shirt on?

"Um..."

"You can wear my shirt, simply because you would have seen it come off me anyways. Might as well be now."

I smirked as the blonde, shorter boy looked up and tried not to look to disgusted. I wonder why he would be, anyways...I mean, I know that I was really hard to impress, considering that all the boys here wanted me so badly, but if Ralph really was jealous of the other boys, I honestly didn't mind. To tell you the truth, Ralph was the most attractive boy on the island, except for Jack of course, so them fighting over me was totally predictable.

Ralph slowly, yet surely, slid the shirt over his flexible abs and covering his top half in it, and I wanted to swoon so damn bad but I knew it would bring questionable feelings afloat. Instead, I smiled and turned to walk back into the forest, wearing nothing but a bra and letting myself be known to the island. I was a savage girl, after all, had to look the part.

* * *

So, the next thing I noticed was that the hunters were actually hunting. Now, this was certainly my chance to show off who was the top dog..er, human around here, and now that I noticed they were actually chasing after a pig? I flew off, letting my womanly hair flow behind me, and I left all the boys in awe as I caught up to the pig and threw my backpack at it, unfortunately missing it. The pig then ran into some shambles and left us all standing in shock, especially me. The cold air blew, and my top was still missing, so I turned and chuckled nervously as the boys stood near me. Jack was there, thank Simon, and he didn't look too pleased though.

"You ruined the hunt."

I saw a black-haired boy..I think his name was Roger or something...well, anyway, he was punching his fist into his hand as though he wanted to kill me right on the spot, but I knew that due to my good looks that this was seriously not going to happen. I laughed, pulling my sunglasses on again, and neared Jack with the most seductive attempt I could muster.

"Oh please Jack...you can I both know we were gonna be pig-a-lackin' tonight, anyways, right home skillet?"

I tried to high five him, er, down five him I guess, but he didn't move. He looked really pissed off, but I mean, it was just a pig right? No big deal? I smiled at the other boys, and Jack made a gesture to huddle them around and talk to them privately. I could ear them agree at something a few seconds later, right before seeing Jack move his head and smirk in my direction. Now, I knew that whenever the redheaded boy smirked, it usually either meant that something really sexy was going to happen, or...

Damn.

* * *

So, here I was.

All the boys decided to have a meeting, and they had the fire going and a stick prepared. Turns out, I had to watch the fire while they went back out and caught another pig. Jack and the others came back and announced they were going to have a hunt for me the following morning, and after this feast, I would have a headstart through the woods, but how was I going to take that seriously? I moved forwards toward Jack and snickered, touching that silky red hair of his, and trying to capture the look within those icy, bitter eyes.

"Well, when I begin the hunt, you can count that you will be the person I will miss the most, Jack."

The hunter rolled his eyes before pushing me away, and he ordered one of the savages to give me something to wear, considering that Ralph was still wearing my shirt. It looked so good on him I decided to just let him wear it, so he could always remember that the girl that died on the island gave a piece of herself to him before the hunting day. Hopefully, he will wear it to bed every night and think of me, otherwise I might just haunt him every night and cause him to have Jalph nightmares.

It sounded so tempting, now that I actually think about it, but I was broken from my daydream to find Jack talking to Roger on the other side of the fire.

Whatever they were talking about, I knew it had something to do with me and my amazing hunting skills I showed off earlier. I understood that the pig ran away from my backpack, but I knew that it was all my backpack's fault. I mean, if I had a spear, I would be a freakin' goddess on that thing, no joke.

Roger walked over to where I was and told me that, in order not to be hunted, I would have to join the tribe and betray Ralph. Now, I had no idea what came over that guy's head of his, but Ralph was my homie. He was my...er, he was my homebody, my pancakes on the skillet. There was absolutely no way, in the fiery depths of Hell, that I would betray him. Besides, if I betrayed the godlike creature, I would be sent to hell anyways, I am sure, so what was the point?

I smirked towards the darkened boy and leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"Listen, bud, Ralph and I go hard, so I suggest that you back away. Besides, I don't have anything really on right now, so if you don't think you can handle the _heat_, you'd best back away."

Well, this might just be me thinking this way, but I don't think Roger was into that very well. Trust me when I say this was just as shocking for me as it was for anybody else who was around me. He looked away in disgust before Maurice came and handed me his choir robe, which I put on and noticed was way too big for me, even though he was like five years younger than me. Well, that sucks.

So, I ate the last of the nasty pork Jack cooked (well, undercooked if you ask me), and then Jack told me to go ahead and run, so I did. Of course, since the robe was too 'effing big, I had to keep pulling it up to not trip over it, and the evening sky quickly came over me. I was so exhausted from all the running that I had to stop by a nearby tree and curse to myself, knowing that I had bruises all over my legs and arms. Oh well, I didn't really care, but I heard a rustling through the leaves and caught my breath in my throat, trying to defend myself with a nearby twig since my backpack was out of sight, and then I saw a familiar face and...Oh. My. Jesus Bacon Christ.

It was Piggy, again. I glomped him again in approval of it being him instead of the other boys, and I started to squeal. The fat boy pressed his chubby finger against his mouth and looked cautiously around him, to make sure that none of the hunters were around him, before whispering in a darkened tone.

"Listen, Brianna. You have got to get out of here, and Ralph and I...," he sniffed, bringing his sleeve to his nose to inch the inside. "Ralph and I are going to get you out of here."

"How do you plan on doing that, Piggy? In case you don't know, a bunch of boys obviously on rabies are chasing after me with sharpened sticks trying to kill me and God knows what else, so I really doubt you should try anything. I wouldn't want you to get hurt...even thought you've technically been hurting since we came here."

Piggy glared at me and rolled his eyes before pulling me up from where I was sitting and taking me by the wrist to leave the clearing of the woods where I was left. The moon lifted itself to where I could see everything around me, but only barely, and a smaller figure with a shirt I quickly recognized made his way to where I could see him.

"Ralph! Thank God you showed up! Piggy's scent was starting to make me believe the reason he had no friends before!"I yelled, and Piggy scowled before sniffing his armpit in disappointment.

The blonde boy sighed, looking everywhere to make sure the sound of hunters didn't follow him, before leading our little group through the leaves and through the trees. Piggy kept having to breathe too loudly behind me, due to his stupid ass-mar, so I rolled my eyes and hissed.

"Okay, Ralph, when are you getting to where you wanted us to go to?"

"I honestly have no clue where we are going. The only thing I know is that we are getting farther and farther from the fire, which is absolutely fine for me, considering that Jack and the others aren't anywhere near us."

We eventually stopped after walking a sure hell long of a distance and I watched as Ralph and Piggy sat down in exhaustion. Sweat was dripping off their foreheads, probably from walking so much, and if we weren't in a really weird chase scenario here, I honestly wouldn't mind going all Megan Fox on them. Or at least, Ralph anyway. Piggy didn't deserve the cookies in the cookie jar.

Ralph rolled onto his back before looking into the sky and having his chest start to stick up, breathing in and out. Oh my Lord if I wasn't going to quit drooling, I probably wouldn't have Piggy look at me as though I was the weirdest girl of all existence. I mean, Ralph was golden. It was only natural for me to stare...right?

I noticed Piggy looking at me and I looked back with my tongue sticking out. Please tell me that we weren't going to have to wait forever...right?


	25. Wizardry and Witchcraft (Pt 2)

**{A/N} Review responses are on bottom. **

**Anyways, I continued the Wizardry and Witchcraft one-shot! There will be another part after this, as well, but I will try to only make it one more part because if I didn't, this wouldn't really be a one-shot, but I didn't want to upload a whole 'nother story just for this one short plot thingy going on. Anyways, criticism and reviews are most appreciated, thanks guys :)  
**

He waited until the rest of the boys were asleep to give off a plain smirk and flex his arms out, trying to think of what to do with them. Oh, he knew more than anybody that the time was right to unleash his magical abilities before them, and while Piggy and Simon tried before to stop him, there was no way he was going to be stopped this time.

He ducked his head in between his knees as he was sure everyone was snoozing away before chanting dark and mysterious words. Sure, he knew that wizardry could bring disasterous results, but who could stop him now? He was powerful in his own magic, completely immortal compared to the other boys, and he knew he could end this island right now if he wanted to. He was in absolute control of all the boys, but the question was...how would he do it?

There was an uncertainty in Harold, and he honestly didn't even know what he would do. Perhaps there was a way to make them totally incapable for rescue to happen, and even though the savages didn't want anything to do with it, he knew Piggy and Simon and Ralph wanted everything with it. Harold just couldn't betray his choir friends and allow this to happen, but at the same time, he wanted the island for himself. He was tired of being underrated as a choir boy, as a boy to the chief, as a boy who couldn't be taken seriously for anything. With the new magic he had learned, he could finally show the other boys exactly who was boss on the island, and he smirked at knowing the way he could do it then. He figured out what he was doing, and maniacal laughter slowly began to chuckle through him until he could no longer contain his excitement and begin to laugh loudly, launching his head back and practically feeling the lightning flash around him for dramatic effect.

"Harold, shut the _fuck_up, we're trying to sleep here!"

"Sorry, Roger." Harold whispered. "Sorry...but not for long."

The sun was bright in the newly revealed sky that morning, and the fat boy grumbled as he turned to wake up. He didn't realize he would want to wake up this early, but he did, so he decided to go ahead, get up, and start the morning. Piggy didn't even know why, but for some reason, there wasn't any yelling or shouting coming from the northern side of the island, which was pretty unusual. Normally there would be tons of screaming, since the boys themselves were too abnormally hyper to do anything for themselves, but today was different. There was absolute silence, and with a befuddled grin, Piggy decided to check it out for himself.  
He walked over to where the platform was on the beach, looking around to find nobody there, only the remains of the bonfire from the night before. He placed his hands on his hips as his glasses wanted to fall off his face from the heat of the day, and Piggy simply sighed as he relaxed against a nearby tree.  
"Where could anybody be?" He wondered, and a noise followed after him.

He looked toward the bushes nearby to find that there was the noise, and it was a low...somewhat slithery noise. Piggy's eyes widened as he thought the Beast could be lurking within the bushes, so he cautiously walked up and broke apart the bushes to look down at meet the fear that claimed him.

As he had suspected, it was from a slithering noise, and a python glared up at him with his fangs showing. Piggy gasped and put the bushes back as he started to run away, not daring to look back as the noises from the python became louder and louder. He was sure, due to the hissing not that far behind him, that the snake was following him with great speed, and Piggy felt the hot sand continue to strike his legs as he went as far out on the shoreline as he could before a great wall of trees brought him to a dead-end.

There was nowhere to go, and he turned to find the python continuing to hiss up at him and appear as though he wanted to eat him alive, so Piggy did the only thing that was rational to him at the moment and take his glasses off and throw them at the snake. The specs hit against the snake's head, and the snake looked both distracted and in pain as the glasses fell back onto the sand.

"Ow! Dammit, Piggy, calm the fuck down!"

The fat boy couldn't believe as the words seemed to flow from the snake's slimy grin, and Piggy did nothing but raise a finger and point in shock. How could this snake talk? It was defying all rules of anything he had ever learned, and the words that crossed him mind could do nothing but flop out from his mouth.

"How...how did you just speak? Animals can't talk!"

The snake reeled back and lowered his dark blackish eyelids, as though annoyed. The snake sighed as his tail curled around his body, something for him to rest on, and the snake did nothing but glance back up at Piggy as though the predatory look his eyes had faded away.

"I turned into a snake earlier on this morning, and why...I sure as hell don't know why, but the faster I get out of this body, the better."

Another instinctive hiss came through as the serpent relaxed against the sand, and Piggy knew who the boy was based off of his voice and the way he spoke. He knew it was nobody else but Roger.

"Roger, do you know if anybody else-?"

The snake looked around its surroundings before looking back in silence. It was clear that he wasn't sure if anybody else transformed as well, but Piggy was still baffled as to what could have happened to him. This was beyond regular science, it could only either be the work of God or some kind of magical thing going on.

The fat boy sighed before picking up his glasses from the ground and started to walk off back into the forest. Roger glared towards him as his hissing broke through his own concentration, and the snake reluctantly slithered after him in the darkened forest.

* * *

The two objects, traveling in the shadows, tried to find their other friends as a dark aura was presented onto them. They couldn't explain it, especially not Piggy, but the feeling of something dark and mysterious was there, following them wherever they went, and the snake sighed as his long tongue kept moving awkwardly in and out of his mouth. For a snake, Roger was actually pretty fast, and Piggy thought the animal fitting...at least for someone like Roger.

As they ventured deeper and deeper into the woods, the darkness only continued to frighten them both, even though it definitely showed more in the fatter boy rather than the snake, and a low rumbling soon became heard. Both of the walking figures stopped in their tracks as a low growl began to trace where they walked, and the snake whipped his head back to see if someone or something was following them. The fat boy shuddered where he stood.

"Roger...Roger what is it?" He whispered, and the snake hissed to shut him up.

The forest around them seemed a lot scarier now that something else was coming up to them, and Piggy could have sworn the sound was carnivorous. Roger, low to the ground and seething his sharpened pairs of fangs, laid defensively to the ground and waited for the figure to come out from wherever it was, but before neither of them could say or do anything, the growling ceased. Piggy and Roger exchanged looks of slight relief before a gigantic cat-like figured leaped from behind one of the trees onto the fat boy, and Roger gasped at the surprise of it all.

A lion, now growling intensely towards the fat boy, had topped on him and held its paws onto Piggy's wrists, as though there was no way to escape. Piggy looked up in shock as the lion roared towards the snake as Roger kept slithering back and forth, trying to somewhat intimidate him, and the fat boy tried to squirm his way out of the lion's grasp. Unfortunately, it was way too strong, the grasp was, and Piggy couldn't move any of his body as the lion prepared to bite into the fatter boy for a tasty treat.

"No, please! I don't want to die, yet!" Piggy screamed, and the sound coming from the opposite side of bushes and trees showed a figure running through the trees. The figure embraced the lion and tried to pull the cat off of Piggy, and while Piggy could barely tell what was going on with all the random occurances going on, he lifted his face to see that Simon was actually the boy pulling the lion, or at least attempting to.

"Please, Ralph, stop! Don't hurt Piggy!" The littler boy screamed, and Piggy's eyes widened as the name revealed who the animal was.

Piggy looked back up into the eyes of the huge cat to find that same look of leadership and soft mentality that the human boy with the same name had, and Piggy watched as the lion's grasp lightened on him. The cat walked back towards the other boy as Simon was holding out a piece of pork, probably leftover from a hunt or something, and fed it to the hungry boy. Piggy cautiously raised himself up as the serpent, who was still defensively positioned, hissed at the revealing of the cat.

"What? Ralph, of all people, a lion? That sounds like some _serious_ bullshit."

Simon, confused, glanced towards Piggy as his hand pet the fur on Ralph's back, and Piggy sighed before starting to clean his glasses in a frightened state of what would have happened if Simon hadn't made his appearance.

"It's Roger," he said simply, and Simon made a face that showed he understood before watching as the lion began to lick his own paw and yawn tiredly.

Piggy watched for a little bit before noticing that Roger wasn't the only one, it seemed, to be affected by this...well, whatever it was, and still the lion didn't speak like Roger could. He wondered why Ralph wasn't speaking, or how come he didn't recognize the fatter boy like he could recognize Simon.

"Why isn't he talking? What is going on here, and why haven't you and I turned into animals, either?"

Simon sat down near a nearby tree stump before placing his head in his head, as though he wasn't completely sure himself, before the same dark aura came upon them.

"Ralph's the only one who can't talk. Why, I don't know, but trust me when I say that it's still him. Anyways," Simon started, picking himself up and starting to walk out of the clearing they had managed to get in, "we should probably go back to Castle Rock. That's where the others are, and hopefully they haven't eaten themselves yet. Come on, Ralph."

The boy and the lion exchanged a look of friendliness before they both ran off into the woods back to Castle Rock, and this left Roger and Piggy in a state of cluelessness as the sun continued to shine above them. The serpent, who was picked up by Piggy as they walked through the same area the other two ran off from, could only ask himself what happened before darkness overtook them once again.

* * *

Different noises came from the Castle Rock, and the fat boy watched as Roger slithered from his grasp back onto the ground as they neared the familiar sight of the hideout. Simon and Ralph were already there, clearly waiting for them, and the younger of the two smiled as they met up.  
Piggy sighed as the serpent went into the entrance, leaving the two boys and the lion to hang out. Ralph went back to his own business licking a certain place Piggy wasn't too interested in looking at, and the fatter boy glanced over to where Simon stood.

"So? Do you suppose they will be alright?"

The littler boy shrugged before looking at the entrance and sighing.

"I don't know. What I do know is that...well, you might want to check this out."

Piggy, confused, watched as Simon and Ralph walked up the entrance. He simply shook his head before knowing that he should probably go up there, and as he walked up the rocky path and met up with the other boys, he couldn't believe his eyes.

It was almost like a zoo, it was. Animals were everywhere, different species and everything, and the fat boy gaped with his mouth wide open at seeing all of them. Simon glanced back and smiled comically at seeing his friend's expression towards it all before walking to where he was, the lion at his side, and placing his hands on hip hips. His light pink lips curled higher and higher as his eyes shone with a brightness of pleasure at being the...apparent zookeeper.

"Isn't it interesting? Animals, instead of boys." The boy glanced around as his eyes dimmed in color. "Honestly suits them, don't you think?"

The fat boy was still too shocked for words, and the lion growled as a particular animal neared them. It was a donkey, and Piggy glanced over to Simon as the boy started to pet the animal behind the hear. The donkey bucked its head up in acknowledgement at the boy's contact, and as Simon giggled, Piggy could only point in a confused fashion.

"Who's that?"

"It's Johnny...listen, Piggy, there is someone in particular that has had the weirdest transformation..and I figured you would want to know about it," Simon said, and the lion perked its ears at the sudden noise coming from the farther side of the clearing. The cat jumped from where he stood and started to job towards the noise, and Simon started to walk to where the lion was heading. Piggy, not really sure what to do about everything, watched as the donkey turned its head to face the other boy's stare.

"I think Simon wants you to follow him," Johnny stated, before trotting over to where the nearby fire was located.

Piggy, understanding, followed the boy and the lion over to where the cavern the hunters usually slept in was, and the little boy stopped before entering the cave. He reached out to push the ferns covering the entrance, and as whatever was inside became clear, the loud growl Ralph was creating could be heard from the bottom of his underbelly. Piggy watched as Simon disappeared into the dark cave, and watched as the lion came in beside him, and while it took it a mere second for Piggy to get it through his eyes, he finally joined the other two figures into the cave to find another animal, one that he honestly was not expecting.

It was yet another pig. This one, however, wasn't like the ones Piggy would see running through the jungle trees, a sense of familiarity came with this pig, and Piggy's eyes widened as he came to a conclusion of who it was.

"Is that..?"

"Yes." Simon answered, and the lion growled to get the pig's attention.

The pig oinked loudly and screamed while crouching on its hooves. The blue eyes of the swine glared towards Piggy and the other two as it gritted his teeth in anger. Simon sighed before raising his hands defensively and walking towards the pig, but the lion protectively moved in front of him as though to not let him near the swine. The pig laughed humanly, but he snarly laughter instantly caused Piggy to recognize the boy.

"Aw, how adorable. The lion doesn't want his beloved to touch the pig. Must be nice to be able to use such...prominent features, doesn't it Ralph?"

The lion growled intensely as the pig, and Simon sighed.

"Please, Jack, remain calm. Piggy and I have everything under control, we're get both of you back to your normal selves."

The pig snarled as he looked upon the fat boy and noticed him within the cave. Piggy could honestly say that the pig was very fitting for Jack, how he would be what he most likely didn't want to be. This pleased the fat boy, to watch the redhead suffer this way, but he knew that he wanted Jack and the others to get back to normal.

"Hmm, is that so?" The pig could still have his characteristic smirk, surprisingly.

"Well, what exactly are you three going to do about this?"

The two humans could only share looks of complete cluelessness as the idea when through their minds. What were they going to about this? Piggy could only look at the lion, his friend, and see the hope filling within the golden cat's eyes before smirking and knowing what he could do.  
"Don't worry you guys. Simon and I will definitely figure this out!"  
The fat boy smiled at the lion and the other boy as Ralph purred from approval.

* * *

The darkened night sky was slowly approaching, so the choir boy had to make this quick. He smirked towards the growing bonfire before bowing his head and closing his eyes, words of magic flowing from his lips. He was sure that his plan had worked, and as the flames sparked more fiercely, he was also sure that nothing could stop him now. After all, Harold had all the power, and the little boy looked at the dancing flames with such amusement it almost made him want to laugh.

"Now all the boys will have me as their leader...the little animals would barely be able to do anything without a human's care, and with the island in my hands now, who could stop me?"

The little boy flung his head back and began to laugh hysterically, feeling his power be like stone in his bones, so set. However, he had to stop after a while because a coughing fit shortly came up and ruined his moment of power.

"Man I _hate_when that happens."

* * *

"So let me get this straight...you're a kangaroo?"  
"Listen, Piggy, you have to understand...I have no idea what the crap happened to me, but.."  
"Maurice! Calm down, we're going to get all the boys their bodies back...but seriously...a kangaroo?"

Piggy, Roger, Ralph, and Simon had confronted a certain animal once they left the cave, and the kangaroo flung his arms around as though hysteric. The snake sighed before hissing up to the annoying animal's movements. If there was anybody that could shut Maurice up, it would be Roger.

The kangaroo watched as the snake approached him, his teeth showing themselves and intimidating the mammal.

"Now listen here, you big ball of Australian fleas! If you don't shut up before..wait what are you doing?!"

Roger hissed and tried to squirm out of Maurice's grasp as the kangaroo picked up the serpent from the ground and stretched him out, before putting him into his pouch and smiling down.

"Even as a poisonous looking snake, you're awfully adorable, Roger."

Piggy and Simon exchanged looks before the fatter boy watched the two animals go away, and he twisted his head to where his friend could see him properly in the eyes.

"Finding out what happened will be harder than I thought...won't it Simon?"

The other boy could only shrug.

**PhoenixBlade5: Thanks for the review! Anyways, there was something I needed to tell you! I am almost done reading your fanfiction and I forgot to tell you that it was ironic that Ralph's aunt is named Aunt Brianna, because my name is Brianna, too x'D. Haha anyways, thanks for reviewing :-)**

**Cocolada: Thanks! I don't think I will honestly ever write a girl-on-the-island story simply because I am not good at doing those kinds of things, or at least I don't think I would be. I might try eventually, but for now, I will just stick to what I got. How far are you in Angel Beats so far by the way? :-) And yes, Brianna is a nice name, but I would rather have a different name instead haha .  
**

**erihan: I vote for Jalph too! Woohoo, go team Jalph! :D, and yes, Jack would be the immdiate leader because...well he's Jack. Self-explanatory lmao. Anyways, thanks for the review.  
**

**Reviews give me looovvvvvvvvvely feelings ~ So please don't be afraid to leave some feedback. :-D Thanks you guys!  
**


	26. Hallucinations

**{A/N} - Wrote this because I love Jack Merridew. Who doesn't? :) Anyways, review if you want to, I just love hearing feedback, I really do, and remember that if you liked the Witchcraft and Wizardry one-shot I uploaded the second part last night, so it should be the 25th one. Anyways, enjoy :)**

**By the way, Simon might act a little OOC in this one. Just a fair warning, haha.**

The wind blew into the cavern fiercely, as though it knew the hunters were going to be busy the next morning, and while it could only strike up the coldness for some, the young Merridew boy was far too interested in the distraction of tomorrow to really care about anything else, especially the weather.

Newly painted and spear sharpened, Jack was completely ready to leave their perimeters when dawn struck, and he was sure that once they found him, once they had him in their grasp, it would be really hard to let go of him, to let him get away. Jack had been waiting for a long time for this, even though it wasn't until a day ago when he actually admitted, to his tribe, the brilliant idea of tracking the previous chief down and killing him. Emotions had been raised, and the tribe broke out in chant to celebrate the wisdom of their leader's words. To them, nothing seemed better than to actually track down a human and strike their spears into his waiting flesh, grab his golden hair and yank him around, such as a doll, or notice his red blood dripping down their wooden sticks. Stick, such an embarrassment for a word, more like their weapon of choice.

The redhead chuckled. It was almost time to strike the island at their finest and take everything they wanted, without the worry of a boy yelling at them, scorning them for hunting. And that was all that Ralph did, truthfully, was to scold. He did it even when Jack actually wanted...well, the correct word is to crave, his own affection instead of mindless rambling about how the fire was more important, or how the littluns' shouldn't dare need to hunt anways. A sickening rush of feelings came over Jack at the thoughts of when the ship didn't come that day, the glare on Ralph's face that was the fiercest he had ever seen, and the pride the hunter once had being shattered to pieces in front of everyone. Jack knew he probably shouldn't feel this way, since that was all in the past now, but he couldn't help but remember it. He also couldn't help but remember that Ralph wasn't too interested in joining his feast, the slight idea that Piggy made him go instead. While Jack wasn't sure as to why Ralph wouldn't want to come, the rivalry between the two boys had certainly sparked a flame due to that, and from then on, Jack truly did know that he really hated the other boy.

Of course, soon, that would all be taken care of, and Jack wouldn't have to worry about the stupid blonde boy anymore.

Standing up and needing a drink to get these thoughts out of his mind, he walked out of the cave and felt the cool feeling of dirt beneath his feet. How long had he been in the cave, anyway? Certainly felt like a long time, because while the wind didn't feel any different, it seemed as though Jack was finally somewhere he could have peace and serenade. Although he should probably hold his tongue when he thought the place was peaceful. It wasn't of course...after all, the Beast was still here, and while the hunters managed to kill it a few nights beforehand, it still seemed to haunt them. It was almost as thought it knew that they were frightened of it, and it just wanted to tease. It wanted to spark the boys' feeling of fear and make it its own, not really caring about the emotions the other boys were feeling. Jack was tempered by this, and time and time again he tried to reason with himself that he was simply dreaming the Beast was there, and the sacrifice of the pig head wasn't made in vain.

He was distracted as he walked towards the waterhole. The cool rush of water was he needed as he dunked his head into it and felt his senses being revived, even though the temperature of the water wasn't too pleasant. It was simply too cold, and Jack found himself getting out as soon as he got in, but he supposed he needed that. Now it didn't feel as though his head was filled with the thoughts and ideas of the next morning, and the hunt.

He leaned against the tree and tried to maintain his breathing, for the longer he spent pondering about his hatred for the blonde boy, the more he seemed to get out of it. His face was even rushing red from the anger that was swelling up within him, and he clenched his fist and knowing he should have brought his own spear with him instead of simply leaving it at the cave with the rest of his hunters. It would have made him feel a lot more prepared than simply not having it.

Closing his eyes, he felt the weight of the world move beneath him, as though he was a spirit or something of the sort. He didn't want to open his eyes and remember the world, and he most certainly didn't want to open his eyes and come face to face with the Beast itself. All Jack wanted to do was simply relax, and of course, a crackling noise coming from the bushes in front of him broke his concentration. Eyes opening and breath stopping, Jack glanced from where he sat to the rustling of the leaves of the bushes, and of course, it simply could have been the wind. The freckled boy didn't know what to do but stand and get in a defensively position, really regretting not bringing his speak with him more now than before, and the rustling of the bush stopped. It was almost abrupt, how quickly it returned to normal, but Jack had to rub his eyes at the figure who appeared out of the bushes.

It was none other than Simon, looking like a ghost, and having that same expression of fright that came when he was brutally murdered by his own kind.

Jack didn't really think about Simon's death as much as the other boys did...in fact, the fainting boy didn't really much for Jack to think about, but he could have felt his heart drop dead in beating at seeing the other boy again. It certainly looked like him, with the straight black hair and the alluring green eyes, but Jack was probably simply turning batty at the thought. Jack pointed his finger in shock, looking like a puppet rather than a hunter, and the smaller of the two simply chuckled towards the priceless expression. Jack honestly never seemed to vulnerable.

"Hullo Jack. Pleasant evening, hm?"

The other boy shot his icy blue eyes in a glare towards Simon, not really understand why he was here, but clearing his throat.

"Simon...what are you..h-how are you doing-?"

"I wanted to come here to watch over the rest of the boys until the day comes, the day where civilization will begin to flourish again. Unfortunately, I don't think that day is ever going to come, due to the way things are now, at least."

Simon sat by the watery pool and placed his transparent feet into the waters, even though it was clear the young boy couldn't feel anything. Jack neared Simon, not daring to touch him out of fear of what will happen, but his fists were still clenched with the anger of what Simon had just said. Even in death, he was simply as batty was he was when alive, and Jack wanted to laugh at such a comment. Was Simon disrespecting the hunter's look world on the island, the way things came to be? Such an impressive move, for an ex-choir boy to be talking this way to the one who originally was his leader.

"You're batty, Simon. You must think I don't know what I am doing, do you? Well, not to worry, come tomorrow morning and everything will be alright, everything will go the way it's supposed to do. Just rest your head and do not think about civilization not being able to grow, because I will make sure, as chief, that I-."

"You don't understand, Jack." The littler boy chuckled, his laughter seeming faint due to his current state. "You can never understand the concept of being a good leader, especially if a leader lets one of his own people die before him, even participates in the act, and then letting another boy be thrown off a cliff with a boulder."

Jack hissed, since the truth really did hurt, but he pretended not to let these words get too deep within his skin. Simon really did act differently, now in death, so much that it actually made Jack a lot more angry than he was supposed to be, but he found that the other boy turned his head with a look on his face that showed the sadness he felt at remembering everything that happened. The freckled now spoke, although through gritted teeth.

"That was Roger...it wasn't-."

"But it was in your mind. You smiled at the death. Don't pretend you had nothing to do with it, Jack."

The surprising tone found in Simon's voice honestly scared Jack slightly, and the other boy shook his head fiercely. It wasn't his fault! He had nothing to do with Roger dropping the boulder, so why would Simon even assume like that?!

Jack now disliked the other boy's presence, and Simon smiled slightly at know this fact. The boy still kicked in the pool with his feet, and he looked away from the freckled boy as another thought came to mind.

"I mainly came here to tell you not to hurt him."

The hunter, now confused, cocked his head to the side and smirk. He actually knew who Simon was referring to, and it wasn't that hard to see.

"Oh? What are you going to do if I do?"

"_Jack_."

The young boy now glared in anger, which was normally against his personality to show anger, but the other boy was frustrating him. Jack now smirked wider at knowing it riled up his choir boy to hurt him this way. He twisted his hand around and pretended to be interested in something else instead of the other boy's stare.

"Well? It doesn't really matter, does it? After all, I can finally get what I wanted most, the complete power over the island. Ralph's time is over now, and he better run fast tomorrow." The hunter chuckled darkly as the spirit stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can you not see, Jack? Your wanting of power, your lust for everything chief-like...it's consuming you whole! You would even go to extreme means to get what you want, to kill Ralph, even though he is perfectly innocent and hasn't done anything wrong. Or is it your specific purpose to kill everything innocent, just because you can?"

A sense of guilt felt trapped inside Jack's heart at the mention of the last thing Simon said. It was as if Simon wanted to continue to remind Jack about what happened that one night, with the fire so high and the smell of pig tugging in his nostrils. With the Beast coming out, growling with its set of teeth and trying so hard to kill everything in its path...but the hunters, they killed it, and yet it still remained. How was that?

The littler boy felt the need to continue at the expense of Jack's distracted look of confusion.

"Like I said, don't hurt him. It would only bring unfortunate circumstances to come out of it, and we wouldn't want that, would we Jack?"

_"Dammit, just leave me alone, Simon!"_

The redhead growled and hissed all at once, throwing his arms around and trying desperately to get the image of Simon out of his face, out of this area. The little boy simply sighed before starting to fade away, and as the hunter watched this happen, he could have sworn he heard the voice of Simon playing out into the air, reminding him not to hurt Ralph, but at the same time, to be careful about other things. What other things? The other choir boys? No, it was something about the Beast, he was sure of it, and finally the boy had been erased from the scene, only leaving fragments of his voice to still pierce through the hunter like sharp pieces of glass. The freckled boy wasn't sure now what to think, and the smell of his runny facepaint seemed enough to show him that, no matter what the other boy said, Jack would always want to hunt, to feel the warm blood trail over his fingertips and to run through his mind.

He responded by sleeping in the same place he was left for the next morning, body ready and spirit uncivilized.

**{A/N} - **

**Moofy-Fan -Thanks for the review. I was actually thinking of making it into a story, but I decided against it. I really need to get out of my writer's block and continue The Switch, but unfortunately, I am a bit on a hiatus right now . Anyways, thanks for the review and your PM! They made me happy :-D**


	27. A Fiery Encounter

The head that was on the stick really urged him to get away, but those bloody eyes of his made it hard for the boy to think clearly. Of course, Maurice was used to such weird things happening on the island, but an actual human head? It seemed unlikely for him to really get used to this feeling that Ralph was always watching him, even in death.

The mouse-haired boy had to run his quivering fingers onto his face to make sure he knew this was real life, not simply a dream. Flames dancing around in the hot summer night, the chanting of the boys taking away everything he could think of, this also made him sure this was reality. Now there were four. Four gone, four boys that would never come back. Was Maurice the only sickened by this, that wasn't really as savage as the other boys?

The fact that the ship would never seemed a lot more believable now than ever, considering that Jack wasn't even going to try to find rescue. That had been evident right from the beginning, however, and Maurice simply wanted off. He wanted off the island, he wanted to see his other friends again, and more than anything, he wanted to be away from the Beast. It was always watching them, the hunters, or at least, that was what Jack always told them. He always said that the boys better not mess up anything, or else the Beast would snap their heads off. Maurice believed him, frankly because everyone else seemed to believe what their newly appointed chief said. Mainly, though, there was something about the redhead that intrigued him, even in choir practice. Those icy blue eyes were so commanding, and they sparked somewhat of a flame inside the boy that couldn't be denied, but Maurice honestly didn't think too much of it. He just assumed everyone felt that way when near the hunter.

Screams broke through Maurice's ears. He was tired of having to hunt everyday, he was also tired of knowing that one move against Jack would be his last. Who would dare defy the great, almighty chief, anyway? Roger seemed to be awfully comfortable around him, for starters. Maurice wondered if the two were actually interested in each other?

_No_. For one thing, they were both boys. It was always that one single factor though, wasn't it? Civilization strictly labeled two boys being together as a no-no, and while there weren't any adults around for them to see, the feeling of knowing right and wrong still filled them. It was a lot worse in the beginning, however, while Ralph was still here and everything. The guilt was almost unbearable, even to hunt and hurt another creature of the wilderness. However, Jack soon got over it, and he managed to convince the other boys that there wasn't any point in crying about it. He actually said those exact words, so Maurice wasn't exaggerating. Jack certainly couldn't care less if his relatives missed him, all he could care about was the use of the power he held. Maurice clutched his stomach to make sure he wasn't going to throw up at the thought of it.

While the rest of the boys walked away from the fire, the boy who was usually found grinning at everything decided to take a walk through the forest. It wasn't going to be a long walk, just long enough to where Maurice could feel at peace again without having to think of the decapitated head of Ralph's following him everywhere, and without a second's hesitation, he was off.

The night was hot, with the leftover feeling of the flames still warming up the boy's skin, and there wasn't much breeze. The air felt sustained, and the bloody sounds of birds in the trees made the clearing more and more mysterious. At first, it was only a simple walk through the trees, but Maurice quickly became frightened of what was to come. Walking turned to running, and the feeling of his feet pounding against the solid ground shook through his tired bones. The full moon stalked him, not baring to show any of its precious light to help the boy see through the shadows of the jungle, and Maurice could practically hear the Beast calling to him, wanting so desperately to eat his flesh and to chew up his bones. A rather decent meal he would be, only for the mere fact he was too skinny to fully satisfy the Beast's craving for meat.

Growls and snarls echoed in Maurice's mind, and he couldn't help but keep looking behind his shoulder to see if the damn thing was catching up to him. It didn't seem that way, but how was he to know what was truly behind him? Maurice looked back for the last time before running into something and falling hard on the ground, his breath hitching in his throat and his eyes bulging with the fear that the Beast was running towards him instead of after him this whole time. Needless to say, when the eyes opened and looked upwards to find who bumped into him, or what, he was frankly surprised..and relived to find his chief actually standing before him. Jack's fiery red hair was messy, probably due to hunting earlier, and the characteristic scowl appeared.

"Maurice? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be dancing with the others!"

The voice made Maurice blink and take a deep breath of relief before managing to stand back up on his feet. True, the chief was still taller than he was, but only by a couple of inches. They met face to face, blue eyes staring into light brown ones, and while Jack wasn't really the person Maurice was looking for, he was glad it was him instead of...

Maurice had to get the thoughts of that thing out of his mind. Otherwise, he would turn as batty as Simon was.

"Jack," Maurice whimpered, a faint reddish color appearing on his cheeks from embarrassment. "I didn't expect you to be wandering around in the jungle at this time. Late night hunting, then?"

"What's it to you, Maurice? Besides," Jack smirked while leaning against a tree at his side, "isn't it rude to not answer someone's question?"

"I just wanted a walk, Jack. At least give me the privilege to do that, won't you?"

The cockiness of Maurice seemed to surprise the freckled boy, and Jack could only laugh as the other boy said this. Light brown eyes turned to confusion as Jack could only shake his head, not really knowing what to say in response. For a moment, the jungle turned dead silent once the laughter had calmed down and Jack returned to giving off the smirk.

"I believe that I will make you do whatever I want you to do. After all, judging by the way you were running off in the forest, I would have likely assumed that the Beast was after you..."

"No it wasn't!" Maurice hissed, and Jack cocked his head to the side with the uncertainty of knowing whether Maurice was actually lying or not.

"Oh? Then tell me why you were running that way. Don't tell me that Roger was after you, again," Jack stated, crossing his arms over his chest and expecting the other boy to simply deny it as he usually did.

Maurice's red cheeks flamed now, at the slightest mention of the black-haired boy. However, Maurice wasn't completely sure if it was that, or if it was the simple reason that Jack had mentioned him to begin with. The mouse-haired boy couldn't explain why, but lately whenever he saw Jack and Roger hanging around, whether it be during the hunt or wherever they might be, these feelings deep in his chest would go haywire, and not in the fluffy way he would have thought. Instead, a predatory gesture would rise within him, and it almost seemed as though Maurice actually wanted to bite someone's head off. However, whether it be Jack's or Roger's, he wasn't exactly sure. Jack was a good leader, one of the best for sure, at least in Maurice's eyes, so to find him with the sadistic hunter all the times was almost a bit insulting. Or at least, that's how Maurice felt.

"No? What made you think he was?"

Jack made a disgusting laugh through his nose before rising the spear he had in his hand and tossing it around in the air, clearly bored.

"That's just the way Roger is, I suppose. Always following people and giving off those weird facial expressions of his, you know. The ones the seem like he enjoys your company, and another look showing he can kill you at the next second." The redheaded boy laughed again, this time not as weirdly, before continuing. "That's just the type of person Roger is."

Maurice couldn't help but notice that there was this somewhat loving expression captured on Jack's face, as though Jack and Roger really did think highly of each other, and this made Maurice's blood boil. For no reason, it seemed, but Maurice knew that deep down, he was upset that the chief was giving the other boy so much attention. Honestly, if anybody should be getting attention from Jack, it would most certainly be Maurice himself. After all, the boy knew that he tried harder and longer to get the other boy's approval, by being on the top during all the hunts, by helping Jack roast the pigs a lot of the time, and for doing his facepaint every now and then. Maurice just couldn't undertstand why the other boy stood out more than he did. He was determined not to let his feelings show though, for what would the chief say if he found out another boy fancied him more than the others did? Instead, Maurice simply sighed and waved his hand as though it was nothing.

"Yes, I suppose that is how Roger is," the brown-eyed boy replied, before trying with a spark of luck to somehow reverse the conversation, so to say. "But honestly Jack, I believe I am much more useful than he is."

This caught the attention of the leader, and Jack's smirk revealed he was much more interested than he should have been. Maurice enjoyed that feeling, of getting his chief to look at him properly now that he actually wanted to prove himself.

"Oh?"

"Mm." Now Maurice was looking towards Jack fiercely, like a warrior on the brink of the battlefield. "Roger and I can't even compare. Think about it Jack, if you asked me to do anything, I would do it."

Eyes widened as the younger didn't realize what exactly he was saying. He must have slipped that last part out by accident, and in return, Jack leaned off the tree and neared the other boy with his smirk widening and those icy blue eyes of his slowly turning suspicious and...longing for something.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Jack...er, anything."

If Jack wasn't interested before, even though he was, he most certainly was interested now.

"If I told you to burn yourself, would you?"

Maurice nodded, even though his heart begged him to drop out of the conversation and just run. He knew he couldn't give up now, now that he had gotten so far to getting Jack's attention. The redhead chuckled lightly before continuing.

"What if I handed you my hunting knife and told you to hurt one of the littluns. What would you do?"

"I would do anything you would tell me to, chief."

It was almost begging for attention, the way Maurice put, and the freckled boy found himself actually very close up to where Maurice was standing. Both boys were staring at each other, deep in the eyes, before Jack smiled and took the other boy's chin in his grasp. Maurice stiffened as Jack placed his dry lips to where the other boy's ear was, and a low whisper seemed to make Maurice's heart pound.

"What would you do if I had my way with you?"

Maurice's eyes widened. Had his way with him? As in with the touching, and the wanting, and all the other lustful things they were taught against in Catholic school? Was he absolutely mad?

"They will see us," Maurice tried to reason, and the redhead laughed almost hysterically at that. To show he truly meant no harm, or at least more harm than good, he dropped his spear and eased himself comfortably into Maurice's frame, making the other boy whimper from the foreign signs of affection. Of course, affection wasn't really Jack's thing, so he could just be doing this to mess with the other boy. However, as for the time being, Maurice actually thought it felt really nice.

"Don't be silly. Do you see any adults around here?"

"Well, no, but.."

"_But _how about you quit your damn girl fests and just be mine?"

Maurice wasn't expecting the kiss, at not from Jack himself, and the silence was almost deafening as the boy felt Jack's hand almost violently press itself against his chest to keep him from running. At first, all Maurice wanted to do was run, run from this batty chief and curl himself into a dark place where nobody could find him, like Ralph wanted to do. But soon the violent exchange of kisses and touching turned a lot softer as Jack's fingers curled themselves into the shorter boy's hair, and the soft feeling of his lips made Maurice's eyelids droop softly. The two figures remained this way for a short period of time, not really caring if any of the other hunters came to see them, before Jack broke off the kiss and pushed himself off of the frame. Maurice was trying to catch his breath, but it really was no use, since Jack had already overtaken him inside and out.

"Let's..._not _tell the others about any of this, alright?" The redhead concluded, chuckling as though he was the Beast himself and running off into the darkened edges of the forest.

Maurice could only fathom enough information to touch his now colder lips as he watched Jack leave, and he wanted to call out and tell Jack to come back, but there really wasn't any point. No matter what Jack could have done, Maurice was sure nothing was going to get that moment out of his mind.

"Alright...let's not, then." The mouse-haired boy replied, biting down his lower lip and staring off into the remainder of the forest, not caring for anyone to see to the darkened blush consuming his face, and the dark, twisted fantasies going through his mind.

**{A/N} So yeah...Jack and Maurice. Let me just say that I was really thinking up random pairings, and this one actually turned out really fun to write. I don't know, something that popped up I guess lmao.**

**Review responses, from now on, will be on the bottom. Just to let you guys know.**

**100reasonswhy: Thanks for you review! You were born in Australia? Man, that is awesome! Do you have an accent and everything? Haha sorry you probably get that a lot! Anyways, thanks so much for the review again, and the third part will come soon! :-D**

**Moofy-Fan: Thank you for the review, too! All your reviews make me so freaking happy, both of your guys' reviews do, because I enjoy reading both of y'alls works! Anyways, Moofy-Fan, you should totally keep making those one-shots you make, because they're flippin' awesome and stuff and I enjoy every minute of them!**

**Anyways, if you guys haven't read anything by either of the reviewers, above, do it. Now. They make awesome stuff, you won't regret it!**

**Review and tell me what you think of the chapter! ALSO, THIS IS IMPORTANT: I am working on Wizardry and Witchcraft, but I also want ideas for one-shots, so answer this question: Which character do you want seen in the one-shot? I am looking for ideas, so how about you review or PM me and tell me what character you want to see the most! Okay that's all, thanks for reading, see ya :)**


	28. Happiness is A Warm Gun

**If you can get the reference from the title, you're awesome. Just saying. :) I mean, you're awesome either way...okay how about you can have a cookie? :) Review responses on bottom!  
**

**Happiness is a Warm Gun (One-Shot)**

The twin simply looked out the window of the train, not expecting to see a drop of rain hit against it. Normally, rain didn't really suit it, it depressed him. However, at this moment of time, it seemed rather fitting. His eyes averted from the glass to where he could hear a feminine giggle all the way across the room, and it didn't appear as though she would stop giggling anytime soon. A familiar face caught the boy's attention, and he scowled at knowing that the reason why the girl was frantically laughing now was because of that stupid grin on his brother's face. An unattractive mush of bone and skin, he saw, and the scowl deepened as the slightly older boy came to terms that Sam was practically ruining his life.

It wasn't always this way. They used to be practically yin and yang, the twins were. Eric and Sam were on the island together, they shared precious moments together that could never be replaced. It took all their willpower to fight against the savages and sustain life on the island, at least for a little while before everything go out of control, and since they had been through so much together, it would have only made sense for them to always be together, right? Apparently, that wasn't what the younger of the two wanted, considering that he was flirting with the one girl that Eric had wanted since they arrived back in England. Hell, the other twin even told him everything he felt about the girl, the way her dark braids of hair complimented her chubby, yet adorable cheeks. The way her dark blue eyes were darker than the middle of the ocean, and the way her face could easily spark up a conversation. It seemed inevitable to escape from her stare, and even the possibility of trying made Eric not want to. Elizabeth always had the tendency to make the boy's felt melt into mush. However, she always seemed as though she was far more interested in...well, _him_ rather than Eric. This angered the boy a lot.

"Oh, Sam. You're _so_ funny," the girl complimented on the boy's funny faces, something that both Eric and Sam knew was one of his specialties, and the other boy smiled widely from ear to ear at hearing it.

"I am only funny towards the beautiful women I meet." Sam responded, laying an arm around the girl and causing the fitful of laughter to be more lively than it was before.

Eric simply rolled his eyes while bringing his gaze back outside the window. Sam wasn't even interested in the other girl until shortly after Eric had brought her up, so who was he trying to fool? It was true that Sam had more of a way with words than he did, but then again, they weren't exactly the same person. Sure, appearances were practically spot-on, and even with the exception of name-tags the boys couldn't be told apart at first glance, but appearance and personality were two completely different things. Eric was more quiet than Sam was, and he tended to be more alone in his own piece and quiet rather than hanging out with the other boys they usually hung out with all the time. The boy was also in his room more often than the younger one, and he kept more to himself. If he seemed upset, Sam wouldn't dare question it, just like it would be the same the other way around. They could tell what the other was thinking even before words left their lips, but lately that connection had strangely been broken. Eric knew that Sam was turning more and more different, and it was only a matter of time, or circumstance, before the boy would become a complete stranger.

The train stopped as the rain turned heavier and heavier in the mid-afternoon. The young adult lounged in his chair while waiting for the other passengers were getting off, before noticing his brother smiling down at him from his own seat. Honestly, for once in his life, Eric wanted to wipe that half-assed grin off of the other boy's face.

"Eric, do you think we could get something to eat before our father shows up? We're getting a little hungry over here." Elizabeth giggled in response, before the other twin simply shrugged and nodded lightly. He pulled out some money and handed it out towards the two teenagers before Sam nodded in appreciation, grabbed the girl's hand, and ran off from the aisle into the crowded station.

Eric took his time walking off the train and getting his stuff before running his hand through his hair and trying to get his thoughts straight. His jealousy was bubbling up far worse than it seemed, a part of it was for the girl his brother was wooing, but another part was actually for his brother, himself. He wanted him and his brother to be the twins who completed each other's sentences again, to be bonded more closely as a family rather than feeling like two unknown continents. However, due to the events happening then, nothing really seemed to make a difference to either of them, and Eric was just apathetic about it now that Sam didn't really seemed to care. Was Sam even who he was anymore?

He stumbled off the train, his mind set on just sitting somewhere and waiting for the two lovebirds to finish eating, but a familiar face within the crowd caught his attention. The dark glare couldn't escape his foggy memory, and the boy could notice the choir boy from a mile away, especially with his messy black hair covering a good majority of his face. The twin smiled at the simple and obvious appearance, because nobody truly looked exactly like Roger did.

"Roger!" The twin called out, raising his hand and knowing he was probably smiling like a big idiot.

He found himself running to the other boy who was twisting his head around to see who called his name, but he immediately regretted seeing the person calling him. The older boy smirked slightly as Eric stopped to catch his breath, the nostalgic scent of London filling his lungs and making Eric remember what he missed about this place. Laughing slightly at the exasperated face, Roger ruffled the other boy's hair with the smirk still remaining.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here. Where's Sam?" He asked, looking around to try to find him. The twin scoffed before facing in the eastern direction and seeing Sam and the girl ordering something to eat at a nearby joint. He pointed in that direction and tried not to laugh from anger, but he supposed that his expression gave it all away. Roger now appeared interested.

"Ah, a girl. Never expected Sam to make that move...I do suppose that it was around that time now, though. How old are you guys now, anyway?"

"Eighteen," Eric muttered, pulling out his phone and seeing that it was a quarter past one. Their father was going to pick them up soon, but the boy wanted to socialize with Roger more. Damn the delayed hour for the train to start.

Roger snickered at the boy's age before muttering to himself something about getting too old, but the dark brown eyes kept glancing over towards the girl and a lustful expression caught the sight of them. Roger truly did look as much of a predator on the island then as much as he did now, and Eric had to look at the old friend with a curious look. What exactly was the other boy thinking about?

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Elizabeth. She goes to the same school that Sam and I go to, and we've been friends for a really long time."

"Ah, is that so?" Roger's eyes sparkled with the same look of interest as they did before, and the younger boy stiffened slightly at this look. If only looks could kill...

"Well? You don't look very pleased with your brother rubbing himself all over her...," the boy whispered as he pulled out a cigarette from his jean pocket and lighted it with ease. Eric glanced back and never knew that Roger actually smoked, but he honestly figured he would start eventually. However, he was more surprised that Roger knew what Eric was feeling, like he could have red his mind.

"How did you..?"

"_Please_, Eric. Your face literally spells all the shit out." He pulled back the cigarette and blew out some smoke before smiling gradually in Sam's direction. The silence filled the air, slowly but surely, before Eric had the urge to really say anything.

"Didn't think it was that obvious..."

Roger looked away from the other boy and the girl to look at the older of the twins once again and twirl the tobacco freely in his fingertips. For once, the boy actually looked happy, in a morbid, scary kind of way. Typical Roger.

"If I were you, I would just shove my brother out of the picture and claim the girl as my own...of course, that won't ever happen. You're too soft." The black-haired boy watched the other boy snarl in his direction at the statement, and Roger could only laugh with a nasally flair. Watching other people get offended by his comments was something he was only well accustomed to.

"No need to get insulted, Eric," Roger continued after calming his laugh down, "it just goes to show that you really care for the girl more than you give yourself credit for. If you really like her, it would go against your bond with your brother, right?" Roger didn't even give the other boy a chance to nod before slowly leaning into Eric's ear and whispering, "...then if I were in your shoes, I would take what was rightfully mine."

Eric, confused, could only give off a baffled look before Roger simply smirked and walked backwards, throwing his cigarette on the ground and stepping it on fiercely. He looked like he was really enjoying getting the white stick out of its misery, and the smoke that had once appeared to be coming up was no longer there. The seconds dimly passed before Roger glanced back up and waved goodbye, disappearing in the crowd of other people and giving off more a mysterious aura than the one he had previously had. The twin simply shook his head and glanced to the broken cigarette on the ground before walking over to where the joint was to see his brother and Elizabeth finishing their food and paying the receipt. Eric sighed before looking at the time again and leaning against a table nearby.

"Hey, we should probably head out soon. Dad doesn't like waiting, remember?" Eric said, and the other boy nodded.

"Yeah, sure, just let me go to the restroom really quick and then we can go."

After Sam ran off, the silence between the girl and the boy was almost too much for Eric to bear. He automatically regretted letting his brother leave him behind like his, and Elizabeth was only looking from the ground back up to the pair of eyes that was alone with hers. While the rest of the noise coming off of the crowd was filling, there felt like there was nothing between the two, and Eric watched as the girl was actually stepping closer and closer towards him. There was an interested look on her face, as though she was actually waiting for this moment to speak with him. However, as Eric soon realized, whether it was meant to be in private or not was not really specified. The girl's upcoming glint in her eyes showed she wanted Eric a lot more than he originally thought she wanted him.

"Hello, Eric. You certainly are looking quite groomed today, aren't you?"

Her voice turned from delicate and gorgeous to almost venomous and _too_ seductive. Eric felt his breath stiffen in his throat and tried not to break out in a sweat, but the dark haired young woman walked around the boy like a cat would stalk its prey. She licked her tender lips before gingerly touching his tie and looking up with the most siren-like look a woman could muster.

"Of course...you always look groomed," she whispered, pulling the tie slightly and making the boy move in closer. Eric honestly didn't like this...newly revealed side of Elizabeth, for the main fact that she and Sam were going out. Didn't she remember that, or did she just feel like leading men on for kicks? Eric twisted his face to the girl's stare, and Elizabeth gave a scoff that truly showed her feelings towards the boy's rejection. She yanked hard on the tie, where her lips grazed the boy's cheeks and caused Eric to hiss in shock. Distracted and unresponsive, Elizabeth smirked deviously before gripping her nails into his cheekbones and hungrily consumed his lips. The kiss, not even pleasurable to the other boy, wanted to make Eric run and hide, but a noise coming from a different direction pulled him into reality and, before anybody would ever guess it, he felt something else gripping the end of his collar instead of the pull from the girl.

No, this time, it was something that Eric had never expected to happen.

His own brother, now becoming a monster of himself, was pulling back his fist as though he wanted to pound Eric into oblivion. Both brothers looked confused, hurt, and baffled at the same time, but Elizabeth screamed and tried to make Sam calm down. The boy didn't seem as though he wanted to give up, however, and with a single hit against the face, Eric had to back away from the angered boy.

"Why did you touch her?!" Sam screamed, and the young girl put her face in her hands, unsure what to do or say.

Coughing up some blood and wiping the drool from his chin, Eric wasn't exactly sure what to say, either. He knew that he didn't touch her, she was the one who instigated upon him, but the fact was that no matter what he would say or do, he wouldn't believe him. He would always believe Elizabeth rather than his own flesh and blood, and the twin looked as though he wanted to point out the girl and blame her, but the girl herself sent a glare in response before taking a deep breath and speaking.

"I...I'm so sorry, Sam...your brother just...I don't know what came over him, just please don't fight, alright?!" She begged, tugging Sam's sleeve and having a look of mercy come upon her face. The boy sympathetically pulled her in, to make sure she felt alright, while Eric simply looked at the young girl in disgust as she sent a smirk without the other twin noticing. Disgusting, she was, and Eric wanted to vomit just by looking at her, but by now Sam didn't even to look at him, let alone talk to him

The car was parked outside the station, and the three youngsters met up with the twin's father. Twins already climbing into the car, their father offered to place Elizabeth's bags into the trunk of the car, so there was nothing but silence in the car. Eric glanced towards his brother to attempt to explain what happened, but Sam sent the most deathly glare the other twin thought was the most dangerous yet. It looked as though the younger of the two wanted to seriously take Eric and break all of his bones in half, so Eric simply decided not to bother. If Sam wasn't even going to let Eric talk to him about anything, there was no point in trying to redeem himself.

Elizabeth giggled before hopping into the car and waiting for their father to start the car and drive off out of the station into the highway. Awkwardness filled the interior parts of the car, and after a few hours of barely no conversation and lowly heard radio station music, the father decided it would be good for them to stop for supper and eat. They ended up stopping at a nearby grill and bar before walking into the food area and taking their seats, avoiding looks and glances by holding up their menus and preventing anybody from talking about anything. They had to speak when, eventually, the waiter came by and said his name was Leon. He looked to be around in his late twenties, with a look of youth still on him and a smile that was actually quite nice. Eric didn't even have to guess how Elizabeth would react.

"My name is Elizabeth," she said, showing off another fake smile as the waiter smiled in response.

He jotted down their names and walked into another room in the back, to either work more in there or get their drinks they ordered. Elizabeth's eyes couldn't help but follow the attractive young man as he walked into the back, after a moment of remaining silence, she stood from where she was and simply stated that she was going to the bathroom. Eric watched her leave, only for her not to be going in the actual direction of the bathroom, but going exactly where Leon went before, and the young adult wanted to grab his head and scream. She was making him so infuriated, but he dared not to show that, especially since his own brother didn't really trust him anymore.

After a little bit of waiting, a different waiter came to the table with their drinks, apologizing for Leon suddenly being busy with a different kind of work. Different kind of work? Eric was clearly confused, and the other twin boy noticed from behind his menu that his brother felt distracted. Sam wondered if Eric felt uptight because Elizabeth was gone for so long, but he decided he should stop thinking about these things so he didn't get any more angry. Eric himself knew that he had to get to the bottom of his, so he apologized to their father before grabbing Sam by the arm and rising him up from the table. Eric was the stronger of the two, even though they actually looked the same in terms of strength, and Sam looked at his brother in shock and dismay as they both ran off towards a place where the rest of the people in the dining area couldn't hear or see them.

"The hell are you..?" Sam whispered, clearly more pissed off than Eric could ever remember, and the other twin shushed him quickly by placing a finger on his lips.

"Listen to me. I want you to follow me, and don't say anything. If this doesn't go the way I believe it will, you have permission to not talk to me for as long as you want, but until that, please just trust me, as your brother. Please?"

Eric pleaded, which was something he wasn't normally known for doing, and the other twin looked at him confused and unsure. They had a stare-off, comparing feelings of brotherhood and trustworthiness, until the younger boy sighed and reluctantly nodded. Eric, triumph, smirked before grabbing Sam's arm once again and leading him to where the back of the place was, where Elizabeth went into earlier. This wasn't the place they used to cook, since all the rest of the employees were already there, but instead, this place seemed more desolate and somewhat mysterious. It was a little closet-like area, and there were faint giggles coming from the other side that the two boys could hear, and Eric glanced towards Sam in a look of nervousness. The younger of the boys gestured for Eric to open the door, and in a second of trust and suspense, Eric gripped the door in his hand and opened it slowly.

True enough to what Eric originally thought was going to happen, there were two figures within the small room. There was Elizabeth, her dark braids now messed up and hair everywhere, and the waiter Leon tightly in her grasp. They were breathing heavily, and the girl's eyes widened in shock and dismay at the look on Sam's face. There was heartbroken tears tempting to come out, but the boy tried to stay as strong as possible in the scene such as that. His face was firm, and Eric glared at the waiter as Leon quickly scampered from the closet and ran like there was no tomorrow. Eric didn't even think he was worth the effort to track down, and Elizabeth automatically started to blabber as though to win back the twin's affection.

"Sam..y-you have to understand, Leon, he was the one to use me, he put me in here, and he.."

The younger of the two boys held up his hand to make the girl remain quiet, and he simply turned his face away to not let the girl see how utterly sick he felt.

"Just...go away."

The girl sniffed and looked back, in shock.

",,,w-what?"

" I said go away, didn't I?" The boy roared, his voice getting higher and higher with anger. Eric glanced back from his brother to the other girl, his own anger making his blood boil, and the girl bit her lip and became angry too.

"...fine! If you won't accept what I am saying, we are through! Don't even bother taking me home, I can get there from here!"

Elizabeth fumed from the restaurant, walking out and grabbing her suitcases from the trunk of the car, and started to walk away. Both of the bothers watched her leave, and Eric growled subconsciously. He sincerely hoped the girl would get what was coming to her, and he passed a look of sympathy to his brother. The boy looked like he would break in half, so without hesitation, Eric hugged his brother tightly and smiled down at him. Sam cried warm tears into the shirt of the older brother, and his voice, although audible, mumbled itself into the cloth of the shirt.

"I am so sorry, Eric...I should have never trusted her, I feel like such an idiot. Thanks for helping me and making me see that...that I really am grateful for you and...and everything."

The confession, although awkward, made Eric feel more sad for his brother, yet happy at the same time. He wanted to see Sam happy, whether it be from the survival of the island, or getting into a relationship with someone else, and while it was sad that Sam's first relationship didn't turn out the way that was expected, at least there are better chances for the futures. Both boys enjoyed this moment, now that their brothership officially felt genuine again, and once they had broken the hug, Eric smirked towards his brother.

"Why don't you and I go back-."

"-and get something to eat?" Sam finished, smirking along with his brother and laughing. "Yeah, I would like that a lot."

Eric smiled for one of the first times that day.

**A/N - Review Responses:**

**Moofy-Fan: Trust me when I say, I had never thought about Jack/Maurice either. But I do have to admit that after writing that, I want to write more of them! Haha, anyways, thanks for the review and the suggestions :) (Plus, you're right about the twins being less appreciated than what they should be).**

**erihan: Thank you for the review, and your idea will be played around with in my mind, haha. :)**

**100reasonswhy: Thanks for the review :-), and yes I love all Maurice pairings, too! Actually, the only pairing in LoTF I can't really get is Roger and Simon...it's just, I don't know. I just don't like it :P haha, but yeah. Anyways, OHMYGOSH I do remember you saying that, and I always tell myself I should write something about that, but I haven't yet :( But now that you bring it up again, I will definitely write it and such :) Haha I will have FUN writing that one :) And congrats, you're my first Australian friend *gives you award* Haha AND YES YOU HAVE AN ACCENT THAT MADE MY LIFE. Haha thanks again :) **

**Review and GIVE ME IDEAS :) Ideas flourish my mind, and this idea was actually from Moofy-Fan, so I do take ideas into consideration! Thanks for all the feedback, I love all my readers :-) See you guys later haha**


	29. Follow You Into The Dark

"**Love of mine some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark"**

The cool waves of the ocean rumbled as the rain felt almost like acid against the fair boy's skin. He didn't think the storm would be this strong, but the wind was proving otherwise, and it was almost suicidal for Ralph to be standing outside with this horrid weather trying to do him in. However, the blonde boy didn't really understand why, but he felt strangely comfortable with the chilling temperature and the nightly sky taunting him. It felt nice to walk away from the other boys, at least for a little while, and the sky's view pleased him. Something called him to be out here, he knew subconsciously, and while the boy couldn't fathom as to why, he could have guessed that relaxing in the most ironic of places might soothe him. Even the island, which was usually relaxing in the mere appearance of its sunny beaches and long, thickened trees, was awfully cruel.

Of course, the boy didn't really want to think about something such as this, and he let his eyes close and felt the drops lightly rain onto his face. He didn't realize the sound of someone walking towards him until he felt a wet hand grip onto his shoulder, and Ralph turned abruptly to find an unfamiliar face meet his own. The sight of the wet, tangled black hair sticking to the tanned skin really brought out the colors of the green eyes meeting his own pair of darkened blue, and the thunder crashed within the sky at the mere appearance. The fingers grazed off with ease as the taller of the two tried to catch his breath from the surprise and looked down towards the other boy thoughtfully, trying awfully hard to remember his name but couldn't. He didn't see him very often, and while he was usually with the other choir boys, there were so many of them that Ralph couldn't remember all of them. Yet, the boy's eyes held a faint memory imprinted in the leader's mind, like they could make you do anything you wouldn't want to do just for the sake of doing it for him. The boy smiled casually, his dimples becoming apparent even in the darkened part of the early evening sky.

"Aren't you cold?"

That one statement, strangely causing a fuzzy moment to occur in Ralph's mind, made the older boy blank for a moment. He wondered why the littler boy cared for his sake, and while it was charming, he honestly didn't want to be around anyone. Or, at least, he thought of that before the other boy came along. Now, he wasn't exactly sure what he wanted.

"Kind of. Not really, considering I am used to the poor weather in London." Ralph replied and the littler boy smiled wider.

There was something about the boy's smile that sent shivers go up and down Ralph's spine. The boy walked up to where he and Ralph stood side by side, looking out at the hide tide of the ocean and the sand moist beneath their feet. While the thunder didn't stop clashing, the rain was still as strong as ever.

"Do you suppose we'll ever get off of here?" The stranger whispered.

Ralph turned and met the other boy's questioning gaze without really knowing what to say in response. He wanted to bark out that his father was coming, but he wasn't exactly sure if he was or not. It would seem stupid for him to say something like that, without really knowing if he really was coming or not, so he opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Another clash, and the taller of the two closed his mouth as the silence provided the stranger with the answer he needed. The black-haired figured turned his head back to the ocean and sighed.

"You ask too many questions," Ralph replied, turning his head away and feeling the piercing gaze of the other boy's eyes go back to him.

"Maybe, but I know that you will go back, for sure."

The older boy glanced back towards the littler boy and gave off a look that wasn't sure if the boy was being serious or just making fun. He decided to loosen up the tension of the atmosphere and gave off a smile, deciding to play along.

"Oh? Aren't you going to go back, too?"

"No."

It was a simple statement, but for some reason, the blonde couldn't help but feel his heart beat slightly harder than usual due to what he said. He had overhead some of the boys talking about his battiness, but he didn't realize that it actually came to that. What sort of trick was the other boy using on him? Ralph bitterly flung back his head and glared towards the other boy.

"If this is some sort of nasty joke, then you're playing an awful-."

The other boy caught Ralph's sight on him, and the fair skinned boy had to stop as the thunder rumbled again in the sky. There was this sense within the air that the stranger was being right, and for a mere second, the blonde boy wanted to believe it was just a joke, a strange knocking to the head only. This message was befuddling within his mind, and while he tried to hack into the code and figure out what it all meant, it was practically useless to even consider it. The boy simply sighed at knowing something the chief didn't, and his eyes pressed its stare towards the blue ones that questioned them. He shook his head to prove it wasn't a joke, and the blonde boy simply had to smile back after a while. Something about the younger boy made everything around Ralph seem so much easier to deal with, and the boy's lips mouthed the fair boy's name with a quiet sense about him.

"Ralph."

"Ralph."

"Ralph."

"_Ralph_."

Eyes flung open and the boy sat up, sweat dripping down his face and his hands trying to make sure he was still alive. He found his fatter friend sleeping soundly not too far away, with the twins right beside him, but the night remained young. The dream still fostered in the corners of his mind, and Ralph wanted to scrape them out, not even thinking straight. The night before was one he would probably never forget, remembering the falling of the boy he barely knew and also remembering that hymn the boy would always sing whenever he worked on the shelters with him. Those pair of green eyes haunted him, constantly following him, reminding him he was guilty for striking him that blasted spear he was carrying. He knew he would have dreamed of him, his presence still lingered in his mind, and the lyrics of the hymn still replaying in his mind. Ralph tried to recall the exact melody, but the words he could remember perfectly, and he only shed a tear at knowing that the boy was no longer going to be able to sing them again.

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**This was really short. Sorry for the shortness, haha.**

**Review Responses: **

**Moofy-Fan - No problem, I needed to write the twins. Thank you for the suggestion, it was fun writing it! Thanks for review :-)**

**100reasonswhy: Yes, I love the Beatles! I love Hey Jude, too! However, I think my favorite song is Because. That song just...I love it so much :) By the way, savage Ralph is one of the next ones coming up. I wrote this for the 40th review celebration, haha.  
Thanks for the review :)**

**Cocomelonkatzelada: A break from slash, yes indeed. I didn't want this to be slash, either. At least, it kind of implies it, but it isn't really. I listened to the song, and yes, I enjoy it very much. However, I think that, if Roger had a theme song, it would be Confession (What's Inside My Head) by Red. I love that song, I think it kind of fits Roger like a glove. Either him or Jack. You're probably done with Angel Beats by now, what did you think of the ending?**

**PhoenixBlaze5: Thanks for the review! Yes, the twins are awesome. They remind me of comic relief for some strange reason, though...anyway, that's an awesome middle name :) My best friend's first name is Elizabeth...but I usually call her Lauren, her middle name, so we don't use it much haha.**

**erihan: Thanks for the ideas and the review :)))**

**Anyways, tell me what you guys think, and I will TRY to upload The Switch sometime tomorrow...don't make any promises though haha.**


	30. What's In a Question?

**Hey there! **

**So, prepare for the random one-shots I have created for you :) These one-shots ARE NOT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. Okay, maybe a few that I upload. I will be doing this along with Project Piggy, so read and review, I guess xD lol**

The Question 

Pretty much everyone on the island was busy one way or another. Jack was hunting with some of his hunters, Ralph was picking berries, Samneric were sharpening the extra spears, and Simon was...well, nobody ever knows where Simon is.

So, it really shouldn't surprise Piggy that Ralph would assign him for fire watch, especially since nobody else could take the job as seriously as he could. However, what frustrates Piggy the most isn't what he has to do, it's who Ralph assigned him with, and only Roger himself could make things so...frightening for Piggy. It had only been a few minutes since they started watching the fire and Piggy already felt so uncomfortable that jumping off a cliff didn't sound like a bad idea.

The flames danced high and low, and the two boys sat with indifferent expressions on their faces. Roger was using a twig to draw stick people in the dirt, then stabbing them with violent sound effects, not really caring whether or not the fire was still there, and Piggy just gave himself a mental note to slap Ralph in the back of his head once these three hours were over. However, just as Piggy was mentally creating the correct method of slapping Ralph's head with the exact right amount of torture and suffering, Roger said something that completely threw him off.

"So, are you a cannibal?"

Piggy looked at Roger and gave him a very confused look. "...Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were a cannibal. Your name is Piggy, and Jack usually brings pigs to eat for dinner, and since you eat the pigs, you must be a cannibal."

The silence that followed afterward became extremely deafening, and Piggy's expression turned from confusion to incredibly baffled.

"I..um...uh, I don't know?"

Before Piggy could even comprehend Roger's reaction, the slimmer boy stood and grabbed his spear while making his way around the fire. The look on his face was completely sadistic, and Piggy gasped as the tip of the spear was suddenly pressed very sharply onto his shoulder. Roger squatted and placed his mouth close to the fat boy's ear.

"I wonder what would happen if I cut you up into tiny little pieces, and if the other pigs would hungrily walk to you and become cannibals themselves..."

Piggy, now completely frightened and exposed, shivered, even though the weather was rather decent, and Roger could only smirk as he went back into a standing position and placed the spear off of Piggy's shoulder. He turned around and started walking down the mountain, only before shooting Piggy with a nonchalant gaze.

"If Ralph asks, just tell him I got bored."

It was safe to say that Ralph never asked.


	31. Two Of The Same

**A/N - **

**Warning: There are some kind of...well, awkward things in here. If you don't do well with awkward subjects then there isn't much, but there are some awkward things.  
**

**Wanted to say that I really appreciate all the reviews and stuff I have been getting. You guys don't know how much it means to me to see reviews and followers and favorites...and I love Lord of the Flies so much that writing it makes me feel really happy and stuff, so it's a win win basically, haha. So, please read and enjoy :)  
**

**Also, the island never occurered in this fiction. Tell me if you want a second part, or if you just want this one.**

**(sorry if there's typos, also...had to finish this really fast)  
**

Why did the principal's office always seem so cramped, like the little amount of empty space there was trying to suffocate you with all the guilty vibes you would have had? It was almost as though the feeling of God was in the room as the black-haired boy stepped inside, being watched at carefully from the eyes of the adults before him, and he was practically waiting for the lightning to strike down before him. He normally wasn't this damn irritated by everything, but just the fact they called him down here was bothersome enough, especially when the school rebel didn't actually do anything for the 'special treatment'. Now, on other occasions, it was understandable...simply because Roger was the one who painted nude pictures on the girls' volleyball lockers, or stuck chewed gum on the inside of his algebra teacher's files while he wasn't looking, or how he decided one day to just fuck everything and piss off of the ceiling of the school...but he actually hadn't been doing anything for a while, so why were they so suspicious? It frustrated the boy to know that he was going to get blamed, regardless of if he did anything wrong or not.

He sat down across the principal and watched as the two adults, the principal obviously along with his secretary, sat down on the opposite side of the desk in the middle of the room. Blurry blue walls distracted Roger slightly, with the pictures of the beaches the older man had been to captured in wooden frames, and artifacts the man had collected decorated the room and gave it some flair. This certainly seemed cozy, the boy thought to himself, but just seeing the smiling faces of the adult with his family made him sick to his stomach. He hated seeing happy people, especially overweight high school principals and their ugly wives with their ugly, fat children.

"Roger Gherson...," the principal, who came by the name of Mr. Smith, stated with a monotone expression.

His eyes showed obvious anger, though, and the boy smirked at seeing such a sight. It was fun to mess around with people, especially the people he hated the most and wished would die in a hot, burning fire. When was this man going to learn that Roger was always going to be who he was and that nothing was going to change that? The principal continued knowing he had managed to get the boy's attention.

"I see that there had been certain cases of fighting outside the school parking lot lately...some of these cases even contribute to physical injuries some of our students have been dealing with...so, what I am wondering is, what did you do to participate in these activities?"

Both adults watched as the boy confusingly tilted his head to the side.

Now, why the hell did they automatically point the finger at them? There were a couple of times where kids have gotten too close to the boy, so close that Roger couldn't help but feel the satisfaction of giving them a good hit across the jawline, but Roger knew he didn't do anything lately. Hell, even the thought to really get physical with someone that he was pissed off at didn't really strike him, but then again, the boy knew that no matter what he did, these two dumbasses wouldn't understand that. They would always treat him like the suspect, like the suspicious boy mysteriously hiding in the shadows and waiting for something to go wrong just so he could laugh, like the boy who messed up everything and caused all the bad things in the school to happen. While Roger wasn't ashamed of the reputation he made for himself, he would certainly have liked all the people in the school he was in to understand there were other bad people there besides him, and this was a clear example.

The woman secretary, who was sitting beside Mr. Smith the entire time, suddenly grew too impatient as the boy remained silent with the characteristic smirk crawling on his lips. He threw her hands onto the desk in frustration and started to yell.

"You listen to Mr. Smith when he is talking to you! Don't you understand that this isn't a joke? Don't you realize that what you're doing to the school can really impact on our viewings to other schools? You shouldn't be so damn conceited!"

Roger listened, noticing the way the teachers accounted their own reputation further than the trust of their own students. Ironic, it was, and the boy simply sighed angrily but not trying to strike up a comment fest. The woman wasn't even worth his time, such as it was with all women, and the silence that came afterwards was awkward. The lady sat down, a look of victory imprinted on her face, while the principal grabbed the manilla folder sticking out from his desk and opened it. He didn't even try to comment or say anything in response to what the secretary said. It was almost as if the woman could be making death threats instead and the man still wouldn't care. This made Roger hate this school even more, but as he tried to break away from the focus, the deep voice of the overweight man broke through the air as he read out what he had written earlier.

"Mrs. Williams and I have agreed to having you serve your crimes by staying in afterschool detention for the good majority of three weeks. There will no exceptions, of course, and you are to stay there everyday until the school closes, which is usually a couple of hours after the final bell rings."

There was a comical look on the man's face, as though he secretly enjoyed saying the words out loud, but the boy wasn't satisfied at all. This school was truly trying to break him down, trying to get him down to the last atom, and they certainly were trying hard to do so, even if it meant taking away his privileges and blaming him for someone else's crimes.

The boy wanted to revolt and say he didn't have to do shit for them, but that would obviously make it worse, and as of that moment, Roger didn't want to face worse charges. Reluctantly, the boy simply stared back with a hateful gaze as the principal raised himself from his seat and opened the office door. Temptations for Roger to raise his middle finger and simply walk out certainly came to the mind, but the threatening and creepy stare coming from Mrs. Williams, the actual name of the woman, pierced through him like a knife. It was really starting to scare the boy, but what was even scarier was knowing that the principal waited for Roger to walk out the door before pulling him in and whispering something low into his ear.

"And to think, young Gherson, you had such potential to be a good student..."

Roger cursed to himself before walking away and subconsciously raising his middle finger while doing so.

* * *

The bell before the last one of that day rang a little while after Roger entered the office, so afterwards the boy walked angrily to where his locker was. He opened it to find dirty gym clothes hanging out and cigarette stubs keeping the smell of the locker dirty and filthy. Roger really couldn't care about the hygiene of his locker, as long as it fulfilled its purpose and kept all of his shit in one place. The boy found his chemistry binder before a familiar figure was actually walking towards him, with his blue eyes automatically giving away the identification and giving Roger a sense of comfort. The boy looked as Jack neared him and his locker, with his casual sneer being pulled into some kind of sick, bastard-like smirk and his red hair in a mess of curls. Somebody didn't brush their hair that morning.

"Surprised you'd be here, thought you were still in the office?" Jack asked, taking two sodas out from his backpack and offering one to his friend. Roger scoffed and leaned against his locker after closing it, taking the soda and opening it as though it was like breathing air.

"I was, but they still told me I have to stay after school, even though I did nothing for shit...they still think I'm on the fucking wanted list or something, I swear...," Roger complained.

It was nice to see that Jack was skipping class, or at least that was what it appeared like, because in all honesty the black-haired boy wanted nothing more than to see the choir-mate. Talking with someone about what happened seemed to make less of an exhaustion on his part, and he knew that the freckled boy was always there when he needed someone, so he appreciated it, even though he didn't really appreciate a lot of things. He felt the cool soda run down his throat as he brought the aluminum can up to his lips, with the silence in the hallways and the educational turmoil captivating the scene around him. He couldn't care less if he was skipping class, since he found school boring and tedious anyway, and he found that the choir leader was leaning against the set of lockers right next to Roger, with a look of boredom striking his face.

"They've always been like that...couldn't tell you who was causing all the ruckus about those school fights, though. I don't even know...and that's saying something," Jack responded, and the two laughed at the comment. It was conversations such as these that helped Roger keep from going hysterical, and the boy looked casually onto the clock in the hallway.

There was only ten minutes of class left until the final bell rang, with Roger having to stay after school and suffer for a good two hours, so he might as well make his last few minutes count. The boy found the redhead looking towards him questioningly, almost so much to where the he felt a little awkward, but he found the boy speaking before saying anything.

"How long do you have to stay after school for?"

"Smith said around three weeks...or something like that," Roger responded, and Jack simply nodded. He sighed while pulling his backpack up higher on his back and shot a slight smile towards his friend before waving his cellphone in the air and giving off a cautious look.

"Just be careful. Never know what kind of dog shit that guy's got up his sleeves," the redhead pointed out before walking away and leaving Roger to witness the last two minutes in utter silence before the final bell rang. Roger watched his friend leave, not really sure as to whether or not he could even make it through the first day, but he sighed as he walked along the emptying hallways of the school before walking in the path of the detention room, his heart unprepared and his mind not really caring.

* * *

He opened to door to find he wasn't alone. Obviously, Roger knew there was going to be other people in the room with him, but he didn't expect for there only to be one person there. Normally the detention room was filled with noisy people and assholes who had nothing else to do, but to see the room so practically barren was something completely out of the ordinary.

Roger walked silently to a random desk, far away from the stranger who was abnormally sitting in the front of the room with a chewed up pencil and a ripped piece of blank paper being shone from the desk, and he rested his head in his hands. He could see from the corner of his dark chocolate eyes that the principal came before he did, sitting away from the stranger as well but being more close to it than Roger was, and the principal noticed the boy's arrival even with a book close in hand. The same hated look came within the man's eyes, and it took all of Roger's strength not to stand up and vomit at just the sight.

The man stood up and coughed for both of their attention before walking to the board in the middle of the classroom.

"Detention will run a little differently than usual. For one, neither of you can use your cellphone, so you might want to hand it over."

Mr. Smith walked over to where Roger was in the back of the room and handed out his palm, anticipating a cell phone to come out and be shown. Instead, Roger sighed and shrugged, pulling out the pockets from his oversized jacket and showing the older man that he really didn't have anything in them. Unfortunately, the man knew Roger well enough to know that the boy usually lied about whether he kept his stuff intact, so without permission, the man picked up Roger's laptop case, opened the front pockets, and shook it carelessly until the phone slipped out. Picking it up and holding it close to the boy's face, wanting to be shown that he was the victor, he snickered in front of the boy.

"Nice try, mister Gherson. Maybe you should try to be more careful next time."

The principal walked over to where the stranger was and simply walked past whoever it was, not really caring to pick up the phone. He opened the door with his book before he turned back and gave a intimidating look as he headed out. Once the door had closed, silence filled the room and Roger actually realized how damn bored he really was.

He sighed, resting his head on the back of the chair he was sitting in. Maybe the dullness of the ceiling and the classroom would entertain him for the good solid two hours of Hell he was in, but considering it had only been a minute since he had gotten here and he already felt hopeless, he didn't think that counting on the classroom would be a good idea. He heard a scribbling coming from where the stranger was sitting, obviously intent on their work, and Roger couldn't tell who the stranger was by the black jacket they were wearing. The hood was over their head, covering their face from Roger's sight, and while the boy normally wasn't interested in the affairs of other people, he was wondering what the other person was drawing. It sounded more like drawing than writing, anyways, so the brunette kept his eyes close to where the stranger was and said nothing.

The ticks and the tocks rebounding from the clock in the room went through his mind, almost hypnotizing him with the way the sounds effortlessly showed how slow the time was passing, and Roger had his eyelids drooping from the lack of sleep the night before. Perhaps sleeping was the best idea in this situation, Roger thought to himself as unconsciousness passed over him and sleep came to him. He was content with sleeping, even if it was for two hours, but before he could fully go to sleep, he felt something hit against his head. His eyes widened in shock as a ball of crushed paper fell from his head and hit against the floor, as though somebody tossed it over to where he was, and the boy simply looked up from the ball to find the stranger with an arm outstretched, as though the piece of paper was from their doing. Still, Roger couldn't look into the hood or identify the stranger, but he simply cocked his head to the side and gritted his teeth. He enjoyed sleep very much, almost more than anything he could grip his mind on, so this stranger was really going to get it for ruining it for him.

"Yes..?" Roger hissed, and the stranger snickered from underneath the hood before shrugging. At least it was an inkling of a sound, something that Roger didn't expect the stranger to give up so easily, but at least it was something.

The stranger turned back around to continue doing whatever they were doing, and Roger simply picked up the piece of paper before inspecting it. This person must be really brave to try to get him to be impatient, because his patience was never a virtue. The paper felt worn, like this person was using this particular sheet for a while, and Roger pulled the pieces together and flattened it from its previous ball-like state.

It was all crinkled, obviously, but there were pencil markings and drawings on the inside of the sheet, and Roger was more than interested in these forms of drawings. They weren't professional or anything, but they were certainly interesting in the way they were demented and off looking. There were pictures of eyes with knifes as the pupils, and pictures of stick people with red ink all around them, kind of like they were dead, and there were all these different slogans with triangles all around them. It was really odd, Roger flipped the sheet and tried to see if there was anything on the other side, but there wasn't. His dark eyes flickered back towards the back of the stranger, who seemed concerned in their other works, and the boy smirked while picking up the paper and walking towards the desk. He stood beside the stranger, and once his presence was known, the stranger slowly looked up and met him in the eyes.

Roger was surprised. The stranger...was a girl? But didn't girls normally draw other stuff?

The boy was frankly interested now, even though for the most part girls didn't really get to him, but the girl now was looking up at him with a pair of intrigued, dark green eyes. She had black hair, which Roger could tell even though she was wearing her hood, and her skin was a fair color. It wasn't pale, but then again, it wasn't golden either. She looked scrawny for her weight, obviously underweight, but her face still appeared to have that healthy glow to it. She wasn't gorgeous, but she still had that appearance that made her seem somewhat attractive, and Roger couldn't escape the pull her eyes had, that she had you in her grip and she wasn't going to let you go. Ever.

The girl, startled and angry, glared at the boy's appearance. She gritted her teeth, covering her paper with both of her arms, and hissed upwards.

"Leave me alone!" She said, obviously wanting no attention from the boy, and she pointed a sharpened, chewed pencil up for use as a weapon.

Roger wanted to laugh at the horrible attempt of scaring him, but he decided to let her on easy. After all, she was only female, and she needed all the dignity she could have. Roger simply sat on the desk next to her own and threw the paper on her desk, with a smirk playing on his lips and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Did you drew all of this?" He asked. The girl pulled the sides of her hood closer to her face, obviously not liking the boy to look at her the way he did. She felt strangely vulnerable.

"What's it to you?"

"You were the one who threw it at me earlier...it's pretty obvious you wanted me to see it...unless it magically popped up out of nowhere?"

The girl laughed at the boy's sense of cruel sarcasm. She could tell this boy used sarcastic remarks for everything, and she felt a little more comfortable knowing that he didn't mean any harm. Relaxing back into her seat and pulling her pencil back a little, she watched as Roger found her distracted. He quickly pulled the piece of paper from underneath her arms, which had less pressure on it than before, and smiled grimly at her look of surprise. A look of surprise that quickly turned to one in anger.

"Give it back!"

She reached for the paper, but Roger quickly got up and walked towards the other side of the classroom, seeing her new creation.

It looked like there were some poorly drawn animals on the right bottom corner of the page, and they looked like they were all hungry. There was a man in the middle of the sheet, his eyes wide with fear and him outstretching his hands, trying not to be overrun by the mutts. There was red marker covering the man's stomach, and Roger could guess the man was bleeding or something of the sort. It took Roger a while to realize that the man was dying, that the picture was made for the dogs to eat the man alive. It was creepy how familiar the man looked, however, with his pitiful eyes begging for mercy underneath the grip of the blackened paws, and with the eyes of the dogs searching, searching, searching for the bloody meat to eat...for the insides of the body to be coming out and for the vulgar twist of his body to be showing on the ground...

He felt the paper being snatched away by the girl, but his eyes remained the same as though it was still there. The girl's glare cut through him, like the knives Roger would find in his father's basement, and she snarled once the paper was back into her hands.

"You can't tell him I drew him!" She yelled, and the brunette boy slowly raised his eyes and erased the memory of the dark...yet, intriguing picture. He looked into the scared orbs of forest green before remembering she was speaking with him.

"...what?"

"Mr. Smith! You can't tell him that I drew this..I would obviously get suspended, and hell, who knows what else?"

She was pacing now, scared somebody looked at the picture, although Roger really wasn't sure as to why. She had a talent, and while she liked to show it in the most grotesque ways, Roger couldn't complain. He enjoyed the darker side of things, and especially this...it pleased his practiced sadistic nature. For a sheer moment of time, he actually want to be one of the dogs..chewing up the flesh and feeling the principal's blood gushing out. Roger turned back towards the girl, staring at her in a new light, and found himself rushing out a question that was simply on his mind, but turned out to be rolling off his tongue.

"What's your name?"

The girl's face eased slightly, thrown off by the question but not so surprised that it completely showed. She sighed, placing the paper back on the desk and returning her gaze back towards the other.

"Ivy."

She was blushing slightly from the embarrassment, not really sure what to do since the new awkwardness was striking. Both of the teenagers said nothing, but let the seconds tick. The green-eyed girl clutched her wrist in her other hand and looked towards the picture, still looking at it but clearly wanting the silence to break. A light of recognition came into her eyes once she realized who the boy was, and she turned back with a look of questioning.

"I know who you are...you're that Roger kid aren't you?" She asked, and the boy looked back with a cracked grin.

"One and only."

"You...you're the one who...," Ivy stuttered, raising a twittering, bitten nail towards him. "Aren't you the one who painted Victoria Steven's locker with that picture...the one of the naked lady?"

Roger laughed at remembering that. It had happened only a couple of years ago, when he was only a freshman, and the fact that he had been suspended from the school for a good majority of two months seemed to do him in. Also, the fact that the most popular girl in school wouldn't pass him a glance without mentally throwing up was enough to make the boy satisfied. The brunette smirked towards Ivy with a darker tone of brown in his eyes.

"Slut deserved the punishment," he said simply. He was surprised to find the girl across from him actually smile and laugh at the comment, as though it was natural as it was to breathe. The girl took her long black hair out from the inside of her jacket and ruffled it, letting it fall behind her back and frame the bony structure of her face.

"Too bad you didn't just decide to cut off the breasts...it would have been much more realistic," Ivy responded, lying down on the desk and glancing up from the ceiling.

Of all the girls Roger could think of who would respond to something such as that, nobody really came to mind. This girl was really different, he thought. She was actually dark, cruel, insensitive, and her drawing skills were actually pretty good. Maybe she was actually tolerable after all, and his eyes flecked back to where the girl jolted from her seat. She check her wristwatch, grimacing at what she saw.

"Dammit..it's only been half an hour." She muttered. There were quick seconds as the girl still looked down at the little hand on the watch keep moving, but an idea sparked her interest. She ran over to where Roger was and grabbed him by the wrist, her smile never fading and her eyes trying to convince a revolution, it seemed.

"Let's get out," she said with a quickened haste, and the slim girl moved from the farther side of the room where Roger was and started to pull the boy to the wide window. It was locked, but the girl unlocked it in the mere percentage of seconds. It was almost as though the girl had been unlocking windows and doors pretty much her entire life, but Roger wasn't going to question it. He just simply stared off and looked back to where his backpack and his laptop case were, and while this was going on, he remembered the fat principal getting onto them for doing something of the sort.

"Won't Mr. Smith get pissed off if we leave him hanging?" Roger asked, and the girl was halfway out the window with all of her stuff before smirking back and sticking her tongue out.

"What are you...chicken?"

The boy, feeling intimidated by the scrawny person of the opposite gender, could only smirk back. He wanted to know more about this girl, this feminine girl of the same likeness as him, and he ran towards the window after grabbing his stuff.

"You wish."

**There will be more one-shots with Ivy. If you guys want, she will be a reoccurring character, and there will be more Roger and Ivy stuff. Sorry this is so short...I wanted to publish this and I have t leave somewhere in a few minutes.  
**

**Anyways, here are the review responses...which there are A LOT.  
**

**Rudolph: I like your name ~ Also, WHOA. Review from back in the New Years time...dang, haha. Thanks for the chapter review!  
**

**Cocolada: So I thought about what your review mean and I actually wrote this down lol so this chapter is for you. Sorry I couldn't get the sociopath and psychopath stuff the way you would have wanted, but I did give somebody for Roger to play with LOLOL...sorry :( Anyways, thanks for review and thanks for the idea!  
**

**100reasonswhy: You liked it? Yeesssssssss I am glad you thought savage Ralph was smexy! OH MY GAWD YOUR BIRTHDAY IS ON SUNDAY AND YOU WANT A ONE-SHOT FOR IT? Yes, I have that alllll ready to go, so I will post something on Sunday for you! Haha thanks!  
**

**Moofy-Fan - You don't think I suck at writing fighting scenes? Really? I guess I have read so many better ones that my fighting scenes are meh, but thanks for telling me you liked it haha. Thanks for all your reviews, I love them so much!  
**

**erihan - Thanks for the review! Oh, by the way, I am currently in the progress of using one of your ideas and making a one-shot out of it! haha  
**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and followers! I love you guys sooooo much, and just writing for you guys really makes my day, haha.  
**

**IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA OR A SPECIFIC CHARACTER YOU WANT USED, FEEL FREE TO TELL MEH!  
**


	32. Just A Little

"Do you think he's alright in there?"

One of the two women standing behind a large, wooden door passed a concerned glance towards the other one, her amber eyes trying to fight off the tears that were coming to her eyes. Her son was in the room they were standing behind, and the ticking of the clock wasn't going to make anything any easier. The other woman sighed, showing the sympathetic mother that she wasn't sure herself. The silence of the building was too distracting for words to be said; everyone else had either left of was about to leave. Noises were coming from the other rooms besides this one, with the people screaming and trying to be free, but it wouldn't work out for them. They were trapped in rooms with huge, white walls. Dreams and hallucinations played with their minds, trying to show them exactly how much they needed the therapy to be normal once again, but normality was something they knew deep down was never going to come back. They sounded disturbed, like something within them was trying desperately to come out, like a monster, and the motherly woman brought her hand to her lips. It seemed they were more scared at the night rather than the day.

It was almost midnight. The shimmer of the wristwatch caught the attention of the older woman wearing it, and she brought her gaze to where it was. It was only a few minutes after her shift, yet she felt as though she had been staying far more longer than what was really needed. Her eyes flickered towards the mother, concern blooming in the darker shades of brown.

"I suppose he will be alright...seems a lot more fine compared to the other children around here. Doesn't shout as much," the worker explained, trying to keep her voice down to a minimum.

The pair of the amber eyes showed some signs of relief as they passed again towards the door, with the name written in bold print to show both of them who was behind the door, insane, or so it seemed. It seemed almost comical, for his name to be held up there, but the woman decided that her son's safety was far more important than anything else considered. She sighed as she pulled her cellphone out and checked the time before dangling out her car keys.

"Alright...I will be leaving, then...just promise me he'll he okay?" She asked, hesitant. The older of the two women looked back, automatically empathetic for the other woman and everything she had been through, with the new behavior of her son and everything he had gone through himself. She simply nodded, and without another second to spare, the mother was gone.

The elder couldn't help but sigh as she watched the woman leave. She knew she should also be leaving, but this kid she was looking after was different...completely particular, actually. He wasn't like the others where he would simply scream for no reason, but in actuality, he was one that screamed because he could feel something moving after him, such as it did on the blasted island where they picked him up. He was cleaned up on the ship, but he still looked hopelessly wrecked. There were bags underneath his eyes, and his sandy hair liked to stick itself up against his face. Miserable in the way that there seemed to be no other place to go, the boy was like a lost cause, and the lady of old age had to accept that he might never return to the way he was. Damn it all, she would try though.

The door seemed to let itself open once some of the pressure was put onto it as the woman tried to walk inside. The room was dark inside, with the slit of light from the outside coming in and revealing the shivering boy from the corner. There was a tray beside him with some food on it, untouched and appearing cold, and it seemed to be pushed away from the boy slightly, as though he never wanted it in the first place. He never seemed to eat after what had happened. Eyes widening and his heart racing, he could only glance upwards to find the plump woman staring back at him, and he actually went as far as to crawl back towards the wall and try to move as far away as possible. It was surprise, considering that he had been here for quite some time now, at least a week or two, and yet he was still uncomfortable with socializing with adults. It was almost as though he never left the island.

The light turned on as the woman pulled up the switch, watching the area around them burst off into the brightness that wasn't there before. The boy actually squealed, tempered and annoyed, once the light went into his eyes, and he turned away. He looked more of a mess than he did earlier, the woman found herself realizing, and she walked over to where he was and looked closely. The bones were popping out from his skin, and he honestly looked more starved than any other boy at the clinic, but this wasn't too surprising. The boy, from what she had heard, was always naturally slim, but the fact that his food was still there, which actually pretty appetizing still, was concerning. She sighed as she leaned over the food, not even noticing the slightest hint that the boy ate any of it, and she flickered her eyes back towards the boy, who was still looking up at her as though she was a complete stranger. He looked more scared than anything she had seen in her entire life.

"Robert, love, you have barely touched supper," the woman whispered, her thick British accent trying not to sound too direct. She wasn't going to blame the boy for not eating if he felt uncomfortable with it, but his health was the top priority for her as well as everybody else. The boy shook his head quickly and glanced back towards the tray.

"...it's not mine, miss."

So faint that not even hummingbirds could hear it, the woman could barely tell if it was even his voice or her imagination. It seemed that he was slightly more comfortable however, regardless of the fact that she could barely hear him, and the woman smiled lightly.

"What do you mean, it's not yours? It's sitting there, isn't it?"

The boy shook his head again, only this time much more persistent, and he simply looked back with teary eyes.

"It's Simon's!" He cried out, picking up the tray and looking down at it himself.

Normally, the woman wasn't really sure what to do when children acted hysterical such as this. She had no idea who this Simon person was, or if he was just a figment of Robert's savage remainders, but all she knew was that there wasn't anybody else with them in the room, and that the tray looked barely touched. She sighed, running a wrinkly hand through her short brunette hair.

"Who is Simon?"

"How can you not see him, he's right there!" The boy cried out against the woman's question, pointing into the direction of the other corner and causing the woman to look there. As suspected, there was nothing but the air and the shadows, causing the woman to smile more than before. Robert was awfully funny, telling mere jokes, but then the realization struck her. She knew that he might not be telling a joke...as though he could really feel the aura of the other child within the room. Was this boy another boy from the island, or something of the sort?

"You might be buzzing out due to the lack of food," she concluded, pushing the tray that was still in Robert's grasp closer to him. "Please, eat and get some rest. You look awfully tired today...some sleep would do you well."

She felt reluctant to leave him, especially knowing that he might not touch the food or heaven knows what else, but she knew she would have to leave before the other workers would think curious things she would rather not want them to think. She sighed before getting up and bidding the other boy farewell, closing the door behind her and shutting off the light.

However, in the darkness all alone, the boy sighed of relief. It was nice to finally have someone that would never understand how he felt leave, especially someone in old age such as her. He placed the food back down and pushed it back into the shadows as his friend appeared, full of light with a smile on his face.

"Hullo, Simon." Robert smiled, even through the darkness he couldn't deny was there, and the fainter of the two smiled back in response, with his black hair clinging onto his face and the painful looking marks of blood covering his eyes. The two boys could only stare at each other and smile, and a look of sadness still managed to pass over the younger of the two.

"Did it hurt...?" Robert asked, managing just a slight look of pain to come off of his friend. The room, silent for a little bit, seemed almost deafening as the other boy answered.

"Just a little."

**Sorry this one is so short...I just wanted to publish something for today, so here we are. My original idea was to put all the character names in a hat and pull one out and write a quick drabble about them, so Robert was pulled out, and here we are.**

**Review Responses: **

**Cocolada: You like Roger and Ivy? Thank God, I was afraid you guys would hate her lmfao. Anyways, it's no problem, thanks for giving me the suggestion :)**

**100reasonswhy: Thanks for the review! And yes, Roger does deserve the best, doesn't he? Haha thanks :) And it's okay, I love the :D thing going on haha**

**erihan: The one-shot idea will be a surprise, BUT IT IS COMING NEXT. Don't worry, haha, I will take care of it either tomorrow or during the weekend :) Also, thanks for all the good suggestions!**

**So, you guys, the third part of the Wizardy and Witchcraft one-shot is coming soon. Thanks for enjoying my work and leaving your beautiful reviews :)**


	33. Not So Different

As much as he preferred the heat rather than the cold, something was calling to him.

The nightly air around him caused him to shiver, but he dared not return his eyes towards the magnificent tower of rocks where the rest of the hunters were. A brisk walk, he told himself, nothing more. Anything else would have been a disturbance towards his chief, their chief, and he certainly wanted nothing to do with that. While the trails seemed to talk to him all on their own, the boy could honestly admit he didn't want to listen to the subtle and mysterious voices crooning inside his mind, telling him where to turn and where to watch out. Harmonic and beautiful these voices were, like honey dripping from the combs of a beehive, but there were dark intentions, Roger knew as much.

Full moon that night, not surprising to the black-haired boy who seemed to blend almost naturally within the forest. His body, slim and dark in color, was always mixing in with the environment around him, so he knew that nothing would creep up on him and find a tasty treat. This didn't bother him, he knew fairly well that he could be intimidating, with the right amount of defensive and instinctive power. Hell, he was practically known for not showing fear at the right moments. If this was the case, then how come he felt so vulnerable behind the lushes of trees and the whispering winds? Something in his gut told him to turn back, it would be too dangerous to walk alone along this side of the woods, but another part of the boy sadistically told him to keep on going, to not fear the dark. Darkness was just something that preferred the sadness and misery of others, it truly didn't mean any harm...almost just like the boy himself.

Twigs, cracking easily from the pressure of the boy's rushing feet, could have given him away to the predators stalking in the area around him, but the boy didn't dare think to stop. He was much too fast, breezing through the woods and convincing himself that he was more on a chase for something rather than a simple walk, but something was definitely calling to him. He could feel the pounding rhythm of it get heavier and heavier in his blood, almost animal-like and beyond the boy's natural health, but did that mean he would stop? Never, it was too late now to turn back and return to his tribe, to return to the place where he could relax in the shadows and smirk down upon the other boys with a sense of authority. It was far too late for anything once the boy broke through the tangles of creepers and met up with the nasty sight.

The stick was there, the one that Roger had sharpened himself, with the sow's head planted firmly on it. Disgustingly, it simply stared back with her mouth agape, dried blood decorating the piece of wood and making it seem much more horrific in the broad moonlight. Eyes opened still, only slitted, Roger watched the hoard of flies cover its neck and the bridge of its nose, filling up the nostrils for somewhat of a home. As much as the boy wanted to run from the sacrifice, he found himself strangely drawing to it, like perhaps this was the thing that was calling for him all along, but how could this be? What could this flimsy sacrifice want from him, the hunter, the sadistic boy that wanted nothing more than to rip heads from shoulders at his leader's call? Eyes were battling for the sense of dominance, and the harmonic voices that Roger could have sworn he was only believing were arising again, only this time, much more pleading, much more scarier.

_ Little boys like you shouldn't be running frolic through the woods at night...don't you know that the Beast is on the lookout?_

The boy couldn't help but cringe at the new words flowing through the nightly air and reaching his ears. He couldn't understand why the pig could speak...there wasn't any reasonable explanation towards this whatsoever. The spirit of the pig should have been dead, along with the fat load of pink flesh that was only alive a few hours before, so how could this be? Dark brown eyes flickered towards the head and blinked slowly, trying not to lose his pride but at the same time subconsciously frightened.

"You don't scare me," Roger muttered. He could only trust that the moon wouldn't blink out on him, so that the pig could go wherever it pleased, inside and out of his mind. Sacrifice or not, this whole scenario was bizarre and intriguing towards the boy.

A dark chuckle slowly came from the head in response, and the boy himself could have sworn the slightly smirk on its face was getting wider and wider, almost in a creepy way. Teeth, bloodied and broken from the rotting that came before, flies laid in the mouth and on top of the lips and disturbed the boy more than he should have been. Instincts quickly came as the chuckling increased, getting more and more playful towards Roger, and his calves tried to get the boy to move, but it seemed inevitable. The boy was trapped in the dark gaze of the swine.

_ I know everything there is to fear, Roger, for I am the Beast. I know everything that you think of, that you hate, you love, you desperately seek...so, I know that deep down, you really are scared of me...just like the other boys. Simon clearly was not an exception._

The voice wasn't harmful. Hell, it wasn't even intimidating in any way, but its soothing tone stilled caused the heartbeat of the boy to quicken its pace. The name of the old choir boy who ran across the shoreline that one night peeked in Roger's ears, so much so that he couldn't help but be interested. How did the swine head know about the boy? It seemed as though the two had met before...but if it really did know about what happened that night, then surely it also knew everything else as well? Roger wasn't sure, but he certainly knew that he wasn't going to back out now. Gritting his teeth in anger, the boy lashed out.

"What the hell do you know about me? You're just a pig head on a stick!"

The dark chuckling that came from the voice earlier was now completely consuming the boy's sense of hearing. The pig smiled wider, it that could have been any more possible.

_ Irony comes in strange ways...you would know that, wouldn't you..Roger?_

"Bastard!" The boy screamed, pulling out a knife from his pocket and raising it. He didn't even pay much attention to the fact that his arm was quivering from the fear and that he was sweating as it dawned on him there was practically nothing to do. It wasn't as if the pig was moving towards him and challenging him to a fight anyways, but still...that damn voice was enough for the boy to completely lose it. Even the light from the moon couldn't help the boy escape from this dark nightmare.

It didn't seem as though the Beast was very intimidated with the boy's poor excuse for defense, so it chuckled deeper and darker than before. Shivers going up and down the boy's spine would never be able to get that noise out from his mind, not now, and certainly not ever.

_ You're certainly a lot more aggressive than the other boy...a lot more complex, also. Of course, you can understand my voice and everything a lot more clearly than he could. I wonder if that is the reason..maybe we aren't so different after all._

"We will never be alike!" The boy yelled, running towards the stick and lashing the head off from its previous post. This did nothing to stop the deathly eyes from looking up towards Roger as the head fell harshly onto the dirty, cold forest floor. The boy wanted to run, but his feet remained planted onto the ground, as though his own body didn't want to go anywhere, but was chained to the grip of those damn eyes. Even the smile was hypnotizing towards him, telling him to remain in that place and never, ever leave. Roger knew that he shouldn't have underestimated this piece of swine, and he was sure that it wasn't done with him.

_I could help you, Roger. I know about everything that happened on the island, and I know the way you think. I could help you get rid of him._

Roger was confused. Him? To whom was the swine speaking of? Swallowing his fear, or at least trying to, the boy stilled remained like a statue where he was before the words carelessly flowed from his lips.

"Who?"

_ The one who you call a chief._

"...the hell are you talking about?"

Both sets of eyes remained stuck on each other as the swine said this, and the words buzzed within Roger's ears. It took all the strength the boy had to question why the Beast was even saying this, for the chief was good. The chief took good care of the tribe, he cared towards the other boys and made sure they were shaped into the best of warriors. There was nothing wrong with him..

Yet something triggered inside of the boy as he thought this. No, something wasn't right. It was as if the boy was fed but he wasn't completely satisfied. Thinking of Jack as the previous chief was growing discomfortable with him, and the reason being why the boy simply couldn't guess.

The chuckling was more of a predictable gesture up to this point. It was obvious to the both of them, and the swine did another smirk with its eyes getting wider and wider as he noticed the change within the boy's mind.

_ I can see it within you now. I know your feelings towards the current chief's power, all the reign he possesses...I can see it within your mind, your eyes, and especially deep down in your heart. If you truly want to be superior, to have all the power at the ends of your dirty fingertips...allow me to assist you. Besides...what has the ginger done that wasn't with the assistance of you? Who is the real chief, really?_

The boy glanced towards the pig in uncertainty. This piece of swine, of dirty meat that just so happened to catch him and bring him in during the moment of being out of the rocky campsite for a few mere minutes, was trying to convince him that he secretly wished for Jack to suffer and for the sadist to claim the title of chiefship. His heart thudded against his chest at the sudden joy that would be, for all of the other boys to be in his command, and for everything to go his way, but would it be worth the price he was willing to pay? Another life lost, for Jack was too stubborn to simply go down easily, was it worth the hassle, and besides, could the boy really trust it of all things?

"What do you want from me?" The boy hesitated to ask, afraid of the what the answer would be, and the crackling smirk reflecting off of the pig was all the answer he needed.

_ I only want fear...and I want you to be the one who gains it for me. After all, you've been such help to me already._

Roger glanced from the pig towards the campsite, afraid but at the same time..strangely and utterly ready. He couldn't help but smirk at the thought of the blood staining to the sides of the cavern and finally having the throne for himself. He was, utterly and disgustingly, ready.

* * *

The chief watched the full moon with his interest piquing and his mind set on everything all at once. He knew very well that he was true, superior figure of the jungle. He ruled everything , not fearing anything, even the Beast. So, then why did the night feel so haunting, hanging in the air and feeling putrid? This was not the way the freckled boy wanted things to be.

Everyone was asleep. There was nothing to worry about, the chief told himself as he began to walk back up the swinging sets of rocks and ignore the blackening, sickening temptation of the ocean before him. Nothing more scarier than the thick black line at night, the boy preferred to simply not think about these things anymore, so he went back to his cavern and laid down in the ground, watching as water dripped from the top due to rain earlier. The cool feeling of the liquid touched the boy's skin gingerly, as though it didn't mean to hurt a fly, and Jack simply closed his eyes. The images of a blonde boy running through the jungle, body dirtied and with his blood gushing out seemed to tickle the boy's fancy, and he remembered the day when all of his hunters raced after him and killed him. It was glorious, all of the blood and all of the tears...the ginger had never seen anything like it.

His eyes widened at the sound of someone approaching his cave, quietly and slowly. The boy quickly found himself pushing up off of the ground and noticing the shadow of the figure come into the cave, getting thicker and thicker as the person came closer and closer, but daring not to get up and see who it was. The lining of the boy, slouching and dark in appearance, showed within the opening of the cavern, and Jack noticed the carnivorous beaming through the boy's eyes, with the glimmer of the knife that was playing in his fingertips. Slowly, like a predator, the boy came closer and closer towards Jack, who was simply looking back and trying not to bust into laughter. If this was a joke, then he had to admit it was pretty good, but his fright was getting more and more heightened.

"Jack."

It was more of a hiss rather than a human voice, and the freckled boy was starting to become startled. This wasn't anything he had ever encountered before, and it was frightening beneath the light of the moon. The boy stood, quickly grabbing his spear and raising it to his chest, and his teeth gritted as the figure moved closer, and closer. It was almost too intimidating.

"Who are you..what do you want?"

The figure came so close that Jack could recognize who it was. His eyes widened as the boy raised the knife quickly to Jack's throat, and even underneath the squirms and the screams, the figure found itself satisfied. This pathetic excuse for a chief was finally underneath his fingertips, something he thought would never happen, and the temptation to cut the boy's skin open and let the blood rush out was almost too intense. Jack whimpered underneath the nails digging through his skin, and the icy blue eyes looked up in shock at this predator.

"Roger...Roger, what the hell are you doing? Let me go, dammit!"

The boy laughed slightly at hearing these words, and the spear dropped from slipping out of the redhead's hands. It was almost too bearable to see the boy behave this way, such as another animal when being pinned down at a more ferocious one. The boy was finally now in the sadist's grip, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let him go now.

"I don't think we want to do that," Roger whispered, and Jack widened his eyes at the statement.

"..._we_?" Jack questioned, and Roger grasped the boy's face with his free hand. He manuevered the face to where he could whisper into the freckled boy's closest ear.

"Yes, me and the one thing you are scared of the most. You were getting too comfortable with your line of control. I was the one who always helped you, but now...now it's just too much, isn't it? It's time for me to reign, and I can't have anybody stand in my way...especially you."

The knife Roger was gripping teased the boy, making quiet and easy cuts on the tanned back of the boy and watching the early drips of blood start to come out. Shocked and dismayed, Jack started to scream from all the pain, but Roger wouldn't have any of that. The younger of the two placed his palm on Jack's wet mouth so none of the other hunters would wake, and Jack found himself being pulled up towards his feet. The dark-eyed boy turned, chaotic in appearance, towards his old friend and snickered darkly before pulling him out of the cavern and into the dark depths of the forest.

* * *

Plummeted towards the ground, Jack found himself in the same clearing that the other boy himself was once in, with the head of the Beast staring madly into his eyes. The night never seemed more satanic than this, and the boy shivered in the cooler temperature. Roger didn't hesitate to press the boy's head into the ground with his foot, wanting desperately to stomp on it with all of his might but quickly resisting the urge to do so. He wouldn't want to have ruined anything that the Beast had planned.

The swine head grinned out of Roger's sight of vision, and the cool voice broke through the air.

_ Nicely done, Roger. Now we have him right where we want him, don't we?_

"Yes...yes we do," Roger agreed and the boy beneath him started to shiver and shake disturbingly with the new tone coming through the boy's voice. T

here was nothing else to do but enjoy this glorious moment, and the sadistic boy simply smirked before dashing his knife into the boy's skin and watching the beautiful red fluid come out. He couldn't help but laugh...soon, he was going to be the new chief, and as he heard the laughing coming from the Beast, he muttered to himself:

"You're right. We're not so different after all."

* * *

The boy's eyes opened, the dark brown in them flashing towards the ceiling of the cavern.

There wasn't anymore blood. There was only the slight breathing coming off of the other hunters, and Roger passed glances towards the other boys sleeping. His heart pounded at the image of the precious swine, and he couldn't help but feel as though it was so much more than a dream. He could practically taste the blood in his mouth, the scent of Jack's dead body lying at his side and his insides picked by the raging insects, and the Beast...damn, the Beast...

Roger hissed at his side he looked down and tried to go back to sleep, to reclaim the feeling he had of complete control, and to feel the Beast's presence within him.

_ Not so different after all._

_**Happy Birthday to 100reasonswhy! I am guessing you turned 17 today? Well, hehe :)**_

**Sorry if this one-shot didn't give you a big happy birthday feeling towards it, but I tried my best for this, so I hope you enjoyed it :) **

**I promise to do individual review responses in the next one-shot, but I only have a little bit of time to post this, so thanks for all the reviews and making me really really happy ^.^ I really enjoy writing for you guys.**

**So, be honest - yay or nay for this chapter? Please give me feedback and stuff, and I know there are some typos, I didn't really have time to change it...thanks for all the support, you guys are awesome and stuff :-) **


	34. Thank You

For a sheer moment of his time, glancing back towards the older tuxedo lying on the top of his dresser made the boy unsure of whether or not he should go. This occasion was particularly different, considering he had never been to a funeral for someone of his age, and since the pouring rain of the English area was enough to make him convinced this was far beyond a simply coincidence. However, he knew deep down that the boy was practically begging someone to accompany him, while he was asleep down in the dirt and while those broken glasses of his were probably stuck with the freckled boy being used for God knows what. The fair boy had to grit his teeth at the thought...for it wasn't right for someone to simply steal something that belonged to another, it just wasn't done.

A faint knocking was heard on the other side of the usually shut door. After all, considering that he was more unsocial after the island incident, his parents thought it best to simply leave him alone, but today was obviously different. The deceased boy's own aunt decided to send him an invitation to the funeral, and how she knew his address the boy had not the faintest clue. It was only assumed that she got it from the officers that took them in, but Ralph knew better than to ignore it.

The sole reason that Ralph was even interested in going was because Piggy was perhaps one of the only people that actually stood by him, that actually gave him ideas for rescue and that actually cared about going home, unlike the other boys. Also, Piggy was everything that Ralph wasn't, intelligence included. This wasn't to say that Ralph was the dumb type, for Ralph made decent enough grades in Catholic school and also participated in many academic events. However, Piggy was far more intelligent in the sense that he could think quickly and always get straight to the point. The blonde boy knew that he could never do that, at least not the same way the fatter boy did, so his own differences certainly aided him.

"Ralph? Have you gotten dressed?" A feminine murmur was heard through the thin door, only for the boy to respond with a fair grunt in approval.

It was safe to say that words were not spoken as often as they used to be, and once he heard light footsteps going down the staircase and back onto the first floor, the boy was convinced he could change in peace without the awkwardness that came with his mother or father trying to get to him. He looked back at the tuxedo, wishing that he didn't have to go and face the one person he could have prevented getting murdered, but he figured that Piggy would want him to go, so without another second of hesitation, the boy got dressed and reached for his black umbrella.

Morbid was the correct way Ralph felt whenever he reached the scenario.

To say it was depressing was clearly an understatement, and the boy certainly felt the gazes of the people around him piercing through him such as a million knives could cut. Vulnerability was a trait that Ralph had possessed quite often since landing back onto the dock, and being the only boy from the island that had managed to come to the funeral certainly made him feel so at that particular moment. He felt awkward, seeing the sobbing aunt hold a white handkerchief to her eyes and trying to remain dignified in front of the visitors, and the priest himself looked down onto the grave with the most regret.

Decorations for the funeral were certainly not needed, and it was fairly small, but of course the boy himself wasn't too surprised. He knew well enough that Piggy didn't have many friends, but when he realized that he was perhaps the only friend that bothered to spend time with the nearly blind boy with the peculiar set of specs, he felt more regretful. Standing alone, his umbrella held high as the rain continued to deliver a downpour, the boy tried hard not to see all of the sad faces illuminating off of the family's faces, and he kept his eyes down. Even the thought of the boy falling off the cliff and being forgotten in the hands of the icy ocean depths was too grotesque for the boy to think straight, and once the priest began speaking the words of remorse for the boy, Ralph glanced upwards and found that the grave was carrying the actual name of the boy on it.

James. It was a simple name, not much for someone such as the fat boy, but the blonde stared harder and harder at the letters in bold before realizing that it was far too late to actually call him that. Perhaps, the boy thought to himself, that he should have been more caring towards him and actually bothered to ask for the name, but instead he found the comical sense of Piggy too fun to really let it go. He wondered if it would even make a difference, probably towards the way the fat boy thought of him, but not by a lot. Even with the recognition of the boy's name imprinted within his mind, the nostalgic feel of the older label would always stick within his heart more than anything. Ralph was sure of this, and he continued to stare as the rumbling of the thunder above him only convinced him the weather was turning more worse and worse.

The funeral, practically being done and with all of the guests leaving, Ralph was starting to leave when an older woman walked over to where he was. She had a faint look of sadness stringing to her eyes, and her curly brown hair was enough for Ralph to be sure that she had to be related to his friend in some way. Sure enough, it was the aunt herself, and she smiled down towards the boy with a melancholic yet appreciative look in her eyes.

"Are you the boy that I asked to come?" She whispered, her voice hoarse due to the obvious mourning and the probable sadness, and the young boy had to nod in response. She didn't look too old, just mature in a fashion that was most uncommon in the world Ralph knew, and she used her finger to wipe away from of the tears continuing to make their way down her face. Ralph, who automatically felt bad for the situation, wanted to calm her down and make her feel better. However, there was honestly no point in trying considering that there was nothing Ralph could do to being back his friend. After a few seconds of silence, the woman smiled gingerly towards him and she brought up her own umbrella.

"Thank you so much for coming...James really didn't have that many friends, you know."

It was simple, the statement was, and the boy found his eyes watching the woman as she left and went back into her tiny black car in the lot. There were so many mixed emotions flowing through him at that moment, and the boy had to find himself walking back towards the darkened grave to look down upon his buried friend with the most sympathetic of looks. The boy really didn't deserve this kind of punishment...but then again, they were stranded on an island with a bunch of ruthless and heartless savages, so it probably wasn't too surprising. Every ounce of good and kindness that was on that island was bitterly destroyed, with the smart boy included, and the previous chief had to ask himself if it really wasn't his fault for the boy's death. After all, Ralph was the one that let the four of them head on over to the rocky area of the island and face inevitable death, so the boy wondered if it really was his fault.

The boy could feel the tears starting to come before he even realized he was crying. The small droplets of water, which anyone could guess mixed in with the incredibly fast pouring of the rain were warm and fell gingerly to the dirty area of which the boy was buried, and Ralph found himself falling to his own knees in sadness, not really caring if his tuxedo pants were going to get dirty from all of the mud, and he thought of the first day of the island, when him and his wise friend were walking along the beachy shores.

"_Just as long as you don't call me what the children used to call me at school, it will be alright."_

_"What was that?" The fair boy asked, his eyes grazing with newfound interest in what the fatter boy was speaking about, and with a slight chance of being acknowledged, the shorter of the two beamed red in embarrassment and with slight pride._

_"Piggy."_

A smile formed on the boy's face, slightly at the sheer memory of the one moment when he truly laughed at something because it was funny. Piggy, it was an odd name, one that the boy never even realized would fit his friend so perfectly, but it was all a memory, and the boy had to realize that. The only time he found happiness was quickly taken away, and quite often, Ralph wondered if Piggy was happy being with Simon, no matter if they were in Heaven or not. After all, the boy didn't do anything wrong, so there really wasn't any reason for Piggy to be somewhere absolutely terrible.

The fair boy could only hope as he let his eyes look harshly at the grave once more. It was wet from the rain, with the water causing droplets to come off the edges and for the silver look of it to appear shiny with the liquid all over it. Ralph soon took noticed that he was the only one remaining at this scene, with the others either leaving or about to do so, and Ralph simply wiped the tears that continued to come down onto his sleeve. Remembering his friend was almost too hard to bear, but he knew that he would always remember him. Piggy sacrificed his life for the sake of civilization and rescue, even though he wasn't aware of it at the time, and Ralph really knew that he couldn't have asked for anyone else to be friends with on the island, except for maybe Simon. Piggy was truly something different, and while the fair boy continued to look onto the grave for what seemed like forever, his thoughts seemed slow and mesmerized.

"Piggy...you'll wait for me won't you?" Ralph asked, opening his tuxedo and pulling something else shiny from the contents.

It was a seashell, not really anything too special or particular but seeming to resemble the peachy colored conch that they both had found on that first day, and once the young boy laid down the shell in front of the grave, a whispering wind came through and gently ruffled the boy's hair, almost as though the spirit of the boy was thanking him and showing his gratitude. Ralph smiled at the warm gesture, continuing to cry still but feeling his heart warm up knowing that Piggy must be somewhere safe, so the boy stood back up and heard the lightning roar in his ears, not stopping for even a mere second.

The true wise friend would be with the fair boy always, and it was almost like Ralph could feel the sandy beaches underneath his feet and remember touching the specs in his fingertips. He could remember all of the times Piggy would complain about the lack of respect towards the beloved shell, and he remembered when both of the boys ran up the mountain to find that the fire was burnt out. He remembered many things, and Ralph had to smile slightly at knowing that these things really did matter...and that the boy was never, ever going to forget them.

"Thanks Piggy. For everything."

**Oh my God...I am so sorry for not posting anything in like forever. I am such a failure to society...I will go hang myself now. Actually I will right after I go to sleep Lol. So I made this one-shot simply because there is not enough Ralph and Piggy friendship fics. Honestly, I think their relationship is pretty damn awesome in the book and I always think of them like a hero and sidekick, like Batman and Robin going out and kicking some ass...haha a fatass Robin...hmm.**

**So yeah, I need ideas. Erihan has already given me ideas I need to use, and I promise I will sorry I havent really used any yet, but you guys inspire me to keep writing these. **

**ALSO I will restart review responses in PMs from now on...I just hate doing them on these, sorry haha. **

**AASDFGHJKL BY THE WAY, if you have not checked out my new story called The Merridew Boy, why don't you check it out? I really like it and updates are coming, promise haha.**

**What did you think of the one-shot? Leave a review and I will PM you! Thanks for reading you guys, see ya :)**


	35. The Search

The nightly forest was usually more tame than this, but there was something within the extents of the forest that both of the boys walking through it didn't want to encounter, something lurking behind every corner of the shadows and too far to reach. There was a point to where even the one tagging behind wanted to look behind his shoulder every second, making sure a creature with long pointy claws and sharpened teeth wasn't stalking them, wanting to tear apart their flesh and gnaw on their bones. Stillness of the forest around them slowly creeping in, the boy with the reflective specs had his head turned bu he kept walking until he was bumped by a certain force in front of him, obviously it being the second boy with the red hair and the madly freckled face, and at the sound of the boy falling to the ground from the shock, the hunter turned and angrily pressed his finger to his lips. He didn't want anybody or anything show the monster where they were, especially at this time of night, and the fat boy glared up to the hunter in response before inspecting his glasses and making sure they were alright.

Piggy knew that they were lost. Jack told him that he could lead them back to the camp, but they had been walking for at least an hour now and they still couldn't find the sign of the campfire, but with every time that the fat boy would suggest they turn around and try to find another route, Jack would hiss and simply say that they were going the right way and that Piggy was just being stupid. The heavier boy wondered why Ralph would even put him and Jack in the same group to find the monster, anyways...considering that the two boys couldn't get along at all and the fact that Jack was always faster than him and leaving him behind. Piggy thought that his chief needed to think things out before simply assigning people with others, and once his glasses were checked and ready to go, Piggy placed them back on and stood backup.

"I don't suppose you have any inkling of where we are?" He asked, watching as the hunter started to search throughout the creepers and the bushes around him to suspect for any clues. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the breaking of the moon through the canopy of trees and he could also observe the dancing formations made by the stars. At least the moon held a bright glow to lead them through the trails and such, otherwise they would never have made it this far.

"Shut up, you talk too much. I told you that I had everything taken care of, didn't I?" Jack barked in response, taking his spear and swinging it behind his shoulder. Piggy wasn't completely sure if Jack was being serious or just downright idiotic.

"You do know that we have traveling around this area for the past hour or so, right? Now you say that you have everything under control, but if you really did than we would have gotten back to the others hours ago!" Piggy hissed, checking behind his shoulder at hearing a noise but only coming to the conclusion it was just a cricket rather than a hideous beast. He could hear the ginger laugh at this statement, as though he thought of himself so much smarter than the other boy, as he looked back and found Jack walking off and into darker woods, Piggy sighing before running up to catch up since he didn't want to be alone, certainly not in these parts.

The two boys said absolutely nothing for a good solid while, just walking through and trying to find their way back, before Jack stopped and looked around. His eyes, filled with a new fear that he wasn't sure could have come up, glanced around the darkened part of the forest and wasn't exactly sure where he was going. However, he knew if he told the boy he would ruin any form of reputation he had, so he simply decided to take the chance and turn right, aimlessly leading them God knows where. Piggy wasn't slow in the mind though, and before too long, he could tell that Jack was just leading them through random trails.

"...Jack?"

"What?" Jack spat, turning around furiously with his face as red as his hair, clearly visible even from the moonlight's glow. Piggy decided it was best not to intrude...but this was Jack, so he could care less if he was mad. Rather, even the intimidating scowl on the boy's face was rather plain after seeing it for so long, so Piggy sighed and walked in front of Jack into a different direction.

"Wait...fatty, where are you going?"

Piggy turned his face to look at the other boy with an obvious look in his face.

"Well, if you couldn't already tell, I am going to try to find the others...feel free to be wandering aimlessly though." Piggy smiled sarcastically before returning to the direction he was walking in, leaving the confused ginger to stand alone in the clearing. It certainly seemed as though Jack didn't think this too heavily though.

"Fine, if you want to get eaten by the beast and have your guts flying everywhere, see if I care!" The freckled boy then ran from where he was into the shadowy remains of the clearing, leaving nothing to the visible eyes and certainly nothing for the mind. Piggy wanted to say that he was relieved that the boy ran off and was probably never going to find his way back to the camp, but a deep part of his sympathetic heart wasn't.

* * *

The flames that came up showed that Piggy was gradually getting closer and closer to the campsite, and once he had reached the perimeter he was glad to know that at least Ralph and Simon were by the fire, talking and eating fruit that Simon had collected earlier. The fat boy walked up to where they where before the blonde boy noticed that the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

"Hullo, Piggy. Where is Jack?"

Sitting down, obviously exhausted from the trek and desperately wanting something to eat, the boy could only point into the forest before taking some of the blueberries into his hand and nourishing his empty stomach. Simon instantly held a concerned face, and as to the reason why the fat boy couldn't fathom, but Ralph sighed as he pushed more sticks into the fire and watched the fiery glow get higher and higher.

"Piggy...you should probably go back in there and check to make sure Jack really is alright."

The fat boy couldn't believe the words leaving from the chief's mouth. Was he really caring as much as to have his friend go back in the scary forest and try to find the one boy that wanted to take everything away from him? What was he, crazy?

"Ralph!" Piggy cried, and the blonde boy raised his hands defensively.

"I'm just saying that maybe Jack could be seriously hurt and well...you know what's in the forest, don't you?" The awkwardness that came afterward seemed to haunt all of the boys, except maybe the quiet black-haired boy that wanted to deny the existence of the creature but didn't feel the need to argue against his friends. Shivering from the cool rush that had suddenly came, Piggy nodded with a frightened look in his eyes. He could only imagine what the...thing wanted with Jack.

"Please, Piggy? Just please check and see," Ralph said, and Piggy sighed before reluctantly nodding and heading back into the forest.

* * *

This time, to avoid getting lost, Piggy created particular patterns of scratches onto random trees as he passed them by, sure that these marks would lead him and Jack back to the camp, but with the moon losing its shine as the time passed, Piggy wasn't sure how much time they had before the darkness would completely overtake them. He tried not to create loud noises with his feet, sure that that would awaken the beast in no time at all, and he found that he could hear the faint yet suspectable noises of the animals around him. Why was this area so menacing in appearance, Piggy would not have the slightest clue, but the more he ventured into the frightening forest, the more he wished he didn't do what was asked of him. Damn the chief for always having the right intentions.

He found that he could hear somewhat of a noise that sounded human, at least in his ears, so the fat boy walked cautiously around to where he could hear it closely. It was within a huge bush within the deeper parts of the woods, and he found a body shuddering with a look in his eyes that was similar to the look a pig would have in a trap. It was obviously Jack, with the freckles and the red hair instantly giving his appearance away, and the boy wearing the spectacles sighed before leaning down and attempting to get Jack to get up.

"Come on Merridew, we have to go back to the others...I know the way back,and besides this place is awfully giving me the creeps."

The redhead said nothing as he pointed a finger towards the darkened shadows in front of them, and as the heavier of the two glanced towards where the finger was point, he could hardly believe his eyes as a misshapen figure started to walk out from the forest depths. It was tall and gaunt in appearance, and it had long arms with an abnormal stature, and without a second's hesitation, Piggy could feel Jack stand up quickly and pull the fat boy as they ran throughout the forest area. Jack, obviously faster and more athletic, was more comfortable running farther distances than the boy with the asthma, but for the sake of his life Piggy managed to keep up as they ran away.

They ran quite some time before Jack stopped to take a breath, pulling in the other boy behind a huge tree and trying to maintain his breathing. Piggy couldn't help but cough as blood came up and slightly came out of his mouth, showing just how out of shape the boy really was, before he waved his hand and managed to get some oxygen into his body. However, his heart was racing far more than was intended, and the boy watched as the taller boy looked from his angle behind the tree to see if the beast was coming, and once the coast was clear, they manged to relax a bit.

"Thank God it's gone," Jack muttered, actually sending a smile and wiping the sweat coming off his face and noticing the same relief coming off of Piggy's face.

"Yeah...for a minute I actually thought we were going to be caught or something."

Suddenly, a growling noise was resounded from the other side of the woods they stopped in, and Jack quickly ran behind Piggy, trembling and growling in his ear.

"Thanks for the jinx."

Both boys watched as as the figure returned and they had nowhere to run or hide. Piggy wanted to push Jack from behind him and trade places but decided that, since the beast was going to end up getting both of them anyways, that it would be best for him to get eaten first just to get it over with. The figure was moving in closer, closer, and closer until the face of the beast was so abnormal, so oddly-shaped, and so despicable looked that once it came into proper moonlight's vision it was none other than...

"_Maurice_?!" Piggy gasped, watching as the boy with the messed up hair and the grinning face made his appearance. He was wearing nothing but the torn-off shorts that he came in the island with as the lowered his spear and smiled knowing his friends were alright.

"Piggy, Jack! I am so glad you guys are alright...I was trying to get your attention but you just ran off for no reason...am I really that annoying?" The boy pouted.

"Yes," Jack muttered, grimacing once Piggy elbowed him at the rude remark. The fat boy could only breathe in relief knowing that the beast was actually nowhere to be found...at least, not for the time being, and he smiled at the brunette.

"I am glad it's you, Maurice...at least the beast isn't anywhere around this area."

All three boys began to laugh at knowing this, before another growling noise came out from the woods and startled them. Maurice looked towards Piggy, scared.

"Hey...that's your stomach, right?"

**Just a quick little one-shot I made. I will be posting something special again later, something that is going to go on all week as a special thing going on. Thanks for the reviews and stuff, I really appreciate them and stuff :)**


	36. Pondering Wonderings

**Random Theme One-Shot**

**Faith**

There was absolutely nothing that surprised the young boy as much as a single statement.

"Do you believe in God?"

The boy with the green-colored eyes had to flash back a look of complete and utter confusion towards his friend, who was also lying right beside him in the warm sand by the shelters. They were taking a break, considering that while the rest of the boys ran off to do something else they managed to keep some kind of responsibility within them, and as the sun beat itself against their white skin, the older of the two managed to sigh. This kind of question, while somewhat invading the boy's sense of comfort, was normal enough for Ralph to acknowledge his own answer.

"Of course I do. How can you stare at the sky and say that it isn't blue, even when it's painfully obvious?"

Simon wasn't expecting that answer, and he tilted his own head towards the other boy with a friendly look on his face. The once awkward air between them seemed to open up for discussion, and while Simon enjoyed his friend's company, this subject was something that should be meant seriously.

'"You believe...but, Ralph...you cannot see God in real life. He isn't physical, so why do still-?"

"Because I have faith, Simon. Don't you believe?" Ralph asked. "Out of everyone here, I would expect you to know more about God than anybody else. Aren't you in the choir?"

Simon nodded, looking up and seeing the bright afternoon heat come down towards him. Even when the days continued to be hot and when the sun continued to burn their skin, Simon was content in everything that it was. However, after a few seconds of sheer silence, the younger boy held a question that was stuck on his tongue before releasing it.

"If you say that you believe in God, even when you cannot see Him...then what about the Beast?"

It was uncomfortable, the feeling that came afterwards, the feeling of absolute horror and fear rising within the both of them, more of Ralph than the other boy. The blonde haired boy had to sigh before taking his glance back towards the unfinished heaps of sticks they were sitting by.

"Just be quiet, Simon."

**Hunger**

He was trying to keep his act together, but the damn pig was right there.

With its pink flesh being evident through the bushes and through the tall evergreen trees, the hunter himself was more than ready to pounce. It would only make one single movement...then the piece of pork would have absolutely no where to go off to. It would belong to the boy with the painted face and with the ravenous look within his blue eyes. He gripped the spear he was holding tighter and tighter in his hands, feeling the sweat start to come down and drip down his reddened face.

Movement. It was bliss, the boy was completely aware of this, and everything that the animal did was tempting the chief to run out and get it. He would show the others, he would show them who was not only the best at singing, but hunting as well. All he had to do was run as fast as a predator and catch his own prey. He could feel his feet start to move on their own, digging into the solid brown dirt as the images of a roasted meal filled the boy's imaginations.

'Just run,' he told himself, and as the pig turned its head at the slightest bit of a noise, it could have practically gasped as it found the boy running towards him. Adrenaline pumping through him, suck as nectar would be suckled up from the center of a growing flower, the animalistic advances from the freckled hunter caused the pig to start running. Now it was simply a chase, one that would cause Jack to have to breathe in deeper than he had before, and before too long, he had managed to push the pig back against a group of rocks. Nowhere to run, and certainly nowhere to hide, the pig could only look up in horror as the spear was brought down onto him.

His eyes widened as the slumber had broken. He couldn't remember when exactly he had gone to bed, but he was sweating such as he did before. The ceiling fan was beating the hot air against the boy's face, and as he sat up in his own bed and reached out for the cup of water on the dresser by his side, he could only sigh as he matted the blanket against his face and tried to get the beautiful, horrid images from his head. There would never leave though.

Jack could only smile at the sheer irony as his stomach began to growl.

**Red**

Roger was known for being slightly different, that much was already known, so whenever he found his eyes on something that he wanted, it was more than likely that the boy would find a way to get it.

He was already on the edge. He watched as the boy paced back and forth, always frowning upon the ideals of rescue and wanting to just succumb to their carnivorous pleadings. Roger wanted to tell him to just step up and do it instead of constantly being on the other boy's side, but there wasn't really any point. Anything that went through the ginger's head was nothing more than ideas he was never going to leave behind, and while he was a great leader, the second-in-command was sure that he could simply forget about the fire and just move on from it.

Something about him was intriguing towards the other boy, so much so that Roger constantly asked himself why he bothered to be fascinated with him in the first place. There wasn't really anything too special about him, only the fact that the sadistic boy found himself tagging along with him because of his charisma, but there was something dark about him that Roger couldn't place. Whether it was found in those incredible icy blue eyes of his, frozen in appearance and icy to the core, or the way that Jack always seemed so focused on feeding the people, their tribe, Roger couldn't fathom any possibility that made it otherwise.

However, now it was different. Jack was giving him different looks, looks that were different that how normal leaders were supposed to share with their subordinates. No, this was far different, and Roger found himself wanting it more and more with every passing second. He wanted Jack to look at him this way, as though Ralph didn't even matter, as though nobody else could possibly mattered compared to him, and dammit, he wanted to just take it.

"Fuck...I don't even know what to do anymore, Roger. If Ralph wants to whine all day and be a bitch, let him."

Roger could feel a smirk coming on. Jack was going to, sooner or later, forget about that sack of shit of a boy and just be invested in nobody else. Roger was well aware he had faults. Hell, he could even say that the people with the weirdest of faults were the most interesting of people, but the fact that Jack managed to get underneath his skin could only mean one thing.

That it would sure as hell be difficult to pull him away, and the red flames of the hunting fire whipped teasingly in the night sky.

"Of course, my chief."

**Sin**

It drenched through everything that it touched, and Maurice noticed this from a far distance. Even with the cheering from behind him, it was enough to make Maurice vomit, just the pure sight.

It was Ralph's head, and more than that, it was planted on a spear that was previously sharpened at both ends. They had managed to capture the boy during the hunt, and they also made away with him, not really caring enough to see if he was going to make it out alive. The boy was dead now, and as Maurice held faint eye contact with the decapitated thing, he could feel his own blood boil. Why did it all come down to this? In the end, they were all just savages, and Maurice knew that helped kill the boy with his own hands...perhaps it was just the sheer, bitter bliss of it being in the moment, but whatever it was, Maurice knew he couldn't go back.

He found another boy walk up beside him, and both boys held a silence in between them before the boy named Robert cared to speak.

"You know...I thought you and Ralph were friends?"

Maurice simply sighed before turning away and finding the other boys running around the fire, chanting the same, sinful words over and over again without the slightest bit of boredom. It was safe to say that the boy himself was tired of everything...but even he couldn't confess these things out loud. What would they do to him, anyway?

"We were...but then the sin took over...such as it always will."

**Mask**

A rush of emotions flooded through the blonde boy as he noticed the skinny hunter coming from the trees, his face looking way more different than it had ever been. It was covered in the different colors of red and green, making him almost seem one with the nature around him, and Ralph had to bite down his lip from making even an ounce of sound come from him. There was anger, anger in the fact that the boy would go for something so childish as to paint like a toddler would, all over his face to seem more savage in appearance. However, as horrible as Ralph thought it was, there was also the fact that Ralph secretly enjoyed seeing the boy in this state. He had to mentally hit himself in order to get the ideas away from his mind.

Walking towards him and holding the same characteristic smirk, Jack could only laugh as the he saw the hated look flash from his rival's eyes. There was an unspeakable silence between them, with Ralph practically begging himself to bring the mask into the subject, but Jack could only look down upon him as words slipped from his mind out of his mouth.

"Look what I found..the swine will never be able to detect me with his stuff on," Jack managed to catch the other boy look at from the corner of his eyes, and Ralph simply shook his head in response. It was still completely and utterly childish.

"Would you like some?"

"No, thanks. I prefer to keep my dignity, thanks," Ralph responded, simply turning away before noticing the rejected and angered look flash onto the other boy's face.

While Jack was sure that getting underneath Ralph's skin was something pleasing towards him, Ralph was also sure that he could cut the ginger's pride just as easily, and even the mask wouldn't be able to cover that.

**Replaced**

The young boy watched as his friend was pulling his knees to where his chest was, completely aware that Ralph was going to get batty from just the illusions they witnessed the night before. It was rather pitiful, to find this young boy so caught up on something such as this, so whenever he found the boy shaking his head as if to tear away the memories, he sighed. He, along with the twins, wasn't really sure of what to say to make their chief feel better.

"Listen, Ralph...um, I am really sorry, but please don't feel like this."

"Piggy," Ralph whispered, his eyes wide from the shock at how scary the word sounded when spoken. "Dammit...Piggy."

"It was an accident," the small boy whispered. "We...we couldn't see him in the dark, he was much too discreet-."

"Dammit, don't you see, Simon? We killed Piggy! All of the hunters, all of their nasty tribe...and us, we killed him! Now he's stuck in the middle of the ocean...just a wandering corpse," Ralph whispered. Both of the twins shared melancholic stares as they found themselves falling to the sandy beach ground, covering their faces as though to hide their shame. Simon could only sigh as he found himself reaching down and trying to comfort his friend in his moment of trauma.

However, they both knew there was nothing they could about it.

**Pessimism **

Eric watched from the side of the rocks as he found his twin looking up at him, holding a clear smile on his face. It had only been a few hours since they realized that they had landed on the island, and already Sam was certain that they would get home all safe and sound. Eric didn't mean to sound like a stick in the mud, but his brother's constant reminder of how they would get back all fine and dandy...were just annoying.

"You shouldn't be so optimistic, Sam. Who said anything about a ship? Sure, Ralph did say that his father was in the navy...but that doesn't mean that-."

Sam looked back towards Eric and smiled brightly, not really caring of what his brother had to say but knew that it was bad either way, and he simpy shrugged it off.

"If anybody shouldn't be too much of anything, than you shouldn't be too _pessimistic_. We can't lose faith simply because of the fact that we're stranded on a desert island...I mean, really, how bad could it possibly be?"

Eric wasn't completely sure about anything, but with the kind words that his brother said, he managed to smile once again and feel the happiness go back into him, even though he was still slightly doubtful.

But then again, Eric wasn't completely pessimistic. He was just optimistically skeptical.

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in over a week. I will try to make these things more daily, but no promises, sorry about that. Anyways, thanks for the reviews and likes and everything, I was just on a random idea generator and decided to do these. **

**Which was your favorite? Make sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	37. Get Out Alive

**Quick A/N (Continued at bottom) - **

**Wanted to say a couple of things=**

**First, this one-shot is dedicated to erihan. I am so sorry I have waited a while to post a one-shot dedicated to you, but thank you so much for reviewing on all of my stuff, as well as Moofy-Fan, Cocolada, 100reasonswhy, PhoenixBlade, and everybody else, thank you so much!**

**Secondly, this one-shot doesn't contain slash, but I am only going to say it's implied Jalph simply because some people interpret non-slash things TO slash, so there aren't any really big Jalph moments or anything like that, heck I don't even think I did anything somewhat romantic in it, but people will think what they think. Basically, there aren't Jalph moments in here, but if you get some out of it, then sorry to say that I didn't mean it.**

**Okay that's it! Enjoy the one-shot! :)**

He was trying with all of his might to run as fast as his beaten legs could carry him, but with the way things were going, and with the way the smoke was rising from the burning jungles before him, the blonde boy should have known better than think he could escape.

There was pain alright, coursing right up through his legs and in his veins. The scars decorating the boy's nude chest, tugged and ripped more with the boy running past the sharpened creepers on the trees, didn't cause much pleasure for him as he found himself tripping a lot more than he anticipated. With the smell of smoking leaves coming from all around him, he tried not to cough or even weasel out a grunt of discomfort. Keep steady, Ralph. Don't exhaust yourself, especially since you're practically running for your life. Just keep steady.

Chanting noises were heard, all the way from the other side of the island, and while they seemed somewhat faint volume wise, Ralph knew better than to simply take them for granted. The absolute worst thing he could now was stop, after all he wouldn't want his own head on the stick. The stick sharpened on both ends, the boy remembered as the sun seemed much more fierce that day rather than the others and graced him with the humility of sunburn. Even the burning sensation of that didn't make the boy as conflicted as what was behind him. Hunters they were, and hunting is most certainly what they were accustomed for.

A patch in the clearing, the boy saw out of the corner of his eyes, and sudden relief flooded through him. It seemed to be around a thicket, wide and sharp in appearance, the perfect hiding spot from the savages. Ralph almost would have assumed it a mere trap, if not for the fact that he was practically dying to loosen his running legs and to catch his rapid breath. Temptation giving in, Ralph simply sighed as be crouched onto the ground and peeked through the thicket itself, looking around and making sure that no other human was nearing him.

The weather that day was abnormally hotter than the others, as he had noticed from before, and he peeked upwards to find it a perfectly cloudless sky. He would have called it beautiful, if not for the fact that the day itself seemed to horribly dark. The scent of everything burning around him was still stuck in his nose, dirty and itchy, and oh, how the boy wished he was near a source of water so he could soak it up. It might have been the last chance he could have to drink anything ever again, for whenever the other boys would find him, they would most certainly pay him no mercy. Even the bitter schism that had once seemed civilized was more noticeable now than ever before, and after the twins' and their betrayal? It seemed practically hopeless for the boy to get out of this alive.

_Crack_. The quiet and heart-throbbing noise that came from what seemed like the breaking of a stick frightened the blonde boy, and as he felt his heart beat more painfully in his chest, he crouched lower and lower. He was now almost completely like an animal in a hunt, vulnerable to the other boys that had turned their backs on him, and he was cornered. Even a littlun' could appear from nowhere with an innocent demeanor on his face and call out the hunting noise, assembling the other boys to this same spot, with their sticks and knives, and _dammit_, that paint..

Ralph told himself to stay calm, but his mind was going at a million miles per hour, and he could feel his fingers twitch as he awaited more noises to come after that one cracking. Whatever it was, it was either an animal or one of the hunters. What's the difference, Ralph asked himself as he could hear other sounds coming out of the thicket, and he pressed his reddened face towards the openings to see clearer.

_Only a pig_, he came to realize, looking at the sight of the pink flesh as it was eating berries off of the branches near evergreen trees. Ralph had to sigh in relief, for he could have sworn it was something, or someone, else.

"I should calm down...they wouldn't be able to get through the thicket anyway."

The minutes pressed on to hours, and before too long, it had become late afternoon. The fire was still rising, surprisingly, and Ralph had sleep start to come over him. However, he knew the consequences that would come if sleep came first, and the boy shook his head to get these images out of his mind. He would much rather be prepared to run away than rather be asleep and not know better, so he forced himself to stay away with the rumbling stomach he had and the feeling of vomiting everywhere from the fear.

A few minutes more of nothing but silence and the same cracking sound came out again. The pig was no longer where it was before, though, so Ralph reached out and grasped the middle of his bloodied spear. After all, it had once belonged to the demonic pig head himself, so Ralph was sure that some kind of dignity would be spared in this lame excuse for defense. He could actually hear voices now, of the savages themselves, and instant distress flooded through him. He crouched as low as he could, but he noticed through the holes of the thicket that there were familiar sights.

There was Jack, _damn_ him, and there was also Roger, along with the twins. Jack pointed towards the exact area Ralph was hiding, while looking at the twins, and his thick British accent came out in a deep, horrid tone, as though he was extremely determined to pull something apart from one bone to another.

"And you're sure that he's there? If he's not-"

"He is, chief! We swear, don't we, Eric?"

The other twin nodded exceedingly, trying to win the approval of their new leader, and Roger looked towards the thicket with a blood-thirsty look on his face. Ralph could feel the pressure being put onto him at this one moment, and he tried to figure out a quick way to escape without being seen, but the thoughts were practically useless. There wasn't a way out without somebody noticing.

Jack turned his face towards the thicket, his red and green face paint shining slightly in the golden summer heat, and the perspiration of sweat making its way down his chest and leaving his body. Newly toned from all of the physical activity, he looked more intimidating now than ever before, even in the mysterious black choir robe he usually wore, and as the boy looked toward the thicket, he quickly spun around and faced the twins with a glare, or at least, that was what the blonde boy could see with his own vision.

"Dirty little liars, you two are! Keep looking northward...Roger, you join them. I will keep looking around the southern part of the island. Make sure to do the call whenever you see him!"

Ralph watched, confused and slightly relieved, as the twins passed looks of confusion and left the scene. Roger was also baffled, but considering that he always followed his friend's commands, he sharply turned around and ran off into where he was assigned.

This just left the chief himself, Ralph thought, and he still didn't feel too safe. He knew very well that if Jack was to see him through the thicket's borders that he was pretty much screwed, with the newly made hatred that the ginger had felt for him, and Ralph busied himself with slow breathing and no sudden movements. Anything could point him out at this time.

The blonde boy watched as Jack kept moving around the clearing, an angered expression playing with the boy's freckled face, and Ralph had to admit it was rather amusing; watching as the chief himself couldn't hunt anything other than a pig.

_ Don't underestimate him, Ralph. Your life could depend on it._

Ralph sighed as these thoughts came to him, while the ginger turned back quickly before looking left and right once again, as though to make nobody else was around him, and then he did the one thing that the other boy didn't want.

He was walking towards the thicket.

Ralph shook his head.

_Dammit, no! No, don't come here, Goddamit, please, don't come any closer, don't-_

It was far too late as the boy witnessed the next moment of time. Jack had made sure not to poke his fingers with any of the thicket's thorns as he pulled pieces of it separately, looking into the middle and finding the missing piece of puzzle. There, sitting down on the dirty ground, all scratched up and looking up with wide and fearful eyes, was his own prey.

A smirk crawled deviously onto the boy's face, making sure to tell Ralph exactly who was going to win this battle, and the two boys stared at each other through the line that proved victory and helplessness.

"Jack," Ralph almost squeaked out, his body shaking and his fear being more than noticeable. He didn't care about his damn pride, because at that single moment, the only thing that mattered was what Jack was going to do with him.

_ You know very well what's going to happen. Might as well greet Simon and Piggy now, they're probably waiting for you on the other side._

Ralph wanted to squeeze his eyes as the other boy neared him, his icy blue eyes piercing through him like a million sharpened knives, and the blonde could only find his body moving itself backer and backer into the thicket interior, knowing that he wasn't going to give in just yet. He raised his own spear in defense, even though it was pretty much useless, compared to the agility and strength of the boy in front of him.

Once Jack had neared him closely, his smirk only getting wider and wider, Ralph had to close his eyes. There was already the flashes of memories passing through his mind, including his home back in England, with his family and that annoying little sister he had. Then, there was the bookshelf he had thought about earlier, with the books about magicians and girls that he didn't want to read, and then was the animals. Everything the boy had ever known about was going to be gone at this one moment of time, and all it took was for one stabbing motion of the knife to prove it.

So Ralph simply waited. However, the longer he waited, the more he came to realize that, in fact, he wasn't getting stabbed at all. He opened his previously squeezed eyes and glanced upwards, finding the sadistic and carnivorous look that Jack once possessed was now filled with something else, something on the border of uncertainty. Ralph's impatience was wearing thin. If the boy was going to be like a hunter and end him, he would prefer to have his suffering done now than later.

However, something else happened that made the prey more confused than ever at this point, and that was whenever Jack actually started to laugh. It was a low chuckling at first, but gradually, it led on to the boy laughing somewhat hysterically at the vulnerability he was faced with. Never before had Jack seen the other boy in this position, all dirtied up and willing to give in. Ralph's impatience turned from simple annoyance to straight up fury, and the blonde boy barked up in response.

"Have you turned completely batty? What is wrong with you, aren't you going to get it over with?"

The ginger boy had to stop laughing to wipe away the tears coming down from his cheeks before looking down towards the other boy. He seemed to recollect himself as the seriousness of the hunt flushed back into him, but he still smiled a little bit before speaking.

"Get it over with? Oh...I suppose you mean the hunt, don't you?" Jack simply laughed a little bit more before checking around him, seeing if the coast was clear and if nobody was in their line of sight. He turned back around again and continued to smirk.

"I just enjoy seeing this, 's all."

Seeing what, Ralph wondered to himself as the ginger leaned down and lightly pulled the knife away from his pocket. Gleaming in the summer light, it had the leftover remains of pig blood smothered all over it, and the boy pressed it rather harshly onto Ralph's scratched up leg. It was the same leg that had suffered the injury of the spear from earlier, right after the boulder incident and before Ralph officially became an outside. It hurt awfully bad, and Ralph had to grit his teeth together before screaming out in pain.

"Must be nice to be the one in pain this time, hm?" Jack whispered light, marveling at the amazing sight of the blood before him.

"Damn you," Ralph hissed, attempting to reach of his spear but noticing that it was no longer where it was before. His eyes widened as it was now behind Jack, and the redhead boy chuckled.

"You really do need to pay more attention."

Ralph was confused. Jack was doing this all on purpose, just to make him riled up, but the thing was that he was supposed to be dead by now. If all of Jack's intimidating remarks were true from before, than Jack wouldn't have hesitated to pounce on the prey while he could and slice him to pieces. However, it seemed more teasing rather than actual killing.

"Why the hell are you-?"

"Because," Jack murmured, flashing his eyes back up towards Ralph and laughing, sickly and without much regret, "...I want to see you tortured, not just killed. Oh no, I want to see the same exact pain come across your face as it had for me, all the time on this goddamn island. I want to see it, and now that you're witnessing how I felt...you must feel pretty bad about it, don't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ralph said, feeling the knife get deeper in his calve at just the statement. Apparently, he had said something wrong from before, and Jack glared more harshly than before. No more jokes.

"You know _damn_ well!" Jack growled, dragging the knife upwards and making a fine red line going up Ralph's thigh.

It was at this point that Ralph didn't care if he was hiding his pride or not, because he screamed and squirmed underneath the grip of the blade. All kinds of pain came across him, and Jack smiled at the sheer sight.

"Jack...Jack, stop it. I don't know," Ralph began, panting from the pain but also because he was beginning to get scared. "I really don't know what you're saying, but this is taking it to the extreme."

"You could have joined my tribe," Jack muttered, moving away from the leg and going straight up towards the arms, not resisting the urge to slice wherever he pleased. Even with the tortured sounds of the boy in front of him, Jack apathetically continued to tease him with the hunting knife. "You still could, if you wanted to. Things don't have to go this way, you don't have to die."

There was a smug look on the boy's face, but more than that, Ralph could notice a sort of longing showing up within those blue eyes of his. However, Ralph was definitely not interested in this 'bargain', or whatever the hell the redhead liked to call it.

"I would rather die than join your tribe," Ralph hissed, forgetting the pain from the cuts for a minute just to lash his anger out. "You killed Simon, and even worse, you killed Piggy-."

"Don't pretend you didn't kill Simon, either, you dirty liar!" Jack hissed, raising the knife and pointing it sternly. "Besides, I wasn't technically the one who killed Piggy in the first place, that was Roger, after all."

"But you still saw it and did nothing as punishment!" Ralph raged.

If things continued like this, he would be much more dead than he had anticipated before, but at this rate, he knew he was going to die soon, anyway. Too much blood was coming out for him not to.

Jack looked like he might say something in response, but he kept his mouth shut. He analyzed the bleeding boy now, his eyes slightly lighter but still angry in appearance, and he smiled at knowing that this was what happened to the previous chief. He was all torn up now, like a ragged doll, and now there was nothing else for him. Hell, he could call in all of his hunters right then and there and finally just get rid of him, but something within him told him that this was his kill, his prize. Nobody was ever going to take that away.

Ralph watched from his position as a clear realization had hit him. It certainly took awhile for it to come up, but the blonde boy finally realized that there was a reason that Jack wasn't really killing him. Whether it really was to torture him, or something else, he wasn't quite sure...but he knew that it was definitely something. Ralph had to confront about this matter, at least, before he died anyway.

"...you don't want to kill me...do you Jack?"

The redhead looked surprised at the statement before raising his knife up again, furious.

"You're scared," Ralph muttered, feeling the swelling of pride come up again as he could feel the faint nearing him as well. He was going to die, he was sure of it, but seeing the pathetic stutter on Jack's face was enough to make the boy feel somewhat proud.

"But more than that, you're just a coward in general. You would never kill somebody on your own...same thing with Simon. Sure, we killed him together, but you needed somebody else to take the blame...you didn't want it for yourself."

"Watch it," Jack hissed, ready to end his life then and there, but Ralph knew he wouldn't go through with it.

"Further more, you don't want to kill me because you knew that there would be nothing else to feel conflict over. You don't want to kill me because you're afraid that somebody else in your filthy excuse for a tribe will take all the power...maybe Roger perhaps?"

"I said, watch it! You're asking for a brutal awakening!"

"But even further more than that, you don't want to kill me because maybe..maybe," Ralph whispered, his eyes leading onto the blood covered ground and his body shaking.

The faint was starting to corrupt him, he knew, and he would have to close his eyes soon and give his last blesssings to the rotten world around him. He started lightly at Jack, obviously pale in the face and ready to give out.

"...Ralph?"

"Because maybe, in one way or another," Ralph muttered, "...you and I are exactly the same?"

Jack watched, wide-eyed, as the other boy fell to the ground, blood continuing to gush out and his face completely pale. There was absolutely nothing else to say, the boy was dead now, and Jack watched with a tinge of regret before his own knife fell to the ground as well.

The other hunters came by at the sight a few minutes later, noticing the redheaded boy still looking down towards the dead boy with a look of shock and dismay, not daring to pick his eyes up for even a second. Even Roger could tell that Jack was different, in this sense, and the rest of the boys watched as the island continued to burn more and more to the ground.

However, what made it worst for Jack was that maybe, just maybe, the other boy had guessed correctly for the last time.

**_A/N - I loved writing this one, it was awesome. I love writing Jack and Ralph related stories, especially due to their rivalry, it makes everything all the more fun, doesn't it? Anyways, please leave a review, and I really appreciate all the awesome feedback and stuff :)_**

**_Also, I have come to the realization that I have written more than 100k words for these...damn, right? :P_**

**_BY THE WAY sorry this is so long, YES THE TITLE IS BASED OFF OF THE THREE DAYS GRACE SONG BECAUSE THAT SONG IS TOTAL RALPH-NESS IN ONE SONG AND I LOVE IT SO YEAH. Also you could listen to Watch You Crawl (by Red) and it would be like a Jack/Ralph rivalry song. Check those out if you want haha_**


	38. Envious Confrontations

"Maurice, are you alright? You look a little...well, _mad_."

The black-haired boy, quiet in appearance and obviously concerned for the boy in front of him, poked his head out from behind a tree and questioned the other choir boy. It was true that the taller boy held quite the stern look as he looked away from his position onto the seashore, where it looked where a couple of other boys were, and Simon watched as his friend clutched the piece of tree branch he was holding to. Any more pressure added it however, and the boy was sure the twig would break in half.

"I'm fine, Simon. _Peachy_, really." Maurice responded. His light brown eyes, still narrowed, passed from the shore where the littler boy's green eyes were, and the two boys looked at each other underneath the slitted shadows from the canopy. Even within this moment of secrecy, they weren't too far from where the other boys were, and Simon could tell from the corner of his eye that Roger was on the shore himself. He wondered what Maurice was doing here, somewhat spying on Roger and the other boy, but he decided to keep his questionings to himself.

"Well, if you are happy, then why do look like you're going to tear that twig you're holding piece from piece?" Innocently, Simon pointed towards the stick in Maurice's hands, causing the brown haired boy to instantly drop it onto the ground and simply shake his head.

"No reason. Just felt like it...is that a problem?"

"No, no of course not, I was just wondering." Simon responded, moving away from Maurice and heading out on his own.

Maurice watched the other boy leave before quickly passing his eyes back onto the other scene. He gritted his teeth at something so vile such as this, with his own friend hanging out with the twin, the _twin_ for heaven's sake. Honestly, Maurice wasn't completely sure which twin it was, but he was sure that whoever it was, he didn't like him spending time with the only other choir boy that Maurice could spend time with. He was sure that he and Roger were friends far longer than when Roger and the twins had become accquainted, so why was he so up and bothered about it, then?

He found the two boys separating, much to his relief, before the conch blew through the trees and caused the light-haired boy to remove himself from the area and head over towards the platform. By the time he had come to the scene, all of the boys were seated around the golden boy carrying the conch and raising his hands for attention. Maurice simply walked over towards a tree, leaning on it and finding it rather comfortable in terms of a tree, before focusing all of his attention on the meeting.

Earlier that day, Maurice remembered, the hunters left their chores and stuff they had to do to catch a pig. While it was clearly worth the effort, since the pig was now dead and ready to be cooked, Ralph himself still felt the need to set borders on the times they could hunt. The fire blew out, see, and once the ship had apparantly made its appearance on the ocean surface, there wasn't a signal fire to bring it in, so they weren't rescued. The chief was obviously pissed about this, and it clearly showed as he made his words known.

"We must be having some kind of trouble keeping up with the rules, aren't we?" Ralph asked, his eyes searching around him for some kind of challening threat to make itself known. There was an awkward silence that consumed the meeting around them, and when Ralph was sure that nobody was going to speak, he continued.

"Now...people haven't been doing the jobs asked of them. Why, I am not sure myself. I thought this was easy enough, but I guess we are starting to have slackers around here. Is the fire really too much to ask for, for somebody to watching it for a short while until it's someone's turn again? We could have gotten rescued today, but I have a feeling that as a group, we're starting to break apart."

Some of the choir boys chuckled, and Maurice glanced towards them, thinking them being completely idiotic. Didn't they want to go home?

"I really don't understand what's so funny," Ralph hissed, his own teeth gritting against each other due to the anger that was clearly evident. "Unless you simply don't care?"

The boy flushed out of embarrassment before the Jack stood up from his position and crossed his freckled arms over his torso, which seemed to be blessing gradually from the sun with its new tanned appearance.

"I don't understand why you keep on bitching about it," the redhead snickered, looking confident in his own words. "Ever since we came back with the pig, all you could care about is that the ship came and gone. Well, there will be more ships, don't worry about! Quite getting your panties stuck in a bundle!"

The blonde flashed back angrily, glaring towards the other boy and now more upset than ever before. Ralph looked so upset that it actually made Maurice scared.

"_My_ panties in a bundles? Well, at least I care about us getting rescued. All you care about is putting your precious makeup on and going off in your stupid land of carelessness, hunting something that you were lucky enough to get!"

"You want to tell that to my fists, because I can if that is what you really want!" Jack roared against the laughing that the other boys were making, and Ralph simply smirked in response.

"You don't have the nerve."

Roger stepped up, side by side with his own leader, and Maurice glanced in his direction. He wondered if he should do the same as well, considering that Jack was his leader too, but he decided against it since he honestly didn't want anything to do with the fighting. However, curiousity was banging on his own door. What was Roger going to do?

"At least Jack has the idea to get us food, something that you as a chief has neglected from the first day. Even with the fire, do you really think that the ship would come? I sincerely doubt it," the black-haired boy muttered, placing his hands on his hips and glaring back. Jack glanced back, appreciating the help, only for the fat boy to raise himself from the log he was sitting on and join by Ralph's side.

"Do you even know what you're saying? Besides, Ralph has the conch! He should be the one speaking,-."

"Shut up, fatass." Roger hissed, earning respective chuckles from the other boys around him, and Maurice slowly became irritated. Even if he and Roger were friends, it was completely out of line for him to say something such as that, but he didn't dare say anything against it.

The boy witnessed the yelling and fighting getting louders, whether it be from the four original boys yelling as before to the littuns' become scared of the arguing. Maurice could hear Simon beside him mutter to himself, covering his ears and shaking his head back and forth to stop everything around them.

Everything was coming a blue for the choir boy, Maurice thought as his patience got lower and lower. Why were these boys simply yelling and not doing anything to resolve anything? The boy couldn't stand anymore of this, so without a second's hesiation, he stepped into the scene and tried to resolve it.

"Shut up." He said, yelling enough to break the silence, but surprisingly not being able to catch anybody's attention. He attempted once again, only this time shaping his hands around his mouth and yelling louder, against the crashing noises of the waves and wallowing of the other boys.

"I _said_, shut up!"

The boys managed to hear him this time, turning in silence and leaving Maurice alone in the spotlight. The boy's cheeks quickly turned into a flash of pink, but he decided it was best to continue with as much authority as he could muster. He coughed into his hand before resuming with what he was saying before.

"I mean, come on you guys. This is a little barbaric...arguing over something that had already happened. We need to be resolving this, not simply being angry with each other for no reason! What are you guys, little kids?!" Maurice yelled the words he needed to say, but he felt as though the others would be dissatisfied with what was coming from his mouth. He watched as a certain person, who he didn't even want to be thinking about at that moment, came from the crowd of boys with his head held high and pride glimmering in his eyes.

"Never expected you to be the type to stand up, Maurice. Then again, I honestly never pictured you the type to be doing anything such as that." The boy muttered, earning the stares from the other boys in response, and Maurice could practically feel his blood warm up at seeing the twin try to go against him. It was obviously Eric, now in closer view than before and with his height being slightly taller than Sam's, and Roger was smirking back at Maurice at the statement. It seemed as though the majority of them were against him after all.

"Eric," Maurice muttered, "...don't you understand where I am getting at?"

"Sure I do. I just know that you're trying to get all the credit for yourself."

"_Eric_," Sam warned, but was immiedately shushed from somebody else in the crowd. It appeared to be Wilbert, or another one of the choir boys.

"I know that you're wanting everybody to think of how good you are as a person, but to be honest, you're just embarrassing yourself. There was nothing wrong to begin with. Sure, there was the fighting, but it would have ended soon anyways. It always does, and of course," Eric said, walking over to where Roger was and standing by his side, "...Roger was right about the hunting anyways. There will be more ships coming, so we really don't even need to have this meeting, we can get back to where we were before."

Maurice, as well as Ralph and Piggy, could not believe what they were hearing. The boy was more than angry because of the friendship blooming between his friend and the twin, but now, it seemed as though Eric was actually going as far as _challenging_ him over it. Maurice knew that it would be wise to remain calm in this situation, but he was infuriated beyond what words could express, and he simply couldn't take this.

"Are you out of your mind? Hunting isn't the only way to go...please understand, we can compromise! We don't need to be fighting!"

"Just shut up, Maurice. Accept the fact that you're pretty much done here," Roger commented, his eyes seeming to pierce harshly against the other boy's.

Maurice simply sighed and stepped out, noticing the impressing look hidden away in Ralph's eyes. It was enough for the chief to look at him with a good look, but there was still the vacant spot in his gut that yelled at him for getting out of the way so quickly. Ralph took note of Maurice's words and started discussing what they could do to get better, but Maurice still felt utterly humiliated, especially in front of Roger.

He decided he would talk to him later, but for that moment, he would just be there and support the tribe during the rest of the meeting.

* * *

Ralph found Maurice sitting by the fire later that evening, with the sunset going down and the forest quieting down a little bit. It seemed beautiful, the beautiful flames raising upwards with the orange colors blending in the backround, and Maurice was simply throwing tiny sticks into the fire. It appeared as though he didn't want to be disturbed, but Ralph wanted to talk with him, so he sat with him and smiled lightly.

"Evening, Maurice."

"Ralph?" The other boy instantly questioned, raising his head at the voice and being surprised at the presence of the chief being with him. Ralph nodded, watching the fire alongside the other boy, and he sighed.

"Nice day, hm? Although, I could honestly say that I have had better," the blonde boy chuckled, finding a pebble somewhere around him and throwing it up in the air, catching it for the sake of being bored. Maurice chuckled as well, looking at the older boy and grinning characteristically.

"To tell you the truth, I've never seen you that pissed off before."

"Can you really blame me?" Ralph asked. "We might actually be back home in England right now if it wasn't for their stupidity. I mean, you were there, you saw it."

"Yeah," Maurice replied, remembering the moment when Ralph scampered up the mountainside and rushed to find that every speck of the signal fire was missing, and to see his angered face was clearly enough.

"What I am wondering, however...is why you, of all people, were mad earlier this afternoon? I mean, you're usually never upset, so what made you yell like that during the meeting?"

Maurice glanced back, genuinely shocked at how much the leader actually cared about these kinds of things, and he simply shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just kind of blew up...I mean, and there was Eric too, so I guess that played somewhat of a big factor in it."

"Eric?" Ralph now looked curious, his eyes sparking up the means for more conversation. Maurice simply nodded before continuing.

"Yeah...to be honest, it's just that he and, er, somebody else have been hanging a lot lately, and it's kind of gotten me angry a little bit. I honestly have no idea why, either, but every time I see them together I really wanna blow a fuse...is that weird?"

Ralph stared back, laughing lightly before shaking his head. He simply threw the pebble into the fire before looking at his friend.

"No, of course not. Then again, I honestly couldn't picture anybody feeling that way about Roger."

"Well, yeah Roger is...wait, how did you know I meant-?"

"Let's just say that I know more than you think I know," Ralph laughed, earning a confused expression from the other boy as the flames continued to crackle before them. The blonde chief stood from where he was sitting, a comforting look on his face mixed with the tiredness of a long day.

"I think I am going to hit the hay...but listen, Maurice, thanks for standing up and everything today. It makes me glad to know there are some people out there that want to be rescued. Also," Ralph muttered, his eyes not leaving the other boy's but his own body leaving the mountain, "...I hope everything goes well with Roger and all."

Maurice watched, in awe, as the other boy simply left him with no other words, but only a smile.

* * *

Maurice walked up to where Roger was, near the platform they were at before, only this time he seemed to be completely at peace being by himself. So, whenever the boy walked up for the feared confrontation, he could feel Roger scowl at him from a mile away. Both boys looked at each other, and before Maurice could say anything, Roger simply sighed and lifted himself off the tree he was leaning against.

"What was up with today, Maurice?"

Maurice gulped, feeling sure that he might faint from being nervous. Roger always tended to make him feel this way, under pressure in the most oddest of circumstances, so the boy decided to say something back.

"Just...I was just angry, was all. Angry at all the things you guys were saying. Roger...do you honsetly want to go home?" Maurice knew he was going to regret the things he was saying, but he had to say what was from his heart. Otherwise, it would seem weak.

"I might...then again, I might not."

"_Roger_."

"What?" The boy spat back. "What the hell do you want from me anyways? You've never really been concerned about going home before today either, so you can't even say anything about me feeling the way I feel!"

Maurice instantly regretted bringing this up to Roger. If there was one thing that he knew Roger was good at, it was stating his opinions to other people without feeling a bit inflicted.

"It's just, I think going home is the main important thing right now, and whenever the signal fire went out-."

"Cut with that bullshit, Maurice. You know when we went hunting that we had no intention of letting the fire go out, it was just coincidence."

"Didn't stop you from doing it anyways."

Both boys glared at each other, with Maurice being angrier towards the boy than ever before. Everything that was coming out of his mouth was the exact opposite of what Maurice wanted to hear, and he could hear the other boy chuckle before bringing up something else entirely.

"This isn't just about the fire, is it? It's about something else, isn't it?" Roger asked, his smirk covering the entire range of his face. It was true that Roger could read Maurice pretty much like an open book.

"If you count backstabbing a friend, hanging out with someone entirely different for the sake of backstabbing them in the end, and refusing rescue and something else, than yes. I am,"Maurice muttered, his eyes filled with the obvious pain he felt towards the boy's act of befriending the twin and avoiding him. Roger looked, confused, at this statement before crossing his arms over his chest and analyzing the situation before him. He didn't understand this boy's constant mood swings.

"...what are you talking about?"

"Don't treat me like I'm stupid!" Maurice yelled, feeling his face get hotter and hotter as his impatience started to kick in. "I know you and Eric have been hanging out for a while now...and I know that you have been avoiding me at every chance you get. It's been for a while hasn't it? Anyways, it's gotten me angry for a long time now...and I don't understand why, it just does."

Roger watched his friend as he made this confession known, and the boy simply sighed, really annoyed but slightly shocked at the same time.

"...are you, in any way, _jealous_ of Eric, Maurice?"

"Huh?" Maurice asked, shocked at even the mere suggestion.

"You're angry, aren't you? So, are you jealous then? It certainly seems that way," Roger responded. "I have no idea why you would even feel that way, but just to be clear...Eric and I are just hunting buddies. Not even more than that. Idiot."

Maurice didn't know what to say. So, all of this time, his accusations had been wrong, and the friendship between the two boys was alright after all? This made him very relieved.

"Oh..."

"As if I could actually hang around anyone else. You really are stupid from time to time, you know that?" Roger asked, rolling his eyes watching as Maurice's face glowed from the happiness that was coming now.

"Roger! I am so relieved you say that,because I was actually starting to worry that you hated me and that you wanted me to go as far away from you as possible!"

"I do hate you, and I do want you as far away from me as possible...but at the same time, I guess you're, well, okay." Roger had to squeeze that last part out, before the boy quickly ran up to him and gave him a quick hug. Roger pushed him away, feeling his own cheeks flush from the contact.

"Thanks, Roger! That makes me feel ten times better!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...just leave me alone now, okay?" Roger asked, and he watched as the other boy smiled from ear to ear and left him be.

Roger was actually starting to feel more and more comfortable, until someone's voice popped out of nowhere.

"Oh, how _adorable_. You actually care about the little nut."

"Shut up, Jack."

**I realized I hadn't written anything about Roger or Maurice in a while, so here it is. Sorry if it seems rushed, I wanted to get this done by tonight and everything. I will do more about it, sorry about that.**

**Also, I have been meaning to write another part of Wizard and Witchcraft all this week, so I will more than likely do that for the next one-shot. However, I am not sure about it though.**

**Reviews are amazing, I love them so much. I will respond to the reviews this time, sorry I haven't been doing that lately. **

**erihan - Yeah, I wasn't planning on Ralph to die, he just did. I don't know, I tend to do random things like that haha. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Moofy-Fan - Thank you so much for the review, and for saying I actually do well with the characters. I always feel like I write them out of character though, so maybe I am just crazy haha. You know, I didn't know this was the longest LoTF story in the fandom...damn over 100k words, I must have NO LIFE *blows party thing* Yeah, I don't know haha. Thanks again, I love your reviews!**

**Carmen (Guest) - Your review made me laugh! Yes, that is ALL HE DOES. He really must be dropping loads...and other stuff o.o ewwww.  
**

**KurdTurkTurd (Guest) - I tend to make my one-shots about Simon more melancholy, because it brings more of an emotional standpoint. However, I do write happy stuff with Simon in it, mainly stuff concerning him and Ralph because I ADORE that shipping (almost as much as Jalph honestly). But yeah, haha thanks for reviewing!**

**Hyuna3 (Guest) - Thanks for the review! I don't know, Maurice and Simon just came up in that particular chapter. I don't even know what strived me to make it, it just...happened o.o. Anyways, OMG thank you so much for correcting me on that, I didn't even know I made that mistake! Thank you so much for that! I know what Simon looks like, I just was in my own la-la land...sorry about that, thanks for the notice though :)**

**Okay you guys, so I was also considering writing like, a critique on writing about pairings, and my opinions about the pairings of Lord of the Flies. However, I don't know if I should post it on here or not, because it wouldn't really be a fanfic more than an essay, so I am thinking it wouldn't really fit on here. If you guys think I should anyway, hit me up. (Basically, I just want someone to talk about pairings with.) So yeah haha.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome!  
**


	39. A Moonshine's Calling (Jalph)

The Weirdest One-Shots Ever (Ch. 2)

_Whip._

The sound of a leather whip made Ralph's blood boil. The swing of it all made Ralph sweat drops of perspiration that only the user of the whip could help create. His blue eyes always landed on the way that boy used the whip, every time.

"Ow! I'm telling you Jack, you need to have mercy, please?! No, don't!"

Ralph knew he shouldn't be enjoying this. The cries created from Robert didn't seem to please him as much as the redhead did, using those bony pale arms to conjure the pain and torment the younger boy was feeling for not participating in the hunt. 'Serves him right,' Ralph thought aggressively, but although he sided with civilization, savagery was a guilty pleasure he often loved to sneak into every once in a while, if only for...that boy.

"Get him in the legs, Jack! Get 'im where it hurts!" Roger's encouragement angered Ralph, for jealousy could grow like a thunderstorm. The blonde knew the sadistic little freak gained more of Jack's approval than anyone, even himself, and just to see Jack became so _pleased_ with his praise? Disgusting.

_Whip._

Maurice and Bill started to become excited with the whipping, and honestly, who wouldn't be? Poor Robert knew the consequences for being slothful, only wanting to sleep in rather than hunt, yet he deliberately disobeyed. Who wouldn't want to hunt, to feel that warm, juicy blood run all over your fingers..?

_'You didn't want to hunt, Ralph, you filthy hypocrite.' _Piggy's own voice shot through Ralph's mind like a bullet, stinging him mentally and causing him to blur. The fatty was right, of course, but just the fact that he was smarter than the 'chief' was already enough to bear.

The whipping session, over and done with, left Robert lying on the ground, motionless. It was always like this with the boys, them being on the ground and not moving, but then a few minutes afterwards crawling back to the cave where they slept in for peace and solitude. Ralph glanced up as Jack wiped the beautiful sweat off his forehead onto his arm and let go of the whip. He watched as Jack looked towards him, and while Roger was in the background and trying to get his attention, the boys just stared at each other, drawn to the colors in their eyes of the different shades of blue, trying to understand each other more without revealing too much. Lust creeped into Ralph's veins, and the boy tried hard not to imagine such dirty thoughts of them being deep in the jungle...just the two of them, nobody else...

Eventually, Jack looked away from the boy he once called a traitor. Since the day of Piggy's death, the blonde had completely given into the redhead's leadership and authority, since he knew he'd be dead if he dared chose otherwise, but the fiery redhead didn't trust him again until a few months afterwards. The friendship between the boys grew stronger, yet Ralph knew Roger would always be the best in Jack's eyes. It pissed the blonde off severely.

Jack casually listened to Roger go on and on about a certain pig hunt from a few days ago, and Ralph watched him take a coconut shell and drink the water, not caring for the drips that came off his chin and hit the ground. Ralph could now say he was aroused, at the current age of thirteen, but how could he ever tell someone like Jack about it?

"He'd laugh at me," the once civilized...no, still civilized boy told himself, as the sunset quickly came and gone. Moonlight had quickly caught up with the sleeping sun, and Ralph gazed at the precious stars as they made their own paintings within the sky. It was so beautiful, almost too much for Ralph to really comprehend. He wondered how his friends in England thought about the stars that night, and if they ever really thought about him the way he thought about them still. The boy felt hopeless of any sign of salvation. The island itself was nearly burnt up, except for the remainder of the pigs that, surprisingly, lived after the huge fire during the chase. Ralph knew he would die on the island, but he didn't really want to think about when he would, or how.

"You seem to be thinking too much, aren't you?" Ralph's eyes widened at the familiar voice, and he turned around to find Jack's piercing smirk cut through him like a knife. It angered the blonde to know that these expressions could make his heart beat like mad.

"..who said I was thinking, Merridew?" The blonde wanted to spit in Jack's direction as the redhead sat right next to him, on the edge of a cliff on Castle Rock, where you could see the moon the best. Ralph noticed the boy was still wearing his face paint, even though it was a little messy from the heat, and his hair was all tangled and dirty. Ralph didn't expect it to be clean, of course, but it could use a little fixing up. Jack only smirked more and chuckled, his voice eliminating any sense of good-nature.

"I can read you like a book, Ralph. Always could, even while you were chief. Can't always say that ability of yours is always a good thing, however," Jack said, running his bony freckled fingers over some pebbles on the cliff. Ralph looked back with a scowl imprinted on his face.

"Well, if it's not a good thing for you, it's most certainly a good thing for me. Seeing you upset...it cheers me up whenever I feel down!" The blonde laughed as though victorious, even though he knew he said something his heart was completely against saying. Blue eyes angered and tempered raised, the other boy sent Ralph a snarl that sent shivers up his spine, before suddenly smirking like a madman.

"Are you saying you're upset right now, Ralph? Is my presence annoying you? Do you want me to leave you alone?" The redhead questioned, feeling the atmosphere between the two of them tighten with emotional strain. Ralph's blue eyes looked back at Jack's with the same victorious look as before, but now with a sudden urge. A longing to know what Jack would do, if by any chance, Ralph had been upset before. It was true that Ralph wasn't upset, in fact he felt perfectly fine, even before the whipping that day, but now that Jack actually brought it up...

_'Don't give into the charade, Ralph. The ginger, he's fooling you. Be smarter than he is, Ralph, be wiser. You were the chief before, prove it.' _

Ralph wasn't sure to accept Piggy's sudden urge of advise, because before he knew it, both of the boy's eyes seemed to be interlocked with each others, once again, and they were so close, Ralph could feel Jack's breath linger on his skin. The blonde knew he wanted it, and he could've guessed that Jack wanted it, too, but how could either of them be so sure what they wanted? On this island, full of discomfort and hidden lies, treachery within every part of the jungle, within the dark blue waves of the ocean, where could either of them learn to find the one thing that seemed to be missing: love?

So, when Ralph leaned in and pressed his dehydrated lips onto the ginger's, he admitted to himself that he was batty. His insanity, mixed with a sense of hatred, was confused as to why he would dare kiss his previous rival. His common sense was baffled, and Ralph could only laugh at Piggy's and Simon's expressions from heaven as they watched two opposite forces touch each other, explore each other, love one another. Ralph felt Jack's lips move in correspondence to his own, and the two suddenly battled for dominance over one another, and since Ralph was no longer in authority, it only made sense to let the ginger lead. The ginger's lips and breath and tongue...so much for Ralph to take in, all these unexplored emotions neither of the boys have had before, yet Ralph was so disgusted at Jack's childishness, at his ignorance, at his way of doing things. Of course, however, with bad things comes good things, such as the redhead's ability to hunt, his ability to see past the blonde's emotions, to read him like a book. Nothing else really mattered to Ralph at this point, for Jack was warm, strong, and protective.

Like the moonshine's calling to them, they allowed their fears to be swept away.


	40. Nothing Less Than Sinful (Seven)

Being known as a puppeteer was nothing like the boy had in mind.

He found the title really generic. If anything, he should be known as the all-knowing, great and powerful. He knew that this label wasn't particularly as gratifying as 'puppeteer', but the boy felt as though he deserved it. To be able to bend the minds of others was no easy task, to find their darkest, most secure secrets. Yes, he knew that playing with the sins of others was reckless, even demonic, but he enjoyed knowing the more intimate sides of others. He enjoyed knowing that everything he was doing was for the sake of them, moving around their strings, finding the most uncomfortable areas for them. So, maybe for the sake of the show, being called a puppeteer wasn't _so_ degrading. After all, somebody had to do it.

And Simon was more than simply pleased. He was utterly and completely satisfied.

The boy raised the puppets from their slumber, all seven of them, and he chuckled as the flames of the fire grew higher and higher. It was time for the show.

* * *

**Tale I: Pride**

The blonde boy with the fair skin took a step back, gazing at the ripples of the water with delusional eyes.

He found himself touching his face, scarred from the creepers he had to push himself through, and coming to the sheer realization that he, himself, did change. Whether it was for the worst, or for the better, the boy found himself sinking in to what he had become. Horrific, a true animal.

"What's wrong with me?"

Even his voice seemed faintly savage, completely unfamiliar to him. The green eyes that had once captured a sense of what was right or wrong were different now, wanting nothing more than to bring back what had already been lost. The burning of the trees around him, and the vivid image of his friend falling from the cliff...falling, continuing to scream.

_Splash_.

Ralph found himself shuddering.

This was not at all what the boy had anticipated. He could have prevented it, he could have done something to stop it, but it was like a virus. It plagued everything, consuming everything in its path, and the boy's beating heart couldn't have contained it. No, this was something utterly indestructible, something that only God could have ceased.

_Or was it?_

Taking his hand away from the scars, from the evidence that he was no longer in charge, the boy dunk his throbbing head in the same water, watching as the blood that dripped from his wounds dissolved. This water was no longer holy; it had become just as savage as he had. There was something in his mind that told him, regardless of everything he had witnessed, that this was still _his_ island. His friends were all long gone, but he knew that there was still so much he could do on his own. Yes, he could feel the anticipation bubble in his stomach, like an animal struggling to release itself from a cage.

_My island._

The boy, removing himself from the pool and letting his hair drip, looked once more into the red water to find something he didn't expect. It was his reflection still, but this time it was different. His hair wasn't long, it was cut short, and his eyes didn't hold that sense of fear and retaliation. No, this was himself from the earlier days of the island, where he held a pristine act, and where he could tell others what to do. He remembered when he held the conch with such charisma, knowing that whatever happened, he would be able to lead the tribe, _his_ tribe. He looked so clean then, unaware of the Beast, unaware of the sinful things...

This is what should have been. Ralph was aware of this, and without a second of hesitation, he looked forward. He must take the initiative, he must reclaim what was once his, and he was no longer scared of the being in the forest, watching him. Waiting.

_My island. My tribe._

He began to move through the forest, leaving the blood-drenched pool behind and trying to find some solitude. This in itself was only going to be found in the most frightening of all places: back up to the castle of rocks. Where the smoke ran high, where the chants seem to almost mesmerize, and where anybody could wear paint to feel like a king. Only, Ralph was the king. He was the rightful heir, the only true chief. He kept repeating this to himself. His tribe, his island, _his_ way. Not Jack's, not the Beast's. _His_.

To which he could smell the pig from a mile away, he deserted himself through the shadows, dissolving into the unknown parts of the jungle. He was going to take back what was rightfully his, whether the current chief had anything to say about it. For his friends, but mainly because he felt proud.

Proud of everything, proud of knowing that whatever he was going to do, it would be for himself.

Who else _really_ mattered, anyway?

**Tale **II: **Greed**

Sitting on a throne was something only little children could fathom about. The freckled boy wasn't exactly sure of when he did think about it, but he knew that if he ever did, this would be the precise way of doing it. Seeing all of his choir boys work hard for his desires, and smelling the rich, indulging scent of dead pig. He had to grind his yellow teeth together to repress himself from running head first into it, savagely ripping the meat bone from bone, letting his hunger take control. Even if he did, he wouldn't be too guilty. After all, this meat was for him, wasn't it?

A whipped boy crawled from his space off of the rocks, whimpering and begging for a speck of food. Jack was already sure that he wasn't going to get any. What would the point of a punishment be if the boy got what he wanted, anyway? Without remorse, the chief gestured towards Maurice and the others, watching them as they took the boy away.

This label, this title was something that the ginger had to fight for. True, Ralph did put up a good fight, but really, did he honestly have a chance? Of course not. He did fight back, with the ferociousness and that silly little toy called the conch. The conch in itself was nothing more than a shell, anyway. Any boy could find one and use it, so what was the unique part that it could do? Either way, Jack was in charge now. He enjoyed being called this name, to hear the beautiful word slip from his subject's lips. Yes, he referred to the other boys as his subjects, since he himself was ruler, and the boy himself couldn't really think of anything to call them as. He tried his hardest to sustain his leadership, and it certainly paid off. Now everybody knew who exactly Jack was: strong, brave, and a damn good hunter.

No more conflict could have been known to Jack. Ralph was still alive, sure, but they would take care of that. Even after that, Jack was sure that nobody would dare confront him, try to take his position and live to tell the tale.

However, there was still something that Jack felt was creeping up on him. Yes, he was sure of it. He turned his head towards his second in command, with the face holding sheer apathy and a sneer that could kill. Roger himself was very useful to Jack, being by his side even when they first landed on the island. Hidden intent was in his eyes, however, those dark eyes that Jack could never comprehend. It was bitter, trying to get inside the other boy and finding out what those eyes could hold, but the chief himself was sure that, whatever it was, it would come in due time. The main thing that frustrated Jack however, was the fact that maybe, just maybe, those hidden intentions called for a revolution.

Jack thought to himself, what if Roger wanted to steal Jack's throne for himself?

It was perfectly reasonable. After all, Roger did try very hard to get on Jack's good side. The possibility for Roger to want to take it all was actually understandable, but that sure as hell didn't mean Jack was comfortable with it. In fact, this angered the chief immensely, almost to the point where Jack wanted to bring it up for himself. Knowing Roger, it would be when Jack would least expect it, with the sharpened spear that was the other boy's classical trademark and prized possession, drilling through his body and leaving the chief to die in his own pool of blood. Roger would more than likely be discreet about it, but once he was dead, Roger would hold up the spear and call the others, saying that he was now in charge and nobody was going to stop him. And with that little smirk on his face, Roger would feel no shame.

Jack watched as the other boy turned to meet his bothering stare, and the two boys looked at each other with respect. However, Jack was sure that Roger was reading him right then and there, trying to find any source of weakness that the ginger might have.

"Chief?" Roger asked, unsure of what Jack wanted, and the freckled boy simply laughed before turning towards the pig.

"Nothing, just awfully hungry, is all."

Jack was sure that greediness was something that had always been a part of him, but this was his role, his position.

He sure as hell was never going to give someone that oppurtunity. Even Roger.

**Tale III: Envy**

Sam watched from the corners of his eyes as Eric was standing proudly, accepting the praise with his chin raised and his blue eyes flashing in the midst of a shattering afternoon.

Eric helped the other boys hunt. This wasn't really the surprise, but Eric was best known of his great tracking skills. He assisted the other hunters into getting that night's dinner, so it was natural for the chief to look at him with acknowledging eyes.

"Great job again, Eric. Glad to see you were able to do something for the tribe."

Normally, this little remark would have been considered aggravating for someone such as Eric, but the boy was so pleased at being called in front of the other boys that he simply didn't care. He smiled from ear to ear, his paint continuing to stretch along the outsides of his face.

Sam on the other end was far from pleased. Rather, he felt absolutely humiliated. Sam himself was known as a good hunter as well, but it seemed rather unfair for his brother to get all the treatment and for him to just be standing in the backround. After all, the twin was best known for getting the bait for the traps, and for getting the paint supplies. Didn't that matter to anybody else but him?

"As a reward, Eric will be joining us on the grand hunt tomorrow morning, where we will hunting something far more...interesting than an animal." The chief chuckled, turning away and leaving the twin smiling. Sam was sure his anger was going to be evident eventually, so whenever Eric turned and walked towards him on the other side of the campsite, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Did you hear that, Sam? Jack said..."

"I know what he said." Sam replied, turning towards the other boy and placing his hands on his chest. Eric looked back, unsure of where his brother's bitterness was coming from, but he continued regardless.

"It should be an interesting hunt...I wonder where exactly we're heading out tomorrow."

"Ralph," Sam said, narrowing his blue eyes underneath his mop of light orange hair. "You're going to hunt Ralph tomorrow, or did you just forget?"

Sam didn't really mean for it to come out that way, it just did, but Eric noticed this right away and laughed.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would say that you were a little _jealous_ that Jack gave me some credit."

"Jealous? Me?" Sam questioned, not really knowing where this was going. Sure, maybe he was a little bit jealous that Eric got so much of the credit, but that didn't mean that Sam was going to confess it anytime soon. Besides, hunting Ralph was far more of an issue than mere jealousy.

"Yeah. After all, isn't that what Mum and Daddy said? They would always say how I was the better child."

"Have you turned completely batty? I am not jealous!" Sam cried out, watching as the other twin simply laughed and leave the cave. Before Eric went all the out however, he turned around and stuck his head back in.

"No need to worry. Tomorrow, I will make sure to bring you back all the juicy details!"

After the other twin left for good, and once the meat itself was through being cooked, Sam wasn't too hungry. The words that Jack had said from before still echoed in his mind, and more than anything did Sam want to get some credit for doing something...anything really.

Then his eyes widened, and he turned quickly to find the spear in his vision. He and Eric looked exactly the same, didn't they? The twin laughed, almost too quietly, as though he was up to something, and the boy grabbed his spear and looked at Eric with envious eyes.

_Nobody would even realize he was gone._

**Tale IV: Lust**

He couldn't comprehend this feeling. It was like wanting something so badly, but knowing you were never going to be satisfied.

The boy's body was rising up, gradually, like the moonlit water near the cliff. The moonlight itself was slitted through the cavern, only covering the naked chest barely, but the light-haired boy watching the other was not at all disappointed. Rather, he felt enjoyed, for as long as he could watch the other boy sleep, that would be enough for him. Even his own breathing was slow and quiet, just as Maurice wanted it to be.

Was this so wrong? Maurice wanted to reach out, to touch him, but what would the viper do if a mouse was to interfere? Naturally, Maurice would imagine the other boy to snap at him, calling him an idiot and rolling away. However, there was something about this image, so beautifully innocent and peaceful that made him want it even more. He actually wanted the other boy to be touched, to feel good, and this lustful wanting was something that Maurice couldn't contain.

He couldn't help himself. He had to reach out, just a little touch. When his fingertips felt the soft, black hair of the other boy, Maurice was actually sure his heart skipped a beat. Boys wanting to touch each other was something the boy remembered wasn't good. He remembered the big pastor on those Sunday mornings, raising his arms and calling out that homosexuality was sinful, something that shouldn't be done. Maurice knew this was against everything he had ever learned, and for someone such as Roger? If the boy knew a few months ago, when they first landed on the island, that he would fall exceptionally hard for one of the more horrific boys, he might have simply shook his head, forgetting everything altogether. But now, he simply couldn't forget it. The way he tangled his hands in Roger's hair, the way that Roger's skin almost shimmered in the light, and the way he looked so damn intoxicating...Maurice wanted all of it.

"So beautiful," Maurice found himself whispering, instantly blushing up at the statement and wondering why he said it. It was true, Roger was actually quite handsome in this state, far more so than whenever he was angrier at him. But there was something about the way he said it that made him shudder.

_I want him all to myself._

Maurice didn't want anyone else to feel the pleasures of touching Roger. He wanted to keep him all to himself, to put a chain on him, and never let anyone else see him, feel him, do anything with him.

"You're all mine." He whispered, leaning down and pressing his lips against the soft, white skin.

Even though Roger was a monster to some, Maurice didn't mind. Rather, Maurice truly loved him for who he was. Just Roger.

**Tale V: Sloth**

Percival wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing, but he was worn out. Weeping and crying for days on end, wishing his parents were around was too much to think about. He even wondered what day it was, was it afternoon? Night? The little boy couldn't even remember his own address, the one he memorized by heart his entire life, the one thing the boy knew he couldn't forget. It was all gone.

He might as well be the same. He was hungry, but he didn't want to move. He was comfortable in this state, to not have the other boys look at him and remind him exactly where they were: an island. This island wouldn't let him be at peace, with the images of his parents and his hometown circling in his mind. Was the war still going in? Percival couldn't even remember there being a war.

For a moment, the boy himself actually thought that someone like Ralph or Piggy was calling out to him, telling him to get back up and get on his feet. To meet the growing sunshine with his smile, and to greet the breaking dawn with such happiness. However, even the thought of that didn't seem to make Percival want to remove himself from his own corner. Darkness continued to creep around him, pushing him farther and farther to the point of simply wanting to give up, to not do anything. What was the point? It wasn't as though the ship was actually going to come, anyways.

_We might be stuck here for the rest of our lives._

Piggy's words had struck him more than anything. Was it true? Could it be true that they really were going to be stuck here for the rest of their lives? Percival certainly wasn't going to doubt it.

Percival simply didn't care anymore.

**Tale VI: Gluttony**

Piggy was hungry.

He was always hungry, but now more than anything, he was far more hungry for something to eat. The smell of the burning pork was lingering on his tongue, consuming him, wanting to completely own him. However, it seemed so far away, The body of the swine was rolling above a busy fire, smoking up and looking utterly appetizing. Piggy wanted to touch it, he wanted nothing more than to ravish himself in this delicate meat.

_Don't cave in. Remember what you came here for._

Piggy told himself that it was far more important to participate in the party, to find the other tribe's weaknesses, compared to enjoying a nicely cooked meal. While the temptations were rising, he could see Ralph smile out of the corner of his eye.

"They look like they're enjoying themselves."

"Bunch of animals," Piggy commented, placing his hands on his hips and trying to think of anything else but the meat. The two boys had managed to come this far to sneak up and see what was going on, but also because they didn't have a lot of food back at camp and they were hungry. Piggy wanted to get the information first, that was his first priority, and Ralph seemed to understand that concept quite well.

"When we go in, just don't pull a lot of attention. Maybe Jack won't say anything."

Piggy was sure this wasn't going to work. Jack would know, and he would sure as hell be able to bring it up while they were there. However, Piggy was sure that, if this was what Ralph wanted, then he would try his best to follow the rules.

They both walked into the area, where the chanting was high and where everyone was painted. Ralph and Piggy both felt out of the style completely, more so Piggy than the chief, but once Jack walked over to where they were, he smirked. Piggy hated that look with all passion.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?"

"You have meat, don't you?" Ralph hissed, glaring towards the other boy and looking around to find the other choir boys laughing. Piggy wanted to run away, to get away from it all, but the swine was still there, taunting him. _Come at me, Piggy _it seemed to whisper, and the ginger looked towards the pork and gestured towards his other boys.

"Well? Get the traitors some food." Jack called out, watching as Maurice and Robert ran up to the two boys with their portions. Ralph dug in immediately, enjoying the savoring taste of the meat in his mouth, while Piggy simply looked down at the leg and contemplated in his mind.

_You can't eat it, this is enemy meat! You'll go against everything if you eat it._

However, Piggy looked to see Ralph. He was enjoying his food, and it didn't appear to be toxicated or poisoned of the sort. The fat boy looked at the leg again and brought it to his mouth, biting it and instantly remembering the hunger that had tried to do him in before. Piggy could do nothing but give in, the meat bringing him all the joys and desires he wanted.

**Tale VII: Wrath**

Even with his hands gripping onto the edge of the ship, his eyes stay glued on the island leaving his sight.

Roger never actually thought about the ship coming. Never had he once imagined that Ralph would be out of their grasp, free to live. This thought made the boy furious, because for once in Roger's life, he wanted something dead. Not just dead in his memories, or dead in his fantasies, but something dead in his hands, with the blood coming out, looking like fine, red paint. This paint would be stuck in his mind though, and he wished that the ship would've come a little later. Seconds worth, really.

"You alright?"

Jack's voice popped up out of nowhere, and the other boy turned to find the ginger leaning against the side of the rail, looking towards him almost with caution. Roger must have been sending pretty bad looks to get this reaction out from his chief.

"I want to go back." It was a simple statement, one that didn't really call for questioning, and Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I want to go back too."

For a moment, the two boys just stared off from the ship and at the disappearing island, with all of the memories they shared being blown to bits. Roger was determined to keep this feeling alive, however, and more than anything he wanted to jump off and swim back. Roger himself wasn't that bad of a swimmer, and he would do anything to be able to go back, even for just a minute. Just to relieve that fire that had consumed him from before.

"You know," Roger whispered, turning from the island to face his friend. "We could do whatever he wanted to go back. Besides, if we were to go back to our town, to go back to school, he would be in serious trouble. Remember, with the deaths of Simon and the fatass, we would probably get sentenced for something." The brown eyes shimmered to the moving waters below them, and the boy sighed before coming to a brief realization. "What if...we were to take this ship under our own wings?"

Jack looked towards Roger in shock, not knowing that Roger would want to do something so, so...desperately.

"You mean to overthrow the captain?"

"To overthrow him, yes, but also to take this ship and send us back to the island." Roger smirked, liking this idea much more than he had anticipated. The previous anger that was flooding through his system was now completely turning into revenge, and Roger watched as his friend nod in agreement, even though there was the bit of hesitation. Roger wasn't going to hesitate, though. Roger knew more than anything that the island was where he belonged, it was his home. He wouldn't be able to go anywhere else and feel the same rush of adrenaline as it was to kill the pig, and even though the island was more than likely burned out, the boy was sure there were more pigs to hunt, and with all the boys there...

"Where are we heading out?" Jack asked, now looking more excited than ever to take part of this grand escape. "And wait, what about...?"

"Ralph? Forget about him. If he tries to get in our way," Roger hissed, pulling out the same pocket knife that he had brought on the island, and the two boys laughed before beginning to form a plan.

Roger was an angry boy, but he was also sure that, along with that anger, came a clever mind.

* * *

With the puppets thrown into the fire, Simon laughed, enjoying the sparks engulf everything surrounding them. The sinful desires, everything that had ever been created on that island would soon disappear, and Simon smiled at knowing that this is what happened. The puppets eventually turned to ash, and the room to flames.

* * *

**(A/N): Yeah so I wanted to try something different. I've been thinking up a lot of cool ideas for one-shots to write, and if you couldn't already tell, this one was based off of the seven deadly sins. Something about those are really cool to write about, just to test human characteristics, see how far they can go.**

**Review Responses (Sorry for not doing them in a while):**

**erihan: Thanks for the review! Yeah I thought to just add in that part, make it more humorous. I love having Jack messing around with Roger like that, it's funny to write. Thanks for the review again, I really appreciate it! **

**100reasonswhy: Oh gosh, quit, you're making me blush *blushes* haha. Thanks so much for your review! Maurice might as well be the Wisdom Guru, I mean seriously he was the one person that really didn't go crazy on the island, or at least, not that I know of...hmmm, that's really interesting *makes note of that*. Haha, but seriously. your compliments make me smile. You're an amazing writer too, seriously, I look forward to all of your updates, also! Thanks again for the review :)  
**

**Satan Abraham: Thanks for both of your reviews! I love all of your Rogice stuff, too! I think you and Collie Parkillo write the best Rogice material, and I really really like your stuff! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything guys! I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate all the feedback! I hope you enjoy this one-shot! Thanks, again! :)**


	41. Something New

He was just a little boy. Not much that he could complain with, of course.

Maurice was always known to be a little different, compared to everybody else. He normally wore a smile, even when the afternoons were nothing but rain and sleet. Helpful and brilliant in terms of being a scholar, these were just tweaks to his joyful personality, and more than anything, Maurice found out that he really couldn't resist helping someone in need. It was just in his nature.

This other little boy was something else.

Maurice couldn't even see his face. It was covered by a mop of black hair, sleek and shiny in appearance, and he looked awfully still, as though the movement of a fly was enough to make him spring out of his seat. He was holding a pencil in his right hand it seemed, and even the pencil looked motionless. Maurice found this other boy intriguing, particularlly because he had never seen somebody so...quiet. It scared him, really.

How interested Maurice was in wanting to speak with him. He wanted to walk over there, demand for a second of the other boy's time, but how polite would that be? It would bring the worst, that was for sure, but then again, the light-haired boy wasn't really the type to care about his own reputation. Just as long as he and other boy could speak...that would have been enough, wouldn't it?

"Maurice," a harsh voice cut through his thoughts, and the boy raised his head suddenly. His eyes met with those of an old hag, with her gray hair in a punctual bun and her wrinkles dragging loosely. It was his teacher.

"Miss Buglow," the boy started, immediately silenced by the finger that was placed in front of his two lips. His teacher wasn't the type for patience, but Maurice was sure that she really wasn't the type for anything.

"Quit daydreaming and staring off into space! Did you even pay attention to a word I was saying?"

Other children chuckled from the back parts of the room, not really sure what was going on but knowing that someone besides themselves was getting in trouble, and Maurice simply sighed.

"No, but-."

"Then stop drifting off and get back into the lesson. I honestly expected more from you, Adams."

The boy watched as the teacher got out of his face and walked back towards the board, apparently resuming from where she left off. It was bad enough that his last name was spat from her lips, but even more than anything else, Maurice looked back towards the other boy and could see that he remained as frozen as he was before. He didn't even move.

_I wonder if he's alright._

The rest of the class period went by rather slowly, and the ticking of the old elementary school clock chimed, leaving the children smiling. They knew that it was recess time, so without any pause, the kids left their desk and ran out of the room with Miss Buglow's permission. Maurice took his time, getting his stuff and walking out, however once he reached his locker and started putting away his things, he realized that there was something missing. Patting down his pockets, he found that he forgot something back at his desk.

"I forgot my pencil inside my desk. Looks like I will have to go back," he whispered to himself, closing his locker. He started walking back towards the room, trying not to get scrambled by the running kids and the vivacious crowd, and once he managed to reach the room itself, he noticed that there were two people in there. Maurice didn't want to intrude, but it seemed as though they were busy in some kind of conversation...was that Miss Buglow in the corner? Yes, Maurice could tell that his teacher was in the room, but it seemed as though somebody else was with her, so he crouched by the side and placed his ear near the entrance.

"Now listen, I know how hard it is to fit in with the rest of the class, but I think maybe you should be a little more social...it's hard enough to see you sit by yourself everyday, but you always seem so out of place here. Are you uncomfortable?"

Silence followed afterward, and Maurice peeked his head out to find that his teacher was actually talking to the new kid himself, the one with the black hair that Maurice was thinking about earlier. The little boy was thrilled to see him again, although he couldn't really understand why.

"No ma'am." It was faint, almost too quiet for Maurice to hear. Nevertheless, the other boy actually summoned the strength to utter a single word, and for that, Maurice couldn't be more happier.

"Then why don't you say anything?" Miss Buglow dragged on, raising her hands and looking the most baffled she had ever been. "I just cannot understand you, Roger."

_Roger_. His name was short, straight to the point, and it had this flair that made Maurice want to know him more. _Roger was a nice name_, Maurice thought to himself, _and he seems to be a nice person at heart._

Roger didn't say anything back to the teacher, and she pulled back some curls falling down onto her forehead out of her face. She simply shook her head, raising herself from where she was bent down, and wiped the dust onto her gray dress.

"If you're not going to talk back to your own teacher, I am afraid there is nothing I can do to help you. I can tell you that you are behind on your studies, and for that, I am afraid I am going to have to place you in detention. Today, after school. Don't worry about your parents, I will make sure they know."

The black haired boy looked up in absolute rage, but yet he did not utter a single sound. Maurice looked just as confused as he did, and the boy himself gritted his teeth. It was out of the teacher's nature to be this cruel towards newer students, especially for something trivial such as schoolwork, yet Maurice didn't want to have to deal with this. He turned on his heel, running away and heading back outside.

* * *

The cafeteria was practically buzzing once lunch started, and all the rest of the children were giggling and enjoying the food their parents had packed them. Maurice on the other hand wasn't hungry at all, just staring down at his sandwich and wondering if bugs were going to pick the crumbs away. Even his milk remained untouched, just standing there and catching the drift, and the boy sighed before kicking his feet underneath his table. He was sitting down with his friends, Robert and Bill, and he watched them talk in idle conversation.

"Have you heard the new game in the racing series came out yesterday? I asked my mum to buy it for me, but she said I had to wait until we got enough money." Bill complained, pulling some pretzels out of his bag and eating all of them at the same time.

Robert laughed, placing his elbow on the table and resting his head in his open hand.

"Well, that's what you get for wanting every single game that comes out. Besides, I heard the game itself blows, anyway. Just like the one before it, is what Johnny told me."

"Oh who _cares_ about Johnny? He isn't even a true gamer like the rest of us."

The two boys laughed, and Maurice didn't say anything. He continued to look down at his sandwich, remaining to only listen. However, Robert looked at him and noticed that he was quiet, or at least, quieter than usual, and he brought up a sympathetic expression.

"Hey Maurice, what's the matter? You haven't even touched your food."

"Yeah, Maurice. If you don't eat, I am sure Piggy will come around and eat it for you."

Robert laughed hysterically, and Maurice simply looked up.

"Huh? I'm fine." A simple statement, Maurice knew this as much, but he knew well enough what was wrong. He was still thinking about Roger, and he kept repeating the other boy's voice in his mind. However, Bill wasn't convinced, looking back at his friend and clearing his throat.

"You don't look fine, Maurice. Listen, if you want, we can get the nurse and..."

"I said I was fine, didn't I?" The other boy questioned, looking up with his eyes narrowed and his patience running thin. Robert and Bill exchanged glances, interested and scared of this new side that Maurice was showing, but before either of them could say anything else, Maurice simply got up and left the table. He wandered to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and washing his face with cool water before looking at his face in the mirror.

"Maurice, you need to stop. Get a grip of yourself! Think about what you're thinking about...this new kid probably isn't even worth it."

As much as the boy wanted to believe this, his heart lurched, and he simply squeezed his eyes shut. Thoughts for the strange boy were getting bigger and bigger, and there was nothing that Maurice could do to stop them.

The remainder of the class period was spent mainly on silence. Mrs. Buglow was busy scribbling words on the chalkboard, muttering things that even the class couldn't understand, and all the time Maurice couldn't help but let his eyes wander. Roger was sitting in the same seat, far away from other classmates but fairly close to where Maurice was sitting, and he looked to be drawing something in his notebook.

_At least he's actually doing something. _Maurice thought, feelings of relief flooding through him at the mere sight. It wasn't too long, however, when he realized that there were students behind him talking. They didn't seem to know the meaning of quiet, and judging by their words, they were clearly mocking someone or something.

"Just look at him. He's so weird...I wonder what he's drawing in that book of his." A girl whispered, leaning in towards another boy who looked big and scruffy in size. The boy smirked back, leaning back towards the girl and whispering in her ear.

"Probably some pictures of Mrs. Buglow, if you know what I mean."

The two kids giggled, and Maurice could feel the anger in him rising. He knew they were talking about Roger, and for some reason or another, Maurice wanted nothing more than to turn around and knock some sense into both of them. Didn't they knew Roger was sitting right there?

"No wonder he has no friends. I mean, have you heard what he's done...from his old school?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. He likes to hurt people," the boy whispered back. "I heard from some of my other friends."

"What a creep..."

Maurice snarled back, clenching his pencil in his fist.

"Why don't the both of you shut up?" He yelled, not realizing his voice was going to get louder than it already was. "People don't have to be exactly like you. Haven't you thought about that, or were both of your heads too far up your butts to care?"

Everyone was in awe at Maurice's outburst, and the boy himself didn't actually think he was going to be standing in his seat. He looked around, his face blushing the reddest of red he had ever seen, and yet Roger didn't even raise his head. He remained drawing in his book, and Mrs. Buglow came up quickly afterward with a pink slip.

"Detention. After school. Perhaps it will give you a chance to think before disrupting the class?"

Maurice quickly sat back down, becoming the victim of merciless laughter from the other students, all except for one. The black-haired boy sitting a little ways away from Maurice, who simply kept drawing and drawing.

Maurice had never been to detention before. It was a big vacant room, only having four desks in its interior and with white walls that seemed to be looking at you, wherever you turned. The boy walked into the room, already noticing that Roger was there, and while his heart beat quickly in his chest at the simple sight, Maurice sighed and sat down in the desk farthest up the front. It was like the quiet boy to sit so close in the back, or at least, that was what Maurice could see, but he never imagined Roger getting here so fast. Now that he was here, though, it made Maurice feel a little bit better.

The clock was ticking, and the awkward silence was something that the little boy himself wasn't really prone to thinking about. He was only ten after all, he was always counting on some form of communication to be given, but this time it was different. Roger wasn't going to say anything, but Maurice was known to be actively social. So why was it so hard for Maurice to say anything?

Roger continued to scribble in that precious notebook of his, and Maurice himself was wondering what the other two children questioned before. He wondered what Roger was drawing, so he decided to go ahead and ask.

"What are you drawing?"

The black haired boy actually stopped drawing for a second, attempting to look back but quickly deciding against it and resuming where he left off. Maurice didn't like the rejection, but he knew that if somebody wanted to do something, it was best they do it themselves. So, Maurice stood from his seat and walked over to where Roger sat, quietly so he wouldn't be noticed, before looking down and seeing the drawing for himself.

It appeared to be a spider or something of the sort, with long and devious looking legs. He looked really hair, and its back was completely covered with yellow eyeballs. Red, sticky venom was dripping from its pointy jaws, and the spider seemed to be smirking. The drawing itself was eerie, like something that could have been seen from those Tim Burton movies Maurice always found himself watching, and he was really impressed.

"Wow! This is incredible!" The boy exclaimed, watching as Roger quickly shut his notebook and hissed.

"Hey! The hell are you..."

"Are you in art?" Maurice leaned onto the other boy's desk, pointing at the closed book and smiling as though he had gone completely batty. Roger himself wasn't sure how to respond, simply glancing from his book back at Maurice.

"Um..."

"If you aren't, you totally should! That piece was amazing, if was like you pulling an Edgar Allan Poe style on it!"

For a minute, Maurice could find a spark of interest blossoming into Roger's eyes, which were the color of dark brown, and Roger actually looked up to see Maurice in the face.

"You're actually _into_ that stuff?" Roger asked, and Maurice smiled.

"Of course I am! His works are so dark, but they're so interesting, you know?"

Roger actually smiled a little bit, resting in his seat and opening his book back up.

"Yeah...yeah, they are, aren't they?"

Both boys sat and talked a little more, especially since Roger talked about some of his drawing and paintings, and it seemed as though the minutes continued to flash by. Maurice couldn't really think about anything else he wanted to do but spend the rest of the day learning about this new student, and after awhile, Roger closed his book and glanced towards Maurice. The light haired boy himself felt his heart nearly skip a beat as the other boy caught his eyes.

"When the other two kids were talking about me...why did you stand up for me? You didn't even know who I was."

Maurice was surprised, and he looked down with a confused look.

"You could hear them?"

"They were talking loud as Mrs. Buglow's snorts...I think I could hear them." Roger smirked, and Maurice laughed before simply shrugging.

"I don't know...I just don't like it when people judge a book by its cover, I guess. Besides, I don't know, I knew they were talking about you and it kind of got under my skin."

Roger didn't do anything but continue to look at Maurice and nod slowly. He seemed to understand, but there was still something in those brown eyes of his that wanted to know something more. Something that Maurice himself couldn't even guess.

"What's your name?"

"Maurice!" The boy chirped, smiling and jumping from the seat. Roger simply rolled his eyes.

"Are you usually this...er, happy?

"Yup!" The boy responded, noticing that the time of detention was almost over and that now it was time to head back home. The thing was, though, Maurice didn't want to go home. He wanted to spend more time with the stranger he was just now starting to get to know, and once the black haired boy picked up his bag and book, Maurice couldn't help but ask.

"Do you want to hang out sometime? I don't have any plans for this weekend, maybe we can hang out in the park or something!"

Roger looked back as he started to walk out the door, frankly surprised that someone had mentioned something like this to him, and he frowned.

"I don't think you'd want to do that..."

"Why?" Maurice asked. _Could it be he already finds me annoying?_

"Just...let's just say that I'm not really a people person. My likes and your likes are different, and you'd probably be uncomfortable hanging around me. I don't think we..."

"Listen," Maurice said, feeling confidence start to bubble inside him. "If this has anything to do with what the kids said back there in the classroom...about what you did at your old school, with the other kids, then I don't care about that. I don't care if you're different, or if you do things differently than other people. All I care about is that you're really interesting and..."

"Do you always talk too much?" Roger found himself asking, rolling his eyes again and actually smiling. Maurice laughed in response, before Roger dribbled down his home number. He gave it to Maurice and the two boys walked outside the room together. Maurice noticed a sign not too far away and marvelled at it.

"Choir practice? That sounds really cool! Do you sing, Roger?"

"Kind of," Roger commented. "I did hear they were having practice though. This redhead kid wouldn't quit shouting about it during lunch earlier."

"Oh, you mean Jack? Yeah, he tends to get that way about anything he likes." Maurice laughed, and for a minute, the boy actually thought Roger laughed along with him.

Maurice didn't know a whole lot about this other boy, but he was glad that he had someone new to talk to. Besides, Roger in himself was a very interesting person. Sure, he was a little different, but Maurice was actually pretty fine with that.

Maurice never actually realized how close he and Roger would come, though.

* * *

Maurice himself was walking through the brambles, the heavy humidity clinding onto him within the blazing afternoon. Hunting was something different for him, and he wasn't really used to having to carry a stick with him everywhere.

"Roger...how can you be so comfortable with that stick of yours? It sure can be heavy to hold."

"Quit complaining. Jack said the pig was close by."

"Yeah, but he didn't say anything about us having to carry these things everywhere!" The boy moaned, watching as the shorter boy turned and snarled back. It was obvious that Roger was losing his patience.

"Maurice, I swear...sometimes you can be..."

"Be what, Roger?" The other boy smirked, his cheeks reddening a little.

"Just...never mind." Roger sighed, pulling himself out of the place he was hiding and moving around the open clearing. Maurice rolled his eyes and followed the other boy, tracking down the pig the rest of the afternoon. Maurice didn't really care though. As long as he got to spend time with Roger, that was all the boy needed.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW YOU GUYS! AWESOMENESS IS WHAT YOU GUYS ARE!**

**Review Responses: **

**erihan: Thanks for the review! I have been trying to update more quickly, and I will try from now on to get something down at LEAST every day or every OTHER day. Thanks for your reviews :)**

**StarSeeker3459 - Thanks for you review! I love your works, they're so awesome :) I have been meaning to get some more Sam and Eric moments in my one-shots, that is something I will definitely be doing more of, especially with more of the minor characters. When you mean Sam/Eric however, do you mean like the incest pairing or JUST the twins in particular? You can PM me what you mean cause I didn't want to write a normal oneshot and you would be like NU I MEANT THE PAIRING and I am just here like LOL WHUT? Haha I don't know, just tell me what you mean haha xD Anyways, yes as you can see from this chapter, I really like Rogice as well. Thank the other fanfiction writers for that. I am truly a sucker. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW STARSEEKER :D haha I babble too much.**

**Guest: Oh Ahmad...:D Love ya lmfao.**

**Guys your reviews really make me smile from ear to ear. Thanks for all the feedback, I would appreciate anything you could tell me about any of my one-shots! Ideas, suggestions, anything in particular would be really nice! THANKS AGAIN!**

**-LustForTheLetters**


	42. Unleash Your Imagination?

"Jack...you've been hogging around on my computer for the past two hours, what's the big deal?"

Roger was walking through his house with a nice cup of coffee: black and no sugar, just the way he liked it. He saw his ginger friend typing his worries away on the main house computer, and while Jack had a tendency to be quick when it came to checking email, downloading a new song or two, or just plain hacking people on the good ol' Facebook, he normally wasn't this slow. However, judging by the abrupt look coming from his friend, Roger could guess that Jack was up to something...something that wasn't good at all.

"...Jack?"

"What?" Like lightning, the tab he was on completely closed off. If this wasn't suspicious behavior, Roger wasn't really sure what was. Rather than start a fight, Roger smirked it off and leaned against the wall.

"You seemed to have enjoyed using my computer...looking up porn?"

"Hell no!" Jack hissed back, his face blooming into the same color as his hair. "Besides, even if I was, you probably do the same thing!"

"...what's your point?"

"I mean you can't even blame me if I was...but I wasn't, so don't get any wrong ideas!"

Roger wanted to laugh this off. To be honest, the black-haired boy was well aware that Jack needed a little 'lift-off' every now and then, but he didn't think that he would hide it away. It wasn't as if he actually tried deleting it from Roger's history, anyway.

"So what were you doing, if you weren't looking up porn?" Roger found himself pushing the standing, blushing ginger out of the way and getting on the computer himself. He was sure that Jack was just biting his fingernails at just the thought of the sadist knowing what he had done, but Roger was pretty sure it couldn't have been too bad.

**Welcome to : Unleash Your Imagination!**

" ...? You write fanfiction?" Roger looked up towards Jack with the most confused of looks. Roger didn't think of Jack as the writing type: besides, with all of those failing essays, he was sure nobody could. However, he never did think of fanfiction being the boy's muse.

"You kidding me? I hate the stuff...it was just an ad."

"Right. Just like I am sure all that stuff I found earlier this week was just coincidental."

"It was, just please get off of it!"

Now Roger seriously knew something was up. Jack Merridew never apologized for anything, especially to Roger's face. The boy knew he had to investigate this further, so he opened the History tab and found a link to a story.

"Let's see what we got here," Roger smirked, clicking onto the link and watching as a paragraph quickly popped up.

_...Jack gradually moved from the ear on down towards the blonde's collarbone before biting it and making another mark. Ralph groaned in pain before the redhead moved away and started pulling his grey, overly-stretched shirt over his bony, pale shoulders, showing his chest to Ralph who was still shocked from the redhead's sudden 'appreciation' tactics. Jack smirked before wetting his lips and cupping the blonde's face with his hands and kissing his cheeks lightly. The blonde squeezed his eyes tightly while slowly and slowly giving in to the boy's touches, and could sigh pleasurably as the boy moved from his cheeks to his lips, letting the taste of pig and berries overcome him and anything he thought. This was all too much for Ralph to take in, and the pleasure of it all was so consuming, it was hard to deny that Ralph enjoyed this, he enjoyed it very, very much._..

Roger stared at the computer screen, completely unsure of what to feel or of what to do.

"Jack...?"

"I-I told you, it was just an ad! I didn't even think there were stories about us, there just were!"

"Are you kidding me right now?" The boy stood up from his feet, bringing his hand to his lips and trying not to laugh. Unfortunately, that didn't help for very long, because as soon as Roger reread the paragraph, the boy couldn't help the chuckles coming out.

"_You_ and _Ralph_? This is _seriously_ fucked up!"

Jack blushed even more instantly clicking out of that story and heading back towards the main page of the website. Even the boy's freckles hid from his own embarrassment.

"What and you don't think people don't write about you, either?"

Roger quit laughing as his friend smirked triumphantly. "..what are you saying?"

"Well, Roger, last time I checked you have some fanfiction of your own...and let's just say that it's not really that pretty."

"Can't be as bad as the shit I just read." Roger stood out of the way as Jack chuckled and went back to the History tab, pulling up yet another story.

_...Roger knew that he wouldn't be able to make the other boy stop, so he instead tried to play this into his advantage by digging his rather sharp fingernails into Maurice's hot, warm back. Maurice only chuckled at this as his mouth separated and he leaned back, moaning and pressing thighs against Roger's body and starting to grind. Roger gasped at how good the feeling was, and closed his eyes while a deep red blush covered his cheeks._

_Both of the boys enjoyed touching each other and giving each other pleasure before Maurice smiled wider and picked up the whip from the ground. He pushed into the other boy's hand before pulling him down on the ground and lustfully glanced from the whip to the other boy. Roger watched as Maurice crawled on top of him, leaving as little space as possible, and drew in closer to Roger's lips._

_"I told you that I would let you do whatever you wanted, yeah?" Maurice said, kissing the other boy who was still remotely in shock before leaning back and pulling Roger on top of him._...

"What the _fuck_?!" Roger yelled, his anger bubbling up. Jack laughed hysterically, pointing towards him and smirking once again.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you they wrote stuff about you, too, not just me!"

"You guys...what's with all the yelling?" A voice, faint and tired, popped out from behind the two boys, and both of the blushing boys looked back to see a sleepy Simon come from where his room was. Roger, Jack, and Simon lived together for the time being, considering that they were all in the choir and it was just more convenient for them.

Roger and Jack simply glanced at each other before noticing that what was on the computer was way too out-of-line for their friend.

"N-nothing, Simon...just looking at good ol' stuff on the Internet!" Jack laughed nervously, and Simon rubbed his eyes.

"Oh...what kind of stuff-?"

"Nothing, Simon, nothing that would interest you or anything!" Roger snapped, moving his hands around such as a mad person would do. Simon simply blinked and moved toward them.

"I don't know what you guys are up to, but whatever it is, it had better be... ?"

Roger and Jack tried to look like they were innocent, but Simon looked at both of them with his puppy eyes. The ginger knew he couldn't refuse them.

"Okay, yes we were looking at the fanfiction that random women...and maybe men write about us!"

"...us?" Simon asked, and Roger sighed.

"You did it now, Jack. Now we'll have to show him."

"But wait, is there even fanfiction out there about Simon?" Jack clicked through his history to find, there was in fact, a story link with Simon's name in it. Before Jack could even do anything, the littler boy pushed him out of the way and clicked the link himself.

_"What do you want, Simon?"_

_The littler boy kept his eyes straight on the blonde's, before he decided to be selfish for once and get what he wanted instead of what other people wanted. He leaned in and pressed his lips sweetly against the blonde's, and while Simon knew it was probable that Ralph would break away due to not feeling the same, he was shocked to know that Ralph encouraged the kiss rather than fight against it. _

_The leader deepened the kiss with dominance, and before too long, crawled lovingly over Simon, pressing his body down onto the younger boy's. The moon had came, finally, and the night could not have gotten more better for the black-haired boy as they finally broke off the kiss and as Ralph intertwined their fingers._...

"That's...er, me and Ralph?" Simon's face couldn't hold the bustle of red showing, and Jack nodded slowly.

"Apparently, people like pairing Ralph with people...don't understand why though...say, Simon are you alright? You look a little like you're going to...?"

Simon said nothing as his eyes gave up on him, and he fell backward, fainted.

"...this is _just_ great. Now what are we going to do?" Roger asked, and Jack simply looked back towards the computer and sighed.

"Looks like we're going to have to burn it."

"What? Hell no, I didn't raise money for this for nothing you know."

Jack and Roger turned off the computer before turning on the television, and Roger had to ask a question.

"...who do you think really wrote those fanfictions, anyways?"

"Probably someone stupid," Jack commented. "At least there aren't fanfictions of us, right?"

Roger and Jack passed off glances, not really sure whether or not to investigate that theory.

* * *

_..You always let me have my way. Don't say that you just let me win for the sake of winning, either." Jack muttered back, and Roger glanced towards the other boy with a mixture of lust and disagreement._

_The two boys let the silence overcome them before Roger slowly began to drag his teeth down Jack's chest and over the bruises from hunting that were there before. _

_Grimacing, Jack closed his eyes and tried not to think too hard about it, but the blood that was once pounding inside him due to the heat Roger was giving off was still there, and Jack still wanted more. Much more. There were the thoughts of doing those naughty things Jack had been thinking about earlier that still managed to float around in his head, but whether or not Roger was feeling the same way particularly seemed like a completely different story.._

"...Ralph? What are you reading?"

"Um, nothing Piggy...just the news!"

_Click_.

* * *

**A/N: First off, sorry for the long update. I was actually kind of on a hiatus for a one-shot. So yeah, please read this. This is kind of important. I DO NOT OWN these characters, but I do in fact own the 'fanfiction' parts of the story. If you couldn't tell, these were from other one-shots in here...yeah, I know, original right? :P Lmao.**

**So I know the fanfiction idea on here is kind of unoriginal in itself, but I couldn't help writing it. It was so funny as an idea, please forgive me lmao.**

**Review Responses:**

**erihan: Ooooo, red balloon! :-) *takes it* haha thanks! :D**

**Reviews are really appreciated. I CANNOT stress that enough! Thanks for everyone that bothers to leave a word :)**


	43. Not Enough Black

"Did you see Piggy?"

Ralph glanced up from the math book he was writing in to find the twin's piercing gaze fixed on his own. The blonde himself was confused as to why Sam would ask this, but nonetheless, he answered anyways.

"...do you mean today?"

"Um, yeah? Did you see Piggy today?" Sam waved his hand around dramatically, as though his obvious sarcasm wasn't enough. The other boy sighed, rolling his eyes and relaxing back into his seat.

"No I didn't see Piggy today. Why? Is there something wrong?"

Sam looked away for a little, looking awfully suspicious but not saying anything to ease the other boy's emotions. Of course, this didn't help solve any of Ralph's emotions, either, and before long the older boy turned impatient.

"Sam?"

"Let's just say that Piggy's turned batty for one reason or another. He's different..."

"Different?" Ralph asked, watching as the other twin walked over to their part of the classroom and stood on the opposite side of his brother.

"Oh...you're talking about Piggy, aren't you?" Eric asked, and Sam nodded.

"Yeah...it's pretty bad, isn't it?"

"Well, it's Piggy. What did you expect?"

Ralph watched the twins chat between themselves, shutting his math book and coming to the realization that if he wanted to figure this out, he'd have to do it himself.

_'Looks like I will have to talk to him after class...'_ He thought to himself, glancing towards the clock and letting the twins' voices drown out in the backround.

* * *

Ralph walked away from the classroom and tried to find his friend's locker. It seemed as though Piggy was late, or he was busy doing something else, because usually the two boys ate lunch together and Piggy would wait up for him, but today it was completely different. Piggy was nowhere in sight, and Ralph leaned against his locker and waited. It must have been a few minutes or so, because while their lunch time was ticking away, Ralph found a stranger walking towards him. Or, at least, Ralph thought it was a stranger.

"Hullo, Ralph." The stranger said, and Ralph's eyes widened once the boy came closer to his view.

It was Piggy, although at the same time, it wasn't exactly...well, Piggy. This boy had the same glasses, and he wore that same dorky smile that was always plastered on his face. However, what was different was that Piggy was wearing a thick, black jacket. He wore pretty much nothing but black, from his shoes all the way up to his necktie. The ends of his hair were dyed dark purple, and...was that a nose piercing?

Overall, Piggy looked almost..._gothic_.

"Piggy?"

"Yes, it's me. I mean, I come to see you for lunch all the time, don't I?" The boy questioned, actually smirking towards Ralph. The blonde himself was too shocked to do anything else but gawk, and once the silence was overtaking them, the 'new' boy coughed into his fist awkwardly.

"...are we going?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course." Ralph said, walking alongside his new friend and watching as the other kids passed Piggy some unwanted glances.

To be honest, Ralph wasn't sure what influenced his friend to have a drastic change. Was he simply wanting a new alternative to live his life, a new change to fit more into the crowd? Ralph himself didn't think there was anything wrong with Piggy, and while a couple years ago he would have a whole list dedicated to saying the other boy's flaws, he had come to realize that Piggy was much more than his looks presented. The boy was smart, logical, and always on the tips of his toes when it came to helping Ralph out.

So obviously, with this new Piggy, Ralph wasn't really sure how to comment.

"I can't believe that test is tomorrow. I mean, the teacher gave us a benchmark last week. The least he could do was give us a little time off, you know?" Piggy complained, as the two boys finally reached the cafeteria. "Not that the grade really worries me, or anything."

"Oh...oh yeah, sure." Ralph commented, watching as Piggy pointed towards the restrooms.

"You go to our normal seating, and I will meet you there in a few minutes, okay?" Ralph watched as the other boy dashed towards the restroom, his dyed hair bobbing along the way. This entire appearance change was one that Ralph was going to need to get used to.

Ralph walked towards the lunch line to find the twins already at the end, and once the blonde noticed the freshman boys chatting it up, he had to butt in.

"Samneric! Neither one of you told me what kind of change Piggy had!" It was clear that he was in an uproar, and both of the twins looked at each other, not sure of what to say.

"I thought you would have already guessed it, Ralph?" Sam questioned, watching as his twin nodded in support.

"Yes, we thought you would have."

"But I never actually thought that Piggy would be..well, _that_!" Ralph groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, think of it this way, Ralph," Eric commented as he leaned against the wall of the cafeteria. "This is probably just a phase for Piggy. After all, we all know how Piggy tends to feel about certain things...maybe he was tired of being mistaken for nothing more than a nerd?"

"But Piggy isn't just a nerd. He's a whole bunch of different things, and goth is not really part of that list. I don't understand why he would want to change himself just to fit into that group." Ralph retorted. He could practically feel his anger start to bubble inside of him, just from the confusion of everything along with knowing that the two boys didn't understand that Piggy was much more than he seemed.

"Hullo, Samneric!" The three boys heard and watched as their chubby friend made his way into the line, breathing heavily from the job over there. The twins laughed quietly and poked each other, glancing towards Ralph with the secretive expression he knew so well, and the blonde looked into the food aisle to find the lunch for that day.

"Ew...mystery fish again?"

* * *

The four boys sat down at their usual spot, which was at a table near the end part of the cafeteria. Piggy raised the piece of fish with his fork, grimacing at the sheer sight of it.

"This stuff really is nasty...doesn't the school actually think about our health?"

"Probably not. They plague us with homework, then offer us gross and usually uncooked entrées...yeah it sounds like death-by-school to me." Ralph commented, watching as the twins continued to look at Piggy as though he was a raging disease. The blonde boy himself was tired to having to watch his friend get looked at weirdly, but he said nothing as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"So, Piggy...how have you been today?" Sam asked, noticing his brother giggle almost hysterically from beside him. The fat boy smiled from ear to ear and felt relieved to be acknowledged one way or another.

"I've been pretty good thanks! It's kind of chilly in here though..."

"You have a jacket though Piggy, why don't you zip it up?" Eric said, pointed towards the spiked black leather jacket. Piggy looked down at it and seemed to have the light bulb light up in his head.

"Oh yeah...s'pose I could do that."

_"Well, well, well_, what do we have here?"

The boys turned back, glancing back towards a certain ginger child with that characteristic smirk on his freckled face. Ralph was already starting to get angry.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Nothing much...me and Roger here are just hungry, is all. So give up the food." Jack held out his hand, gesturing for the fish and for the rest of the packed food. His accomplice, Roger, was standing right beside him with a frightening look on his face, one that could send shivers down any kid's spine.

"Like hell I'd give you my food, Jack. Get your own, I am sure the fish could do you some good." Ralph said, bitterly taking his lunch and moving it away. Jack growled, snapping and watching as Roger hovered over the other boy like a lion gazing at its prey.

"I suppose you'd like to try this again?"

"Leave him alone, you bloody ogre!" Piggy huffed, raising a finger and threatening the other boys. Samneric turned towards each other and exchanged the shocked expressions, for nobody dared to intimidate the redhead choir boy. They might as well be dead if they even tried.

"...who are you?" Jack found himself looking towards this boy as though he had no idea who he was, before the familiar glare of the brown eyes clicked in his memory.

"Wait, wait...are you the _fatass_?"

"That's Piggy?" Roger asked, looked at the darkened boy with a curious look, and the chubby boy nodded his head as though it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"..._yes_? Why are you asking me this? Why wouldn't it be me?"

Jack and Roger both looked towards Piggy with awkward glances, and almost as soon as the silence had started, the redhead starting laughing and clutching his chest. The laughs consumed the stillness of the table, and Ralph looked towards Piggy sympathetically.

"_Please_ tell me this is a bloody joke?! Piggy turned into one of those dark freaks?" Jack asked, and Ralph stood from his seat.

"Quit it, Jack! Why don't you and Roger just leave us alone?!"

"This is bloody hilarious...of all the things I had never pictured seeing...Piggy? Changing into a goth?" Jack wiped the tears coming from the bottoms of his eyes before looking towards Roger and smiling from ear to ear.

"Looks like you have yet another follower, Roger." The ginger commented, watching as the dark-haired boy glared back.

"...what is that supposed to mean?"

Piggy glanced between the two boys, his cheeks flushing into a dark pink color. He quickly shook his head before running away from the table, watching as the other children in the cafeteria stared at him with disgusted looks, and Ralph looked towards him with a sad expression on his face. Doors swinging, Piggy eventually ran outside to the front area of the schoolyards.

"Piggy! Now look what you've done, Jack!" The blonde hissed, moving away from the other boys and following the other boy outside.

* * *

Once they were outside, Ralph could see a shivering and crying boy outside, sitting by the flag pole. It wasn't that hard to find Piggy with the black jacket and darkened hair, and once Ralph walked up to him, he found the fat boy glance up towards him uncomfortably. Instantly, the fatter boy raised his hand and shooed him away.

"Leave me alone...you're going to make fun of me too, aren't you?"

"No! Of course not, Piggy...Jack is just an asshole. Don't listen to him," the blonde commented, watching as the boy stood up from where he was sitting and turning his back towards him.

"Don't lie to me - you think I am weird for wearing these clothes too." Piggy glanced towards Ralph, his mascara running down his cheeks and his cheeks puffed up. "You think I am a...freak, don't you?"

"Piggy..." Ralph started, sighing and shaking his head. "There is no way I could think you were a freak. Well, I do admit that from time to time you act a little, er...different, but doesn't everyone? I mean, honestly...I just don't understand why you changed from the way you were before."

"Let's just say that I needed the change...I mean, the new me is a whole lot more unique than who I was before...everybody else calls me fatty, stupid, fatass...I don't nearly get as many horrible things said about me now, do I?"

Ralph and Piggy glanced at each other, not really sure of what else to say as the wind blew, until Ralph placed his hands on his hips and looked towards his friend in all honesty.

"People are going to say nasty things, but that shouldn't mean you have to let everything get inside of your head. For all your flaws, you've also got things that you should be proud of...I mean, there will be people that are going to treat you like shit, like they do for me also, but you've going to have to overcome what they say...Piggy, if this style really suits you, then if anything, I can say that I am happy for you." Ralph said, smiling and watching as the other boy sniffed up and looked towards his friend in shock.

"Do you really mean that, Ralph?" Piggy asked, and he watched as his friend nodded.

"I've never meant anything more."

The two boys smiled at each other before Ralph started walking back towards the doors of the school.

"Aren't you going to come in, Piggy?" Ralph pointed to the doors, and watched as his friend raised his hands and simply shook his head.

"No, that's quite alright...I need the fresh breath of air, anyways. I will meet you in there."

Ralph nodded, understanding the other boy before walking back into the school.

Piggy took his eyes away from the doors and sighed, hearing the footsteps of other children in black outfits and dark eyes come towards him. They had cigarettes in their mouths, and they were dressed nearly the same way as Piggy.

"...does the blonde boy suspect anything?" The tall boy asked, his black hair gelled to perfection on his forehead, and the girl in pigtails beside him nodded in mutual agreement. Piggy smirked and laughed lightly.

"I don't think Ralph has a clue...but we must keep the organization a secret. We wouldn't want any of the others to find out, would we?"

The other children smirked before laughing, letting their evil chuckles carry themselves through the air.

**This was by far the most random one I have made in a while...sorry if it's not as good as the others. An idea of a gothic Piggy was far too fun to play with, though.**

**Review Responses:**

**erihan - Okay I will look back at your suggestions and think of something I can write. Thanks for the review haha**

**RedPanda808 - Thanks for the review! I am glad someone caught onto that, that was the funniest part about writing that particular one-shot haha. I am glad you enjoyed it, and to be honest, I reread through those Nightmare and Pleasure ones and I cringed at how pornographic they sounded...I am glad you liked them though haha:) **

**Thanks for the reivews and the new followers and favorites! I love it how people enjoy the stuff that I write! Thanks for all the feedback you guys:)**


	44. Admit It

Ralph wasn't sure what exactly woke him up, but once his eyes popped open, he noticed that half of the bed was empty, so he could care less.

Maneuvering his hand towards the right side of the mattress, he gripped that sheets that were once covered by a body, nice and warm. Ralph didn't need the evidence of the sheets to know that he was gone, he could simply tell without even second-guessing it. Mornings were always like this though, at least every once in a while when the young man would allow the drunken idiot to crash through the front door, obviously intoxicated, and spend the night with him.

However it took more than common sense for Ralph to actually think about his options once he sat up in his bed and his back started to cry out in its soreness. The man thought he would get used to the feeling of pain by now, but it was always there - he guessed that the redhead would always go way too hard and way too fast. He told himself that he shouldn't be surprised - Merridew was always that way when it came to sex. Regardless, shouldn't there have been some kind of genuine care for whenever the older man would pick the blonde up from the ground and carry him to the other room, some kind of spark in his eye that truly showed he cared?

Ralph had to shake his head from the stupid thought. From _Jack_? The idea seemed utterly ridiculous.

Sighing, Ralph took his eyes away from the other side of the bed and decided to climb out himself, ignoring his throbbing back muscles and his tired legs. Intercourse shouldn't be such a workout, especially when the blonde himself was known for taking it rather than giving it, but he guessed that it was just the way it was meant to be. With clothes sprawled all over the floor, leading a trail from his bedroom all the way into the bathroom of the apartment, Ralph was certain that the other man was far too content with his surroundings than to simply leave. This shouldn't have come as such a surprise though - after all, they've done this more than the younger man could count.

"Dammit Jack...at least have the common decency to pick up after all of your shit." Ralph muttered, leaning down and grimacing at the flash of pain that came with it. Yup, he was certain that after today, he would really have to put some restrictions on their positions - that is, if he wanted to live and all.

A pair of boxers was the first to be grabbed, followed by a nice pair of denim jeans, a belt, a plaid button-up shirt, and last but not least, a pair of running tennis shoes. Ralph was actually hilariously baffled as to why the other man would wear such odd shoes with his outfit, but he guessed that he was in a hurry or something, so he simply shook his head and walked towards the bathroom door.

As though it was some form of hidden intention, the door itself was actually cracked open, sending out the aroma of soap and scented body lotion all the way from wherever the shower was located. Ralph was sure he could hear humming, all of which he was sure was the redhead's doing, and he rolled his eyes before walking inside and pulling at the curtain. Normally, he had the respectable manner for waiting until his guests finish their shower before prying himself in - however, Jack was a completely different matter.

Jack shrieked, instantly glaring back and covering himself the nearest thing he could find, which was the bottle of shampoo. The redhead's face bloomed into a color that could have been identified with the color of his hair.

"Ralph? What the hell?!"

"It's noon, Jack. Why are you still here, and wasting all the hot water?" The blonde dropped the clothes on the ground, obviously irked and ready to blow up at any given second. The other man on the other hand wasn't too willing to simply get out and leave. Rather, he smirked and placed the bottle right where it originally was, letting Ralph share in his clean afterglow.

"Shouldn't you be treating your guests a little more nicely? After all, with all the hard work I have been treating for you, especially with last night...and all those other nights, really, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you?" Ralph hissed, unsure if Jack was actually sober or not. "You could have broken my back...among other things."

"Among other things? Sounds interesting...care to explain to me-"

"Shut up!" Ralph said before waving his hand and leaving out the way he came in, before turning his head and yelling. "If you're not out of here by the time the landlord comes...just say I didn't warn you."

The man heard some laughing coming from the shower and decided not to question it before moving back towards his room and making his messy bed. Jack seemed to be aware that he always caused such a ruckus whenever he showed up to the other man's place, yet that didn't stop him from tearing everything apart and having Ralph pick up everything. Truthfully though, Ralph knew that he really didn't mind doing this considering that Jack didn't come that often. Whether or not him coming randomly was a good thing or a bad thing, Ralph wasn't so sure, but one thing was certain, and it was that Ralph knew he would have to stop this little charade they were playing before things got too out of hand.

Whenever Jack would come over, it used to be something trivial, almost like an accident. However, as the months would pass and the two would get older, Ralph realized that Jack was coming over more and more often, with the same drunken look on his face and that same Irish beer bottle pressed up within his hand. Jack would no longer ask to crash in, it was sheer instinct that drove him to where he was, and it just seemed as though the redhead would press his body against Ralph's, look him in the eyes, and just casually lead him into the bedroom with the lights shut off and...

Ralph had to shake his head at the mere thought of it. His heart was beating hysterically in his chest, something that normally Ralph wouldn't feel other than thinking about the other man and that warm, naked bliss that was his body, and he was sure that pondering too much about these things would allow him to have a heart attack.

"Ralph?" Jack asked, walking into the bedroom with a white towel wrapped nicely around his torso, and leaving practically nothing for the imagination. Ralph turned and was struck bright red at the simple sight, completely raising his hands and trying not to look.

"Y-You scared me! You could at least knocked first, couldn't you?"

The other man laughed, taking the pieces of clothing he was carrying in his arms and leaning against the door.

"That wouldn't be much of a surprise now, would it? Besides, where would the fun if I couldn't scare you every now and then?"

Ralph simply sighed, watching as the devil himself walked towards him and chuckled.

"You really don't mind if I stay a _little_ longer, do you?"

Honestly, Ralph wanted to say that he didn't mind at all. Rather, he wanted nothing more than to feel the proximity of their bodies close in space, for their warmness to be intertwined and their hands searching, constantly exploring the other's. However, as Jack lightly took his towel and let to fall to the ground, Ralph started down in complete uncertainty.

He wanted this, more than anything he wanted in his entire life, but it seemed as though Jack would keep leaving him. It could be days, months, hell even years before the man would come back to this apartment, and Ralph would have to witness these passing days all by himself. They were both men, and all of these things were coming on too fast...

As Jack let his wandering hands rest on Ralph's hips, gripping them and pressing them onto his own, Ralph had to grit his teeth to stop a moan from coming out. The pleasure was almost too nostalgic, as though sudden memories were suddenly pumping through the blonde's mind, and before the freckled hands could reach anywhere lower, more intimate and warm, Ralph grabbed both wrists within his own grasp. Green eyes locked onto blue, and the taller of the two watched with shock as Ralph shook his head and pushed the hands away.

"Stop it. We can't."

"And why not?" Jack bitterly spat back. Ralph knew that the other man was impatient and that anything he wanted, he would get, but he had to speak his mind. If he kept all of this in, he would regret it.

"You know damn well why we can't...this entire affair seems to be going on and off, and you don't seem to be the least bit concerned where this entire thing is going."

Like a little child, Jack was more than upset at this statement. In fact, he was completely furious, and he narrowed his eyes towards the other man before huffing and running his hand through his hair.

"Ralph...if you're really pissed about something like this, then why do you let me stay with you during those nights instead of just kicking me out? There is obviously a reason as to why you would keep up with this for so long."

"You just don't understand! Having moments like these, and just making love for no reason whatsoever...it doesn't make any sense. How am I supposed to know you're not going around and having sex with all the other guys, huh?"

At this comment, it was clear that the redhead wasn't going to listen to anything that Ralph was saying, and without a moment's hesitation, he left the room, quickly changed into his clothes, and grabbed his car keys. The blonde ran over to the door as the other man left, not sure whether to call him back or let him leave, but as the car drove out of the apartment parking lot, Ralph was sure that all he needed was a little time to think. Jack wasn't the worst of times, but he certainly wasn't the best, either. If the young man wanted to continue seeing Jack, even if there were circumstances that needed to be solved, he would have to consider his own heart and his own mind before even attempting to speak with the other man again.

* * *

The coffee shop normally wasn't Ralph's spot to cool down and think, but he knew more than anything that if he needed a friend to talk to, Simon was just the guy.

Simon himself marked this little area as his own personal sanctuary; coming here for the fact that the people were friendly and it was somewhere he could unwind. Once Ralph explained his emotions over the phone, Simon was instantly piqued at whatever Ralph could be feeling, so the younger man called Ralph over to this place to discuss the matters at hand. Now that they were both seated and comfortable, Simon looked up from his cup of black coffee and smiled lightly.

"You seemed a little tired when you were on the phone...you even have black bags underneath your eyes. Getting enough sleep?"

Ralph listened in to his friend's comment and sighed, taking off the cap to his water bottle and managing to take in a huge gulp before responding. Simon was always interested in the little things, whether it be someone's sleeping problems or someone's emotional turmoils.

"Last night, Jack was over."

That statement was enough to explain everything, and Simon laughed, nodding once to show that he understood.

"Jack has the tendency to bring the party with him whenever he goes to places...so, what? Did you guys actually argue about something...again?"

"Let's just say that Jack was being difficult. I explained the entire thing about our, erm, sexual compatibilities and facing reality, but he acted like a little kid and he decided that he didn't want to listen to whatever I had to say. Seems like his character, anyway, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Ralph rolled his eyes and brought the water back to his lips, noticing the bunches of thunderclouds gathering in the sky above him.

"True, that really is in Jack's character...but don't you think he was being genuine with the things you told me he said earlier? Obviously, Jack cares about you, whether you see that in front of your eyes or not. The ball is practically in your own court."

"I understand that Simon, but let's just stop for a moment and really think about Jack in general. Jack is irresponsible, he's impatient, unwilling to do anything to save his life, and more than anything..."

"You love him." Simon said, watching as the shock and dismay arrived within the other man's eyes. "All you ever do is talk about him, even before last night and before this morning whenever you called me to tell me what happened. Jack always goes away, whether to do things on his own turf or just to move around a lot, yet he always comes back to see you."

"Whenever he's drunk," Ralph muttered, earning a smile and a chuckle from the black-haired man.

"In all honesty though, don't you think that he really cares about you if he comes to your place more than once and actually enjoys spending his time with you?"

Ralph looked towards the sky as a raindrop fell onto his shoulder, not entirely being ignorant that it was going to rain, but surprised that it was raining this early in the afternoon. Lifting himself up off of his chair, he pulled his umbrella away from his other supplies and opened it, watching as Simon did the same.

"Terrible weather isn't it?"

"The worst."

* * *

The rain was pouring heavily now, and Ralph was sure he was going to be stuck in his blasted traffic for the next hour or so. Even with the heart-warming music playing from his radio, he still was concerned for many different things at the same time - mainly about Jack. It didn't help that this outpour would consist of the rest of his Sunday afternoon, and the gloomy skies would be following him for the rest of evening.

Ralph rested his head against his car seat and tried not to think too much about things. However, he found that the more he tried, the less it seemed to do him any good. Simon's words still pressed within his ears, repeating themselves over and over again.

_"You love him._"

The man wanted to laugh as this stupid statement.

"I don't love him," he whispered to himself. "Jack is by far the most ignorant man I have ever known, and all he wants with me are those late night affairs when he's too drunk to drive himself back to his own damn house. I'm surprised that he can even drive, it must be luck."

The traffic in front of him was completely congested, with the occasional screaming of the civilian and the honking of the horns. Ralph was sure that, with this weather, and with the cars stacked into each other, he wasn't going to get home for a good while.

However, as the minutes passed, Ralph heard more and more yelling coming from outside of his car window. He looked outside to see people gathering from outside their cars, and it was then that the man knew something was going on. Somebody was hurt, or so it seemed.

Ralph clicked himself out of his seatbelt and left his vehicle, walking towards the crowd with the same amount of interest, pushing through the people.

Whatever had happened, it was inevitably something that was horrific and terrifying. Even the younger adults and some children were looking at this scene with frightened eyes and quivering lips.

After getting through the lot of the people and noticing that he was finally onto the scene, he glanced towards what was a body lying on the ground, unmoving. Ralph had never felt so completely shocked in his entire life, but the reason behind these swarming emotions was not only because someone looked as though he was dead, it was none other than him.

"Jack, holy shit!" Ralph cried out, leaning down and feeling the pale cheeks of the fallen man. There seemed to be some disfiguration with Jack's legs, as though he was flying through the air and had come to a crashing stop on the ground, and there was blood coming from scratches on his arms.

"Did someone call an ambulance?" He cried, watching as some of the adults simply looked towards each other and switched glances. One woman, who looked to be around Ralph's age with brown hair and terrified hazel eyes, stepped forward.

"I did...they're on their way. This man here...Jack, as you said, he seemed to have gotten in an accident of some kind."

"He was speeding on the highway," another man said, pointing towards a general direction with his black glove. "He ran into another car with his own, but the other driver only managed to get a few injuries. We pulled this guy out from the car, and we're just waiting for some people to get here and take him to the hospital."

Ralph sighed, glad that people were coming to get him, but as he looked down toward the other man he felt a tinge of regret build up within his chest. Jack was probably too angry with the blonde, and he didn't hesitate to drive more than the limit required for the sake of letting his emotions wear down. However, he probably knew that it would come with a consequence, such as letting broken legs and an injured, possibly broken arm.

The ambulance had arrived within the next few minutes, and Ralph didn't think twice before driving alongside them toward the hospital. He had to make sure that his friend was really okay, and while the thoughts of the other man not making it flooded through him, Ralph tried to be as reasonably calm as possible. It wouldn't seem right for him to be making a fit for no reason.

It was then that Ralph had entered within the hospital, sitting down and waiting for the opportunity to see if Jack was really alright. He flipped through the pages of a magazine, trying to distract his raging minds with pictures of women in bikinis and technology advertisements. Even with these pictures, completely made to preoccupy him, nothing was working, and it was making him feel more and more tense about it.

"Damn...why can't I just feel alright about it?" He asked himself, looking towards the clock to find that he had already been sitting there for half an hour. Sooner or later, a nurse or somebody of the sort would have to come out and tell Ralph how the other man was doing, whether he was alright or whether he had...

Ralph shook his head, thinking all of these messed up thoughts again. There wasn't any way that Jack could have passed away, it seemed impossible, but as the seconds ticked and ticked away, Ralph just wasn't sure anymore.

Within the next quarter of an hour, and young woman with a clipboard in her hand walked up to where the blonde was sitting and and placed a hand on her hip. She seemed either really stressed out or just tired.

"Yes, are you...?"

"Tuckerson. I am Ralph Tuckerson...I've come for the Merridew client?"

"Just this way," the woman said, almost in a monotone voice like she was built that way. She led the other man down corridor upon corridor, revealing just how large this local hospital building was, before nearing a wooden door that said Room 329. She nodded for his permission to enter, and Ralph did not hesitate to open the door and step inside.

The room was pristine white, something that Ralph realized was matching compared to the interior of the other parts of the hospital, and the room itself was pretty tight and composed. There was only one bed, as Ralph had pictured, and there was Jack, lying down with his arms at his side. It looked as though the redhead was sleeping, and Ralph neared him cautiously to not stir him up.

As he walked up to where he was at Jack's side, the vulnerability of the freckled face was soothing to Ralph. Even when this man was clearly injured, he seemed so peaceful and content that Ralph found it incredibly hard to believe there was something wrong with him.  
Before Ralph could do anything else, Jack managed to open one of his eyes and look towards the visitor with a surprised look on his face.

"Ralph...?"

"Yeah, it's me." The man replied, sitting down in the seat that was right next to the bed. He watched as Jack opened the other eye and managed to sit up.

"...why did you come here? How did you know that...?"

"I saw your accident, and I noticed that you were the one that got hurt...so I followed the doctors into the hospital to make sure that you were really alright. Glad to see that you still act the same though," Ralph smirked, watching as Jack laughed and leaned his head against the back side of the wall. There was always something about the way Jack smiled that could make Ralph feel as though things were really going to be okay.

"Sounds like someone really was caring...even though you were acting like such a pill this morning." Jack grimaced at the pain that was now evident through his arms, and he squinted an eye at the mere feeling. "Feels like I was run over by a bus..."

"You might as well have, considering that the accident you were in seemed pretty bad."

"Did the other driver get hurt?"

"No, he only had a few injuries...or at least, that's what someone told me from before."

Jack sighed, lifting his eyes towards the top of the room and letting the light sink in. Ralph watched in sympathy towards him, knowing that he really was acting like a pill this morning rather than acting the way he should have, but at this moment the only thing he could think of was how thankful he was that Jack didn't get really hurt, or even die for that matter.

"Jack..." Ralph started, watching as the man twisted his face around to see Ralph face to face. "I really am sorry for the way I acted this morning...I didn't mean to get too crossed with you, I guess I was just feeling a little...confused."

The redhead sighed, closing his eyes and smiling lightly.

"You shouldn't have to apologize for something you didn't do...at least you didn't speed like a maniac on the highway and manage to crash yourself into another car."

"But if I didn't argue with you, then this wouldn't have happened. You would be alright, with no injuries, and everything would still be normal!" Ralph said, watching as the other man leaned closed to where he was from the bed.

"To be perfectly honest with you Ralph, I am glad you actually brought up that entire thing...I tend to not want to think about the important things, but you made it to where I forced myself into thinking about it, and well...I agree with what you said."

"...you do?" Ralph asked, and Jack nodded before continuing.

"Yes. I understand that I shouldn't come over just when I am drunk or when I am needing a good fuck every now and then, and deep down you and I both know I come because...well, I really like you Ralph. You're smart, funny, and you're damn good in bed. Why wouldn't I fall for someone like that?" Jack licked hip lips nervously before looking into the green eyes that were so helpless from before, but now seem so completely mesmerized.

"Jack..." Ralph whispered, shocked beyond simple words. He watched as the redhead leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, with only a short and warm touch of affection between them, before lying back down on his bed and stretching his arms.

"By the way...I'm sorry for just saying this now, but you might want to get some new food for the fridge. I was awfully hungry last night, and well...yeah I kind of went through your stuff."

Ralph was still tying to grasp that kiss, unsure of what exactly he had been meaning to do, but as he watched the other man fall asleep, he sighed and picked himself up off of the chair.

He leaned down and kissed the redhead while he was asleep, turning away and walking from the room. Knowing that Jack could be a handful from time to time was one thing, but actually having the guts to withstand him was another, and Ralph was sure that he would have to face this situation again another time. Right now, the man decided he would much rather not think about it and just let the events flow the way they were supposed to granting both Ralph and Jack with moments that each could cherish.

Ralph got back into his car and started it up, excited to go home once he heard his stomach growl. However, before he started his ride back to his apartment, he came to the realization that he would have to stop for lunch that afternoon, considering that a certain Merridew took everything that he ever had.

Not that he was complaining, of course.

**Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been having a bit of a wrtier's block, but don't worry - I will make quicker updates considering I have some cool ideas I have been meaning to write. ALSO YAY JALPH...because Jalph is awesome and i don't care what anyone else says.**

**Review Responses:**

**erihan: Thanks for the review! Yes, a secret goth society...considering that Piggy needs to be more extracurricular lol.**

**PhoenixBlaze5: Haha it's alright, I appreciate you reviewing in general so thank ya! :D and thank you so much for your review. :D**

**RedPanda808: I can't honestly imagine Piggy being goth either...the idea just came, so it really brought the 'random' part of these one-shots haha thanks for the review :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, new favorites, and new followers. You guys are awesome, have a good rest of the weekend!**

**P.S - For anyone that was hurt or anything during the Boston or Waco, TX incidents, I hope that everything gets better for you :( I am terribly sorry for these terrible circumstances, and I will be praying that everything goes right. Once again, really sorry.  
**


	45. Speck of Darkness

He had to keep running, because he knew that if he ever stopped he would definitely regret it.

Often, the freckled boy would glance over his shoulder and wonder if the creature was still following him, with its nasty looking snarl and the pair of sharpened fangs. Such fierceness and bitterness was remembered whenever the image of the beast was pulled up into the boy's mind, teasing him to step over the boundary from being sane to something...completely different, and the boy with the wet, tangled hair had to admit to himself that he was definitely tempted. After tonight's incident, there was nothing that the hunter wanted more than to wash the poor, innocent blood off from his hands and clean himself, to make him pure again, if he ever was so. However, he knew just as much as the other boys did that there was no way in hell he could reverse the things that had happened...they just seemed to occur and leave within the blink of an eye.

He had long abandoned the bloodied, torn spear that he was so accustomed to using back at the campsite they used for the feasting, and there wasn't a regret in his mind that made him want to run back and get it. For all Jack could care, the spear could be pulled back by the ocean's current and never seen again, along with the dead boy's crippled body and the puddles, never-ending specks of blood along with him.

He tried not to vomit, with the blood coming up and his mind being an irrational mess. Running often did this to him, made him all dehydrated and craving for something to drink, but his legs didn't stop. They couldn't and they most certainly wouldn't stop, so at the pure sign of a cave nearby, the one cave from the castle of rocks that Jack was so familiar with at the end of the jungle and past all the blasted creepers, a faint smile had formed on the boy's face, although invisible with the darkness of the night. It was well past midnight, the boy was sure of it, and the tiredness was enough proof as he staggered into the entrance of the cavern and had to lean against one of the damp walls, hearing the pouring rain from outside and practically feeling the thunder bust against his eardrums.

"Dammit," the boy muttered, finding his hands reach down to touch his knees as he tried to catch his breath and get the memory of the slaughter away from his thoughts. Those huge green eyes that showed such remorse and pain as his body was slowly being tormented, cut away from the simple acts of which only savages could provide, with his own arms and legs stabbed and brutally misshapen. Not to mention it was one of the choir boys himself, Jack remembered, and that alone made the situation even worse than before. One of the choir boys...his choir boys, for Christ's sake. One of the damn hunters himself was taken away from their rapture, their enjoyment at seeing something squeal and being beaten before them. Hell, even the sheer thought of it made Jack both intrigued and sickened at the same time, yet he did not allow himself to feel happiness towards it. Not to Simon dying...not ever.

He couldn't even grasp as to why, but as he stared out from the cavern he could see that the rain was heavier and heavier from before, and the warm tears that were coming from didn't feel any need to stop. They gently rolled down the dirty, scratched cheeks of the killer, and Jack could only sniffle along with the rain. The light splatters of the water against the cool, rocky ground below him showed his blue eyes that this was all his doing. He was in charge, and the responsibilities of Simon's death were all brought onto him, since he was the new chief after all.

"God Simon...why couldn't you just wait to come to where we were? Why didn't you just stay in the goddamn jungle where you belonged instead of coming to my party, my party Simon!?"

Jack didn't even realize that he was yelling out loud until he could hear the faint and quiet snickering coming from the other end of the cave. His eyes widened as he spun completely around, vulnerable and certainly not himself before the sight of someone he most certainly didn't expect. Another boy was there, barely coming out from the shadows and his eyes blending into the stare with the dark brown color only the redhead could recognize, before he began to speak.

"Well, well, well...Jack, didn't expect you to run back here after the party...?"

_Roger_.

Jack had to catch his breath before realizing that the streaks of the tears, still on his cheeks and showing the other boy that he was completely and utterly destroyed on the inside and the outside, was still visible within the harsh moonlight. He prayed that the other boy wouldn't notice, and a smirk faked its way where it shouldn't belong.

"Yeah...I just suppose I needed to catch a quick breather. Long party, I mean...kind of tired."

The boy with the dark brown hair had to tilt his head one side, slightly confused but knowing that Jack was probably lying one way or another, before slowly walking away from the back parts of the cave into a place where he was most noticeable . The wretched paint was still on his face, and those dark eyes...they never seemed to leave his own.

"Hmm. Long party...but an awfully good one that at, wouldn't you think so, Chief?"

_Chief_.

This title made the boy's heart thump mercilessly in his chest. Even the sheer sound of it made him sound like a true psychopath.

"Something the matter?" Roger asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Jack only gulped before returning the question.

"N-not at all."

"You seemed a little frail...almost like your body just completely shut down. You're so pale...," the other boy trailed off, his eyes following the redhead such as a bee would follow the tempting scent of honeysuckle. Jack already knew deep in his gut that Roger was aware of how he was feeling, and on prideful instinct, he quickly wiped his arms over his eyes to remove the pitying evidence.

With the lightning strikes echoing over both of them, Roger's faint silhouette stretched within the cavern walls, almost forming a a shape of an awakening beast, before the other boy was close enough to his leader to where he could see every freckle printed on the ginger's cheeks. It was almost like a canvas, with each little dot being articulate and perfectly shaped, and Roger smirked at how shivery his friend seemed to be.

"...the party was awfully fun, wasn't it?"

"Why...why wouldn't it be?" Jack slowly returned the sense of suspicious, leaning back on his heels and looking down towards the boy who neither seemed scared of displeased. Rather, Roger held on a face that seemed to be quite nostalgic from a few moments ago, when they were painted animals with their weapons in their hands, slaughtering away with whatever came to them.

"You don't look like you've had fun, Jack. Why is that?" Roger looked deeply into his chief's eyes, wanting so much as to find out what the other boy was thinking.

"...you don't understand, Roger...it was Simon."

"So?" The other boy quickly responded, turning away and walking with his back turned. Jack watched with disgust as Roger picked up his spear that was actually quite close by, looking towards the blood-covered tip with lust and greed. "Simon always was a little batty, wasn't he? Running out in the middle of the night..."

"It was murder, Roger." Jack hissed, feeling his anger start to pump through him. The redhead himself knew that Simon was his good friend as well, and he was also one of the choir members! How could Roger not feel the least bit empathetic with what had happened?

"Murder..." Roger muttered, facing the other boy and smirking. "Such a naughty word, isn't it?"

"You don't even care, do you?" Jack watched as Roger chuckled from the other side of the cavern. The rain flushed from the outside, with the lightning passing faster and faster with every second. "You don't care if Simon was killed or just injured...you didn't even think about his well being whenever we killed him, did you?"

"Neither did you," Roger quickly responded, making sure that he wasn't the one on the blaming end of the spear. "You may act as though you actually cared for Simon, feeling depressed and everything...but your face whenever our dace was going on didn't seem that way. You seemed rather pleased with yourself, so much so that you kept on stabbing, stabbing, and stabbing again and again just to get rid of him..."

"Shut up! It wasn't like that!" The redhead could feel the other boy come closer towards him, his brown hair covering his sadistic face and his smile pulled into a nasty grin.

"You see, Jack...the main difference between you and me is that, one of us cannot accept who we truly are. You see yourself and you think of yourself as the bright and energetic British boy, the one who can sing C sharp and who can pass orders around. You consider yourself something like a prodigal, and while that may be true for an exterior...sometimes I wonder what is truly underneath that freckled face of yours. Now I realize that I don't have to wonder any longer...in some aspects, we're one and the same."

Roger pointed the bloodied spear towards the other boy and laughed louder, watching the shocked and frightened blue eyes tell him all the emotions he had to figure out.

"In some aspects...we both enjoy hurting people, don't we Jack?"

"It was nothing more than an accident...," Jack muttered, running his hand through his wet mob of hair and trying not to let further tears escape from him. "Dammit...nothing more than an accident!"

Thunder roaring from behind them, Roger smirked and leaned into Jack's ear, not caring if the close encounter was going to make the other boy nervous in any way.

"This was far more than an accident...we are nothing more than a filthy bunch of animals, hm?"

Jack violently shook his head, breaking away from Roger and not bothering to shoot a second glance before fleeing from the cavern. Even with the pour of the rain, the boy couldn't even care of whether he was going to get soaked. He could still hear Simon's pitiful cries, echoing in the distance, begging for the other boys to stop.

However, it was far too late. Simon was gone now...and Jack was just as painfully wretched as he was before.

**Review Response:**

**100reasonswhy: Thanks for the review! Gah, everytime you review I am just like so happy, because you're amazing writer and...just, it makes me really happy, so thank you haha!**

**Satan Abraham: Thanks for the review, and I glad you enjoyed that chapter! :D Something about the seven deadly sins just draws me in...xD anywho, thanks again! :D**

**Also, thanks for all the favorites and followers! You guys are awesome ^.^**

**P.S - Sorry for the late update. I've been kind of at a writer's block for some time. Thanks for understanding :D**


	46. Endurance and Temptations

"Ralph! Ralph, come on, we're going to be late!"

Today was most certainly not the day to stir Ralph awake. The boy knew that all the way from the crown of his sleepy head all the way to his feet. His body practically felt dead within the covers: and he liked to keep it that way!

He figured that the noise would die out soon if he just left it alone.

"_Ralph_!"

He was quickly proven otherwise.

With a grunt and a kick, the blonde boy pressed his palms into the mattress and raised himself out of bed. He glared towards the alarm clock to find that it was...five o' clock in the morning? On a Saturday, of all days? Whoever this person was, he must've been really batty to think it was alright to wake the boy up like this...

Whenever Ralph actually opened the door to find it was _Piggy_ of all people, wearing a white t-shirt, sweat shorts, and a red headband, he became very scared..and just plain awkward.

"Piggy...? What the heck are you -?"

"C'mon, we're going to be late! The physical gym opens up at quarter to seven and I want us to be the first people there!" The fatter boy began pulling the soft cotton of the shirt Ralph was wearing, and before he could get too far, Ralph pushed him off and crossed his arms.

"Piggy! Have you gone completely batty?" There was a slight silence before Ralph rolled his eyes and pulled the other boy into his house. He checked to make sure that the door was securely locked before continuing. "You're going to wake up the entire neighborhood...how did you get here, anyway? And do you realize that it's five in the morning?"

"Yes, yes, I know that this may seem a little...erm, _odd_ to you. However, I have a perfect explanation for all of this!" Piggy stood up straight and smirked, pushing in his wired glasses and placing his hands firmly on his hips. "I have decided that, starting today, I am going to start to lose weight and become...someone that isn't "Piggy". No, from now on, I will be a better man!"

_A better man? _Ralph thought to himself, skeptical entirely. He remembered those other times where Piggy was sure of himself to where he thought he could do anything: and each of those times proved drastic failures. What does he believe will make this situation better? Besides, Piggy's weakness was nothing _but_ food.

"Hm, is that so? Well, Piggy, I am glad that you thought about this life changing experience...but does that _really _explain why you had to wake _me_ up in order to tell me?"

"Well, yes, of course Ralph. After all, who else if going to be my personal trainer?"

"Personal...trainer?" Ralph stuttered, already feeling the blood draining in his head. "You think I am going to be..._what_?"

"Think about it, Ralph!" Piggy said, balling his fists and looking up, determined. "Who else could I count on for moral support in his dramatic turning point of my life? Surely not Jack and the others...they'd think I'm crazy! But, you wouldn't think that, because you would give me the chance, and you could see me for the person I really am!"

Ralph watched as Piggy smiled up towards him, and he felt to himself that the other boy really was being honest about it. There weren't many people that would wake up this early in the morning just to go over to someone's house to tell them that they needed that his or her help, and Piggy was honestly not the type that would do something if he _really_ felt uncomfortable doing it.

Yet...the bed and those comfy sheets were so close and so far away at the same time...and Ralph's body felt like it was being pulled...

"Okay, okay...if you really want help exercising and such, I don't think it would be too bad of an idea to help..." Ralph yawned, watching as Piggy grinned from ear to ear and started to jump up and down.

"That's great! Fantastic news, I really -!"

"Yeah, yeah, just...let me go back to sleep for a while...okay?" Ralph sighed, getting on the ground and curling up into a ball, closing his eyes and starting to dose off. Piggy watched and sighed, shaking his head.

"Well...I guess that works too."

* * *

"**Golden Gym's Indoor Fit Plaza! Get the best workout of your time, for minimal the cost!"**

The logo practically spelled itself out, for within the glassy appearance of the building, there were people running on treadmills, picking up weights, and gulping down water. Piggy pressed his face and hands against the front door and peered inside.

"It's so beautiful! Look at all these people, Ralph!" He pointed inside and smiled towards his friend, who could only rub his eyes and nod.

"Huh? Oh, erm...yeah. Tons of people..."

Ralph checked his watch and noticed that it was only nine in the morning. The two of them decided to walk to the local gym, considering that it would be a good warm-up and it was only a mile or so away from Ralph's house. The place seemed pretty packed, though, and Ralph was starting to regret losing his sleep (considering that Piggy only gave him a couple of hours to slumber) for this.

"Hey, kid. Step aside, you're blocking the entrance." A voice broke out behind where the two boys were standing, and Ralph turned to find a stranger was waiting with his arms crossed. He seemed extremely fit, with his arms and thigh muscles practically bulging from his dark body, and from the looks of it, he wasn't too happy.

"Kid?" Piggy questioned, straightening himself up and giving off an 'intimidating' smirk. "I believe Ralph and I are not just kids! In fact, Ralph and I are _men, _here to aid our aching bodies!"

Ralph did not know whether to have the same look as the stranger did, which was preferable not to describe, or to go along with his friend and act all "tough and bad." However, before he could do anything, he watched as the stranger placed his hand on Piggy's shoulder and simply pushed him to the side, removing the chubbier boy from the pathway, and walking straight into the building. Piggy watched in shock as he straightened himself back up, trying not to wobble over.

"Wha-? Ralph, did you see what the guy did to me? He _pushed_ me!"

"Well, to be fair, you _were_ in the man's general direction...plus, you were a lot shorter than him. I guess he just wasn't intimidated?" Ralph chuckled to himself, opening the door and letting his friend walk in behind him.

"Yeah, I know...but I still can't believe he would actually do that to me!"

The two boys walked up to where there was an office of some kind in the beginning part of the building, and Ralph watched as Piggy pulled out a new looking membership card from in his shorts pocket. He thought to himself how prepared Piggy actually was to start losing weight, and he was impressed. Piggy, actually trying to lose weight? The thought had never occurred to him, and now that it did...

Once a man in a colored shirt appeared in front of them, he grinned from ear to ear and took Piggy's card to scan it. However, there was something familiar about this man in color that Ralph and Piggy noticed instantly.

"...Maurice?" They asked simultaneously, watching as the worker scanned the card and laughed.

"Didn't expect you and Piggy to show up, Ralph! What brings you two here, anyway?"

"Piggy wants to start working out and such...so we brought him here, considering this gym isn't far away from where I live. Why are you...?"

"I got this job since about a month ago. Roger said we needed the extra money...you know how he is." The boy moved his hand in the air as though the routine seemed the same, and he leaned all of his weight onto his elbow. "So? Piggy, do you already have an idea of what you're going to be doing for exercising? I take it that you already have your trainer?"

Piggy glanced towards Ralph and smiled, which caused the blonde boy to chuckle nervously and scratch the back of his head.

"Well...Piggy wants me to help him out."

"Seriously?" Maurice said, standing right back up with excitement that would put sugar-rushed children to shame. "I will have you two know...I am an extremely helpful trainer when it comes to being fit and healthy."

"You are? Are you even certified?" Piggy raised an eyebrow, watching as Maurice opened a file cabinet from behind him. He pulled out a sheet of paper that read his name on it, and with the position of Physical Trainer being written in fine print, that managed to shut Piggy up in an instant.

"Let's just say that I am..._highly_ experienced." With a wink and a sly grin, Ralph realized that Maurice could be the very person to train Piggy instead of him. After all, with a piece of proof like that, the real deal was far better than something that could possibly get his friend nowhere in a hurry.

"Then Maurice, would _you _mind taking care of Piggy for me? I mean, you obviously have the techniques and stuff, right?"

"Sure, thing! Piggy and I are pretty close, aren't me?" Maurice smiled, and Piggy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, of course! Just as long as you don't leave me out to die or push me past my limits...then we should be good!"

"Okay, well...I suggest you getting acquainted with the gym and stuff, and later we can talk about nutritional information, all that other good stuff! Right now obviously I am busy, but later we can discuss things!" Maurice gave a thumbs up, and both Ralph and Piggy nodded before walking off.

There were so many different kinds of machines within the gym: different treadmills, walking machines, and there were even gymnastics stuff, like balancing beams and trampolines, in the very back! This entire facility was extremely thought out, and Ralph laughed at all the different views.

"I could get used to a place like this..."

"Uh, Ralph? Look..." Piggy muttered, instantly hiding behind his friend as two other boys came towards them.

It was none other than Jack and Roger, as Ralph could clearly recognize. Both of them looked just as silly as usual...only Jack looked ten times more ridiculous in his stretchy black pants and blue v-neck.

"Ballerina try-outs?" Ralph chuckled, and the redhead simply huffed in response.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? We have _Ralphy..._ and her puffy friend, Miss Piggy."

Roger laughed from Jack's side, and he turned his head to the side to see the two of the other boys more clearly.

"Wait...is Piggy wearing...a _headband_? An exercising headband?"

Jack turned towards his friend after he made the comment.

"Piggy? _Exercising_? No way..."

However, Roger shook his head and pointed. "No, I am being dead serious...I mean, look at him."

Piggy poked his head from behind Ralph's back and glared towards the taller of the bunch. "So? What if I decided to go ahead and work out? What do the two of you nitwits have to say about that?"

"Piggy, just ignore them. Let's go," Ralph said, putting a hand on Piggy's shoulder and gesturing that they move elsewhere. Jack wasn't through, however, and the boy stepped forward.

"He won't survive. Do you really think that a boy with a size like that could possibly slim down?"

Roger glanced towards Jack and smirked. "Yeah! I mean, with Piggy, he will probably do one sit-up before completely passing out!"

The two boys broke into a fit of laughter, getting the attention from almost everyone around them, and Ralph stopped in his tracks and turned back. With these guys clearly making fun of Piggy, he was fed up with it.

"Okay, how about a deal then? If Piggy can lose up to four pounds in one week, you two have to leave the gym for that amount of time. If Piggy can't...then we will leave, instead."

"Ralph! Can you hear the words coming out of your mouth?" Piggy insisted, yanking on Ralph's shirt sleeve in the process. The redheaded boy turned a devious grin towards his friend before laughing it off.

"Sure, why not? But he's never going to make it. The boy can't even run a lap without puking all over the place..." Jack muttered. Roger laughed in response before the two of them walked off to go exercise, and Ralph turned towards Piggy and grinned.

"Don't worry about it, Piggy! I am sure you'll be able to lose that amount within the next seven days...with Maurice's help, that is!" The blonde boy watched as the shorter one placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"I hope so...otherwise, it will be _your_ funeral!"

* * *

Maurice held up some of the food in the cart that he managed to get, and there were no words to describe the amount of disgust that Piggy felt for them.

It all began with the celery.

"What _is_ that thing? It looks disgusting!" He groaned, and Maurice sighed before placing it back into the grocery cart.

"It's celery...I guess you just don't really vegetables a whole lot, do you?"

"Well, I mean I've seen it, obviously...but I still can't believe people actually eat this stuff!"

Ralph laughed and picked up some asparagus from another aisle. "Look, Piggy! It's asparagus! I love to eat these things grilled all the time!"

"Asparagus? It looks like some kind of plagued garbage!" Piggy hissed, pushing the food away as they continued into the store.

* * *

"_This_ is what I have to do?"

Piggy almost laughed at how easy it was to work a treadmill. It was set on level three, and it was a breezy walk. Maurice chuckled at seeing his friend underestimate the machine, and he twisted the knob that increased the walking speed.

"If you think it's that easy...let's set it on level four."

It was harder now, causing the boy to have to start with a light sprint. Regardless, Piggy looked back towards his friends and stuck out his tongue.

"Not even breaking a sweat!" He said, and Ralph simply shook his head. Maurice twisted the knob then, two levels higher.

By the time Piggy reached level six, he begged to go back to level one.

* * *

"You're drinking lots of water, right?" Maurice asked. By that time, it had already been the majority of the week since the dieting began. Piggy had to eat less portions of the foods he enjoyed, and had to replace fatty chips with fruits and vegetables. However, both Ralph and Maurice knew that drinking lots of water would really help when it came to shedding the weight off.

"Yeah. Ralph makes me chug it down everyday...quite violently, actually." The boy glared, and Ralph laughed it off.

"Don't blame me, you were the one that wanted to commit to this kind of thing."

"But _you_ were the one that made the deal! Now I will have to weigh in tomorrow, and what if I don't make it to four? What then, Ralph?" He asked, taking the bottle of water he was holding and slurping down another huge gulp.

"Judging by your choices, Piggy...I really don't think you'll have to worry. You were mainly cooperative within the last part of the week, and you made some healthy choices altogether...even if that chocolate cake you saw on TV was a little stimulating."

"But it was right there..." Piggy pouted, and Maurice smiled while nodding.

"Yes, I understand that...but tomorrow we will finally see if we can kick Jack and Roger out into the curb! So, get a good night's rest and I will see you two in the gym tomorrow morning!" Maurice said, leaving as he did.

Ralph turned towards Piggy and patted him on the back.

"You know, Piggy...to be honest, I didn't think you wanted to lose weight. Even if you didn't want to, that shouldn't change who you are as a person. I think that, regardless of whatever weight you are, you'll still always be the same, and that's already good enough for me."

"...why are you being so cheesy, Ralph? Gosh...and they call me emotionally dramatic." Piggy said, yawning and getting out of the house.

"...I was only trying to help." Ralph said, smiling and laughing as he watched his friend leave.

* * *

The day had finally come, and once Ralph took out the scale from the back of the gym, all the boys had circled around Piggy, waiting for the final verdict.

Jack could only barely keep his excitement in line.

"Let's see how this is going to turn out...probably failing, as usual."

"Shut up!" Ralph hissed, and Maurice put a hand on Ralph's shoulder so he wouldn't have to clean a blood fight afterwards.

Piggy sighed, taking off his sneakers and overcoming his fear. With everyone's eyes on him, he stood on the scale and waited.

_Previous weight: 218.3_

_Now retrieving new weight..._

"Come on...come on!" Ralph whispered to himself, clasping his hands together and practically begging at this point.

_New weight: 214.6_

Jack and Roger laughed as the number flashed across the screen, and Maurice could only hang his head and sigh.

"3.7 pounds...that's not a bad weight at all, though. Good job, Piggy." He said, watching as Piggy sighed and stepped off the scale.

"Didn't think that would be a surprise." Jack said, and Roger nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I mean, what? Did you honestly think you had a chance? Now you have to get out of our gym..._permanently_." Roger grinned, and Ralph turned back violently.

"Shut up and leave him alone! He did damn well enough!"

Jack and Roger could only shake their heads before walking away, and Ralph sighed, not taking his eyes off of that dreaded scale.

"We were so close too..." He whispered, and Piggy could only shrug.

"Yeah...well, think of it this way. I still could round it out to four pounds...but right now, all I need to do is use the restroom. Maurice, the restroom is over there, right?" Piggy asked, and Maurice's eyes widened.

"Wait...Piggy, you have to go to the restroom?" He asked, and Piggy nodded.

"Yeah? You act like it's the biggest deal _because_..?"

"Piggy! Don't you realize that if you have to go to the restroom, that holds in weight! Go to the restroom, and then come back!" Maurice pushed Piggy in the general direction of the bathroom, and waited until the boy came back.

Both Ralph and Maurice watched as Piggy climbed back onto the scale and waited for the new weight to come back up.

_New weight: 213. 2_

"Wow! Piggy lost more weight than we thought!" Maurice exclaimed, and Piggy jumped up for joy.

"Seriously? That means Ralph and I can stay in the gym!" He cried out, and both of the boys laughed and smiled. After all that hard work, Piggy was finally able to get what he deserved: a fun win.

After the two boys walked outside of the gym, Piggy's stomach growled and he turned towards his friend and smiled.

"So...since I lost all that weight, we can still go out for some brownie sundae...right?"

**(A/N): Firstly, let me start off by saying please excuse the grammatical errors if there are any. I am sure there are some in there, and I will get around to editing it soon. **

**Secondly, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE HIATUS. Truthfully, writing these things are really hard nowadays simply because I don't have the same ideas running through my head as I used to. All the previous ideas I have used for these oneshots are ideas I have already had previously, way before I actually wrote them.**

**Considering the oneshot concerning the McDonalds crossover. I understand that a lot of people enjoyed it, and I like it myself. However I took it out simply because I had a feeling I wasn't going to finish it. I figured that since I wasn't going to bother right now with it, I would take it out. BUT DON'T WORRY. I will put it back in once I finish the second part, so please don't worry about that :)**

**Alright, final thing because this A/N is going to be super long anyways. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CONTINUE TO READ THESE ONESHOTS. I am so sorry I don't reply to your reviews, but just know that I love every single one of you guys. I am so shocked that this story will almost have ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS. WOW. OH MY GAWD. It just..wow. I can't believe it. I really appreciate everybody that reviews this thing, because without you guys I would honestly not upload this at all. Thanks again for that :)**

**Thanks again so much guys. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, as I have previously stated. **

**-LustForTheLetters.**


End file.
